


The Hand of Destiny

by Silvaimagery



Category: Hornblower (TV)
Genre: 1700s, AU, Age of Sail, Bullying, Character Death, Coercion, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Friendship, Gen, Homosexual relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Infatuation, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Abuse, Napoleonic Wars, Physical Abuse, Romance, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn, duels, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:17:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 72
Words: 95,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no question about it.  They had been destined to meet, destined to work together and destined to love each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have watched ‘Hornblower’ obsessively and I love it more each time. Can’t believe they only made eight episodes, wished they had continued with it but I can’t complain about the eight they did make. Also, it is just me or does Robert Lindsay share some facial features with Kevin Spacey? 
> 
> I got the title from the Hornblower book ‘Hornblower and the Hand of Destiny’.

The swaying of the boat made my stomach turn and I force the vomit down.

I could not embarrass myself in front of the women rowing me to the ship.

We arrive alongside the ship and I look up at the man staring down at me.

“Jump! You’ll be alright!” He shouts.

Oh god, it was a long way up.

I take a deep breath and grab onto the ladder.

There is a second there when it seemed like I was going to fall into the ocean but I manage to hold on.

I make my way carefully up the ladder and onto the ship.

“Welcome to purgatory.” The man says.

He sounded far too cheery for my taste.

I look around.

My god.

Here I was standing on the deck of this magnificent ship and all I wanted to do was bend over and vomit all over the beautiful wooden deck.

I refrain from answering the young man.

I felt that if I opened my mouth, what little there was in my stomach would come spewing out.

Not the best way to introduce oneself.

I follow him towards the two officers.

“Mister Eccleston, sir.” The young man says.

The two gentlemen look at me.

“Come aboard, sir.” I say.

“You’re name?”

“Horatio Hornblower, sir. M-midshipman.” 

I clench my teeth together and pray that I do not embarrass myself.

“Eccleston. First Lieutenant.” He nods at the gentleman on his left. “Mister Chadd, Lieutenant and officer on the watch.”

I incline my head.

“Did you bring your dunnage aboard with you?” Eccleston asks.

“My sea chest, sir.” I hate that I am stuttering. “It’s coming aboard for’rard.”

“I’ll see it sent below.”

I nod.

“Where you should get too. Get out of those wet clothes.”

“Yes, sir. I mean. Aye, aye, Sir.”

Lieutenant Chadd looks amused.

I salute Eccleston and he returns it.

I am sure I appeared distracted and I was. I was trying not to vomit.

“Mister Kennedy, take Mister Hornblower down to the midshipman berth.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I follow Mister Kennedy down into the bowels of the ship.

“Mind your step.” He smiles.

The smell and noise assaulted my senses at once and it made me feel even worse.

I press the back of my hand to my mouth.

I try breathing through my mouth but it was no use.

I was going to be sick, very soon.

“Difficult to say who smells worse.” Mister Kennedy shouts over the noise. “The men or the beasts in the manger for’rard. But one gets used to it.”

I very much doubted that.

My hat hits the beam and I am glad it wasn’t my actual head.

“Watch your head.” Kennedy instructs a little too late.

“There goes His Majesty’s latest bad bargain.”

I turn my head to look at the man who had spoken.

“Belay that, Styles.” Kennedy says at once. “Unless you want to find yourself at the gratings.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” Styles says.

He smiles at me and I know he is not sorry at all for what he said.

Kennedy grabs my arm and we continue on our way.

“They are not bad men for the most part.” He says taking the lead once more. “Provided that they are kept busy. But this endless waiting. Most of us have been here six months already. Discipline, you see. Things will be different once we transfer onto a fighting vessel I don’t doubt. But who knows when that may be. Our only…our only hope at present is that the unpleasantness in France might come to something. You’ve heard the latest rumors, of course? That Louis was captured just before Christmas? What do you think they’ll do with him?”

I shiver and wipe the cold sweat off of my forehead.

Kennedy continues on, not waiting for my answer.

“You can’t kill a King.”

I follow quickly behind, trying not to lose him among the throng of men.

Finally we seem to arrive to our destination.

The men sitting at the table look at me.

I press a shaky hand to my stomach.

“Allow me to introduce the midshipmen of His Majesty’s Ship of the line _Justinian _.” Kennedy says.__

__“Who’s this, Archie?” One of the men asks._ _

__“Another mess mate, gentlemen.”_ _

__“And whose pretty arse did you neglect kissing to find yourself among the fleets forgotten, aye?”_ _

__I swallow down the saliva filling my mouth._ _

__“Well speak up!” The man demands._ _

__“My name’s Hornblower.”_ _

__“What an infernal piece of bad luck for you.” Another says._ _

__Oh God, I was going to be violently ill._ _

__“How old are you Mister Hornblower?” One of the men asks me._ _

__“Seventeen, sir.”_ _

__“‘Seventeen, sir.’ You hear that Cleveland?”_ _

__“If you wanted to be a seaman, boy, you should have started at twelve.” Cleveland says._ _

__“I doubt he even knows the difference between a head and a halyard.”_ _

__The men stare at me again._ _

__“No.” I manage to say. “But I’ll make sure it’s the first things I look it up....in Norris’s Seamanship.” I swallow the vomit back down but it comes back up with a vengeance. “Now gentlemen if you’ll excuse me I-”_ _

__I hurry to the other side of the partition as I can no longer keep myself from being sick._ _

__I can hear the men laughing as I empty my stomach on the floor._ _

__I cough, the bile burning the back of my throat._ _

__I wipe my wet eyes with a shaky hand._ _

__One of the men helps me off my hands and knees._ _

__“Come on. It’ll pass. You’ll get used to the swaying soon enough.” He says leading me to where I will be sharing lodgings with the other midshipmen._ _

__“I doubt it.” I pant._ _

__He chuckles._ _

__He removes my jacket and shoes and helps me onto the hammock._ _

__I grab the man’s hand as he covers me with the blanket._ _

__“Your pardon, sir.”_ _

__“Ah. Just lie quiet till you feel yourself again.”_ _

__I watch him leave and thankfully the rocking of the ship sends me to sleep instead of making me feel ill._ _

__**************************_ _

__The next morning when I wake, I can hear the bells announcing the time and I hurry out of my bed._ _

__I dress quickly and grabbing my hat, I hurry on deck._ _

__I take my place next to Mister Kennedy._ _

__Eccleson looks at me and I expect for him to start reprimanding me but he just faces forward again._ _

__“The Captain’s coming aboard.” Kennedy tells me._ _

__“Captain Keene. If ever a man was wrongly named. He looks frailer by the day.” The man who helped me yesterday says._ _

__“I must thank you for your earlier kindness Mister….”_ _

__“Clayton.” He supplies._ _

__The men announce the presence of the Captain._ _

__“You mustn’t mind Hether and Cleveland, it’s just their way. Until they get used to you.”_ _

__I nod._ _

__“Present arms!”_ _

__I raise my arm in salute as the Captain finally steps onto the deck._ _

__He returns the salute before limping to his office._ _

__I look at the men._ _

__I have to admit that I was oddly disappointed._ _

__I expected him to make some grand speech._ _

__I sigh._ _

__Kennedy pats my back._ _

__“The Captain is too ill to be out in the cold for long.” Clayton tells me quietly._ _

__“I understand.”_ _

__“Mister Hornblower! The Captain requires your presence.” One of the Lieutenants tells me._ _

__I swallow._ _

__Why would he need to see me?_ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will only be using the eight episodes that were made for this fic, I do not intend to go into the book verse.

I take a deep breath before knocking on the door.

“Come!”

I walk into the Captain’s office and make sure to remove my hat.

The Captain doesn’t even look at me.

“Midshipman Hornblower, sir. I was told you wanted to see me.”

“Ah, Mister Hornblower. Your father writes that you are a solitary boy.”

So that is what he was reading, the letter from my father.

The Captain chuckles weakly.

“Well, on a vessel of over eight hundred souls you are unlikely to find either time or the place for solitude.”

He starts coughing and I resist the urge to pat his back.

He finally seems to get it under control.

“How is the good Doctor Hornblower?” He pants. “Well, I trust.”

He was the last time I saw him.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. He said to be sure to thank you for accepting me on the Justinian as midshipman, sir.”

He finally turns his head to look at me.

“One good turn deserves another.” He says before looking away. “Your father is an excellent physician.”

“Yes, sir.”

“The son of a doctor.” He says disapprovingly. “Ha!” He stands. 

Not sure where he was going with this.

He comes towards me.

“You would have done better to choose a Lord for your father if you wanted to make a career in His Majesty’s Navy.”

He serves himself something to drink.

It would have been easier if my father had been a Lord instead of a doctor but buying a fancy title for yourself did not make one deserving of it.

What good would it have been for me to give myself a higher position if I didn’t even know what I was doing?

“How far did your education go?” He asks.

“I was a Grecian at school, sir.”

“Speak up!” He orders between bouts of coughing.

“I was a Grecian, sir. At school.” I say louder.

“So you can construe Xenophon as well as Cicero?”

I smile.

“Yes, sir. But not very well, sir.”

“You would have done better if you knew something about science and co-signs.”

“Yes, sir.”

“We have no time for ablative absolutes in the Navy.”

“No, sir.”

“Obey order. Do your duty. And no harm will come to you. That will do.”

I incline my head before leaving his office.

Not sure if he had given me advice or reprimanded me.

I make my way through the ship to find my fellow midshipmen.

“So, how did it go?” Archie asks.

“Not sure.”

He chuckles.

“So. What are we doing today?”

“You’re looking at it.”

“Really?”

He nods.

If I thought my first two days were disappointing, the rest were worse.

The days blurred together into a ball of nothing.

There was lot of sitting around and not much of anything else.

Sometimes we would run some drills or the Captain would instruct us in math but it was not long enough to distract us from the mundane.

I sigh as I eat my supper.

I was so excited to finally be on a ship but this was not at all what I had expected.

Clayton starts playing a tune on his violin.

It was beautiful but it makes me feel sleepy.

I push the food around my plate.

“Oh, the Indies.” Mister Hether says. “Now that’s the place Horatio. Clear blue skies and waters too.”

I smile.

“I would very much like to see that. Mister Hether.”

“So you may.” Cleveland says. “If we ever get off this stinking hull and out to sea again.”

Suddenly Clayton stops playing and the men sit up straight.

I look behind me to see what had caused this reaction.

“You’re in my seat.” A man says.

I cannot make out his face in the shadows.

“The head of the table is my place.” He says finally coming into the light.

The men get up from the head of the table and scatter.

Who was this stranger and why did the men look like they’d just seen a ghost?

I look at Archie.

His head is bent and I can tell he is very much affected by the man’s presence.

The man sits and smiles.

“How now my sweet brother officers.” He says with false cheer. “No cheer for Jack’s return?”

“We took you for Lieutenant by now, Jack.” Cleveland says.

“Did you?”

“Your commission.” Hether says.

“Refused.”

“Oh. Bad luck.”

“Bad luck indeed. So Acting Lieutenant Simpson is once again Mister Midshipman Simpson.” He smiles bitterly. “At your service.”

His eyes land on me as if noticing me for the first time.

“What’s this?” He asks. “A new face among our oldest company? Mister….”

“Hornblower, sir.” I supply. “Please to meet you.”

He sizes me up before looking at my plate.

“What have you there?”

“Mutton, sir.”

He stands and takes the meat off my plate.

I stare at him in disbelief.

He takes a bite and smiles at me.

I look at the others but they avert their gazes.

“Very fine. Very fine indeed.” Simpson says before reaching over and taking my cup. “Quite salty for my taste.”

He drinks out of my cup.

His look is challenging.

“What do you mean by helping yourself to my victuals, sir?”

“I should have thought my intention was quite obvious.” He says sitting down.

I didn’t want any problems but this was unacceptable.

“Kennedy.”

I look at Archie but he seems to be lost in his own head.

“Kennedy!” Simpson shouts and Archie jumps as if he’s been scalded.

“There is no need to shout, sir.” I say.

Simpson glares at me.

“Kennedy, you’ll acquaint young Snotty here to the way of things.” Simpson smirks at Archie, an evil glint in his eyes and I shiver. “Or have you forgotten so soon? Because it would very much please me to remind you.”

“N-no, no. I, uhm…” Archie looks at me. “Mister Simpson may look through our sea chests for fresh shirts. He may have our portion of spirits and the best cuts of meat go to him.”

I frown.

That was not fair.

“Why?”

“He’s senior officer in the mess.”

“We are all midshipmen.” I say.

“Are you questioning my way of things, Snotty?”

“To my knowledge there is nothing in King’s regulations that-”

“I piss on your regulations!” Simpson shouts stabbing a knife on the table near my hand.

I remove my hand immediately, my heart beating rapidly in fear.

He presses his face close to mine.

“There is but one rule in this mess: ‘Render unto Caesar.’ I’ll leave you to figure out which of us is Caesar and which is to do the rendering.”

“He takes your meaning Jack.” Clayton says.

Simpson’s hand caresses my cheek and I recoil.

He gives me a predatory smile before looking at Clayton.

I take a shaky breath.

“Oh. Clayton. You gin soaked sot. Strangle a tune from that fiddle of yours.”

Clayton start playing a cheery tune.

“Hornblower.” 

I look at Simpson.

“Show me how that body of yours moves.”

“What?” I frown.

I was not sure if I understood what he meant.

“Did you not hear me, sir?” He glares. “Dance I said.”

“I-”

“Dance! Dance! Dance!” He shouts pounding on the table top.

Archie makes a strangled sound and I stand.

If it helped to keep Simpson’s attention away from Kennedy, then I would dance.

Simpson chuckles.

I start dancing, uncoordinated as always, and I can feel his eyes on me the whole time.

“Mister Kennedy. So that Mister Hornblower can learn who runs this mess, you are to wake him every half hour, day and night, until I tell you otherwise.”

Clayton finishes the song and starts another.

I keep on dancing.

Once Simpson is bored, he gets up from the table.

I stop dancing and sit back down, quickly.

He stands behind me, his hands on my shoulders.

I tense.

“I look forward to getting to know you better, Snotty.” He says against my ear.

His hands tighten painfully on my shoulders briefly before he finally leaves.

“What is wrong with that man?” I ask.

“It’s just the way he is.” Cleveland tells me.

“He likes to intimidate people.” Clayton says.

“He seems to be quite good at it. Can’t the Captain do anything about it?” I ask.

“About what? He hasn’t done anything that would warrant any action from the Captain, at least none that we can prove.” Clayton tells me.

“What does that mean?” I ask looking at them.

Archie turns away.

Clayton clears his throat.

“We were all so hopeful he would get promoted, at least that would rid us of him.” He says.

“I can see why he didn’t get it.” I say.

We sit in silence for a while before retiring for the night.

I am awoken by Archie who screams as if he’s been stabbed.

I sit up in alarm.

“Kennedy?”

He falls off his hammock.

“Archie.” I say getting out of my bed and falling to my knees beside him.

He seems to be having some kind of a fit.

“Kennedy!” Simpson shouts. “When I said ‘wake Hornblower’ I didn’t mean wake the whole damn ship!”

“Something is wrong, he’s sick.” I tell him.

“I don’t care if he’s sick! He can be dying for all I care. Just keep him quiet.”

I put my hand under Archie’s head to stop him from hitting his head against the floor.

“Archie.” I whisper.

Clayton crouches down beside me.

“It’s started again.” He says.

“What? What’s started again?”

“I feared as much.” 

“Clayton.” Simpson says. “If he’s unfit, you take his duties in respect of waking up Hornblower. Do you hear?”

“As you please, Jack.” Clayton says. “As you please.” He looks at me. “Help me get him back to his bed.”

I nod and I help him sit Archie up before we stand him up and set him back into his bed.

“It’s alright Archie.” Clayton says caressing Kennedy’s head. “It’s just a bad dream. Sleep now.”

“What ails him?” I ask.

“What ails us all.” He says looking back at Simpson.

Poor Archie.

I lie back down and try to get some sleep.

It was a long night.

Every time I fell asleep, I was woken up.

I do not know why the men listened to Simpson.

What hold could he possibly have over them?

After almost slipping on deck and falling off the rigging, I had had enough of Simpson and his attitude.

Someone had to stand up to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of non-con up ahead.

Simpson sits next to me at the table, his knee touching my thigh.

I shift away.

“I’ve been thinking, gentlemen.”

“Hope you didn’t sprain anything.” I mutter.

“What was that, Snotty?”

He fists a hand in my hair and pulls my head back.

I try to pry his hand off my hair but it just makes him pull harder.

I groan.

“If you want to get mouthy, I can show you a better way to put your mouth to use.” He threatens.

“Leave him alone, Jack.” Clayton says.

“Shut up! I will do with him as I please.”

“Let go of me.” I tell him.

“Hmm. Yes, there is something else I want to do with you right now.” He lets me go and I turn to glare at him.

He looks at the men. 

“Hether, Cleveland, grab him.” He says standing.

“Jack.” Cleveland protests.

I look at the men.

I had a really bad feeling about this.

“Do it unless you want to take his place!” Simpson shouts.

The men look at each other before clearing the table and grabbing my arms.

I fight them but I am no match for the two of them.

They pull on my arms until I am bent over the table.

“Let me go!” I shout.

Simpson smacks my backside, hard.

I groan.

He presses himself against me.

I struggle harder as I realize exactly what he intended to do.

I can feel his hardness pressing against my backside.

“Don’t!”

“What’s the matter, Snotty? Not so brave now? I love to break spirited young things as yourself. Oh yes, it’s what I prefer.”

He moves away, his hand fondling my backside.

“You’re a bit of a dark horse and I am going to enjoy every second of this. Turn him over.”

I renew my efforts to break free as the men turn me over.

I pant in fear.

This was not happening, they couldn’t just let this happen to me.

“Stop! I won’t tell anyone, just please stop.” I tell Simpson.

He pushes my thighs open and he steps in between them, his hands briefly touching my genitals through my breeches.

“Please don’t do this.”

He smiles down at me and presses against me.

“I want you to look at me so that you will always remember who owns you.”

He grabs my face, his fingers pressing painfully into my jaw and presses his mouth to mine.

I struggle as hard as I can.

He laughs and starts to undo my breeches.

“NO!” I shout.

My heart races in my chest and I couldn’t take in enough air to fill my lungs.

He leans back over me, his face close to mine.

He fists a hand in my shirt.

“I don’t really much care if you enjoy this, I would prefer if you didn’t. Might be better if you screamed in pain.”

I couldn’t just lie here and let this happen to me.

“You filthy bastard.” I tell him.

I slam my head into his face.

He groans in pain and falls to the floor.

The men release me.

I get off the table and try to run but Simpson catches me around the waist.

I elbow him in the ribs and he grabs a fistful of my hair and shoves me back towards the table.

He backhands me and I see stars.

He bends me over the table and slams my face into the wood a couple of times.

My vision swims and I feel like I’m going to pass out.

He whips me a couple of times with a piece of knotted rope before putting it around my neck.

He tightens it and I tug at it.

The rope burns against my skin.

I gasp, trying to fill my lungs with air.

“Stand off.” I hear Clayton say.

“What are you going to do about it?” Simpson demands.

I hear the cocking of a pistol and the rope is removed from around my neck.

“I’ll just keep this as a souvenir.” He whispers tearing my chain off before moving away from me.

I fall to the floor in a crumble and I glare up at him.

At least, I believe I was glaring up at him. My vision was blurry.

“Take him to Doctor Hepplewhite.” Clayton orders and the men help me.

My back aches and I can feel the blood running down my face.

I pass out on our way to see the doctor.

When I wake up, I am on my hammock and by body and face ache like never before.

In the morning, Clayton and Archie help me dress and onto the deck.

I stand staring out at the sea.

Perhaps I had made being a seaman more than it actually was.

I hold back my tears.

I had been so stupid.

And there was nothing I could do.

The men would never stand against Simpson, apparently he knew their darkest secrets and I had no proof that he had forced himself on me.

I would be punished as much as he would if the Captain thought we had had a physical altercation.

“Mister Hornblower. Mister Hornblower! What is the matter with you this day?”

I turn to look at Eccleston.

He stares at me in horror.

“God. What happened to you?” He steps closer and I instinctly step back before standing still.

He frowns.

“Mister Hornblower?”

“I missed my footing in the dark last night and fell, sir.” 

“On both sides of your face at once? Hmm? And what of your neck? Did you also almost strangle yourself in the dark?”

I say nothing.

“Come now, no more of this nonsense. With whom did you fight?”

I stare at him.

“Well? Answer me. Quickly now and you will be deal with more leniently.”

“I fell, sir.”

“Very well. We shall see if a spell in the rigging won’t help you tread more carefully.”

**************************

“Horatio?” Clayton asks. “You alright?”

He touches my arm and I move away.

I had been punished for not saying anything, for letting Eccleston believe I had been in a fight.

And all the while, Simpson walked around free of any repercussion. Torturing me every day with his presence and his unwanted touch at night.

I know he enjoyed it most when I struggled, when I pleaded for him to stop molesting me.

But I couldn’t help it.

I had never felt another’s intimate touch and now I’d never be able to stand it.

I could still feel his semen on my skin.

Death sounded like the best option.

The only option.

“Death.” I tell him.

“What?”

“I was thinking on death.”

“Whose?”

“Mine.”

“Horatio.”

I close my eyes.

I felt ashamed and angry.

And I had no one to confide in, no one who could possibly help me.

The men were too afraid to do anything against Simpson and I was afraid to try and fail.

It would just make it worse.

“You could always desert.” He finally says.

I shake my head.

“I’d never be free of him even then. He’d have won. And that shall be worse than death.”

He puts his hand on my shoulder and I recoil.

“Horatio.”

I look at him.

There is pain in his eyes.

“Someone should stand against him.” I say, hoping that he will have an answer.

I couldn’t continue to live like this.

“The things he does to you…that’s nothing. Believe me, you don’t know half of what he’s capable of.”

Lieutenant Eccleston and Simpson come towards us.

I lower my gaze and I was thankful that Clayton stands in front of me, blocking me from Simpson’s eyes.

“The East India convoy is expected today. Mister Simpson will take a party of men ashore and report to Lieutenant Chalk of the _Goliath _who is in charge of the press gangs. Mister Hornblower shall accompany him.”__

__I stand straight._ _

__“Aye, aye, sir.” I say._ _

__I knew there was only one reason of why I was going with Simpson. Because he himself must have suggested it._ _

__He probably thought it would be easier for him to do unspeakable things to me if we were away from the ship and the men._ _

__This was my chance to stand up to him._ _

__I had to._ _

__I was going to put an end to his reign of terror once and for all._ _

__We sail ashore, thankfully he refrains from making any kind of lewd comment._ _

__Once we reach shore, we report to Lieutenant Chalk._ _

__“Some of the hands from the East India convoy may try to sneak ashore to escape being pressed for their service. It’s our business to cut off their retreat. Mister Simpson and uh…”_ _

__I open my mouth to tell him my name but Simpson beats me to it._ _

__“This is Mister Hornblower, sir.”_ _

__“Rendezvous is back here at the ‘Lamb’.” Chalk says. “I am sure you will take care of this, Mister Simpson?”_ _

__“Aye, aye, sir.”_ _

__Chalk salutes before going inside._ _

__Simpson looks at me and I refrain from meeting his gaze._ _

__“You will stay here on watch, Snotty. I shall be inside.” He smiles._ _

__He reaches out to touch my face but I turn and walk away to take my post._ _

__*************************_ _

__It was freezing out and it would be a while before the convoy showed up._ _

__I glance at the tavern before pacing away again._ _

__Why should Simpson be all cozy and warm inside while I was out here freezing?_ _

__I make my way into the tavern._ _

__Hopefully he wouldn’t notice me._ _

__I walk in and try to sneak past him but he turns in his seat to look at me._ _

__“Why aren’t you at your watch where I left you?” He demands._ _

__I look at him._ _

__“The convoy had not yet signaled.”_ _

__He smiles._ _

__“Then all is well in the world.”_ _

__I move towards the fire and I can hear him standing from his seat._ _

__I face the fire, refusing to turn to look at him._ _

__“Here, perhaps this will warm you up quicker.”_ _

__I jump to hear him so close to me._ _

__He presses his cup to my chest._ _

__“No, thank you.”_ _

__“Come now, Snotty.”_ _

__He presses closer, his other hand touching my hip._ _

__“Don’t.” I whisper._ _

__“Don’t what? I can do with you as I please, remember? And we both know you won’t do anything to stop it because under all those protests, you enjoy it as much as I do.”_ _

__I clench my hands._ _

__The door to the tavern opens._ _

__He quickly moves away from me and I breathe a sigh of relief._ _

__“Sir.” He says._ _

__I turn to look at the Lieutenant._ _

__He looks at me before looking back at Simpson._ _

__“Your men are all properly placed Simpson?”_ _

__“Indeed they are, sir.”_ _

__“This is Mister Coldwell.” He says introducing the young man. “Also from the _Goliath _. This is Mister Simpson and Mister Hornblower of the _Justinian _.”_____ _

______I incline my head towards Coldwell._ _ _ _ _ _

______He smiles and returns the gesture._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We have a long wait ahead of us, I fear.” Chalk says removing his hat. “Will you gentlemen join me in a glass and a game of cards to pass the time?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yes, sir.” Simpson says._ _ _ _ _ _

______I nod._ _ _ _ _ _

______We begin to play and I take great joy in beating Simpson._ _ _ _ _ _

______Mathematics I knew and I relished in the fact that it would anger him so to lose to me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You know too much about this game.” He says after I beat him for the fifth time. “Seems to know the back of the cards as well as the fronts.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He was calling me a cheater, in front of witnesses._ _ _ _ _ _

______According to the law, he would have to publicly apologize to me for his accusation or accept my challenge in a duel._ _ _ _ _ _

______Now was my chance._ _ _ _ _ _

______My heart picks up speed in fear and excitement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“That is an insulting remark Mister Simpson.” I say._ _ _ _ _ _

______He looks at me and I look back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“For that I will have to ask satisfaction.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Simpson’s face twists in amusement._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come, Mister Hornblower.” Chalk says. “Mister Simpson had a momentary loss of temper. I’m sure he will explain.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______I keep my gaze locked to Simpson’s._ _ _ _ _ _

______I would not let him intimidate me now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I have been accused of cheating at cards, sir. That is a hard thing to explain away.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The wine was in and the wit was out. Mister Simpson was speaking in jest, I am sure.” Chalk says trying to keep the peace. “Let’s call for another bottle and drink it in friendship.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“With pleasure.” I smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Excellent.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Simpson smirks at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“If Mister Simpson begs my pardon at once before you two gentlemen.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Simpson glares at me._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well? Beg me to forgive you.” I say._ _ _ _ _ _

______Simpson’s gaze sharpens._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Apologize to you?” He shakes his head. “Never this side of hell, Snotty.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no way out of this now._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You hear that gentlemen? I have been insulted and Mister Simpson refuses to apologize while insulting me further. There is only one way now in which satisfaction can be given.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Either he would die or I would._ _ _ _ _ _

______But at least I had stood up for myself and I would be rid of him once and for all._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

“A duel?” Archie asks disbelievingly. “Are you mad?”

“Tomorrow sees an end to it, Archie. One way or another I shall be rid of him. I have an even chance.”

“An even chance? Simpson’s one of the best shots in the Navy. He’ll kill you!” Archie tells me.

I look at Clayton who had yet to comment.

“I’ll act as your second, of course. But…have you ever fought a duel before?”

I’d never even held a pistol before.

“No.”

“Horatio.” Archie says. “Please don’t do this.”

“There is no other way.”

He looks at Clayton for backup.

Clayton sighs.

“I wish you the best Horatio.”

“Thank you.”

“You better get some rest. Tomorrow your fate will be decided.”

I nod.

“Alright.”

I was unable to obtain a good night’s rest and when I did manage to sleep, I kept having bad dreams.

In the morning, my stomach was in knots and my head was a jumbled mess.

I try to meditate, to calm myself.

I had to beat Simpson, I just had to.

I clench and unclench my shaking hands.

“You ready?” Clayton asks.

I nod.

“I can’t prevail upon you to change your mind?”

I shake my head.

I couldn’t even speak.

My throat was dry and no matter how much I swallowed, it seemed that I had lost the ability to speak.

I rub my hands on my numb legs before grabbing my cloak.

“Very well.” He sighs. “Hand me my cloak will you?”

I reach to grab his cloak when my head explodes in pain.

I can feel myself falling and then there was nothing.

When I wake up, I am lying of the floor and the back of my head hurts.

I take a moment to try and figure out where I am.

The bell rings, announcing the time.

Then it all comes rushing to me and I stand quickly.

My knees buckle but I catch myself.

I wait for the dizziness to pass before grabbing my cloak and my hat and making my way on deck.

I get to shore as quickly as I can.

Clayton, what had you done?

I hurry onto the dock, slipping and almost falling back into the water.

I manage to regain my footing before continuing on.

As I pass the ‘Lamb’, I can hear screaming.

Oh god.

I hurry inside.

Simpson is on the table and he stares at me.

So Clayton had failed to deliver a fatal shot.

“Upstairs.” Cleveland tells me.

I hurry up the stairs and enter the room.

Archie and Doctor Hepplewhite look at me.

Clayton laid upon the bed, a bandage soaked with blood wrapped around his chest.

“Clayton?”

He looks at me and holds out his hand.

I move towards him.

Archie stood by the bed, crying silently.

I take Clayton’s hand and sit beside him on the bed.

“I’m sorry.” He says. “I didn’t kill him.”

My eyes sting with tears.

“Why? Why did you do it Clayton?”

“You were right, Horatio. Someone had to stand against him. But not a boy. You are young and smart, you have yet to live your life.” He starts coughing and I look at the doctor.

He shakes his head.

I look back at Clayton.

“You shamed me. Even a coward cannot run forever.”

I lower my head.

“I did not mean-”

“I am sorry for what he has done, for not stopping him.”

“Clayton.”

“I thought I could beat him. I had an even chance.” He smiles.

I smile back at him.

Archie leaves the room in a hurry, his sobs echoing down the hall.

I sigh.

Clayton’s hand tightens in mine.

“Horatio, is it evening?”

His body is overcome with a great shiver.

And just like that, he is dead.

I close my eyes as tears stream down my face.

“There was nothing we could do for him but be with him in his last moments.” Hepplewhite says patting my shoulder.

I nod, wiping at my eyes.

I place Clayton’s hand over his chest.

“He was a good man and I will never forget him.” I say.

I stand and leave the room.

I make my down the stairs and to the door.

“Hornblower!” Simpson calls and I stop. “I am not done with you yet, boy.”

I walk out of the tavern.

The bells of the church were ringing and the men were all in a flurry.

I frown.

Archie comes towards me.

“He’s dead.” He says.

“Yes.” I say lowering my gaze.

He puts a hand on my arm and I pat it.

I look around.

“What’s happening?”

“What? Oh. The frogs have murdered their king.”

I look at him.

“What?”

He nods.

“You know what his means don’t you? It means war Horatio, don’t you understand? It means war.”

*****************************

Once I learn that I am to be transferred to a frigate, I ask to speak to the Captain.

I did not deserve the opportunity.

Not when Clayton was dead because of me.

The Captain was not happy with my request to remain aboard the Justinian.

“It is a sure opportunity for advancement, for distinction, for prize money.”

“It is the opportunity of a lifetime, sir. I thank you for it but-”

“Any ambitious young officer would jump at the chance to serve on a frigate!”

“I know, sir. But…you accepted me here as midshipman and, of course, I am to stay with you.”

He turns away.

“Not many young men would have said that, Mister Hornblower. I am very touched by your loyalty, even though I won’t live to appreciate it.” 

“Sir.” I protest.

“Now please, don’t interrupt!” He says looking at me. “Youth and quick wits belong where they can be rewarded. Not here keeping a dying Captain company.”

“Sir?”

He turns to look at me.

“The midshipman share of the price money is not much, I grant you. But at least you can start to repay the debt you owe your father. I insist that you take up this posting.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” I nod.

And so I packed my few belonging and we made our way to the Indefatigable.

She was an impressive sigh, even I could not deny that.

Archie was vibrating with excitement by the time we made our way onto the deck.

“This is it Horatio. This is when our lives begin.”

I smile and nod.

Clayton should have been here to share in this moment.

I sigh.

At least he had succeeded in making sure Simpson was out of my life.

The Captain was already onboard so we are told to line up as he would be coming up on deck shortly.

When he does come out, he makes his way up to the wheelhouse and looks down at us.

I keep my gaze forward.

I hoped that my life aboard this ship would be better than it had been aboard the Justinian.

“My name is Sir Edward Pellew.” The commanding voice says and I raise my gaze to look at the man. “And I am here to tell you that your days of idling are over!”

The men around me cheer.

His gaze meets mine for an instant and his dark eyes draw me in.

I cannot look away.

My hands start sweating, my heart starts beating rapidly and I feel oddly dizzy.

I try regulating my breathing but I cannot.

What was happening to me?

His mouth curves into a smile and my throat dries up.

The rushing of blood fills my ears.

I know he is still speaking but I cannot make it out.

Archie nudges me with his elbow in excitement.

Captain Pellew removes his hat and holds it over his heart.

“God save the King!”

I remove my hat.

“God save the King!” I shout with the rest of the men.

I cannot help the warmth and happiness that fills my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I stand before my Captain and it is just as frightening as the last time.

Though at least I can get a better sense of the kind of man Captain Pellew is.

“Midshipman Hornblower, sir. You sent for me.”

I turn my head to look at the Captain as he sits in front of his writing desk.

I try to stand at attention but my gaze keep straying to him.

His shoulders are strong and wide, his hair is a bit unkempt but it suited him perfectly.

And unlike Captain Keene, Captain Pellew’s hair was still brown and not grey.

He puts down the letter he was reading but does not turn to face me.

“Mister Simpson, as I am sure you will be glad to know, shall recover and join the service.” He says opening another letter.

I shiver at the mention of that man.

“However, he is to remain with Captain Keene aboard the _Justinian _.”__

__I breathe a sigh of relief to hear that._ _

__He turns to look at me, his dark eyes pinning me in place._ _

__I stare back at him._ _

__“You should know, Mister Hornblower, that I do not think much of men who let others fight their battles for them.”_ _

__My stomach tightens._ _

__“No, sir.”_ _

__He stands, his gaze not leaving me._ _

__His body was strong and in good shape and I notice that his eyes size me up in return._ _

__I stand taller._ _

__“But neither will I base my opinion of an officer on hearsay. I judge a man by what I see him do, not by what others tell me he has done.”_ _

__Admirable._ _

__And gentlemanly._ _

__I relax my tense body._ _

__“Yes, sir.”_ _

__“Nevertheless, had you been properly led this situation would not have arisen.”_ _

__“Captain Keene bears no blame.”_ _

__“It is not to your place to damn him nor defend him, sir.” He says turning away._ _

__I should have kept my mouth shut but I could not let him think that Captain Keene had anything to do with what transpired between Simpson, Clayton and myself._ _

__“No, sir. I meant only that what befell was outside his control.”_ _

__“Aboard his ship, sir, there is nothing outside of the Captains control and you will do well to remember it.”_ _

__“Yes, sir.”_ _

__“England is at war, Mister Hornblower. And you have already cost this Navy two midshipman. One injured and one dead.”_ _

__I frown at his back._ _

__“No one mourns Mister Clayton’s loss more than I do, sir,” I say trying not to raise my voice. “And I resent-”_ _

__He turns to glare at me._ _

__“You resent? Damn you impudence, sir!”_ _

__He comes around the table towards me and I keep my gaze forward._ _

__“I will not lose men to no better cause than the satisfaction of their own vanity!”_ _

__I start shaking and I try to control it._ _

__“Whilst under my command you will issue no further challenge, is that understood?”_ _

__He leans in too close and I flinch away before forcing myself to stand still._ _

__“Aye, aye, sir.” I manage to answer._ _

__He moves a bit away, his gaze sharp._ _

__“Very well.”_ _

__He goes back around the table and I force my tense muscles to relax._ _

__He stares at me._ _

__“I have it from Lieutenant Eccleston that those hands formerly of Mister Simpson’s division are something of an ill disciplined rebel. Would you concur?”_ _

__Of course they were._ _

__“Yes, sir.”_ _

__“They are now your division.”_ _

__I look at him in disbelief._ _

__“We sail to battle Mister Hornblower. I cannot afford to feed men who do not pull their weight. You will make them work or you will for answer for it.”_ _

__I nod my head._ _

__“Yes, sir.”_ _

__“Good. Dismissed.”_ _

__I salute before walking out._ _

__I take a moment to catch my breath and calm my rapidly beating heart before making my way on deck._ _

__I was just as confused about Captain Pellew as I had been before we had spoken._ _

__He made me feel things I’d never experienced before._ _

__And he was quite intimidating when he was upset but at least he allowed me to speak my mind._ _

__*************************_ _

__I knew it would not be easy for the men to change their ways._ _

__They had been misled for a long time._ _

__They were used to doing what they wanted and being disrespectful to the officers._ _

__But this was surprising._ _

__I watch as Styles kills the rats with his mouth._ _

__It was disgusting._ _

__I had never seen men behave in this manner._ _

__I stand next to the paneling, though they are too busy arguing with each other to notice me at first._ _

__Oldroyd is the first to notice me._ _

__“Who’s in charge here?” I ask._ _

__If Captain Pellew ever found about this._ _

__I shiver._ _

__“We’re not on watch, sir.” Styles says._ _

__“No. You’re gambling.”_ _

__“This is not but a bit of fun, sir. It’s hardly what you can call gambling.” Mathews says._ _

__“There are other possible charges here, Mathews.”_ _

__“Other charges?” He asks._ _

__“A member of His Majesty’s force can be charged with rendering himself unfit for service. Similarly there can be charges of aiding and abating which might include you. I shall consult the Articles of War. The punishment for such an offence is flogging around the feet, I believe.”_ _

__“Really, sir-” Mathews begins._ _

__I glare at him._ _

__“I could bring charges against every man jack of you. You could be court-martialed. Flogged.”_ _

__Styles glares at me._ _

__“And by god, one more look like that from you Styles and I’ll do it.”_ _

__Mathews turns to speak to Styles._ _

__“You could all be in irons in five minutes after I spoke to Lieutenant Eccleston.”_ _

__“Mister Simpson had no argument with us.” Mathews tells me._ _

__That angers me more than anything._ _

__“Mister Simpson is no longer in charge of your division. I am and I’ll have no more of these filthy games, do you understand?”_ _

__“But, sir.” Styles argues._ _

__“I’ve said it and I mean it!”_ _

__I look at every which one of them._ _

__“After this, I want to see you in the dog watches, skylarking on deck. Not skulking in the cable tiers like a lot of damn Frenchmen.”_ _

__By god I was going to make these men into proper sailors if it’s the last things I do._ _

__“Are you going to tell Mister Eccleston?” Styles asks._ _

__“No.”_ _

__They all look surprised by that._ _

__“Not this time. I’m giving you a chance to prove yourselves worthy of my trust.”_ _

__They look at each other._ _

__“Aye, sir.” Styles tells me._ _

__“Right. Now. Get rid of those rats there. Styles, get your face plastered up again. Mathews, coil these cables down properly. Oldroyd, it was six.”_ _

__Styles smiles._ _

__“Hands to quarters, hands to quarters! Enemy ships spotted!” Archie yells suddenly._ _

__We hurry up on deck and I can see the enemy ship._ _

__I follow my men to our post._ _

__They prepare the gun and I hear Chadd shout the order for us to fire._ _

__“Fire!” I command._ _

__The sound of the guns firing is deafening._ _

__The men reload the gun and I instruct them to wait to fire until the enemy ship is right where I wanted them._ _

__“Fire!”_ _

__The French fire back at us and I stay down low._ _

__Williams starts shouting and I see him on the floor, his right leg missing._ _

__“Styles, help me get him to the surgery!” I shout over the noise._ _

__Styles helps me pick up Williams._ _

__“Hold on Davy.” Styles says._ _

__We carry him down to the surgeon and we place him on the available table._ _

__“This man needs help.” I tell the doctor._ _

__“I’ll help him presently.” He says attending to Chadd._ _

__If Williams did not get help immediately, I knew he would die._ _

__One of the men assisting the doctor wipes blood off my face._ _

__I take the rag from him._ _

__I didn’t even know I was hurt._ _

__“Lieutenant Chadd, if I may inquire the severeness of your injury, sir.”_ _

__“Splinter.” He groans._ _

__“Sir, this man is from my division.”_ _

__“He’ll take his turn like all the rest!” Doctor Hepplewhite shouts._ _

__“Damn it, if he’s not seen to he’ll bleed to death!” I shout back._ _

__“Mister Hornblower!” Chadd says standing. He looks down at Williams. “He’s right Hepplewhite, I can wait.”_ _

__“Very well.” Hepplewhite says coming over to attend to Williams._ _

__“Thank you.”_ _

__Chadd nods._ _

__“Come on Styles, there’s nothing more we can do. Let’s return to our station.”_ _

__We go back up on deck where the men are cheering._ _

__“Did you see me? Did you see?” Archie runs up to me, a wide smile on his face._ _

__“What?” I ask in confusion._ _

__“We carried her by boarding! I killed two. Well, one certainly. Oh, you should have been there Horatio. You should have been there.”_ _

__I smile at him._ _

__His bloody sword was making me feel nauseous._ _

__I could still smell Williams’ blood and hear his screams._ _

__I just hoped he made it._ _


	6. Chapter 6

“To our Lord Jesus Christ, who at his coming shall change our vile bodies that it may be like his glorious body.” Eccleston reads.

He sounded like he was bored.

There was no emotion in his voice.

I stare down at the covered body.

I had lost one of my men.

My stomach churns uncomfortably.

I knew we were risking our lives to protect our country but after watching Clayton die, I had hoped never to experience it again.

I blink back tears.

“We commit the body of….”

“Davy Williams.” I supply.

He didn’t even know the men who were aboard this ship.

I stop myself from ripping the bible out of his hands and finishing the ceremony myself.

The dead should be sent off by someone who gave a damn.

“Of Davy Williams to the deep. Amen.” He finishes.

“Amen.” I whisper.

The plank is lifted and his wrapped body is cast into the sea.

I walk away before I start sniffling in front of the men.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I turn to look at Styles.

“What is it, Styles?”

“The lads have uh, they’ve asked me to say they value the effort you made on Davy’s part, sir. That was all.”

He turns and begins to walk back towards the men.

“Styles.”

He comes back towards me.

“Sir?”

“Please convey my thanks to the men. Their combat in today’s action was exemplary.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” He salutes before walking away.

Seeing him salute made me feel better.

Like they were beginning to see me as their commanding officer.

Like they were beginning to respect me.

“It’s a start, I suppose.” I smile to myself.

***************************

We make way to the Bay of Biscay where we encounter a French food convoy.

The Captain orders an attack on the enemy ship.

Lieutenant Chadd leaves on the first ship we capture and we turn our attention to the second ship.

It was a small vessel, certainly no match for the Indefatigable.

A warning shot is fired but the French refuse to give in.

Two more shots are fired before they pull down their colors.

“Mister Hornblower!” The Captain shouts.

“Sir.” I say looking at him.

“Take four men, board her. Mister Bowles will give you our position, take her into any English port you can make and report there for orders.”

My first command.

My chest swells with pride that the Captain would chose me.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Your first command.” Archie smiles. “My congratulations.”

I clap his arm.

“Today, if you please Mister Hornblower.” The Captain calls down.

I had not been aware that he was still looking at me.

I look at him and he stares back.

“I don’t intend to lose any more of this convoy through your dawdling, sir!”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I nod at Archie before hurrying to do as told.

My division and I make our way aboard the Marie Galante and the first thing I see upon my arrival is empty bottles of wine and a bunch of drunk Frenchmen.

“Well. They’ve made best use of the time, sir.” Mathews tells me.

“Wish we were as happy, aye?” Styles says smiling.

“Where is your officer?” A Frenchman asks coming up to us.

“Midshipman Hornblower.” I tell him. “Of His Britannic Majesty’s frigate Indefatigable. Good day.”

He glares back at me.

“This vessel is now a price of war, Captain. Under my command.”

He smiles.

“A midshipman? You have no officer more senior?”

My Captain believed I was fit for this task, I did not care what a Frenchmen thought he deserved.

“Sir, to the British Navy, a schooner such as this warrants no more than a midshipman’s command.”

“But you’re no more than a boy.” He laughs.

I can feel myself getting angry with this Frenchman.

“You will find, sir, that even a boy in His Majesty’s Navy is capable of an easy two day run to England.”

He chuckles.

I can hear the uncorking of a bottle.

“Put that down, Styles.” I say before turning to look at him.

He has the bottle in his hand and he gulps down the drink he had already taken.

He opens his mouth to argue.

“At once! Do you hear?” I say before he can even speak.

I could not show any weakness in front of this impertinent Captain.

He sets down the bottle.

“And take these men for’rard. Throw them into the foxhole.” I order.

Oldroyd leads the men down.

“Alright. Move it.” Styles orders the French Captain.

“I am an officer. I do not go with the men.” He argues.

“Sir?” Styles asks me.

“He goes with the rest.” I order.

Styles nods.

“You heard him, you.” He reaches and grabs the man’s coat before dragging him along. “Come on.”

I take a moment to take a deep breath.

Now I knew why we hatted the French so much.

Now to get this ship going again.

“Prisoners secure, sir.” Finch tells me.

“Mathews.”

“Aye, sir.”

“You’ve the longest service I believe.”

“Aye, sir. Eighteen years, sir.”

I nod.

“Very well. I rate you Petty Officer.”

He looks surprised by that.

“Aye, aye, sir. Thank you, sir.” He salutes.

“Now get to work clearing up that raffle away for’rard so that we can sling the tops of the yard again.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Finch.”

“Yes, sir.” Finch says before moving away to do as instructed.

I leave him with a few more directions before thinking it best if I was out of the way so that they could work.

“I’ll be busy aft.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Styles and Mathews don’t move.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Those are my orders.”

“Beg your pardon, sir. But if we’re to sling that yard again, we’ll need to use the jig sir.”

“Yes.”

“Well, sir. We’ll need more hands than we have to use the jig, sir. Can I put some of those frenchies to work?”

Of course.

Why did that not occur to me?

“That was my intention, of course.” I knew they didn’t believe me. “If any of them are sober enough.”

“I think we can get them to work, sir. Drunk or sober.”

He and Styles walk away to get some Frenchmen to help sail the ship and I make my way down to the Captain’s cabin.

Only there do I let myself shake both in nerves and the cold.

“Oh, god. What do I do now?”

Now here I was all on my own, with no one to show me the way.

“Damn.”

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself down.

All I had to do was get us safely to port.

I take the time to study the maps the Captain had before making my way onto the deck.

I couldn’t hide in the cabin all day long.

Like a bloody idiot, I trip over my two feet.

Lucky for me, the men were too busy to notice and I was able to catch myself.

I watch the men work for a moment.

“Mathews?”

Good god, man!

I close my eyes briefly.

Stop making it a question and make it a command!

I shake my head.

Now my inner self was starting to sound like Captain Pellew.

“Aye, aye.” Mathews says coming towards me.

“We’ll, uhm, square away. Then return the prisoners to the foxhole.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” He cups his hands around his mouth. “SQUARE AWAY!” He shouts right near my ear.

I flinch.

I shuffle a bit to the right, not that it made any difference.

It was like he was screaming into my ear.

“RETURN THE PRISONERS TO THE FOXHOLE!”

“Mathews, take the wheel.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” He moves towards the wheelhouse.

He appears back at my side and I look at him.

“What course, sir?”

“Northwest by west to quarter west.”

“Northwest by west to quarter west it is, sir.”

Oh god, please let us get back to England safely.

And quickly.

I could feel the sea waves more pronounced on this ship.

I press a hand to my stomach.

I force myself to stay on deck for a bit longer before retreating to the cabin.

Perhaps a nap might help me feel better.

I sit down and relax.

I try to let the motion of the waves soothe me.

I can picture Captain Pellew standing up on the wheelhouse staring down at us.

Warmth settles in my heart and my belly.

“Run into the hull, damn it! Come on!”

I sit up.

Wait.

She was hit.

The ship was hit.

That’s why they pulled down their colors.

“Oh my god, she’s holed.” I whisper.

I hurry up onto the deck.

“Mathews! Oldroyd! Styles! Finch!”

“Sir?” Mathews asks and the other hurry towards me.

“The ship, it’s holed. She was hit.”

“That’s true. How could we have forgotten?” Mathew’s says.

“I’ll go and check.” I say removing my jacket.

“Sir?”

“Perhaps it will be best if one of us went, sir.” Styles says.

“No, thank you. I need to see it for myself.”

I quickly remove my shirt, my shoes and stockings.

I jump into the freezing water and swim down to look at the hull.

My god that was a large hole.

On my way up I try to think on how we can salvage the ship.

I surface with a gasp and hurry onto the ship.

“She’s hole, alright.” I tell the men.

Styles quickly wraps my coat around my shoulders.

“About two feet below the water line. Thank you, Styles.”

He nods and moves away.

“She was close and heeding right over when we hit her.”

“She’s lower in the water now, sir.” Mathew’s tells me.

“Aye, at least on this tack the holes not so deep under, sir.” Styles says.

“On this tack we’re headed for France.” I tell him. “We must cover up the hole any way we can. Feather a sail and get the French to help.”

I go and try to dry myself before hurrying to see if the men have made any progress in feathering the old sail.

“She’s riding a bit heavily now.” The French Captain tells me.

I rub my hands together, trying to warm them up.

“She’s taking a little water, yes.” I tell him.

“A foul wind for England, Monsieur.”

Oh god, this man.

I wanted to throw him overboard.

I glare at him.

“Winds may change, Monsieur.”

“So they say.”

“Sir.”

I look at Mathews.

“She’s riding a bit heavily now.”

“Yes, thank you Mathews.”

“I just said so to your Captain.” The Frenchman smirks. “Well, so much for your easy two day run to England.”

“Sir.” Mathew says alarmed.

“What is it?”

The planks start lifting and the ship groans loudly.

“I’ve never seen anything like it.” Styles says.

“It’s the rice.” The Frenchman says. 

“Sir?” Mathews asks.

“The cargo, Mathews. We’re carrying rice. The waters go into it and its swelling. The sooner we get that sail over the hole the better. Hurry these damn Frenchmen up!”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“I thought I told you she was riding heavily.” The Frenchman smiles.

“Go to the devil!”

I turn and walk away, his chuckling following me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everybody!

Not even getting rid of the cargo helped to save the ship.

We had no choice but to abandon it.

As we row away, we watch the Marie Galante sink.

Damn.

I just hoped that Captain Pellew understood that we had done all we could to save her.

The first night we spent at sea was cold but at least we were all close to share warmth.

“Breakfast, sir.” Mathews says lifting the bucket holding the bread towards me.

“Thank you Mathews.” I say taking some.

“Winds backing a little west today, sir.” He tells me. “There’s a chance we might find the Indefatigable again, isn’t there sir? This is her hunting ground after all.”

I nod.

“We’ll make sail.”

“Very good, sir.”

As the men are busy with the sail, I move to check the compass.

“The wind is still fair for Bordeaux. We can be there by tomorrow. Why do we sail northwest?”

I roll my eyes before glaring at the Frenchman.

“We go to England.”

“This is going to take us a week even if the wind’s so fair. The boat’s too crowded should there be a storm. You are risking all of our lives. I insist that you head towards Bordeaux.”

I draw one of my guns.

“Mathew, take this.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” He says taking it and sitting next to me. “Begging your pardon, sir. Shouldn’t you better cock your pistol?” He asks.

Right.

I cock my pistol.

“Monsieur, I was in a stinking English prison for five years. So let’s make an agreement, let’s go to France.”

“No.”

“When we reach shore, anywhere you chose, we will land and you can continue your journey.”

“No.”

“Monsieur.”

“I said no!”

“Shall I clap him in the jaw for you, sir?” Oldroyd asks.

“Not unless he misbehaves himself.”

“Put the pistol away, it’s dangerous. I will do nothing to interfere with your command of this boat.”

“Do you swear it?”

Not sure how good the word of a Frenchman was but I could not concentrate on getting us alive to England while keeping an eye on him.

“I swear it.”

“And your men?”

He tells them something in French and they answer back.

“Well, what do they say?”

He smiles at me.

“They swear it too.”

I doubted that they were swearing to what I was asking.

I nod at him.

“Very well.”

Most of the days I spent consulting the map and the compass. However, the notes I kept on the charts and the one’s I kept in my head were very different.

It was better if the Frenchman thought I was a foolish child.

I would not fail my men or Captain Pellew.

It took the French another day but they rebelled like I knew they would.

Finch was taken hostage and we had no choice but to surrender.

I would not put his life at risk any more than I already had.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Finch says as the French take our pistols.

“It’s alright, Finch.”

“Thank you sir, thank you.” He sobs.

I glare at the Frenchman as he points the pistol at my face.

“My men are in mind of throwing you overboard, Monsieur. But I think you need some time to reflect on your own stupidity.”

“Monsieur?” I ask, mockingly.

“I told you, I have spent five long years in one of your prisons fine prison holes and I am grateful now for an opportunity to return the courtesy.” He smiles. “The charts and compass if you please.”

I hand over the charts.

But the compass.

He must really think me a fool if he thought I was going to give him all the tools he needed to take us to France.

The worst he could do was kill me and we were facing death anyways.

I had nothing to lose.

I grab the compass and smile at him.

He stands, trying to threaten me into surrendering it.

“Fish for it.” I say dropping the compass into the ocean.

He backhands me and I fall sideways.

My mouth hurts and I know my lip has split open.

I can hear Styles fighting with the Frenchman for the pistol which was even more dangerous.

“As you were, Styles!” I say pressing the back of my hand to my bleeding mouth.

“But-”

I look at him and he releases the pistol.

I sit up and glare at the Frenchman.

“That was foolish thing to do, boy. I might have killed you.”

But he didn’t which said much about him.

“And forego the pleasure of crowing over my discomfort?” I touch my split lip with my tongue. “I think not.”

“Nevertheless, it was a futile act. All I have to do to get to France is to turn this boat about, oh, one hundred and eight degrees and then sail southeast.” He smiles.

“If you can find it.”

“Oh I can reach a chart, Monsieur.” He chuckles. “I only need the sun and a post for reference. A feat of navigation that even you might manage.”

I just had to wait for his men to become desperate and rebel.

It came sooner than I expected.

We watch as the arguing begins.

“What’s happening, sir?”

“Crisis in confidence, Styles. His men are complaining and rightly so, we should be in sight of the coast by now.”

“Where is it though, sir?” Mathews asks. “He said he only needed to follow the chart.”

“So he did.” I smile. “That would presuppose that our position upon the chart was accurately plotted.”

Finch starts snickering and Styles shushes him.

“Nine against five.” I say. “The odds of them gaining the upper hand were always favorable. It would be a poor Captain that did not take precautions against such an eventuality.”

“So, where do we get our true position then, sir?” Mathews asks.

“In my head, Mathews. We were sailing north not northwest when they ceased control. All he did was simply turn us about.”

“Then we’re heading south and not southeast.” Styles says.

“Indeed, Styles. We’re rowing parallel with the coast but getting no closer.”

Styles bends his head as he chuckles.

“Now you may see how the tree of indiscipline bears fruit.” I say nodding as one of the French crew members grabs at the Captains lapels and starts shouting at him.

The Captain shouts back before punching the man in the face.

The man falls right where I wanted him and I take his pistol, cock it and point it at the Captain.

I knew he would not risk his own life calling my bluff.

“And interesting situation, Monsieur.” I tell him. 

“Sir, windward!” Oldroyd shouts.

“The Indie, it’s the Indie sir!” Styles tells me.

I smile at the Frenchman.

He sits and lowers his weapon in defeat.

Oh thank god.

We row towards the Indefatigable and send our prisoners in first before we make our way aboard.

I am surprised to see the ship’s crew lined up and cheering me.

They pat my back and congratulate me.

And here I thought I had let them down by not saving the Marie Galante.

I smile and nod at them before making my way towards Archie.

He smiles and grasps my arm.

“It is so good to see you.” He says.

“And you.” I say feeling relieved to be back.

“Mister Hornblower!” 

I look up at the Captain.

He beckons for me to come up to the wheelhouse.

I make my way up and stand at attention.

“Sir.” I say.

He makes his was around me and I shiver as his shoulder touches mine.

He stands in front of me, looking out to sea.

I force my gaze forward.

“The Marie Galante was damaged when you boarded her.” He finally says.

Oh god.

I close my eyes briefly.

Here it was, he was going to tell me what a horrible job I did and that I had let him down.

My hands get sweaty and my heart picks up speed.

I blink back tears of shame.

“And had you had a larger price crew, you might have been able to save her.”

I refrain from answering and he glances at me before looking forward again.

“No. Better by far that France was deprived of her cargo than England should benefit by it.”

He glances at me again and I risk looking at him.

Maybe he was waiting for me to say something.

“Still. It’s fortunate for you that her Captain was so poor a navigator. Hmm?” He nods.

I might be wrong but he did not seem upset or disappointed in me.

On the contrary, he seemed to be consoling me.

I swallow back the tears of gratitude.

Don’t you cry in front of your Captain. Hold it together, man!

I lower my gaze and swallow the lump in my throat.

“Else we never might have found you.”

“No, sir.” I rasp.

“It would have been a shame if you had ended up in France.”

I nod.

He turns to face me fully and I meet his gaze.

His dark eyes are warm and he gives me a small smile.

“Good to have you back, Mister Hornblower.”

“Good to be back, sir.”

He places a hand on my shoulder and for once, I do not feel the urge to move away.

I can feel the warmth of his hand seeping into my shoulder and my tense muscles relax.

“Sail to the left!”

He turns, his hand falling away and I feel oddly disappointed.

“Make sail before we lose her!” He orders moving away.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

The fog had come in and soon the ship vanishes from our sight.

We follow her anyways, the crew oddly silent as we listen for signs of the ship.

“Damn this fog.” The Captain says.

The blast from guns reaches my ears and I move to the left side of the ship.

I see light in the fog.

A burning ship comes into view, the British flag barely visible.

“That’s one of ours.” I whisper.

Soon another ship appears in the fog.

“God, a Frenchman. Ship to starboard!” I shout.

The French vessel fires at us bringing destruction before moving to use the fog as cover once more.

“She’ll hide in the fog! After her, Mister Bowles!” The Captain orders.

“Aye, aye, sir.” 

I can hear the injured men shouting in pain below and I hurry down to help.

“We’re losing her, damn it. Silence!” The Captain orders.

We move quietly, getting the injured men down to the surgery.

Very few were critical, the rest had only shallow injuries and I help to get them bandaged.

“Mister Hornblower.” Eccleston says.

“Sir.” I say looking at him.

“Captain has ordered for the rescue of survivors. Take your men onto one of the boats.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I find my crew and we go in search of survivors.

The fog was coming in heavier but as we got closer to where we had seen the burning ship, I can make out shouting.

“Keep shouting, we’ll find you!” I yell.

“There they are, sir.” Styles tells me.

“Pull them from the water.” I order.

As the first few men come into the boat, I remove my coat and wrap it around one of them.

“Thank you, sir.” He whispers, his teeth chattering.

I nod.

I look over the side to make sure we had all of them when a hand suddenly grabs onto the side of the boat.

The first thing I see is the skull tattoo and then the face that haunts me comes into view.

“Well, Mister Hornblower.” Simpson says. 

I felt as if my blood had just turned into ice water.

“Well? Help me in!” He demands.

I move away.

He glares at me.

Styles and Mathews help Simpson onto the boat.

I cross my arms over my body.

All I wanted was to be back on the Indefatigable under Captain Pellew’s watchful gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

“Horatio?” Archie asks.

I look at him.

“What is it? You’re as white as a sheet. The Captain has asked for us to join in the meeting in his cabin.”

“Archie.” I whisper.

I clench my eyes closed and I can feel him sit beside me.

“What happened?”

I take a shaky breath.

“He’s here.”

“Who?”

I look at him.

“Simpson.”

His eyes widen and he stands quickly.

“But…he…he can’t be.”

“We rescued him.”

He moves away.

“I can’t see him, I just can’t.” He says.

He starts shaking and I stand on shaky legs, moving closer to him.

“I don’t want to either but we have to. You said the Captain has requested our presence.”

He turns away and I place my hands on his shoulders.

“Archie.”

“The Captain cannot let him stay aboard!” He says looking at me, his eyes misty.

“Unfortunately that’s not up to us.”

He closes his eyes.

I sigh.

“Trust me, I would rather if he had died at sea.” I say.

He reclines his head against my shoulder and I pat his back.

“Come on. The last thing we need is for the Captain to reprimand us in front of that bastard.”

He follows me to the Captain’s cabin.

I was not eager to arrive but it was our duty to obey a Captains order.

I square my shoulders before walking in.

Archie and I take seats across from each other.

Thankfully Simpson wasn’t there yet.

But once he does enter, he takes the seat at the head of the table which puts him right between Archie and me.

I keep myself from looking at him and I can see Archie doing the same.

“Mister Simpson, please give us an account of what happened.” The Captain orders.

“The Papillon jumped us from the fog. Every time we thought we knew where she was, she jumped us from somewhere else. It was like they were four ships, not one.”

A foot nudges mine and I look at Simpson.

He glances at me, the corner of his mouth curling.

I move my foot away but his follows.

I glare at him.

He looks at the Captain before lowering his head.

“Poor Captain Keene. I was standing with him when he was hit. Tore…” He sniffles. “Tore his insides out and...”

I refrain from rolling my eyes.

He pretends to weep, covering his face. Meanwhile, he was rubbing his knee against my thigh.

I can feel eyes on me and I look at the Captain.

His dark eyes are focused on me.

I stare back for a second before looking away.

I look at Archie and he looks at Simpson’s bowed head before looking at me.

Neither of us was believing his little act.

“Yes, Mister Simpson. Please do not distress yourself even further.” The Captain says. “Mister Bowles, the charts if you please.”

Simpson raises his gaze and there are no tears in his eyes.

None at all.

I glance at the Captain and I can tell he is not impressed by Simpson’s performance either.

Mister Bowles places the charts on the table and the Captain stands.

“The mouth of the Gironde, the Papillon lies just here between the shores of St. Dye and Blaye. You gentlemen,” he says gesturing at all of us present. “will go in with the boats and cut her off. Lieutenant Eccleston will be in general command. Mister Eccleston.” The Captain says sitting down.

Eccleston relays the plan and then Mister Bowles continues the instruction.

I can hear them talking but I cannot make it out.

All I can hear are the vile words Simpson would whisper to me at night while he rubbed himself against me, while he touched my body.

“Mister Kennedy, Mister Hornblower.”

I look at Eccleston.

“Board as you see fit.” He finishes saying.

I nod.

I look down at the table, trying to separate myself from my feelings.

The noise of the charts being smacked against the table makes me jump.

“Any questions, gentlemen?” The Captain asks.

“Sir.” Simpson says. “I would like to volunteer to go in with the boats.”

I glance at Simpson.

He looks at me.

“If you think you’re up for it, Mister Simpson.” The Captain says.

“We will be glad to have you, Mister Simpson.” Eccleston says. “You will go in with Mister Hornblower and Mister Kennedy.”

I see Archie close his eyes and bow his head before looking at me.

I can see my fear reflected back in his eyes.

“Aye, aye, sir.” Simpson says.

“Alright then, dismissed.” The Captain says.

I stand, glad to be rid of Simpson’s touch.

The officers move towards the door and I wait for Archie.

Simpson exits but not before smiling back at me.

“Mister Hornblower. A moment please.” The Captain says.

“Yes, sir.” I say looking at him before looking at Archie. “I’ll be just a moment.”

He nods before leaving.

I turn to face the Captain.

He comes towards me.

“I know I do not have to tell how important this mission is.”

“No, sir.”

He nods.

“Good.” He looks the closed door before looking back at me. “I could not help but notice the way you and Mister Kennedy looked at the meeting. And I am curious, seeing as how you two have not been so downcast before. I am pretty sure it had nothing to do with Captain Keene’s death.”

I look away.

“It could be but I do not think that is the case. Am I right?”

I swallow.

“Yes, sir.” I say quietly.

“Is there something I should be made aware of, Mister Hornblower?”

He walks around behind me.

“Sir?”

A hand lands on the small of my back and I whirl around, tripping over my feet.

He grabs my arms before I can fall.

“Don’t!” I say pushing him away.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I lower my head and clench my eyes closed.

“My apologies, sir.” I manage to stutter.

I felt embarrassed.

Tears escape me and I turn away.

“Mister Hornblower.” He says again, gentler.

I wipe at my eyes.

“I really am sorry, sir.” 

I hurry towards the door but he places his arm over it, blocking my exit.

I do not meet his gaze.

“I am not going to hurt you, just calm down.”

I take a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart.

“I do not know what happened to make you react so but I am not going to force you to recount what you’d rather forget.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He sighs.

“Mister Hornblower…Horatio.”

I look at him in surprise to hear him call me by my given name.

He slowly raises his hand and places it gently on my shoulder.

I tense for a moment before the warmth of his hand seeps into my shoulder and I relax.

His dark eyes become soft.

“I am counting on you to lead your men tonight. But I need to be sure that you are up for it.”

“I am. I won’t let you down.”

He smiles.

“I doubt you can ever let me down, Horatio.”

I smile back, his words filling me with warmth.

“You are a smart young man, strong and courageous.”

Courageous.

“I would advise you not to listen to those who would tell you otherwise. Many are blind to greatness when they see it.”

My heart overflows with emotion.

I sniff.

“Forgive me, sir. I am an emotional wreck.”

“Come, no more of that.”

“Yes, sir.”

I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand.

“Here.” 

He hands me a handkerchief.

“Thank you, sir.”

I dab my eyes with the piece of soft cloth.

“Now compose yourself and go prepare yourself for your mission.”

“Yes, sir.”

“And remember, aboard his ship there is nothing outside of the Captains control.”

I nod.

“Good. Dismissed.”

I salute him before opening the door.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I look back at him.

“If you ever want to unburden yourself of the demons that haunt you, I am here. And I will not judge you for the actions forced upon you.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

He inclines his head.

I leave his office, closing the door behind me.

I take a moment to get my breathing under control.

I close my eyes, clenching my hands.

I look down in surprise as I realize that I still had the Captain’s handkerchief.

Perhaps he wanted it back?

But I couldn’t give it back to him soiled.

I touch the embroidered initials.

“E.P.” I whisper.

I carefully fold the cloth before putting it in the pocket inside of my jacket.

I place my hand over it, feeling the cloth press against my heart.


	9. Chapter 9

I shout in surprise and pain.

I press my hand to my head before looking at my fingers.

They are covered in blood.

The breath stutters in my throat and my vision greys out.

I can feel myself falling and I close my eyes.

When I come to, I am freezing cold and Mathews is staring down at me.

“Sir?”

“Mathews?”

He smiles.

“You fell, sir.” He says.

Styles helps me sit up and presses a piece of cloth to my head.

“Thank god the bullet only grazed you, sir.” Finch says.

I can tell that he’s also soaked.

“Thank you for pulling me out of the water, Finch.” I say.

“My pleasure, sir.” He says saluting.

I nod.

Oldroyd crouches down beside me.

“It’s not too deep. Head wounds always bleed terrible bad, sir.”

“I bet it hurts like the devil.” Styles smiles.

“That and more.” I tell him.

He chuckles.

“You’ll mend. Praise the Lord.” Finch tells me.

I remember Archie floating away in the boat.

“What about Mister Kennedy?” I ask them.

They look at each other before looking at me.

“He was, uhm, he was still in the boat.” Oldroyd tells me.

“She cut adrift when we went to battle, sir. At least, that’s what Mister Simpson said.” Styles tells me.

I can tell they don’t believe a word of it.

And neither do I.

I remember seeing him out of the corner of my eye standing below me, pointing the gun at me.

I had not paid attention to it last night because we had more important matters to attend to.

But now.

That bastard had tried to kill me.

I stand quickly and I regret it at once.

I stumble, a dizzy spell making everything sway worse than it really was.

Finch hold on to my arm until I feel steady enough to stand on my own.

“I need to speak to Eccleston.”

“Be careful, sir.” Mathews says.

It seems that it fell to me to get rid of Simpson once and for all.

I make my way up to the wheelhouse.

Lieutenant Eccleston was there and Chadd is with him.

“I swear you were born to hang, Mister Hornblower.” Eccleston smiles. “It’s such a good thing these French are such a poor shot.”

“French be damned.”

He looks surprised by my outburst.

“I was shot by Mister Simpson.”

The smile vanishes from his face. 

“It is a serious accusation, Mister Hornblower. And one I trust you would not make without the evidence to support it.”

“I have the evidence of my own eyes, sir.”

Guns can be heard firing.

It seems that we had sailed too close within range of the shore guns.

“This is hardly the time or place to do anything it. Get back to your division, Mister Hornblower. I will address the matter when we get back to the Indefatigable.” He orders.

I walk to the stairs, intent on making my way down to the deck when we are hit and I am sent flying through the air.

I land face down on the deck, the wind knocked out of me.

My men hurry to help me up.

As I stand, I can see Chadd and Eccleston lying unmoving and I hurry back up the stairs.

I make my way to Eccleston who is gasping.

I crouch over him.

“Chadd.” He gasps.

“It’s Mister Hornblower, sir.” I tell him. 

I shout for the surgeon.

Perhaps there was still time to save him.

“Where is Mister Chadd?” Eccleston asks.

I look at Chadd.

Finch tries to find a pulse.

I look at him.

He shakes his head.

Oh god.

I look back at Eccleston.

“I regret that Lieutenant Chadd is dead, sir.”

Eccleston looks pained to hear that and I try to hold my tears back.

I had to be strong.

He groans in pain.

“The ship is yours Mister Hornblower.”

I stare at him in surprise.

“Sir?”

“Take command, get us back to the Indie safely.”

He takes a pained breath before his face relaxes and I know he is dead.

I lower my head as I begin to cry.

I sniff, trying to swallow down my sobs.

Mister Bowles kneels down beside me.

“It’s alright, lad. They died in service to their country.”

I nod.

I wipe my tears in the handkerchief Captain Pellew had loaned me.

Mister Bowles pats my back.

Simpson pushes his way past my men.

He looks at the dead bodies of Eccleston and Chadd before looking at me.

“I’m senior here. The ship is mine.”

“Lieutenant Eccleston instructed me to take command. You heard him Mister Bowles.” I say.

I stand to face Simpson as he walks towards me.

Mister Bowles stands at my side.

“Aye, I heard him.” Mister Bowles says.

“I don’t care what Eccleston said, I am senior here. The command is mine!” Simpson argues.

“Styles, Mathews, confine Mister Simpson below.” I order.

“Who do you think you are? I have command here!” Simpson shouts advancing on me.

I step back.

Styles grabs Simpson and pushes him back away from me.

“This ship is mine and any man who stands against me will regret it!” Simpson threatens. “Now get to work sorting out this damage.” He orders Mathews.

Mathews stares back at him and does not move.

Simpson looks at the men who used to be under his division.

“Get to work!” He shouts at them.

“Mister Bowles. Please carry out my orders. If Mister Simpson resists, you have my permission to shoot him.” I say.

Mister Bowles cocks his gun and points it at Simpson.

Simpson looks surprised.

Mathews and Styles grab Simpson and drag him down below, Mister Bowles following.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

I order the rest of the men to clear out the debris before I order a course set back to the Indie.

Thankfully the wind was on our side and we made good time.

“Mother of god.” Mister Bowles says as we watch the Indie being attacked by three French Corvettes.

“Mister Bowles, engage the Corvette to larboard.”

“Engage? Sir, we can’t take on three French Corvettes.”

I look at him.

“We can give the Indie an even chance! We have a third of crew aboard this vessel. If any of the Frenchmen get close enough to board her, she is finished!”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

We make our way towards the Corvette on the larboard side.

“Why don’t they fire on us, sir?” Mister Bowles asks.

“It might have escaped your notice Mister Bowles but we are still flying French colors.”

He looks up at the French flag.

“Shall I have the men run it down, sir?”

“If you want me to shoot you where you stand, by all means.”

He looks at me in disbelief.

“Sir, it goes against all Articles of War.”

“When we have leisure, you must show me where it is written and I will gladly concede the point. Till that time, please confide yourself to following my orders.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I know he was uncomfortable with the fact that we were not fighting fairly but it was our only hope of beating the French and I would do whatever it took to save the Indie.

I order my men to ready the guns.

Once we are close enough on target to the Corvette, I order the men to fire.

We destroy the first ship fairly easily.

“Starboard side!” I order.

The men move to the right hand side.

The guns are readied and again we wait for the perfect position to take out the French ship.

“Fire!” I order.

The last blast utterly destroys the Corvette and I am knocked down onto the deck by the force of the blast.

I can hear the men shout in victory.

Mathews helps me up.

“They are surrendering, sir.”

I look around us at the destroyed ships.

“They are surrendering!”

How many had died this day because of me?

“Three cheers lad!” Oldroyd shouts.

The men start cheering.

I look at Mathews.

“Launch boats to pick up survivors, Mathews.”

He looks at me.

I must have looked too distraught for he hurried to do as instructed.

“Mister Bowles.”

He looks down at me from the wheelhouse.

“You may raise the ensign.”

He salutes me before moving to do as told.

I did what I had to do.

Now I had to live with all the lives I had taken on this day.


	10. Chapter 10

I stand before Captain Pellew as I come back aboard the Indie.

I felt better knowing I was home.

“Timely Mister Hornblower, timely.” He smiles.

I incline my head.

His eyes rake over me.

“I take it from your appearance that Lieutenant Eccleston is indisposed.”

I nod.

“I regret to inform you that Lieutenant Eccleston is dead. Lieutenant Chadd is also among the fallen.”

He looks really saddened by the news.

“I see.”

He lowers his gaze and I stop myself from touching him.

It would not be appropriate, especially not on deck in view of everyone.

He clears his throat before looking at me again.

“Who then had command of the Papillon during the action?”

“The honor fell to me, sir.”

“How so? What of Mister Kennedy? Mister Simpson?”

I feel angry all over again as I remember the boat floating away with an unconscious Archie in it.

“Mister Kennedy was left behind after the boarding of the Papillon.”

“And Mister Simpson?”

“I had him confined.”

“Confined? On what charges?”

“He shot me.”

“What?”

“It’s true.”

He paces away before coming back towards me.

“Alright. Go down to see Doctor Hepplewhite and get your wound checked out. Then come to my cabin.”

“Yes, sir.”

He walks away.

“He looked angry.”

I look at Styles.

“Yes.”

I look back at the way the Captain had gone.

“We want you to know sir that no matter what happens, we are on your side.”

I smile at Styles.

“Thank you.”

He salutes me before moving away.

I go down to see Hepplewhite.

He fusses over me, scolding me for running around with a head wound.

He cleans up my face and instructs me to put pressure on the cut until it stops bleeding.

“Now just sit here and don’t move.” He tells me.

“The Captain has asked for my presence in his cabin.”

He sighs.

“Very well. Just hold the cloth to the wound and don’t forget to put pressure on it.”

************************

Captain Pellew looks at me.

“How is your head?”

“Fine. It’s just a cut but I’ve been ordered to put pressure on it and not run around.”

He smiles and nods.

“Mister Bracegirdle.” I nod.

“It is good to know you are well, sir.” He says.

There is a knock on the door.

“Enter.” He calls.

Simpson walks in and stalks towards me.

“You!”

I turn my face away.

“Mister Simpson.” The Captain calls.

“You will pay for what you’ve done, Snotty.” He threatens, leaning in close.

I can feel his hot breath on my face and I flinch away.

“Mister Simpson!”

Simpson moves away.

“Charges have been brought upon you by Mister Hornblower. How do you respond?”

“It’s a damn lie, sir!”

The Captain glares at Simpson.

“Begging your pardon.” Simpson adds.

The Captain looks at me and I meet his gaze.

It was not a lie.

Captain Pellew seems to understand what I was trying to convey through my eyes.

“He’s had it in for me ever since that incident in Spithead.” Simpson says.

I glare at the windows.

The Captain faces Simpson.

“Mister Simpson, are you saying Mister Hornblower brought this charge against you purely out of malice?”

“He’s impeached my honor, sir. And for that I demand satisfaction!”

Honor.

I snort.

Simpson glares at me.

“There. You see? He’s afraid.”

“Mister Simpson.” The Captain reprimands. “I would be very weary of calling a man, only lately distinguished in battle, a coward.”

“Oh, I do call him a coward. And a liar.”

I wish the Captain would just let me kill Simpson right now.

That is one death I would not feel guilty for.

I lower the cloth from my wound and I twist it around my hand.

“If he spoke the truth he would not hesitate to face me.”

I stare at the Captain and he stares back.

I made a promise to him and I would not go back on it, no matter how much I really wanted to.

The Captain paces away.

“Mister Hornblower’s reluctance to accept this challenge is, I fear, the result of an order I gave him when he first came aboard Indefatigable. Is that not so?” He asks me.

“Yes, sir.”

The Captain paces away again but not before glaring at Simpson.

“Mister Hornblower. I remove that impediment.”

I look at him in surprise.

He walks back towards me.

“But I must caution you in accepting this challenge.”

I glare at Simpson before looking at the Captain.

“I maintain the charges against Mister Simpson, sir. However, since I cannot prove it other than with my body, I have no choice but to accept his challenge.”

Simpson smirks at me.

“Very well. Then we will set course for shore and get this over with as quickly as possible.” The Captain says.

************************

It takes us about a week to reach the shore.

This time, I was ready to face Simpson in battle 

I was ready to be rid of him once and for all.

Though I really did not want to die this time.

We make our way onto the rocky shore.

“Good luck, sir.” Mathews tells me.

“Thank you, I really need it.”

“Nah. You’ll give that bastard what he deserves.” Styles tells me.

I smile at him.

“We’ll be praying for you.” Finch says.

“Just aim for his heart.” Oldroyd tells me.

“Easier said than done.” I tell him.

“We have faith in you, sir.” Mathews tells me.

The salute me and I return the gesture.

Doctor Hepplewhite is already in position and I make my way towards him.

Simpson arrives and Hepplewhite relays the rules.

We turn so that we are back to back.

“For the last time, gentlemen. Can you not be reconciled?” Hepplewhite asks.

“I’m going to kill you Snotty.” Simpson tells me.

Anger wells up in me.

“Just as I killed Clayton and your little pal, Archie.”

No.

“Kennedy?” I ask.

He couldn’t be dead.

Simpson chuckles.

I look at Hepplewhite.

“There will be no reconcile.” I say.

“Very well. You may step out the distance. And one, two, three, four, five.”

I turn to face Simpson.

I take a deep breath and narrow my focus on him.

You can do this Horatio.

You must do this.

I pull back my shoulders.

“Are you ready?” Hepplewhite asks.

I nod.

“One.”

Simpson raises his pistol.

“Two.”

I raise my pistol to aim it at Simpson when a shot rings out and I fall onto the rocks, an immense pain radiating from my left shoulder.

Oh god.

I groan in pain.

“I did not say fire, sir!” Hepplewhite shouts.

“It just went off! A misfire, I assure you.” Simpson says.

Liar.

“Is he dead? Did I kill him?”

Hepplewhite helps me to my feet.

I clench my teeth to keep myself from crying out in pain.

“No you did not!” I groan.

I glare at Simpson.

“Mister Hornblower, you may return fire at will.” Hepplewhite tells me.

“Return, I shot him. The duel is over.” Simpson says walking away.

“You will stand your ground and take fire, Mister Simpson.” Hepplewhite tells him.

I raise my pistol and point it at Simpson.

“Don’t shoot!” Simpson tells me. “No.” He falls to his knees. “For the love of god, please don’t shoot. Don’t shoot me!”

I really hated that he looked so pitiful and I could not in good conscious shoot him when he was pleading to me.

Damn my conscious!

If I was going to do this, I had to do it now.

My body was beginning to shake with pain and I did not how long before I passed out.

“I beg you.”

Damn!

I fire my pistol up at the sky and it gives me some form of satisfaction to see Simpson jump in fear.

He stares at me.

I throw my pistol to a side.

“You’re not worth the powder. You’re not worth anything, Simpson. I am rid of you today, even if you still live. No more will you have a hold over me.”

I turn and begin to make my way to my men.

I put a hand over my wound.

Oh god it hurt.

Another shot rings out and I turn to look at Simpson who is standing right behind me.

I look at the knife in his hand before looking at the blood seeping from the wound in his chest.

He falls, dead.

I look up at the cliff.

The Captain lowers his pistol.

My throat dries up.

He tips his hat to me and I can feel my knees buckling.

Styles and Oldroyd catch me before I can take a swan dive into the rocks.

When I wake up, I am lying in the infirmary.

“Good. You are awake.” Hepplewhite tells me. “How do you feel?”

“Like I’ve been shot.”

He chuckles and helps me sit up.

I groan.

“How long have I been down here?”

“Three days.”

“Three days?”

“Yes. Now, I have bandaged you up. Try to keep the wound clean to avoid infection and I want to see you after your shift every day to change the bandage.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Off you go. And stay out of trouble.”

The men are waiting for me.

“Sir.” Mathew’s smiles. “It is good to see you up and about.”

“Glad to be alive.”

They chuckle.

Styles helps me back into my uniform and Oldroyd hands me my hat.

“The Captain’s been down to see you, sir.” Finch tells me.

Warmth spreads through my belly.

“Really?”

“Oh, yes. Six times in fact.” Styles says.

I can feel myself blushing.

The men look at each other.

I clear my throat.

“Alright. Go to work.”

“And do what, sir?” Mathew’s asks me.

“Anything. Just go!”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I shake my head before making my way up to the deck and to the wheelhouse.

I stare at the Captain’s back before making my way towards him.

“Sir.”

He turns to look at me.

“Ah, Mister Hornblower.”

His eyes rake over me.

“How do you feel?”

“Better now, sir.”

He nods his head.

“You fought your duel, that is well. Never fight another, that is better.”

I nod.

“I owe you a debt of gratitude, sir.”

He comes closer.

“I dispensed justice as I saw fit. I told you Mister Hornblower, I judge a man by what I see him do.”

“Nevertheless, you saved my life.”

“As you saved the life of every man aboard this ship, sir.”

I lower my gaze.

I swallow down the lump in my throat.

“Come on, man. No false modesty now.” He smiles. “I see something in you Mister Hornblower and if you continue in this service as you have begun, a great future awaits you.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He pats my arm.

“Carry on, Mister Hornblower.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” I say saluting him.

He returns the gesture and I move to the railing.

I look at my men standing around on deck.

“Styles! Coil those cables down properly, now.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Mathews, lend a hand there.”

I stand up straight at attention and the Captain stands beside me.

“I expect you to accompany me for dinner, Mister Hornblower.” He says.

I smile.

“It would be my pleasure, sir.”

“Good.”

I turn my head to look at him.

“I was told that you came to see me a few times while I was down in the infirmary. I wanted to thank you for taking the time, sir.”

He clears his throat and shift a bit.

I can see his cheeks blushing slightly.

I turn away before he can see my smile.

“No need to thank me, Mister Hornblower. Just doing my duty.”

I nod.

“Yes, sir.”

Warmth settles in my chest.

“Oh, yes. Before I forget.”

He turns towards me and I turn to face him.

“Sir?”

He removes a chain from his coat pocket and my breath catches in my throat as I recognize the portrait.

“This was on Mister Simpson’s body. I believe it is yours.”

I nod, unable to speak.

He takes my hand and places the chain in it.

I close my fingers around it.

I’d never thought I’d see it again.

He pats my hand and I look at him.

“As always, sir, you seem to find a way to surprise me.”

He chuckles.

“Just returning the favor, Mister Hornblower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The timeline will be advancing a bit since time passes quickly from one episode to the next.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two months later

After we had shared our first dinner together, the Captain had made it a standing invitation.

At first I did not really know what to talk about but he did not mind my silence and he always tried to draw me into conversation.

We spoke to each other the way equals would.

When we were alone in his quarters sharing a meal we were not Captain and Midshipman.

We were simply Edward and Horatio.

I still got butterflies in my belly every time he said my name and I had not been able to look him in the eyes and call him by his first name.

We spend hours just talking about anything and everything.

I came to know the man behind the uniform and what a great man he was.

He had a great sense of humor and a lot of dry wit.

I could still not tell when he was being serious and when he was jesting with me.

I opened up to him about the things Simpson had done to me.

And he had been true to his word, he had listened without judgment.

I felt like a new man, like I had been released of the darkness that followed me around.

The more I knew him, the more I loved him.

At first it had just been the love one would feel for a relative or a friend.

Now it seems to have changed.

And I found that it did not frighten me at all.

The only thing that did frighten me was that he would realize my feelings for him and that he would no longer want to be my friend.

“Mister Hornblower!”

I look at Lieutenant Bracegirdle.

“Sir?”

“The Captain wishes to see you in his cabin.”

“Alright.”

I make my way down.

“You wanted to see me, sir?”

“Ah, Mister Hornblower. Yes, please do come in.”

I close the door behind myself and stand at attention.

He stands from his chair and turns to face me.

“At ease, man.”

I nod.

“I have just received confirmation.”

“Confirmation, sir?”

“What did I tell you about being so formal, Horatio?”

“Well, we are discussing business are we not sir?”

“Indeed we are but in private we are equal. Unless I have reason to reprimand you, of course.”

“Yes, sir.”

He cocks an eyebrow.

“Sorry. I mean, yes Edward.” I say lowering my gaze.

I can feel my cheeks become hot.

“As I was saying, I have received confirmation.”

“About what?” I ask looking at him.

He smiles.

“Your promotion.”

“Promotion?”

“Yes. You are now Acting Lieutenant. Congratulations.”

“Are you being serious?” I frown at him. “Or is this one of your jokes?”

He chuckles.

“It is true, man! You have been promoted. But if you do not believe me, here.”

He hands me the letter.

I quickly read it.

It was true.

I was now Acting Lieutenant.

I press a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

I look at him.

“I cannot believe it.”

“No need to be so modest. You deserve it.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Horatio. You earned it.”

I read the letter again.

“This calls for a celebration.”

He serves us both a drink.

I take my glass from him, his fingers brushing against mine and my breath quickens.

He raises his glass.

“May this be but a stepping stone to the greatness that will be your career in His Majesty’s Navy.”

“You are too kind, Edward.”

“Nonsense.”

I clink my glass with his before taking a sip of wine.

“Sit, sit.”

I sit at the table.

“Now that you are Acting Lieutenant, you do have the choice to serve aboard a different vessel.” He says.

I stare at him in surprise.

I really hoped this was not his way of telling me that I had to leave.

“Are you saying that I must leave the Indie?”

“Of course not! I am merely saying that you have the choice.”

“Then I chose to stay.”

“Really?”

“Yes. I would never think of leaving you.”

He raises his eyebrows in surprise.

“Of leaving any of you, I mean. This ship has been my home ever since I boarded her and I cannot imagine being anywhere else.”

“Good. I do hope you understand that you will always have a place here. Even if you do one day decide to serve aboard another frigate.”

“Thank you.”

We stare at each other for long moment before he finally looks away.

“I do have your first orders now that you are Acting Lieutenant.”

“And what would those be?”

“That you learn French.”

“What?”

“Lieutenant Eccleston was the one who spoke French on the ship and you are still young enough to learn a new language.” He comes closer. “Besides, there is no one else I would trust to be my translator.”

I take a shaky breath.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now finish your drink before you go and start your lessons.”

I take a large drink of the content in my glass and the moment I swallow it, I start coughing.

He pats my back.

“Alright?”

“Yes.” I rasp. “Went down the wrong way.”

He chuckles.

His hand was warm on my back and I very much like the weight of it.

I cough a few more times.

“Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Now get to your duties, Mister Hornblower.”

I set down my cup.

“Yes, sir.”

I turn and make my way to the door.

“Horatio.”

I look at him.

He holds out his hand.

I stare at it before looking into his eyes.

Did he want to hold my hand? Shake it?

“Sir?”

“The letter.”

I look down at the letter still clutched in my hand.

“Oh! Right.”

I hand him the letter.

“Perhaps it’s best that you don’t drink if a few sips of wine make you this forgetful.”

I smile.

“Yes, sir.”

I leave his chambers.

I press my back against the wall next to the door and close my eyes before forcing myself to walk away.

It was difficult.

I sigh and go to collect my things.

Being Acting Lieutenant did come with some perks.

I no longer had to share quarters with the other Midshipmen which meant that I could focus on my studies.

Not that I focused much.

Mostly because I kept picturing myself romancing Edward with my French.

Daydreaming did not advance my studies one bit.

Though it did give me wonderful dreams at night.


	12. Chapter 12

“I have received news. It seems that though Spain continues to claim to be neutral, the Spanish are getting too close with the French.”

“You think that they will side with the French?”

“It is a possibility.”

“Are there any plans in place in case it does happen?”

He sighs.

“Apparently the powers that be are waiting.”

“Waiting, sir?”

“Yes. Waiting.”

“For what?”

“Your guess is as good as mine, Horatio.”

“But if they wait too long then it will be too late to come up with a solution.”

“I agree but there is nothing we can do about that.” He sighs. “We are to sail to Cadiz Bay and keep an eye out.”

“Yes, sir.”

***************************

“Mister Hornblower.”

I look at Mathews.

“Yes?”

“Boat spotted on the larboard side, sir.”

I follow him up on deck before making my way to the wheelhouse.

Mister Bowles looks at me.

I take out my spyglass and take a closer look at the boat coming towards us.

“Visitors, sir.” I say. “Spanish colors. Captain among them.”

I lower my spyglass.

“Inform the Captain Pellew, Mister Hornblower.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I make my way down to Edward’s quarters.

I knock.

“Come.”

“Sir.”

He stands and turns to look at me.

“Mister Hornblower.” He smiles.

My lips instantly curl into a smile in response.

“It seems we have some visitor, sir.”

“Visitors?” He frowns.

“Yes, sir. Spanish colors. A Captain is among them.”

He pulls his jacket on.

“A Captain you say?”

“Full dress uniform, sir.”

He walks towards me and grabs his hat.

“Fear the worst, Mister Hornblower.” He says making his way to the door.

I open it for him.

We make our way on deck as the guest’s arrival is announced.

I follow after Edward.

“Capitan Pellew?” Our visitor asks.

“Wee. Si.” The Captain says.

The Captain hands over a letter to Edward.

Edward stares at it before looking at me.

“How’s your Spanish, Hornblower?”

“Not good, sir.”

He clears his throat.

“Then you’ll surely understand French.” He says handing me the letter.

I look at him and his eyes twinkle with mirth.

I shake my head.

“Ask him below for a glass of wine.”

Alright.

It was show time.

Don’t make a fool of yourself, Horatio.

My heart begins to beat wildly in my chest.

As I ask the French Captain that Edward would be honored by his company I try to see if Edward is impressed.

I listen as the French man declines and insist that Edward read the letter immediately.

Edward frowns at the Captain before looking at me.

“He declines the offer, sir. And he says that the letter is from the Duke of Belchite.”

“Mhm-mhm.” Edward says as if he understood what the Captain said.

I bite my lip to stop myself from smiling.

“He insists that you open it at once.”

“Oh, does he?” He scoffs.

He looks at Mister Bowles.

Mister Bowles eyes the French Captain in mistrust.

“Does he indeed?” Edward asks sizing up our guest.

It was not looking good for our guest.

I hand Edward the letter and he opens it.

He mumbles to himself as he scans the letter.

I refrain from looking down to read the letter for myself.

“I suppose this means that the Spanish have made peace with France?” He asks handing me the letter.

The letter was in French.

No doubt Edward was trying to save face in front of the Captain.

I start reading out loud all the titles the Duke had given himself.

“Yes, alright. Alright, Mister Hornblower.” Edward says becoming impatient. “I think we’ve quite established our friend the Duke’s eminence. What else does it say?” 

He snatches the letter out of my hand.

The Frenchman starts speaking again.

Oh god.

Edward frowns harder as the French Captain examines his pocket watch.

“What? What is he saying?”

“Uhm. According to the rules of neutrality, we have six hours before the Spanish start firing on us, sir.”

He looks at me in disbelief before turning to glare at the Captain.

I brace myself for Edward’s outburst.

“You tell him, sir.” He growls. 

I shiver at the sound of it.

He takes a shaky breath and turns away.

“Damned if I’ll see he’s made me angry!”

I doubted he could hide it.

His eyes alone were killing the Captain where he stood. 

“You tell him, sir.” He pretends to smile though his voice was still growly. 

He takes a deep breath.

“You know the kind of thing I want to say don’t you, Hornblower?”

I think the crew knew exactly the kinds of things Edward wanted to say to the French Captain.

“Yes, sir.”

I inform the Captain that Edward regretted the circumstances but that he had taken pleasure in meeting him and hoped for a better relationship between their nations.

Not sure if I was making sense but it must have it if the bow was anything to go by.

Edward smiles and nods.

“Get him over the side.” Edward chuckles. “With dignity.” He adds as an afterthought before walking away. “Mister Bowles, I want to be underway within the hour please!”

I watch the French sail away before ordering my men to get to work releasing the topsails.

“Winds of change, Mister Hornblower.” Edward says as he walks past me.

I walk towards him.

“Sir?”

“How quickly friends become enemies in the teeth of war.”

“Enemies, sir? The Duke said that they were to be neutral.”

He nods.

“A meaningless word. A short step from there into bed with France.” He glances back at me before looking forward again. “I foresee a day when the whole of Europe will be against us.”

“We will prevail, sir.” I say trying to reassure him. “They say we have God on our side.”

“Really? Then let us pray that the Almighty never choses to become neutral.” He says looking at me.

I open my mouth to explain to him that God would protect us but I thought better of it.

I’d probably just make it worse.

He walks away.

How I wish I had the right words to comfort him the way he always seemed to know how to comfort me.

“Damn.”

***********************

I stand beside Edward up on the wheelhouse.

“Devils.” Mister Bowles curses.

“Looks like one of ours.” Mister Bracegirdle says.

“Supply ship, sir.” I tell him lowering my spy glass.

Mister Bracegirdle nods.

“Must have been returning to Gibraltar.”

“The work of a neutral power, Mister Hornblower.”

I look at Edward.

“Spanish, sir? That would be an act of war.”

“I expected nothing less.”

Shouting reaches my ears and I move over to the starboard side to get a better view.

“Over there, sir. Survivors.”

Edward comes towards me.

“Let me see.”

He takes my spyglass, his fingers twining with mine before I release it.

I move away quickly before he saw me blushing.

“Goodness gracious. Unless my eye deceives me, we have an honored guest.” He says.

“Sir?” I ask moving closer to his side.

“Captain Foster, I believe.” He says.

Foster?

I had heard much about him.

He was a legend.

“Dreadnought Foster, sir?”

I can barely contain my excitement.

“I do not care for such overblown titles, Mister Hornblower.” He says glaring at me.

I force the smile off my face.

He pushes the spyglass into my chest with force and I grunt softly as I take it in my hand.

He moves away.

“Mister Bowles, bring us windward of them.”

I follow Edward down onto the deck as Admiral Foster and his remaining crew are brought aboard.

Mathews wraps a blanket around Foster.

“Captain Foster.” Edward says.

Foster looks at Edward.

“Gracious, Captain Pellew.” Foster says.

Edward looks at me before looking back at Foster.

“Welcome aboard, sir.”

“I congratulate you on your impeccable timing, sir.”

I smile.

“Honor to be of service, as ever.”

“Forgive me if I forgo the usual pleasantries Captain till I have discovered my limbs.”

“Of course. Hornblower, have quarters prepared for the Captain here and pass word unto my servant to find him some old clothing of mine.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“I will welcome your presence at dinner in my quarters, Captain.” He tells Foster.

“It shall be my honor to attend, sir.”

“Pass word unto the other officers, Hornblower.”

I look at Edwards retreating back.

“Yes, sir.”

I look back at Foster.

“This way, sir.”

As we make our way below, Styles offers Foster another blanket.

“Oh get that off me, man. Take to the rum.” He says hurrying down below ahead of me.

I chuckle.

Cleveland touches my arm before I can follow Foster.

I look at him.

“I fear our Captain is not counted amongst one of Foster’s admirers, sir.” He tells me quietly.

I found that hard to believe.

“The man is a legend!”

“Indeed. But there are some who consider his methods reckless.”

I am sure Edward did not see it that way.

Even he would be awed by Foster’s brilliance.

I follow after Foster.


	13. Chapter 13

“While I was a mere passenger on the Schooner on my way to Gibraltar when this Spanish frigate blocked our path.”

I listen, completely enraptured by his account.

“We were outmanned and outgunned and should we have run, we certainly would have been outpaced.”

“Did they fire without warning, sir?” Mister Bowles asks.

“Oh they had the decency to fire a warning shot. The audacity of them. Three supply ships taken by the French in as many weeks and now the Spanish think they can do the same?” He looks at me. “Well, this was one ship they would never take.”

I smile.

“So. I assumed command of the Schooner, gave the order that we should attempt to rake her. Now of course I knew that our chances were slim but I took comfort from the fact that we were forced to destroy their price. And had I not acted, the Schooner and her supplies would at this very moment be in the hands of the Spanish.”

Impressive.

I look at Edward.

“What of the crew?” He asks.

“You have a question, Captain?” Foster asks defensively.

“I was merely wondering how many of the crew did the Spanish take from the sea?”

I had not thought of the crew.

Poor souls.

“I have no idea.” Foster says. “At the time my mind engaged in more important matters than arithmetic.”

I chuckle quietly.

Edward frowns at me and I try to school my expression.

“Am I to assume Captain Pellew that you would have surrendered?”

It was a harsh thing to say to a fellow Captain.

Edward was not a coward.

I look at Edward.

The men are silent.

“This is neither the time nor the place, sir, to discuss tactics.” Edward answers.

“Nonsense! We are all men of the sea, here. You!” 

Foster places his hand on my forearm.

I look at him.

“Yes, sir?”

“How would you have reacted under such circumstances?”

I look at Edward in alarm.

I really did not want to be put in the middle of their disagreement.

“I think perhaps-” Edward begins.

“Come on man.” Foster says patting my hand. “Out with it.”

I look at Edward again.

He stares back.

I look back at Foster.

“Well.” I clear my throat. “I am pleased the Spanish have been deprived of our supplies, sir.”

Foster chuckles and salutes me with his cup.

“Ah! See! Now there is a smart lad.”

I look at Edward but he does not meet my gaze.

Mister Bowles shakes his head at me and I lower my gaze.

Perhaps it would been best, yet again, if I had kept my mouth shut.

Edward stands.

“I take my leave, sir.” He tells Foster.

I stand and move to follow Edward but Foster grabs my arm.

“I fancy you shall do fine, young man. I fancy you shall!” He smiles.

I nod.

***********************

I do not see Edward again until we are both on deck that evening.

I stand beside him in my customary place to his left.

He does not acknowledge me nor does he say anything.

I stand there in silence.

I knew I had offended him.

But I did not know how to relay my apologies.

And I was afraid I would make matters worse if I tried.

We stand in tense silence.

“A cruel hand dealt by the almighty to set a Spanish anchor at six miles from Gibraltar. Don’t you think?” He finally says.

“Yes, sir.”

He takes a deep breath.

“Report if you please.”

I raise my spyglass.

“Eight ships I think, sir. Nine. Laid out across.”

“Thank you.” 

He moves away to leave the wheelhouse.

Say something you fool!

“Captain Pellew, sir.”

He stops but does not look at me.

“I believe I might have offended you earlier.”

I close my eyes and curse myself.

Of course you offended him! Otherwise you would not be apologizing.

I open my eyes and stare at the back of Edward’s head.

“Yes, Mister Hornblower.”

I swallow and shuffle closer.

“Might I offer my apologies, sir?”

“Your apology is noted.”

He moves to walk away again but I couldn’t just let him leave like this.

“Sir.”

He stops.

I move closer.

There were not many crewmen on deck, most of them were at dinner.

“I truly am sorry, Edward.” I say lowering my voice.

He finally turns to look at me.

“I happen to suffer from a problem, sir.”

“Problem, Mister Hornblower?” He frowns.

“Yes. It seems that whenever I open my mouth, I say the wrong things.”

He smiles.

“It was never my intention to offend you.”

“I know.” He nods.

“And I would really hate for our friendship to be ruined by my problem.”

“Do not concern yourself with that Horatio. Nothing has been ruined.”

I take a deep breath.

Thank god.

I smile at him.

“Glad to hear it.”

He nods.

“Continue about your duties, Mister Hornblower.”

“Yes, sir.”

Later that night I stand on deck with the other officers.

Edward and Foster make their way towards us.

Foster stops in front of me.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I can feel Edward’s eyes on me.

“Sir.”

“When we next meet I believe you will have your commission, sir.”

Commission?

“Sir?”

“Well, I assume you’ll be putting yourself forward for examination for Lieutenant?”

I open my mouth before closing it and looking at Edward.

He smiles.

I lower my gaze.

I really did like it when he smiled at me.

I look at Forester.

“That is my Captain’s decision, sir.”

“The Port, Admiral, awaits.” Edward says walking away.

Foster looks at Edward’s retreating back before looking at me.

“Pellew is lucky to have you aboard his ship.”

He pats my arm before following Edward.

I watch as he is rowed towards shore.

“You are much taken with our famous Captain Foster and he with you.” Mister Bracegirdle tells me.

“He is a truly great man, sir. To be half the man that he is would see my life fulfilled.” I say looking at him.

“Careful Mister Hornblower. Such greatness always has its prize.”

Not really sure what he meant by that and I doubted that he would be willing to elaborate.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I look at Edward.

“Sir.” I smile.

“Get yourself some rest, sir. It will be dawn soon enough.”

“Yes, sir.”

He pats my shoulder and I watch him walk away.

“Good night, sir.” I call.

“And to you.” He says turning to smile at me before continuing on his way.


	14. Chapter 14

“Mister Hornblower!”

I look at Mister Bowles.

“Sir?”

“Captain wishes to see you.”

“Yes, sir.”

I make my way to Edward’s chamber and I knock.

“Come.”

I enter and close the door behind myself.

“You wished to see me, sir?”

He turns in his chair to look at me.

“Ah, Horatio! Yes. I hope you consider this good news. You’re ready to take your examination for Lieutenant?”

Of course I was.

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Then I should put you forward for next month’s round.”

“I would be honored, sir.”

“Should you do well, you will already have two months seniority. Do badly and it’s back with the Midshipmen for six months, at least.”

“I understand that, sir.”

“Good.” He smiles. “Well you better spend your spare time in study.”

I smile at him.

“Yes, sir.”

“That is all.” He says turning back to his correspondence.

I turn and open the door.

“I will be expecting you at dinner time.”

I look back at him.

“Of course, wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

He chuckles and I make my way back on deck.

That evening was mostly a quiet affair.

We ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company.

He told me what to expect in my examination and he regaled me with tales of his examination.

I enjoyed it very much.

Of course, right after dinner I made my way down with my fellow officers to try and study.

Edward had been kind enough to give me the texts I would need to study.

I was doing a fantastic job reading and looking over the books and then the men decided it was time to have fun.

My concentration is broken yet again by the rolling of dice.

I try ignoring them but then the men start cheering.

I gather my things and make my way onto the deck.

Perhaps I could find some quiet.

The wind was cold but I would endure it if it meant that I could concentrate for more than a few minutes at a time.

I sit down and open my book.

A page flies out and as I make to grab it, it flutters away.

I fall to my knees and reach for it only to have it flutter away again.

I follow after it, still on my hands and knees, when a shoe comes down over the page.

I look up and find Edward looking down at me.

I sit back on my haunches.

He bends down to pick up the page, his face close to mine.

I close my eyes and try to calm my racing heart.

I look at him.

His face is amused as he hands me the page.

I take it, my fingers brushing his and I shiver violently.

“I see you’ve taken me at my word, Mister Hornblower.”

I stand on shaky legs.

“But could you not find a place to study below deck?”

“No, sir. I was searching for peace and quiet.”

“Ah, yes. Of course.” He clears his throat. “I apologize for disturbing you.”

“No, sir. I didn’t mean-”

“As you were, Mister Hornblower.”

I lower my gaze.

Damn me and my mouth.

“Yes, you’ll find time to study when these high spirits are dulled.”

I frown at him.

“Why is that, sir?”

“Captain Foster’s recent engagement with our Spanish friends has deprived the fleet of its regular supplies. Leaving me no alternative but to cut the rations by half.”

“Half, sir?”

Surely we were not that low on supplies.

“Indeed, Mister Hornblower. No doubt Captain Foster will be forced to follow a similar prudent path.” He says, his gaze sharp.

I avert my gaze.

Perhaps Foster was not as brilliant as I thought.

“Yes, sir.”

***************************

I sigh angrily as the men’s rowdiness prevents me from concentrating.

I ask Cleveland to try and quiet them down.

He succeeds for about two seconds before the men begin their song again.

Louder.

“A moment, Mister Hornblower.” Mister Bracegirdle tells me.

“Sir.”

“You sent a message to quiet the men.”

“I merely wish to concentrate on my studies, sir.”

He is quiet for few moments.

“Something praying on your mind?”

I look at him.

“I fear there is too much to learn.” I confide.

I could not tell Edward of my fears.

He was so happy for me and I did not want to let him down.

But Mister, well, Lieutenant Bracegirdle was like a father to me.

I knew I could tell him of the fear I felt in taking the examination.

I sigh.

“I can’t help but question my readiness.”

He nods and comes to sit beside me.

He pats my knee.

“I remember my examination. Like you, I spent weeks with my nose in the book. I was fortunate to be tested on a subject I knew well. But it’s after the examination that the real test begins.”

I look at him.

“Sir?”

“A book can teach you how to steer a ship but it can never show you how to manage a starving crew. The men are afraid, Horatio. Many have seen before the effects of prolonged rationing. They fear a future of disease and death.”

“But why are they singing?”

“Given the choice between singing and weeping, which would you fancy?”

I’d probably cry.

I seem to have done enough of that already and that was before the rationing.

“A good Lieutenant gets to know the ways of his men. If you wish to test your readiness, begin there.”

I nod.

“Now I best be getting back. I was beating Mister Bowles and I do love to win.”

I smile.

“Thank you, sir.”

He looks down at me.

“No need to thank me, lad. We all have high hopes for you.”

That night I sleep better.

Mister Bracegirdle was right.

No test can ever prepare me for the reality of serving aboard a ship.

Tomorrow I would spend more time with the men, get to know them better.

Though it was a lot more eventful than I had planned as I watch Finch fall from the rafters.

He was too weak, all the men were and soon they would all be too weak to do much of anything.

I join Mister Bracegirdle and Mister Bowles as they take their break.

I had tried to study but I could not concentrate.

Not when the men were suffering like this.

The silence was deafening.

“We sit around and do nothing while the Spanish pick off our ships.” I say.

“At your ease there, Mister Hornblower.” Mister Bracegirdle tells me.

“We should be out there following Captain Foster’s example.”

“Captain Foster failed as I remember it.” Mister Bowles tells me.

“Better to try and fail than to sit and rot in disease and starvation.”

Mister Bracegirdle stands and glares at me.

“I believe you have overstepped the mark, Mister Hornblower.”

I glare back.

Hunger and worry was making me more brazen.

“I apologize, sir.” 

I gather my things and leave.


	15. Chapter 15

I make my way down to sickbay to check on Finch.

It was better than pacing in my quarters.

I peek into the room.

I see Finch lying on the hammock and I make my way towards him.

“Well, Finch. You seem to have landed yourself a comfortable position.” I smile.

“How soon before we’re home?” He asks.

Concern flows over me.

“Home?” I ask.

He looks at me as if seeing me for the first time.

“Mister Hornblower.”

“Yes, that’s right.”

He tries to sit up but I push him back down.

“At your ease man, at your ease.”

“These old muscles are letting me a bit down, sir.” He looks around before looking back at me. “How long have I been here?”

“A few days now.”

“It seems….oh this damn fever! I can’t rightly remember.”

“You’ll make it through.”

He had to.

I would not lose a man to starvation.

“How long now till port, Smith?”

I pat his hand.

“Not long now.” I say quietly.

He smiles weakly before closing his eyes.

It pained me to see him like this.

“I hear he’s getting worse, sir.” Mathews says coming to stand beside me.

“He seems confused.”

“Fever, sir. I’ve been trying to keep him going, to keep him awake and thinking. But he just drifts off. I don’t know that he’ll make it.”

I look at Mathews.

“He will. He has to.” I tell him.

“I do hope that you are right, sir.”

I stay with Finch for a while before retiring to my quarters to study.

I tried to concentrate but all I could think about was poor Finch.

If only there was something I could do to help him, to make him better.

I stare down at the book in my hands.

Mathews said he helped Finch stay awake by making him think.

I smile to myself.

I could certainly make him think and who better to help me study?

I gather the book and make my way down to sickbay.

“Finch.” I whisper shaking his shoulder.

He opens his eyes and looks at me.

I smile.

“How’s your reading, Finch?”

“Reading, sir?”

“Can you read?”

He closes his eyes again.

I stand in front of him.

“Finch.”

He looks at me.

“Aye, sir? Did you need me to do something?”

“Can you read?”

“I can read the Bible, sir.”

I hand him the book.

“Here. Clark’s complete handbook on seamanship.” I smile.

I sit on the chair by his bedside.

“It’s mighty kind of you, sir. I’m sure I’ll enjoy it very much.” He says hugging the book to his chest.

I shake my head.

He thought I was giving him the book.

“No, no. You don’t understand. I want you to test me.”

“Test you, sir?”

I nod.

“I might have my examination for Lieutenant coming shortly. I need someone to test my knowledge. I’d be honored if you’d help me.”

He closes his eyes again.

“Come on, man. Clear your mind!”

I remind myself that there are other in the room with Finch.

I look at them to make sure I didn’t wake them before looking back at Finch.

“Ask me a question.”

“Question, sir?” He asks confused.

“I want you to test me.” I remind him. “Come on, think.”

He doesn’t open his eyes and it seems that he’s unconscious again.

I lower my head with a sigh.

It was no use.

I was not being any help at all!

“I reckon I don’t need no book to test you, sir.” He says.

I look at him in surprise.

He smiles at me.

“Don’t know if you’re ready for my kind of knowledge.” He jokes.

I chuckle.

“Right, then! Give me your best.”

“You see that piece of rope there?” He says pointing to the left.

“Yes.” 

“Get it and come back.”

“Yes, sir.”

I stand and collect the piece of rope before sitting beside him again.

“Alright. How do you tie a fisherman’s bend?”

“What?” I smile.

“Well? Go on, sir. Answer.” He orders.

He was really enjoying this.

I try to think.

Fisherman’s bend.

“I do believe I am stumped.”

“Think about it.”

How could I think?

I did not even know what it was.

“A fisherman’s bend you say?”

I look at Finch but he seems to be out of it again.

“Finch.”

He looks at me.

“Yes, sir?”

“How do you tie a fisherman’s bend?”

“Fisherman’s bend.” He whispers before closing his eyes again.

“How is he, sir?”

I look at Bunting.

“I can’t keep him awake.”

“Perhaps this will.” He says coming closer. “There’s a supply ship been sighted.”

I smile.

Finally.

I look down at Finch.

“You hear that?” I ask him.

He doesn’t move.

“Finch!”

I can hear the men shouting and I leave to investigate.

I hurry up on deck and make my way up to the wheelhouse to Edward’s side.

“A fine sight, Mister Hornblower.”

I smile staring at the supply ship.

“Indeed, sir.”

I frown as a light appears beside the ship.

“Sir.” I say.

“What’s that light, Mister Bracegirdle?” Edward asks.

“It looks like a flame, sir.” He peers through his spyglass. “Oh my god.”

“What is it?”

“A fire ship, sir.”

Fire ship.

“A fire ship?” Edward says.

“A Spanish fire ship!” Mister Bracegirdle says.

“What about the guard ship, sir?” I ask.

“Too far to stern.” He tells me.

Suddenly the supply ship explodes and I stare in disbelief.

“She’s gone, sir.” Mister Bracegirdle informs.

“Thank you, Mister Bracegirdle.” Edward says. “Get these men below decks!”

I watch Edward leave and I can only imagine the helplessness that he’s feeling.

I follow after him.

“Edward.” I say entering his chambers after him and closing the door.

He makes a mess of the papers on his writing desk and sweeps the cups onto the floor.

I stand by the door and watch quietly.

He puts a hand to his head.

“To the devil with those Spaniards!” He shouts.

He braces his hands against the table.

I walk up behind him and put my hand on his shoulder.

“There was nothing you could do.” I tell him quietly. “The men will understand. They saw what happened.”

“All the men understand is that they are hungry and-”

“And that you are doing all you can to keep them alive.”

He sighs before reaching up to pat my hand.

“I apologize. I do not think I will be very good company tonight.”

“I understand. Just promise me you will not blame yourself for what happened.”

He turns to look at me and I drop my hand.

“You drive a hard bargain, Horatio.”

I smile.

“I learned from the best.”

He smiles back.

“Alright. I promise.”

“Good. I will leave you to your thoughts then.”

He nods.

I turn to leave.

“Horatio.”

I look at him.

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I was merely comforting a friend.” I tell him.

“You have my thanks regardless.”

I incline my head.


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning I watch as Mathews sells Finch’s belonging to gather some money for his widow.

I blink away fresh tears.

I had to be strong.

Not only for my men but for Edward.

No doubt he would blame himself for Finch’s death.

“Ten shillings for the lot!” Bunting says.

That was a week’s pay.

Bunting hands Mathews the money before gathering Finch’s belonging and throwing them into the sea.

I make my way towards Mathews as the men disperse.

“A black day, Mathews.”

“He was a fine man, sir.”

I nod.

That he was.

I look at Bunting who seems to be taking it the hardest.

“And that’s how he shall be remembered.” I tell Mathews.

“Yes, sir.”

I watch Bunting leave.

“Bunting seems to be taking it bad.”

“Yes, sir. They were mates on another ship. The way I heard it, Finch helped him to settle down.”

“I see.”

I had not been aware that Bunting and Finch had been so close.

It worried me that he would try to do something to himself in his grief.

I make my way to Edward’s quarters.

His servants are there helping him dress and making him presentable.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Mister Hornblower.” He smiles at me through his mirror. “Good morning to you, sir.”

I smile back.

“I hope you rested well last night.”

“I promised I would.”

“Good.”

He stands to look at me.

“We are to accompany the transport brig Caroline on a supplies mission to Iran. My compliments to the master, please inform Mister Bowles to ready the ship for sail.”

I watch him take off his robe and I was not sure I heard all he said through the rushing of blood in my ears.

I can feel my face heating up.

“Aye, aye, sir.” I manage to whisper.

“Oh. We are to be joined by a Mister Tapling of the Diplomatic Service who will conduct negotiations. See to it that he’s comfortable.”

I watch his servant kneel before him as he helps Edward put on his shoes.

The servant seems to be getting too comfortable down there.

I watch as he places his hands on Edward’s thighs and smooth downs his breeches.

How dare he touch Edward like that?

I clear my throat.

The servant raises his eyes and meets mine.

I glare at him.

True. He was an older gentlemen but it did not mean he was immune to Edward’s charm.

“Mister Hornblower?”

I look at Edward.

“Yes, sir?”

His eyes inspect my face.

“That was all.”

“Yes, sir.”

I make my way to the door and turn to glare back at the servant one last time before leaving.

*************************

I can hear Mister Tapling before I see him.

I instruct the men in lifting the harness containing Mister Tapling.

“For god’s sakes man! Keep is steady!” He shouts down at me.

I refrain from rolling my eyes.

He starts shouting in fear again as he sway’s above the water.

“Swing him in.” I order.

“Steady with those ropes! Steady man!” He orders the men.

Once his feet touch the deck I walk over to stand in front of him.

“Welcome aboard, sir.” I tell him.

He glares at me.

“Welcome aboard? I have never been so mishandled in all my life. Do you know who I am?” He demands.

“Mister Tapling, sir. Of the Diplomatic Service.”

He looks taken back for a moment.

“Well at least that’s something.” He sighs.

“Mister Hornblower!”

I look up at Edward.

“Get that raffle cleared away immediately!”

I smile and the men chuckle.

“Aye, aye, sir!” I tell him.

Mister Tapling didn’t look impressed nor did he find it amusing.

“Well, help me.” He demands.

I help him out of the harness with much difficulty and for a moment I thought he was going to topple me over but the crisis was averted.

I lead him down to the guest area.

He was not impressed by his lodgings either.

This man was going to do all he could to test my patience, I just knew it.

I leave him down there to investigate his quarters and I go back up to report to Edward before going to check in on my men as they worked on deck.

I see Mathews and Bunting working together.

At least, Mathews seemed to be working.

Bunting looked to be angry about something.

I make my way over to them.

I couldn’t have Bunting making any trouble.

“They dine like Kings.” I hear Bunting say. 

“Away with you man.” Mathews tells him.

“It’s true! That’s why we’re on half rations. To keep them dining in their Kingly ways. If it weren’t for the officers we’d be on two-thirds at least.”

That was enough.

“Bunting!” I shout.

He stands and turns to face me.

“Mister Hornblower, sir.” He salutes.

“A word.”

I walk a bit away from the men.

Bunting comes over.

“Sorry, sir. I didn’t mean any harm. Just idle talk is all.”

I try to keep my anger under control.

Did this man not know what the consequences were if someone else had heard him?

Edward would think it mutiny!

I turn to glare at Bunting.

“Idle talk will get you hanged, man. What if I’d been the Captain? And where did you hear those stories?”

“Just been talking, sir. Talking in general, can’t rightly remember where.”

“Very convenient.”

“Do you require assistance, Mister Hornblower?” Mister Bracegirdle asks.

He glances at Bunting.

“No, sir. I will do this.”

He nods and walks away.

I look back at Bunting.

“These stories, do you take them to be true?”

“No, sir.”

I didn’t believe him.

“I’m sorry, sir. I was out of place in what I said.”

“Indeed you were.” I reprimand.

I swallow down my anger.

Perhaps I was coming at this from the wrong angle.

“I understand Finch was a close friend.”

He lowers his gaze.

“I owed him much, sir.” He says quietly.

“I too was in his debt.”

He looks at me.

“And that is why you are not already in irons. But you must understand that there can be no excuse for mutinous talk.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I shall be watching the men closely. If morale sinks, I’ll know who to blame. Return to your work.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I walk away and make my way down to check on Mister Tapling.

“Ah, Mister Hornblower.” He says opening his door.

“Mister Tapling. I hope your quarters are to your liking?”

I doubted he’s be happy even if he were given Edward’s quarters.

“My quarters are entirely unacceptable.”

“They are the best we have to offer, sir.”

“They smell of sweat and worse.”

Not sure I wanted to know what that meant.

“I apologize sir but-”

“See to it that I am moved immediately.”

“Sir, there-”

“Thank you.” He smiles before walking away.

How angry would Edward be if Mister Tapling happened to slip and fall on deck?

I force myself to walk away.

Just leave it alone Horatio.


	17. Chapter 17

“Mister Bracegirdle told me you were disciplining one of your men earlier.”

I close my eyes.

Damn Mister Bracegirdle for feeling he had to inform Edward of every little thing.

“Anything I should be made aware of?”

I look at Edward.

His keen eyes study me.

“No.”

“You are certain?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm.”

“Edward. It is nothing that you should concern yourself with.”

“If you are sure.”

“I am.”

“Then I consider the matter dropped. I trust you to take care of your men and to keep them in line.”

“Of course.”

Now guilt was starting to gnaw at me.

Maybe I should tell him?

But then he would get angry and demand that Bunting hang or worse.

I doubted Bunting would cause any more trouble.

If he was smart, that is.

“How is Mister Tapling?”

I roll my eyes.

He chuckles.

“That bad, huh?”

“Worse.”

“Yes. I knew he was trouble the moment I saw him making such a big fuss in the harness.”

I chuckle.

“Thank you so much for making me responsible for him.”

“You are the only one I could count on not killing him right away. Mister Bracegirdle would have thrown him back into the water right away.”

I laugh.

“Don’t think the thought hasn’t crossed my mind.” I confess.

He laughs.

“Am I to assume that you won’t be joining us for dinner this evening then?”

I smile.

“I am sure you can stand his complaints for a few minutes.”

“Oh dear god.”

I laugh.

“I have faith you will survive.” I say patting his hand.

“Yes but will he? That is the question you should be asking.”

“I believe you will be able to restrain yourself, sir.”

“At least one of us does.”

I chuckle.

“Go on then. Enjoy the rest of the day knowing you are abandoning your Captain.”

I put my hand on his shoulder.

“I know you will come out of it alive and with your sanity mostly intact.”

He smiles.

“Get out of here, Hornblower.” He growls.

“Yes, sir.” I chuckle.

I salute before making my way out of his quarters.

I am making my way to the stairs when the cook hurries towards me.

“Mister Hornblower!”

“What is it, man?”

“Bunting, he has broken into the food storage.”

Damn it to hell!

I follow him.

“How could he have broken in? Where was the guard?”

“He left his post, but just for a minute!”

He opens the door to the storage.

“We came back to find the lock burst. I’m sure he’s in the hold.”

I make my way in and sure enough, there was Bunting.

I crouch down to stare at him.

“Bunting! What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m hungry!” He cries.

I felt for him, I really did.

I sigh.

There was no way around this, I was going to have to tell Edward.

I have the guard bring Bunting to Edward’s quarters.

To say Edward was furious was an understatement.

I thought he was going to run Bunting through with his sword.

I avoid looking directly at Edward.

“What kind of a man are you?” He shouts. “Huh?”

I swallow.

I was going to have to tell him I lied to him to his face minutes ago.

I close my eyes.

I really hoped he did not shout at me the way he was shouting at Bunting.

“What….what kind of man would steal food from his shipmates bellies?” He growls. 

He walks around Bunting, circling him.

It just means he’s between us.

I feel his shoulder brush mine.

Fear settles in my belly and I felt like I was going to be sick.

“Have you no shame?” He asks Bunting.

And then he turns to look at me.

I swallow.

“I despair, I really do.” He whispers to me. 

He walks away to stand before Bunting again.

“Very well. We must follow example with example. Mister Hornblower.”

I look at him.

“Let the crew show their disgust for this…creature.”

I glance at Bunting.

“Sir?”

“The gauntlet, Mister Hornblower.”

“Please, sir. It was a moment of madness.” Bunting pleads.

“QUIET!” Edward shouts and I jump.

My heart was hammering in my chest and I knew I was breathing too hard.

“The punishment shall fit the crime.” Edward tells him.

I had to intervene.

What Bunting did was stupid but I would not stand by and let him take the whole punishment.

I had been aware of the kind of thoughts and lies Bunting had been spreading and I had chosen to keep that information from my Captain.

“If I may interject, sir.”

Edward turns to look at me and I force myself to meet his gaze.

“I should bear the responsibility for Bunting’s actions.”

His gaze sharpens and he comes towards me.

I force myself to stand my ground.

“You?”

“I earlier overheard him dotting the crew with rumors and lies. I should have dealt with him more firmly.”

He looks like he wants to say something to me but thinks better of it.

He turns away.

“Very well, Mister Hornblower. You shall make your amends by leading him yourself through the gauntlet. Now get him out of my sight.”

The Marines grab Bunting and lead him out.

I turn to follow.

“Not you, Hornblower.” Edward says.

Oh god.

I close the door and turn to face him.

He turns around to look at me.

“You lied to me.”

“I-”

“You stood here and lied to my face.”

“I didn’t think he would be so stupid!”

“Regardless! You should have told me.”

I lower my gaze.

He takes a few deep breaths.

“I understand that you were trying to protect him but had this been dealt with earlier, it would not have come to this.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Let this be a lesson to you.”

I nod.

“Good. Dismissed.”

I turn and leave.

***************************

All the men are lined up on deck and the officers are up in the wheelhouse ready to witness Bunting’s punishment.

My stomach was in knots.

“This man is a thief.” Edward addresses the men.

I force myself to keep my gaze forward.

I can feel Mathews glancing at me.

“A man caught stealing food from the hold steals it from every one of you. Make sure you teach him his lesson. Any man going easy on him will be implicated in the theft. Carry on, Mister Hornblower.”

I move to stand before Bunting and Mathews stands behind him.

Mathews removes Bunting’s shirt.

I draw my sword and point it at his chest.

Mathews draws his sword and pushes Bunting forward.

I walk backwards as I lead Bunting through the line of men ready to whip him with their pieces of knotted rope.

Every whip to his back reminds me of Simpson and the time when he would whip me.

My back twinges with pain as if the men were hitting me.

My eyes sting with tears but I hold them back.

Bunting does not fall until he has reached the end.

“Enough!” Edward shouts as the men continue to whip Bunting. “Enough I say!”

I stare down at Bunting’s bloody back.

“I think the lesson is well taken. From this day forth the next man stealing food from the hold shall hang from the yard up!”

I can feel my stomach threatening to spill its contents on deck.

The men go back to their duties while Mathews and Styles take Bunting down to see the doctor.

“Mister Hornblower.” Edward says.

I look up at him, my eyes stinging with tears.

He stares back down at me.

He opens his mouth to say something but I move quickly to the stairs and make my way down towards my quarters.

“Mister Hornblower, about these new quarters.” Mister Tapling says standing in my path.

I push him aside and continue on my way.

I enter hurriedly into my room and barely manage to bend over the bucket.

The bile burns my throat as it comes up.

I kneel there retching until my stomach cramps.

I sit back on my haunches and wipe my mouth with the back of my hand.

My face is wet with my tears.

I rinse out my mouth and my face.

I lie back on my bed as shivers wrack my body.

I might be reprimanded later but I really did not care right now.

I sob into my pillow until I fall into an exhausted sleep.

When I wake up, I do not feel any better.

I lie there thinking of Bunting and Simpson.

I start crying again and I hate myself for being so weepy.

I wipe my eyes with Edward’s handkerchief.

There is a knock on my door and I sit up.

“Enter.” 

Edward enters and I get out of my bed and stand at attention.

He closes the door and looks at me.

I lower my gaze.

He sighs.

“Horatio. I know you were highly affected by earliers event but I hope you understand that it had to be done.”

“I understand.” I say quietly.

“Do you really?”

“Yes.”

I knew Bunting had to be punished. I was just not comfortable with the severity of it.

He places his hand on my shoulder and I jump.

His hand squeezes my shoulder lightly and I force my muscles to relax.

“I forgot that you have been on the receiving end of a whip and I am sorry that I made you walk Bunting thought the gauntlet.”

“I deserved it.”

“What?”

“I lied to you and you had to punish me for that. You are the Captain.”

“Horatio.”

“I do not blame you.”

“Will you look at me?”

I raise my eyes to his and his hand softly cups my cheek.

“I know it has already been done and I cannot change it but I am still sorry for forcing you to walk the gauntlet with Bunting. And you are wrong. You did not deserve it, not what happened today and not what Simpson did to you.”

I take a shaky breath.

“I still think about it. Even when I don’t want to and I hate that I was so weak when he...when he…”

I press the back of my hand to my mouth to keep myself from sobbing.

“Don’t say these things. You did all you could and what’s more, you survived.” He says quietly.

“There were a lot of times when I didn’t think I would.”

“But you did and that’s all that matter.”

I nod.

His thumbs brush my tears away.

“I always seem to embarrass myself in front of you.” I whisper.

He shakes his head.

“I am glad you trust me enough that you can unburden yourself.”

“You are a good friend.”

He smiles softly.

“I am glad you think of me that way.”

I wipe my eyes with the handkerchief.

“I see you kept it.”

I hide the handkerchief in my hand.

“I meant to give it back.”

“Keep it. You seem to have made it your own already.”

“Thank you.”

“I will let you get some rest.”

“I was thinking that a stroll on deck will help me feel better.”

He nods.

“I will walk with you.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I know. But I wish to, unless you object.”

“No! Of course not.”

“Good.” He smiles.


	18. Chapter 18

When we do finally reach Iran, I volunteer to escort Mister Tapling.

Though Edward said otherwise, I still felt like I had let him down by keeping the truth from him and I needed to show him that I was still a good Acting Lieutenant. That I could do my duty in leading my men.

We take a boat to shore and I try to not shift too much in my seat.

The heat was unbearable.

Good thing Mister Tapling had insisted that we wear straw hats.

I still felt like I was baking in my uniform but at least my head wouldn’t feel like it was on fire.

I wipe the sweat off my face with the handkerchief.

The boat is secured on the dock and I watch my men for a moment before making my way up to Mister Tapling who is watching the entrance to the fortress for any signs of movement.

“What do we do now, sir?”

“We wait. Our presence has been noted.” He says looking at me.

Wait?

I hated waiting.

I nod before going back to watch over my men.

The sun was beating down on us mercilessly and there was no wind to cool us down.

The water was starting to look very tempting right about now.

“Rig that sail so that it gives us some shade, Mathews.” I order.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I move back to Tapling’s side when a commotion reaches my ears.

I turn back to see Bunting trying to make his way off the dock.

What in the hell?

Mathews manages to get a hold of Bunting and the Marines grab him and place him on his feet.

I make my way over.

That stupid man was never going to learn!

“Have you lost all sense, man? Theft and now desertion! Are you determined to hang?”

He looks at me but says nothing.

Very well.

“The Captain will decide your fate. Secure him in the boat.”

I turn away.

“And will I live with injustice!?” He shouts at me.

I turn to glare at him.

Injustice?

“If he makes another sound, gag him.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” Mathews says. “Bring him aboard!”

The soldiers push Bunting back onto the boat.

I make my way to Mister Tapling.

Dear god, please don’t let this man start talking.

I was mad enough already.

“I fancy he would be at home here amongst the heathens.” Tapling says.

I glance at him.

He smiles back.

I really hated this man.

“Oh no, look at that.” He gasps.

I look at the rat dying on the sand.

Tapling must really not get out if he’s impressed by a rat.

A man comes stumbling out of the fortress.

“Looks like a man who’s taken a drink, sir.” Styles tells me.

“Muslims don’t drink, Styles.” I tell him.

“It’s illegal, unlawful and impossible to obtain.” Tapling adds.

The Muslim man falls on his knees before falling face forward.

“He’s managed somehow, sir.” Mathews says.

I very much doubted that.

What was happening?

Were they ill?

Or perhaps the heat?

I would have thought that they would have been used to it by now.

Not that I could blame him.

I was starting to feel ill with the heat.

A group of men make their way towards us.

I look at Tapling.

“His Majesty’s Council, I believe.” He smiles.

Once the men are close enough, Tapling and I step off the dock to greet them.

“Your servant, Mister Durass.” Tapling says. “May I present Acting Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower of the frigate Indefatigable.” 

I incline my head.

Mister Durass dismounts the donkey.

“May I introduce the Treasurer of His Highness. He is here to fetch the gold.”

“The gold, sir, is there.” Tapling says pointing back at the boat. “In the stern sheets of the long boat. You will have a closer view of it when we have a closer view of the stores.”

Tapling was hateful man but good at his job.

I was impressed.

Durass gives a command to the treasurer who in turn instructs his men.

I watch as men laden with large sacks of food come towards us.

“Now the gold.” Durass says.

“Mister Hornblower.” Tapling tells me.

“Very good, sir.” I turn to look at my men. “Bring out the gold, Mathews!”

“Aye, aye, sir!”

Tapling and the cook inspect the grains before they are loaded along with the cattle.

I watch as Durass starts swaying on his feet.

“Are you unwell, sir?” I ask.

“It’s this infernal heat.” He rasps.

Didn’t look like just the heat.

He was very pale.

A Muslim falls and all the others start hurrying as far away from him as possible.

“Sir, what’s happening here?” I ask Tapling.

Durass starts coughing violently before falling face forward onto the sand, blood bubbling out of his mouth.

I was going to be sick.

“Oh my god.” Tapling whispers, covering his mouth.

“What is it, sir?”

“It’s the plague, Hornblower. It’s the Black Death.”

Oh god.

“It’s the plague, sir. It’s the plague!” Oldroyd shouts.

He and another crew member start running away.

“Stand still there!” I shout.

They stop and come back while some of the Muslims run back to their fortress and others make their way towards us.

Probably to steal our boat.

“Marines! Stand to!” I order.

The Marines stand before us, their weapons drawn and pointed at the crowd.

The Muslim’s scatter.

At least that was one last thing to worry about.

“I must report this to the ship.” I tell Tapling.

“The fleet won’t have us back. Not until we’ve served three weeks of quarantine. Now that is three weeks after the last case has occurred.” He tells me.

I can tell he’s panicked.

“We’ll have to stay here in Iran.”

I look at him.

“Nonsense. No one will order that.”

I was not staying here.

I had to report to Edward.

“Have you seen an epidemic in the fleet? Have you seen nine out of ten men die of putrid fevers, Mister Hornblower? I have. And no Captain would run that risk for a crew of twenty men.”

I look away.

He was right.

Damn!

And I could not ask Edward to run that risk.

“We have been here for hours, we have been close to that! To hear him speak, to catch his breath.”

Alright. That was enough.

“Console yourself, Mister Tapling.”

He glares at me.

“Which of us will be first?” He shouts.

“Bite your tongue for the sake of the men.” I order.

“And there is the fleet. Those supplies would have been a godsend.”

“Damn it, we can do something about it!”

He closes his mouth.

I order my men back into the boat.

“We will go and inform the Captain. You will stay here with the Marines and watch the supplies.”

He opens his mouth to protest.

“You will do as I say, sir!”

He closes his mouth.

That’s more like it.

We make our way back towards the Indefatigable.

“Mister Bowles!”

He nods at me.

“What is it?”

“I must speak to the Captain.”

“Come aboard and speak to him then.” He says.

If I could do that then I would.

“I can’t!” I tell him.

“What? What’s going on?”

“Please tell the Captain I must speak to him!”

Edward appears beside Mister Bowles, Mister Bracegirdle standing just behind him.

“Mister Hornblower.”

Just seeing his face made me feel better.

“Bad news I’m afraid, sir. The Black Death is at Iran.”

He lowers his head before looking at me again.

Mister Bracegirdle must have said something he didn’t like because Edward turns to shout at him before looking at me.

He was concerned, I could tell.

The way a good Captain would be for his men.

“I have a suggestion, sir.” I tell him.

“What is it?”

“The fleet needs the supplies, sir. We could serve our three weeks aboard the Caroline to preserve them.”

“One moment, Mister Hornblower.”

He turns to talk to Mister Bracegirdle.

He looks at me.

“Very well. I appoint you in command of the Caroline.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Where’s Mister Tapling?”

“He’s ashore, sir. With the Marines.”

“Good. He may continue as your passenger.”

And I am sure he was glad he wouldn’t have to deal with him anymore if his smile was any indication.

“Very well, sir. And sir?”

“Hmm? Yes, what is it?”

“My books, sir.”

“Books?”

“For my examination, sir.”

“Yes, right. Uhm.” He clears his throat. “I hope…I hope you find time to study them, sir.”

“As do I.”

He smiles before his face falls again.

“Horatio.” He says.

That caught me off guard.

“Sir?”

“I expect to see you again in three weeks.”

I smile.

“As do I, sir.”

I salute him and he returns it before turning and walking away.


	19. Chapter 19

“We have visitors, sir!” Mathews shouts.

I turn to look the way he was pointing.

I look at the Moor’s as they approach.

“They carry and evil breath, Mathews. Where’s Mister Tapling?”

“He refuses to rise from his bunk, sir!”

Really?

“Does he indeed?”

Damn that man.

I make my way below.

“Good Morrow, Mister Tapling.” I smile. “When can we expect your presence above deck?”

“Never. There is no point.”

“The Moor’s have come to fetch their gold.”

He sits up in alarm.

“The Moor’s? Don’t let them aboard, set sail at once.”

“The gold is theirs by right.”

“I will not see them. Send one of the men.”

“I need my men, Mister Tapling!”

He sighs.

“I have pains in my body, I cannot move. The hand of death is upon me.”

I roll my eyes.

This man sure liked his theatrics.

“In that case you shall have no need for rations.” I say taking the plate of food from him.

He looks at me.

“You would withhold rations from a dying man?”

I nod.

“I would consider it my duty to help speed your release from this world, sir.” I smile.

He glares.

“The Admiral will hear of this.”

I did not care as long as it got him out of bed.

*****************************

I was so glad to finally have time to sit in my quarters without worry.

I sigh as I sit down.

I stare at my book before taking it in my hands.

I open it and a page falls out.

I sigh angrily before bending to pick it up.

Wait.

This was not a page from my book.

This was a letter.

I open it.

A letter from Edward.

I take a deep breath before reading.

“My dearest Horatio.” I close my eyes at that.

I can almost hear him saying the words.

I bite my lip as a shiver travels down my spine.

I look back down at the letter.

“It saddens me that I should say these words under these circumstances. But I will say them for I will not let you leave this earth without knowing of my feelings.”

Feelings?

My heart speeds up.

“It is not proper, I know. And though I have tried to ignore them, I only feel them more.”

I lick my lips.

“I confess that I have felt this way since the moment I saw you.”

Oh god.

“You have given new meaning to my theory on love for I can say that I have never felt this way before. The feelings I have had for others cannot compare to how I feel for you. Just the thought of you makes my heart quicken. I love you, Horatio Hornblower.”

He said love.

He loves me.

I cannot contain my shout of joy before pressing my hands to my mouth.

Hopefully the men didn’t hear me.

I chuckle, unable to keep the silly smile off my face.

Edward loves me.

“I regret that I did not have the courage to tell you this face to face. But I am hopeful that you will come back to me in three weeks. I understand if you do not feel the same way and I apologize if my confession has made you uncomfortable. If you do not return my feelings, I hope we can still be friends. I will await for your return and your reply.”

I wonder if a kiss would be an appropriate response.

“Yours in love and friendship, Edward Pellew.” I whisper.

I press the letter to my chest.

Oh god, please let the three weeks pass quickly.

I press a kiss to the letter.

The door opens, startling me.

I glare at Mister Tapling.

“What is the meaning of this?” He asks.

“A problem, Mister Tapling?”

What else was new?

I fold the letter.

“Did you give orders that I should be assigned cook’s mate?”

“Are you a carpenter?”

“What?”

“Or a surgeon? Are you qualified for that?”

“Oh now, look here-”

I stand.

“We have no need for a word smith on this voyage, Mister Tapling. We’re short on crew and each must pull his weight.”

I needed some air.

I move towards the door, putting the letter my coat pocket right next to the handkerchief.

“But cook’s mate! I am not bred for such a task.”

I put on my straw hat.

“If you can show me a job for which you are better qualified, I’ll consider it.”

I hurry out of my quarters and onto the deck with Mister Tapling following.

“Mathews.” I say.

He block’s Mister Tapling from following me.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

*************************

I stare at the door suspiciously.

Every time I had come down intent on studying, I had gotten distracted by re-reading Edward’s letter or I was being interrupted by Mister Tapling.

After a few moments, I pick up my book and open it.

On cue, Mister Tapling enters.

“Oh, for heaven’s sake!”

I take a deep breath before looking at him. 

“What do you want?”

“It’s happened.”

Happened?

“What’s happened? Talk sense, man!”

I stand, setting my book down.

“The plague.”

Fear settles in my belly.

I hurry up to the deck.

Styles orders for the man to be thrown overboard.

“Belay that, Styles!”

The men look at me.

“But, sir!” Styles shouts.

“Belay that! Put that down!” I order the men.

They put down their pitchforks.

“I warned you Hornblower!” Tapling shouts. “I warned you this would happen. We’re all dead!”

How angry would Edward be if I slapped Tapling?

“Control yourself if you please, Mister Tapling!”

The deckhand sways closer to me.

“Straighten yourself up, man.” I order.

“Sir, get away from him!” Mathews tells me.

I grab the deckhand and he falls against me, the stench of alcohol on his breath.

I curl my lip in distaste.

I turn to the men.

“Put him where he belongs.”

They stare questioningly at me.

“In the hole with the rest of the stinking beasts.” 

I push the deckhand away and he stumbles until finally falling on his back on deck.

“Sir?” Mathews asks.

“The man is drunk!”

They start laughing.

I turn away, resting my hands on the railing as the deckhand is carried off.

“Very noble of you, Mister Hornblower.” Tapling says standing beside me. “I’m sure.”

“What?” I ask looking at him.

“To risk your life so.”

I sigh.

“There was no risk, Mister Tapling. If the man had been carrying the plague we were all done for anyways.”

I go back down to study.

I try to concentrate but I keep glancing at the door.

At least I had been able to study without Mister Tapling interrupting so hopefully the cycle had been broken.

The cows start making a racket.

Now what?

I try to ignore it but they just get louder.

“Damn it to hell!”

I hurry on deck.

“What’s with our guests, Mister Mathews?”

“These animals are thirsty again, sir.”

“Then water them.”

“Trouble is, sir. We only have three days of water left.”

“Three days? We still have a week to serve out in quarantine.”

“Cattle. Thirsty brood, sir.”

The animals needed water.

We could not afford to lose them.

“Very well. When the wind picks up, we’ll head towards the coast and find a stream in a quiet spot.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”


	20. Chapter 20

We make our way back to the boat, the Marines and men carrying the barrels of water while Styles and Oldroyd carried Bunting’s lifeless body between them.

“Three killed, two fled.” Mathews tells me.

“Very good, Mathews.”

“What of Bunting, sir?”

“We’ll take him aboard, bury him at sea.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” He touches my arm and I look at him. “The man was beyond saving, sir.”

“I should have found a way.”

I grab the rope and descend down onto the beach.

I turn to look at the men as they loaded the boat. That’s when I notice the boat departing from our ship.

“What in god’s name?”

“The Dreadnought I believe, sir.” Mathews tells me.

Foster’s ship.

“What the hell is that boat doing?”

Mathews pulls out his spyglass.

“They’ve got a couple of sides of beef in there, sir!”

I take the spyglass from him.

Those bastards!

“Quick! After her!”

I order the men onto the boat.

“Pull away! Pull for all your worth!” I shout.

The men row as fast as they can.

“Heave to!” I shout at the other boat. “Heave to, damn you!”

They don’t stop.

I take the firearm from the Marine sitting closest to me and I fire a warning shot.

The men in the other boat turn to look at me.

“Return those supplies to my ship!”

“You have a problem, Mister Hornblower?” Foster asks.

I look up at the ship where he and his men are staring down at us.

“With respect, sir, you have no right to these supplies!”

“Indeed? And by whose judgment, sir?”

“We are a plague ship, sir.”

“I am aware of that, Mister Hornblower. But your quarantine is almost over. I’m sure you can spare me a few head of cattle.”

“The quarantine has a week to run, sir. We cannot be certain we are clear. The cattle must be returned to my ship and these hands are to accompany them.”

“Surely you can give me these two scrawny beasts, Mister Hornblower.”

That bastard.

“My duty is to see that the fleet is protected from the Black Death, sir.”

“And what about your duty to a superior officer, sir?”

My admiration of him was diminishing faster than this conversation.

“I know my duty, sir. And it also lies with the lives of the men.”

“I will not barter with you, Mister Hornblower. You will surrender your supplies or I will take them by force if necessary.”

Edward was right about this man.

Everyone else had been right about Foster.

Everyone but me.

“Then the supplies are yours, sir. And the responsibility is yours also. Pull for the Caroline.” I order my men.

“I will see you in Gibraltar, Mister Hornblower!”

I had no doubt about that.

We go back to the Caroline and I take a moment to vent my anger in my quarters while Bunting’s body is prepared.

Mathews comes to get me once they are ready and I follow him on deck.

Bunting’s body is laid out on the plank, his wrapped body covered with the flag.

The men gather and I begin the ceremony.

When I am done with the reading, I watch as his body is dropped into the sea.

I hurry down to my quarters.

I recline my hands against my writing table and bow my head.

I should have helped Bunting.

I should have done more.

“Mister Hornblower.” Mister Tapling says.

“Not now.”

I hear the door close.

I sniff and wipe my eyes with my handkerchief.

I caress Edward’s initials.

I really needed him right now.

“Your grief is admirable, Captain.”

I should have known Tapling would not leave.

I compose myself before answering him.

“It was a senseless waste of life.” I tell him.

“I fear you take it too much to heart.”

“Of course I do. I killed him, Mister Tapling.”

“The man had long since lost his respect for life. But you courage in command of this ship will save the lives of many.”

I close my eyes.

The man was good with advice, I have to admit.

I turn to look at him.

“I feel certain that Captain Pellew would have found a solution.” I swallow down more tears. “I fear I must question my readiness for command.”

He puts his hand on my shoulder.

“You have been Captain of this vessel for three weeks and we are all still alive. You made the right choice in securing this vessel to protect the supplies for the fleet. You have a crew who admires and respects you.” He smiles. “You are ready, Mister Hornblower. You just have to believe in yourself. Everyone else already does.”

I smile at him.

His kind’s words made me feel better.

“Thank you, Mister Tapling.”

He inclines his head.

*************************

I was happy to lay my eyes upon the Indie.

“Well Captain Hornblower, a sight to gladden the heart is it not?”

“Indeed, Mister Tapling.”

I could not wait to see Edward.

I look at Tapling.

“You served us well, sir.”

“Well. No more of my fair share and I gained much in return.”

“I am glad.”

The men aboard both ships begin cheering and shouting with joy.

I catch sight of Edward and my heart quickens.

Heat rises in me and my body starts trembling.

His smile makes my breath catch in my throat.

I salute him and he returns the gesture.

I was a bundle of nerves by the time I make my way aboard the Indie.

“Mister Hornblower!” Mister Bracegirdle greets.

I smile.

“Mister Bracegirdle.”

He clasps my arm.

“It so good to see you again, lad.”

“And you, sir.”

“Go on. The Captain is waiting for you in his chambers but maybe you should take the time to refresh yourself first.”

I nod.

After greeting my fellow crewmembers, I make my way down to my quarters.

I wash my face and my neck before fixing my hair.

I press a hand to my racing heart before forcing myself to go to Edward’s quarters.

We sit as I give him my report of the events.

“Mister Tapling already informed me of the man Bunting.”

I lower my gaze.

I can’t even look at him though I can feel his gaze on me.

“You carry the weight of his death on your shoulders.”

“A month ago, Mister Bracegirdle told me to test my readiness for office with the men. I failed that test.”

“Mister Hornblower, men like Bunting choose to cast themselves adrift. You attended to your duty as an officer.”

“I failed to find a way inside the man.”

“Horatio. You have nothing to reproach yourself with. One man has died, others may live. Thanks to you.”

I look at him.

“Yes but his death was needless.”

“That is the price of command, I’m afraid.” He says standing.

He paces behind my chair.

“And it doesn’t do to dwell on the past. Besides, you have much to prepare.”

“Sir?”

“The examination for Lieutenant is tomorrow at Admiralty House. I presume you still wish to present yourself?”

I turn my head to look at him as he moves to stand beside me.

“I-”

“Good! Then advice Mister Bracegirdle that I’ve given you permission to take away one of the ships boats.” He says pacing away.

I was glad to see that I was not the only one who was nervous.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“That will be all.”

I nod.

“Does this mean I may speak to you as equals?” I ask standing.

“Yes, of course.”

“I received your letter.”

He clears his throat and turns away to face out the windows.

“Did you?”

“Yes.”

“And?”

“And I just wanted to say that I would really like it if we were still able to remain friends. Your friendship really means a lot to me and I would hate to lose it.”

His shoulders tighten.

“Yes, of course.”

“Good.”

I take a deep breath.

“And also, would it be too forward of me if I kissed you right now?”

He turns to look at me, surprise on his face.

“What?”

I shrug.

“Well. We love each other and I thought it would be alright.”

He lowers his gaze before looking at me again.

I shiver with the amount of desire visible in his eyes.

“You surprise me as always, Horatio.”

“In a good way, I hope.”

He smiles and comes towards me.

I move to meet him halfway.

His hands settle around my arms and I lean into him.

His eyes stare at my mouth before looking into my eyes again.

“Always in a good way.” He says quietly.

I smile before leaning forward.

He presses his lips softly against mine.

I sigh against his mouth.

He pulls back before kissing me again.

His hands move down my arms and towards my back.

I let my hands run up his arms and settle around this neck.

I was taller but not by much.

He presses closer and I can hardly breathe.

His kiss if firmer and I open my mouth a bit, sucking his top lip into my mouth.

He startles and stares at me.

“You surprise me again, Horatio.”

I open my mouth to reply but his hand grabs the back of my head and pulls me into a kiss.

He sucks my tongue into his mouth and I groan.

The kiss turns frantic, his mouth insistent upon mine.

Shivers wrack my body and I tighten my arms around him to keep myself from falling.

We are both breathless and flushed by the time we break away.

He runs a hand through my hair, settling it back in place.

“Well.” I clear my throat. “I suppose I better get back on deck.”

“Yes, of course.” He says smoothing down his jacket.

I nod and take a few steps backwards, away from him.

Somehow I manage to trip over my own feet.

He catches me.

“Careful, Horatio. I need you in one piece.”

I laugh breathlessly.

“Thank you for catching me.”

“My pleasure.”

He rights me before leaning forward and kissing the corner of my mouth.

“Perhaps you will join me later so that we may finish our conversation?” He asks.

I blush.

“I will be here.”

“Make sure that you are.”

I lick my lips and before I can think too much, I lean forward and press my lips to his quickly.

I turn to leave.

“One thing more, Mister Hornblower.”

“Sir?” I say looking back at him.

“I understand that you allowed your men to feast on fresh beef.”

“Under the circumstances, I thought it best.”

“You thought it best? You thought it best, sir?” He asks coming towards me.

I gaze forward.

I suppose it was back to business.

“Fresh beef when there were other provisions aboard? Wanton extravagance. I’m surprised at you.”

I swallow.

“Sorry, sir.”

He stands beside me, his arm brushing mine.

I see him glace at me.

“Good to have you back on board, Mister Hornblower.”

I smile before looking at him.

“Good to be back, sir.”

He looks back at me, a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

I tried sleeping that night but all I could think about was Edward’s lips on mine.

His hands caressing my arms, my back and my face.

I shiver and curl tighter under my blanket.

All I wanted to do was be with him now.

I press my hands to my eyes.

I had to stop thinking of Edward and focus on my studies.

The test was on the morrow and I had to pass the examination.

I roll onto my back.

Edward’s eyes always softened when he looked at me.

And when he smiled….

I touch my mouth with my fingertips.

I wonder if he was thinking of me this very moment.

I roll my eyes and sigh.

Concentrate, man!

I sit up and grab my book.

Focus. Focus.

I try reading the book but all I can hear in my head is Edward’s voice as he whispered his unyielding love for me.

I smile like an idiot before forcing myself to concentrate again.

I stare down at the book unable to comprehend the words.

I groan and fall back onto my bunk.

It was no use.

All I could think of was Edward.

In the morning, I force myself not to go and see Edward in his quarters.

It would just undo the sleepless hours I had spent last night reviewing my book.

Mister Bracegirdle helps me to get ready.

“There. At least you won’t disgrace the ship.” He says smoothing down my coat.

I smile.

He picks up my hat before turning to look at me.

It looked like someone had sat on it!

“My hat.”

“Yes, well. Take it off as soon as you can and uh, carry it under your arm. Maybe they won’t notice.” He says handing it to me. “You’re as ready now as you ever will be.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“Good luck, son.”

I nod.

I go to my quarters to grab my books before going on deck.

I am surprised to see all the crewmen assembled.

“Here he comes, lads! Three cheers for Mister Hornblower. Hip, hip!” Mathews says.

“Hooray!” The men shout.

“Hip, hip!”

“Hooray!”

“Hip, hip!”

“Hooray!”

It made me misty eyed just to hear them cheering for me.

I couldn’t let them down.

“Good luck, Mister Hornblower!” Some of the men shout.

“Good luck, sir.” Styles tells me.

I look up at the wheelhouse.

Edward smiles and inclines his head.

I salute before climbing onto the boat.

My stomach was in knots by the time I got to the Admiralty House.

I take a deep breath and go present myself.

“Acting Lieutenant Hornblower, sir. Reporting for the examination.” I salute.

The officer takes one look of my hat and he starts chuckling.

I quickly remove my hat.

“Just through there, lad. Good luck.” He says.

“Thank you, sir.”

I salute before making my way into the house.

I open the door and I am surprised to see so many men present for the examination and more kept arriving.

I find a seat and try to block out all the chatter.

“There’s forty of us.” One gentleman says.

I look at him.

“How many of us will they pass, do you think? Five?”

He peers through the door.

“Here they come.” He whispers and the men go silent. “It’s Charlie Hammond, looking as if he’s lost a guinea and found a sixpence. Harvey and Dreadnought Foster, no less.”

Damn.

Foster surely had it out for me now.

The men start going in, one by one and I take the time to review.

Waiting for my turn was making me even more nervous and I find myself pacing as the evening wears on.

I just wanted to get it over with.

And it was not helping that all who went before me had not passed.

“Next!” Foster calls and I realize that it’s finally my turn.

I square my shoulders and walk into the room.

I stand before the three Captains.

“Well. If it isn’t Pellew’s young upstart.” Foster says.

“Well, sir? Report yourself. We have no time to waste.” Hammond orders.

My mouth was drier than the air in Iran.

I swallow.

“H-ho…” Oh dear Lord. “Hornblower, sir. H-h-horatio Hornblower, Midshipman. I mean, Acting Lieutenant. Indefatigable.”

“Certificates, please.” Hammond says stretching out his hand.

I hand them over.

“Well, sit yourself down.” He says.

I take my seat facing them.

I take a deep breath.

Concentrate.

This was not the time to panic.

“You’ve closed hull on the port tack, Mister Hornblower.” Foster says and I look at him. “Beating up channel with a northeastern wind blowing strong with Dover bearing north two miles. Is that understood?”

Not sure I got all that information.

“Yes, sir.” 

“Now. The wind veers four points taking you flat aback. What do you do sir?”

Uhh.

“What do you do?”

All three of them stare at me, waiting for my answer.

“By now you are dismasted.”

Oh god.

Make it impossible for me to solve.

I open my mouth to ask him for more information.

“Dismasted, sir!” Hammond says.

He probably thought I was going to complain.

I look at him.

“You’re in very serious trouble Mister, uhh, Hornblower.”

Gun fire distracts me and I look towards the windows.

“Are we to receive the fountain of your wisdom, Mister Hornblower?” Foster asks.

I look at him.

“Or did you perhaps leave your tongue on the plague ship?” He smirks.

The other Captains chuckle.

I bite my lip to keep myself from saying something that will get me into trouble.

I take a deep breath, trying to calm myself.

“I, uhh. Dismasted you say?”

“Indeed.”

Right.

“Dover. Dover cliffs.” I say to myself.

More shots are fired and I look back out the window.

Foster stands and moves to the window, the other Captains following.

“What’s going on?” He asks.

I stand and follow them.

I can see the lights in the sky.

“It’s the general alarm.” Foster says. “See? There.”

An alarm for what?

I move closer and peer out the window.

Oh my god.

It’s a fire ship.

“Sir.” I say.

Foster moves to my side.

“There sir.” I point. “A fire ship.”

And it was moving towards the anchored ships.

Oh, god.

Edward!


	22. Chapter 22

I follow the Captain’s down to the docks.

“We must get back to our ships!” Foster says.

“They’re firing on it, sir!” I tell him.

Foster manages to scare some men into lending them their boat.

“Come on, Hammond. For god’s sake man!” Foster urges.

They all board the boat.

I stare at the fire ship.

I couldn’t just stay here.

I had to do something!

I get on the boat, falling onto Hammond.

“For god’s sake! What are you doing man?” He asks pushing me away.

I fall back onto the boat, Foster grabs my arm to keep me from falling out.

“It’s heading for the Indefatigable, sir!”

“Pull for the Dreadnought.” Foster orders.

“Damn it, I’m senior here.” Hammond says. “Pull for the Calypso.”

We start to make our way towards the ships.

“Pull, man! Pull!” Hammond orders.

“Pull for your lives!” Foster shouts.

“There she is!” I tell them as the fire ship comes into view.

“She’s swinging right.” Hammond says.

“We can’t help there. She’ll be alongside her in a minute.” Hammond says.

We couldn’t just sit here!

“With a man aboard she could be steered clear.” I say.

Hammond looks at me disbelievingly.

“Are you mad? No one could survive on that.” He says.

“The boy’s right.” Foster says. “We should try.”

We make our way closer to the fire ship and I can hear the men aboard the Indie shouting.

They were probably trying to get away from the path of the burning ship.

“The heat is too great to board her.” Hammond says.

“I’ll jump for it.” Foster says removing his jacket.

“Let me go, sir.” I tell him. “The Indefatigable is my ship.”

“Be my guest, Mister Hornblower. Be my guest.”

I jump onto the ship as we pull alongside her.

I grab onto the rope but I can’t pull myself up.

Come on!

Lives depended on you boarding this ship.

I grab onto the railing and pull myself up.

I duck as a ball of fire comes my way.

Oh god, the heat!

I make my way on deck and hurry towards the wheelhouse.

I back off as the fire burns hotter.

I cover my mouth, the smoke burning my lungs and I start coughing.

I try to make my way again toward the wheelhouse but I lose my footing.

Arms grab me before I can fall.

I turn to look at Foster.

“We have to get to that wheel!” He shouts over the roaring of the fire.

“Here, sir. Take this!”

I hand him a sheet and he covers himself with it.

I cover my face with my coat.

We manage to get up to the wheelhouse and I hurry to steer the ship away from the Indie.

“Hard to port.” Foster orders.

The wheel wouldn’t budge.

“The wheel is jammed, sir!”

“Here, cast off the rope. Cast it off!”

I remove the rope that was holding the wheel in place.

I turn the wheel as fast as I can.

I look at Edward as we pass the Indie.

If I died on this burning ship at least I’d die knowing I had saved him and the crew.

We manage to clear the Indie with minimal damage.

I felt like I was going to pass out with the intensity of the heat.

“Right, Mister Hornblower. Abandon ship.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I move towards the railing to jump in the water when I hear Foster shout behind me.

I turn to see Foster fall as the boards under his feet open up.

I hurry back.

“Captain Foster! Captain Foster!”

He managed to hold on to the edge of the broken floor.

“Save yourself, man!”

I grab his arm to pull him up.

I pull with all my might and I manage to pull him onto the deck.

He yells as he catches fire and I quickly put it out.

I turn him over to make sure he’s alright.

“Sir? Are you alright?”

“Into the water!” He tells me.

I stand and I realize that my jacket has caught fire.

Foster scrambles to his feet and pushes me over the side of the ship.

I hit the water hard.

I resurface gasping for air.

“Captain Foster!”

I couldn’t see him in the water.

“Captain Foster! Captain!”

Finally he appears in front of me.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“Mister Hornblower, are you alright?”

“A little singed, sir.”

He grabs onto me so that we won’t separate in the water.

“Where’s the boat? It’s supposed to be following us to take us off.”

“I can’t see it, sir.”

“Ahoy! Ahoy, Hammond!” He shouts. “Damn it, they should have been following us!”

“Over there, sir!” I tell him as the boat finally comes into view.

“Captain Foster!” Hammond shouts.

“Hammond!”

“We have you, sir!”

“Quickly man!”

Foster is pulled aboard first.

“Mister Hornblower, come aboard sir.” Foster tells me pulling me down to sit beside him.

He puts his arm around my shoulders and pulls me close.

I was shivering uncontrollably.

Foster and Hammond start arguing which escalates into shouting and then just like that they are quiet once more. Nothing more is said between them.

I look at them, not really understanding what they had been shouting about.

Foster looks at me.

“What are you staring at, man?”

“Nothing, sir.” I say shaking my head.

What an odd pair of fellows.

“My life is in your debt, Mister Hornblower.” Foster tells me. 

“Well not for long it would seem, sir.”

After all, Hammond had just challenged him to a duel.

“Huh?” Foster frowns.

“Never mind, sir.”

I turn to look back at the Indie.

***************************

I hurry down to Edward’s quarters.

I walk in and he’s already waiting for me.

He pulls me closer, pushing the door closed behind me.

His lips fall over mine and I hug him tight.

I never wanted to stop kissing him.

But I am forced to stop once I run out of breath.

He smiles at me before moving away.

“I believe a drink is in order.”

He collect his snifter of wine and two glasses.

He comes back and sets them on the table.

“In all my years at sea, I have witnessed many an act of courage. But that must rank among the most memorable.” He says shaking his head.

He serves us both a drink before looking at me.

“My men owe you their lives and I owe you my ship.”

“You don’t-”

“Yes, I do.”

He hands me my glass.

“These event will be noted in your records.”

I look at him.

“Thank you, Edward.”

He nods and clinks his glass with mine.

I take a sip before looking at him again.

“Might I inquire about my examination?”

He won’t meet my gaze.

This was bad.

“That particular examination board may never reassemble, I fancy.”

So I might not get the opportunity to retake my exam.

I lower my gaze.

“Now look here, Horatio.” He says grabbing my arms.

I look at him.

“From what Harvey told me, you were flat aback, about to lose your spars, with the Dover cliffs under your leech. One more minute you would have been failed.”

“That’s true.”

“It was a warning gun that saved you was it not?”

“Yes.”

“Hmm. At least this way you won’t be demoted back to Midshipman.”

I nod.

I take another sip of my wine.

He clears his throat and moves away.

“I think in the last few weeks we’ve seen you face and pass a much sterner examination.”

“I don’t understand what you mean.”

“I think you’ve tasted the bitter brew that is a Captain’s life.” He looks at me. “I think next time you will be better prepared.”

He was right.

“I hope you are right.”

“I have faith in you, Horatio.”

“I know.”

“And I want you to know that it has been an honor to serve with you.”

I swallow.

“And with you, Edward. Sir.”

He chuckles and sets down his glass before taking mine and setting it down next to his.

“Come now, it is not the time for titles.”

His lips touch my neck and I shiver.

I close my eyes and twine my arms around his shoulders.

This is where I wanted to be, where I was meant to be.

The next morning I stand at the wheelhouse staring out at the sea like a lovesick boy.

I sigh.

Edward’s kisses always stayed with me for hours after.

I twine my hands around the rope and lean on it.

How I wish I was in Edward’s arms right now.

Another sigh escapes me.

“Mister Hornblower.” Mister Bracegirdle says.

“Mister Bracegirdle, sir.” I smile.

“The officers would appreciate your attendance in a celebratory cup of rum.”

“I shall attend presently.”

“Something disturbs your thoughts, I fancy?”

Oh, yes.

Brown eyes, dark hair, a sinful smile and broad shoulders.

I sigh again unable to stop my lips from curling into a smile.

“You might say that.”

He chuckles and pats my back.

“Come on, lad. Some rum will do you good.”


	23. Chapter 23

I take my men to the coast to stop the French from running vital supplies through the blockade.

We hide behind the rocks and watch the enemy arrive.

Hunter cocks his pistol and prepares to fire.

I pull down his weapon.

“I had one of them in my sights. Why not let me shoot?”

“Because that is not my plan, Mister Hunter.”

“Plan? We’re here to fight them, aren’t we?”

“No. We’re here to defeat them.”

We pull back out of sight.

I wait until they are distracted in the stream before making our presence known.

“Hunter.” I reprimand as he prepares to kill one of the French men.

That man.

He looks at me.

He was too eager to kill and that did not settle well with me.

We tie the men up for the Marines to find and we take some their clothes to disguise ourselves.

We row back to the French ship.

“Come on, men!” I order as we manage to board the ship before they notice us.

I shoot one man but my second pistol does not fire and I would have been dead had it not been for Hunter.

At least there was some good in having him around.

I point my newly acquired pistol at the Captain.

“I must ask you to surrender, Captain.”

He does not look happy about that.

“Very well.”

He hands me his sword.

I take it.

“To whom do I have the honor of surrendering my ship, sir?” He asks.

“Horatio Hornblower, Acting Lieutenant of His Britannic frigate Indefatigable.”

“Mister Hornblower. Where are the rest of my men?” The Captain asks.

“They met with an accident ashore. They are unharmed.”

Not sure he believes me.

“Do you want this one below, sir?” Mathews asks me.

“You have my sword.” The Captain says. “I will not attempt to escape.”

Not sure I could believe his word.

“I have already lost my ship. I will not compound my shame by breaking my word.”

Honorable.

I nod.

“Today the luck was with me, sir.” I say handing him his sword.

He looks confused but he takes it.

I turn my back so he knows I do not consider him a threat.

“Make sail for Gibraltar, Mister Hunter. We will rejoin the Indie.”

And Edward.

I smile.

“Aye, aye, sir!”

Once we reach Gibraltar and the Indie, it is an overwhelming sight to see the crew aboard the Indie cheering us.

“The Indie’s cheering us, sir.” Mathews says.

I roll my eyes.

“Thank you Mathews, keep your eyes on the job.”

I try to see if I can make out Edward at the wheelhouse.

I order for the anchor to be dropped.

I make my way to the Indie so that I can report to Edward.

Unfortunately I was not able to greet him properly since Mister Bracegirdle was present the whole time.

But the twinkle in Edward’s eyes and his smile more than made up for it.

I fist my hands behind my back to stop myself from reaching over the table, grabbing him by the lapel of his coat and planting a kiss on him.

“The Capture of the Le Rêve was the first successful action this squadron has taken against French or Spanish ships in the entire six weeks of blockade.” 

I can feel his dark eyes staring at me and I force myself to keep my gaze forward.

“Your plan was good, your execution excellent.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“By my reckoning though, Mister Hornblower, it has made you somewhat richer. That’s why you wanted the Indefatigable hidden and out of sight, isn’t it?”

What?

I frown.

“Not at all, sir.”

“So that her Captain and her officers and her men would not have a share in your fortune!” He accuses.

“Of course not, sir! And I would protest that you would think that was my intention.”

I look at him and he’s sharing a smile with Mister Bracegirdle.

I should have known.

This was one of his jokes.

I glare at him and he smiles back.

“The Captain is jesting, Mister Hornblower.”

I look at Mister Bracegirdle.

“I can see that, sir. Nevertheless.”

Edward comes to stand in front of me.

“How much do you think the Le Rêve is worth, Mister Bracegirdle?”

“A good four thousand pounds, sir.”

“Which makes you richer by a thousand, Mister Hornblower.” Edward tells me. “Ever had a thousand pounds?”

“A thousand?” I say looking at him. “No, sir. Not even a hundred.”

“Well. At least you’ll be able to spend some of it on a new uniform.” He says inspecting me.

I can feel his eyes disrobing me and I shiver.

“I can recommend Cutler and Gross in Port Smith. They’ll be very happy to deprive you of some of your riches.” He says patting my side.

Mister Bracegirdle chuckles.

“Port Smith, sir?”

“Port Smith.” He repeats handing me a letter.

I glance at him before taking the letter.

My fingers brushing his and I lick my lips.

I open the letter and scan it.

I was being asked to take the ship to England.

England?

Edward leans forward to look at the letter.

“I think they want me to-”

“I believe they request and require you to.” Edward corrects.

“Yes, sir. Request and require me to take Le Rêve to England. To Port Smith.” I frown. “England, sir?” 

I look at him.

“Yes. England, boy. A big, damp, foggy island north, north-east of Ushant. Think you can find it?”

“Yes, sir.”

I wasn’t an idiot.

“Good. You sail tomorrow.”

He walks back to stand beside Mister Bracegirdle and I miss his proximity.

“However, before you slip your moorings, Mister Hornblower. I think you will find here a more sterner test.” He looks down at the letter in his hands. “The Excellences Major General Sir Hugh and Lady DaRimple request the pleasure of Sir Edward Pellew and…”

He hands me the letter.

“Acting Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower.” I read. “Dinner? Government House. Dinner?”

I was not at all prepared to dine with such fancy people.

“Bet you wish you had that new uniform now, aye Mister Hornblower?” Edward says and he and Mister Bracegirdle start chuckling.

I roll my eyes at the pair of them.

“If that is all, sir. I really would like to go and prepare myself for tonight’s gathering.”

“Yes, of course.”

I turn to leave.

“Wait. There is something more.”

I turn back to look at Edward.

“Would you give a moment, Mister Bracegirdle?”

“Of course, sir.”

Mister Bracegirdle pats my shoulder on his way out.

The door closes leaving us alone and I look at Edward.

He comes around the table towards me.

My heart races.

“I was glad to see you return alive and well.”

“I was glad I was able to return in that manner.”

He smiles.

His hands close around my arms and I place my own on his waist.

I lean forward and press my mouth to his.

His hands tighten on my arms as he pulls me closer.

I touch his back as he deepens the kiss.

I groan against his mouth.

He turns us and walks me backwards until the back of my thighs hits the table.

He pushes me down and I go willingly.

He moves between my legs and leans down over me.

I feel a second of panic as I feel his hardness pressing against mine but I force it down and instead concentrate of kissing him the way I had wanted to for weeks.

Edward would not force me into anything I didn’t want.

His hands unbutton my vest and I can feel his hands on me as if I were not wearing a shirt.

I gasp as his hardness rubs against mine.

His hands quickly undo my neckerchief and I push his coat off his shoulders.

I grab at his arms as his lips kiss and gently suck on my neck.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

He seems to remember himself and he moves off of me.

I stare at him, a bit disappointed that he stopped.

He clears his throat and helps me sit up.

“Your pardon, Horatio.”

“I really did not mind at all.”

He smooth’s down my hair and helps me fix my neckerchief.

I press a kiss to the corner of his mouth.

He hugs me close and I rest my head against his shoulder.

I sigh.

How long until I could be in his arms again?

He pulls back.

“I shall miss you every second that you are away.” He says quietly.

I take a shaky breath.

His hand caresses the side of my face and I close my eyes.

“Will you miss me?”

I look at him.

“Always.” I swear.


	24. Chapter 24

“You look…”

I glance at Edward.

He grabs my arm and pushes me into an empty room.

“What….”

He presses his mouth to mine.

I push him away.

“Someone will see us.”

“Right at this moment I find that I do not care.”

I chuckle and press my forehead to his shoulders, his arms holding me securely against him.

He sighs.

“I suppose we better show ourselves then. Can’t be late.”

“Right.”

I step back.

His warm eyes look me over, his finger caressing my cheek.

He turns and opens the door and I follow him out.

We make our way to the General.

Edward stands before him and Lady DaRimple while I stand off to one side.

He greets them and chats for a bit.

“May I introduce Acting Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower, Captain of the Le Rêve.”

It warmed my heart to hear him call me Captain and I smile.

“Good evening Mister Hornblower.” The General says and I incline my head in greeting.

“Sir Hugh, Lady DaRimple.”

“Captain?” A female voice says and I raise my eyes to look at her as she makes our way towards us. “What? That puppet?” She asks pointing at me.

Puppet?

She looks at the General.

“Are you entrusting me to a mere babe, Sir Hugh?”

Entrusting?

The General chuckles.

“Your Grace. If I may present Sir Edward Pellew, Captain of the Indefatigable.”

Edward bows.

“And Acting Lieutenant Hornblower. The Grace, Duchess of Wharfedale.”

She smiles at me.

“Look at the lad, he’s like a goose on the green. Any second now he’ll going to be hissing at me.”

She giggles. 

I catch the fast movement of Edward’s fingers and I look at him.

He frowns at me and motions for me to straighten myself.

Right.

I stand upright.

“Sorry, your Grace.”

“Oh don’t be, Mister Hornblower. I expect you’re right proud of yourself getting a ship at your age.”

I nod.

“Gentlemen. My chef is of a combustible temperament, let us not keep him waiting.”

We make our way to the dining table.

I sit across from Edward.

“To your health, my Lady.” Edward toasts. “Your Grace.”

“At last, Sir Edward. I was chocking.” The Duchess says.

I smile.

“Oh! I’m forgetting my manners. To you Sir Hugh.” The Duchess says.

We raise our glasses in toast.

“And to the lad and me having a safe voyage home.” She adds.

What was she talking about?

I look at Edward.

He looks away.

I watch as the Duchess gulps down the wine.

“Oh. I hope your cellar hold is as good as this, Mister Hornblower.” She says.

I put my glass down.

“My cellar?”

“On your ship.” She says. “You have to keep your passengers happy don’t you?”

She must be mistaken.

“Passengers, your Grave?” I chuckle.

Edward looks at me.

“You have been given the honor, Mister Hornblower, of bearing her Grace back to England.” Sir Hugh tells me.

I stare back at Edward.

How long had he know?

He clears his throat.

The Duchess smiles at me.

“You sail with one of the luckiest Captains, your Grace.” Edward says.

Probably trying to appease me.

“Oh. Why? Cause he’s got to cart me back to England?” She asks.

The other guest’s chuckle.

“Yes, that too. But while England’s pride, the great ships of the line and her frigate’s, were beating down this coast searching for the Spaniards and finding nothing. Mister Hornblower here pulls into to shore with a couple of men and takes a French ship, her Captain and the entire crew with the exception of those he put to the sword, of course.” Edward says saluting me with his glass of wine.

I can’t keep my smile off my face.

Now he was exaggerating.

“I have many more than a couple of men, your Grace.” I say.

I glare at Edward though it is more for show.

He smiles back.

The main dishes come out and I stare in trepidation as the roasted pork is set down in front of me.

What had Mister Bracegirdle told me?

Damn.

All I could remember was the part of the monkey.

“Mister Hornblower. You have the chef’s masterpiece, I believe.”

I look at Sir Hugh.

“Be so good as to carve it.”

I smile and nod.

The servant hands me the knife and the fork.

I stand.

Alright, Horatio. Don’t make a fool of yourself.

I stick the fork into the pork a bit too hard and it goes all the way through.

Oh god.

I close my eyes.

“Oh. It suffered enough Mister H. You don’t have to kill it again.” The Duchess says.

The guest’s chuckle.

I drag the fork out until only the tips of the prongs are in the pork.

I can feel Edward’s gaze on me but I don’t look back at him.

I had to concentrate here.

I manage to carve the roasted pork and serve the guests.

The rest of the evening was better though I was glad when we finally made our way back to the Indie.

I would have to go aboard the Caroline and make sure all was ready for our voyage tomorrow but I could take a moment to say my farewells to Edward.

I follow him down to his quarters.

“How long have you known?”

“About what?”

I cross my arms and stare at him.

He clears his throat and begins to remove his jacket and his neckerchief.

“Sir Hugh wrote to me and asked me if I knew of a ship that could transport the Duchess back to England. I did not know you had been victorious in capturing the French vessel then.”

“But once you did, you told him that I would take her.”

“Yes. Once I knew that you had been ordered to take the Le Rêve into England.”

I nod.

“And you decided not to tell me because…?”

“Because it would only make you nervous.”

“Well, I’m nervous now so I don’t know what you’ve accomplished here.”

He sets his hands on my arms.

“What I have accomplished is making sure that they all know what an excellent Captain and officer you are.”

I smile.

“You wiggled yourself out of this one pretty good.”

He chuckles.

“I know. Plus I was counting on your good nature. I knew you wouldn’t be upset with me for long.”

“Wouldn’t I?”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t.” 

He leans forward and kisses the underside of my jaw.

“You got lucky.” I sigh.

“I did, didn’t I?”

“Hmm.”

He undoes my neckerchief and I remove my jacket.

He unbuttons my vest and I help him remove his own.

I swallow.

My hands were shaking.

I caress his back as he presses his mouth to mine.

I press closer, deepening the kiss.

He was right.

I would never be able to stay mad at him for long.

Not if it would deprive me of his kisses and his caresses.

His hands move lower, towards my backside and I reach back to hold them in place.

“Sorry.” I say breaking the kiss.

“It’s alright. I have overstepped.” He says settling his hands on my hips.

“No. I just…I have never done this with anyone else. It’s a bit strange.”

He kisses me softly.

“I understand.”

“Good.”

“Perhaps soon we will be able to take our time and really learn each other’s bodies.”

I close my eyes.

“I really hope so.”

He chuckles.

I press my forehead to his.

“Have a safe journey and promise me you will stay out of trouble, for once. Just go to England and come back in one piece and without any unplanned adventures.”

“I would promise but I can’t help it if I am a magnet for trouble.”

“I was afraid you were going to say that.”

I chuckle quietly.

“As long as you come back to me, Horatio. More intact than not.”

“I will do my best.”

“That is all I ask.”


	25. Chapter 25

“Captain Pellew is coming aboard, sir.” Styles tells me.

Not that I needed him to tell me, I was looking right at the boat as it made its way towards us.

“Yes. Thank you, Styles.”

I keep my eyes fixed on Edward.

“And, uhh, a lady, sir.”

I nod.

I had purposely not told the men we were having a female guest.

Otherwise they would have all line up on deck to gawk at her and basically make a fool of themselves.

“Nicely dress, sir. Good looking.” Styles says staring at the Duchess.

I roll my eyes.

Exactly as I had feared.

“Don’t froth at the mouth, Styles. You’ve seen a woman before, man.”

“For six bloody month’s I haven’t.” He says walking away.

I shake my head at him.

Edward comes aboard first and the Duchess follows.

“You call this a ship, Mister H?” She asks.

“Welcome aboard, your Grace.”

Edward gives her a hand up.

“Mister Hunter will show you to your cabin.”

“Thank you.”

I watch as she walks away with Hunter.

“Mister Hornblower.” Edward says.

“Sir.”

He grabs my arm and pulls me off to one side.

He reaches inside his coat and pulls out a thick envelope.

“The Port Admiral gave me these.”

I look at him.

“They are for the Admiralty. They contain information worth more than the whole squadron. Should you be boarded or even threatened with boarding, these are to go to the bottom of the sea.”

I nod.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

He hands them to me and I place them inside my jacket pocket.

“Well. Wind is set fair.”

“I say, Mister Hornblower!” The Duchess calls.

We turn to look at her.

“Your Grace.” Edward calls.

“I am used to roughing it but, uhm. I can hardly unbutton myself in that damn cupboard. Could you swap me your cabin?”

I open my mouth to tell her that the damn cupboard is my cabin.

“I believe Mister Hornblower has already given you his cabin, your Grace.” Edward says.

I glance at him and he gives me a pointed look.

“It is the best I can offer, your Grace.” I tell her.

“Oh. There I go again, putting my foot in my mouth.” She chuckles. “I do apologize, Mister H.”

“No need to, your Grace.”

“Well. I’m sure you want me out of the way so that you can sail the damn thing.”

That would be preferable, yes. Otherwise the men would be too busy drooling over her instead of doing their jobs.

“Sir Edward.” She says taking his hand. “How can I ever thank you?”

Edward moves toward the stairs, his body brushing mine and his fingers close around my hand for a second.

“No. Not at all your Grace. Not at all.” He looks at me. “Well. She’s all yours Mister Hornblower.”

I wasn’t sure if he meant the ship or the Duchess.

I incline my head.

“Good luck, sir.”

“Thank you, sir.”

I watch him make his way onto the boat.

The Duchess looks at me and I smile.

I look at my men who were all standing there staring at the Duchess.

“What are you staring at? All hands to your stations. Do you want to waste this wind?”

The men disperse.

“Ma’am.” Hunter says before moving away and promptly tripping over his own feet.

I roll my eyes.

I move towards the railing to look at Edward as he makes his way to the Indie.

I sigh.

The Duchess pats my hand.

“I’ll get out of your way now.”

I nod.

We set sail and stay up at the wheelhouse watching the men work and enjoying the sea air.

At supper time I go down to invite the Duchess for dinner.

I had not seen her all afternoon.

I did not want her to think she was confined to the cabin for the entirety of the journey.

I knock on the door.

“Yes?”

I enter.

I see her lying in the hammock, her arm over her eyes.

Perhaps she had been sleeping?

“Forgive me for disturbing you, your Grace. I was wondering if you would do me the honor of joining me for dinner.” I smile.

“Oh bugger dinner.”

I frown.

“When is this storm going to end?”

What was she talking about?

“Storm, your Grace? We have a fair wind and a calm sea.” I smile.

“Leave me alone.” She says before leaning over and becoming sick all over the floor.

I press the back of my hand over my mouth as my stomach turns just watching her.

I leave the cabin as fast as I can and I hurry up on deck.

I take deep breaths to calm my stomach.

I was rarely ever sea sick anymore.

As long as I did not concentrate on the swaying of the ship beneath my feet.

I really hoped her Grace’s sea sickness passed quickly.

I could not have her getting worse or become weak because she refused to eat.

I look at the fog that had surrounded us.

“It’s coming up thick, sir.” Mathews tells me.

“It’ll be thicker by morning.” I sigh. “Alter course, Mathews. Due west. We cannot risk not clearing Cape St. Vincent.”

Hunter comes to stand beside me.

“Plenty of sea room, sir.” Hunter tells me. “To alter course will only delay us.”

I look at him.

“Thank you, Mister Hunter. When I need your opinion I’ll be sure to ask for it.”

He glares at me and I glare back.

“Alter course, Mathews.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” He does as instructed. “She’s quite some woman, that Duchess, isn’t she, sir?” Mathews asks with a smile.

I roll my eyes.

“What’s that got to do with altering course?” I demand.

Hunter clears his throat.

“Nothing, sir. Aye, aye, sir.” Mathews says.

I go down to take my supper before retiring for the night.

I was having a fantastic dream involving myself and Edward when I am awaken by Styles.

“Mister Hornblower, sir.”

I blink my eyes and look at him.

“Mister Hunter wants you to come on deck, sir.”

What now?

I get up and follow him up to the deck.

Fog really had thicken up.

“Good morning, Mister Hunter.”

“Shh. Quiet.” He says coming towards me. “Listen.”

I can hear voices in the fog.

“Dagoes, sir.” Mathews tells me.

“We’re in the middle of a fleet. By god, you should never have altered course!” He whispers fervently.

“Yes. Thank you, Mister Hunter!”

We glare at each other.

“Call all hands, quietly now.”

He moves to do as instructed.

I stare out at the fog.

“So, the Dons have left Cadiz.”

I was right.

We all wait in tense silence.

“Sir. Starboard.” Oldroyd tells me.

I move towards him.

“There.” He whispers.

The ship comes into view and I crane my neck upwards.

That was one large ship.

I really was getting a bad feeling about this.

“It’s a two decker, sir.” Styles tells me.

“The San Nicholas. Eighty-four guns.”

Bugger.

“Mister Hunter, find the French colors.”

“Sir?”

“La Reeve’s colors, man. Run them up. The Dons might not wish to fire on their allies.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Styles looks at me.

“It’s a poor ruse but it might buy us some time. This fog can hold up for five hours or five minutes.”

I press my hand against the envelope Edward had given me.

I couldn’t get rid of them just yet.

We still had a chance of getting out of this.

“Sir!” Styles whispers urgently.

I turn to look at him.

“Ship dead on stern, sir.”

“What course?”

“Straight forward and gaining, sir.”

“Mathews, bring us windward.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“She’s passing us starboard, sir.” Styles tells me.

I stare as the ship comes up beside us.

“Sir.”

I look at Hunter.

“The sun.”

“It’ll burn off the fog, sir.” Mathews says.

I look back at the ship.

Damn. Damn!

I remove my hat quickly.

“Your hat.” I tell Hunter.

“Hmm?”

“Your hat, Mister Hunter.”

He removes it.

Styles and Mathews stare over my shoulder and I turn to look.

Another ship comes up beside us on the larboard side.

“That must be the Oriente.”

Hunter nods.

“How many guns would you say, Mister Hunter?”

“Oriente. Guns, seventy-four, sir.”

“So if it came to matching broad size, I expect we would lose. But it would be a damn close run, don’t you think Styles?”

I turn to look at him.

“Damn close, sir. It’d take them at least a minute to sink us.”

“Mister Hunter. Go below, find what French clothes you can. Pass them around the crew. No man is to show his face above decks unless he looks like a frog.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I make my way across the deck to Oldroyd.

“Oldroyd, get aft. Mister Hunter has some clothes for you.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I take out the envelope Edward gave me.

There was nothing I could do about this unplanned adventure but at least I could keep his order that I drop the envelope to the bottom of the sea.

I move over to the railing.

There was still a chance that we might get out of this situation fairly unscathed so I couldn’t be too quick to dump the letters.

What if I disposed of them and nothing happened?

I sigh.

“I hope you won’t be too mad with me.” I whisper. “And I really hope we survive.”

I put the dispatches back in my coat pocket.


	26. Chapter 26

Damn it all to hell!

I follow the Spanish soldiers as they lead me and my men into their prison.

I am shoved into one of the holding cells with Hunter.

I move to look out the barred window.

A sudden frightened yell has me turning around.

Hunter jumps off the bed he had sat on with a gasp.

I frown.

Sobbing can be heard coming from under the blanket and Hunter moves to uncover our cell mate.

The familiar face comes into view.

It couldn’t be.

“Archie?” I whisper.

He looks at me.

“Oh my god. Archie!”

I kneel next to him.

“No. No. Go away. Go away!”

He covers himself back up.

“Archie.”

I touch his covered back and he shouts in fright.

“What have they done to you?”

He doesn’t answer, he just continues to cry.

I move away.

“We have to get out of here or we’ll end up just like him.” Hunter tells me.

“We will get out of here, Mister Hunter. And we’ll take him with us.”

I wasn’t going to leave him behind again.

All this time thinking he was dead and he’d been here.

I could not even imagine how much he had suffered at the hands of the Spanish.

I clench my hands.

“How? He’s lost the use of his mind and the use of his legs.”

“God knows how he ended up here and in this state. But he was a Midshipman on the Indie just like you and I, Mister Hunter. He was captured in action.”

Hunter turns to glare at me and I frown at him.

“Are you saying we should leave one of our own behind?” I ask.

“No. But he’ll make our escape much harder.”

“And success that much more satisfying.”

He sighs angrily and walks away.

I knew he was more of an action man and sometimes that was the best course of action.

But not right now.

I will not risk the lives of my men needlessly.

This time we were going to have to sit and wait, no matter how much he complained about it.

I stare at Archie’s back before moving closer again.

He seemed to have calmed down.

Maybe we just startled him?

Or he thought we were someone else?

I sit down at the edge of his cot.

“Archie, I need your help.” I whisper.

He doesn’t say anything.

“We all need your help.”

He sniffs.

I sigh and look at Hunter.

“We are going to work out how to escape.”

Hunter comes closer.

I look down at Archie.

“We need to work out how many guards there are and-”

“You’ll never escape.” Archie says.

“I’d rather try than not.”

“Five times I tried.” He sighs. “I should have saved myself the grief.”

“But didn’t you feel better for trying?”

“No. Because the last time I tried, they locked me up in a hole in the earth for a month.”

I close my eyes.

“Archie.”

“You can’t escape. No one can.”

“We can, I know we can. But we can’t do it without you.”

He shakes his head.

“Just leave me alone.”

I spent a restless night thinking of Edward, of Archie and the Duchess.

I wondered if word of our capture had reached Edward yet.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

I was just giving him more unnecessary worry.

I turn my head to look at Archie.

The brave man I knew was still there somewhere.

If he had tried to escape five times, I knew there was still some spirit left in him.

I just had to help him find it again.

I sigh and turn on my side.

Edward might forgive me for this side adventure but I doubted he would look too kindly to my disobeying of orders.

I had handed over the documents to the Duchess, who was now in company of a Spanish Captain.

If she decided to trade the documents in order to save her life…not even Edward would be able to save me.

Oh god!

What have I done?

**************************

“Sir!” Mathews says as he and the men hurry towards me.

We were released out in the courtyard for breakfast.

“How are you, sir?” Styles asks.

“Fine. Better in fact.”

“Better?” Oldroyd asks.

“Yes. It seems we have been met with even more unexpected surprises.” I smile.

“Sir?” Mathews asks.

“Mister Kennedy is here. He is sharing the cells with Mister Hunter and me.”

“Truly? I had given him up for dead!” Styles says.

“Some of you luck must have rubbed off on him, sir.” Mathews smiles.

I nod.

We sit to eat.

“Where is he? Won’t he be joining us?” Oldroyd asks.

“No. He can’t walk, apparently. The last time he tried to escape he was put in a cramped holding cell in the earth. His legs are too week but he will get better. I know he will.”

“He’s given up. He wants to die. No use thinking of him.”

I look at Hunter.

“Mister Kennedy is a good man.” Mathews tells him.

“I will not leave one of my men behind.” I tell Hunter.

“He’s not one of your men, is he? He’ll just slow the rest of us down. What’s the point in-”

“Mister Kennedy is one of the Indefatigable’s midshipmen, Mister Hunter.” I interrupt.

“What I heard was that he had a fit during a night attack and you had to knock him down in order to stop him from getting the rest of you killed. What sort of a midshipman is that?”

I glare at him.

It wasn’t as clean cut as that.

“You weren’t there.” I tell him. “You do not comprehend the circumstance. We do not leave without him.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” Mathews says in agreement.

“Aye.” Styles and Oldroyd echo.

Hunter turns to glare at them.

***************************

I stand as I recognize the female with the guards.

She smiles at me.

What on earth?

She should have been in England by now.

This was not good.

She scrunches up her nose.

“Oh. It’s stinks in here.”

Of course it did.

It was a prison cell and it’s not like we were able to wash ourselves.

“Come with me.” She smiles.

That’s it?

That’s all she had to say?

“Well? Don’t just stand there gaping. Come.”

She turns and walks out.

I follow her out of the cell and out into the courtyard.

I stare at the older gentleman waiting for us.

“This is Lieutenant Hornblower, your Excellency. Mister Hornblower, His Excellency, Don Alfredo de Masadero.” She introduces.

I incline my head.

“Señora, la Duquesa, has begged the favor of me that you should be allowed two hours of exercise daily.” He says.

I glance at her and she stares back.

“And I would be happy to allow you to accompany her on her walks. But I must ask you first to give your parole, as a gentleman, that you will not try to escape.”

I sigh.

That was asking a lot.

“Thank you, sir. I’m happy to accept and to give you my word.”

He smiles and inclines his head.

I had to make certain that he understood that it did not mean I was happy to stay here and rot for the rest of my life.

“However, sir. I must inform you that outside the hours of my parole, I consider it my duty to try and return to my ship and my country.”

He chuckles.

“So long as you do not try to murder me in my bed, sir. I wish you ever luck in your attempt.”

I nod.

I had to do all I could to get my men back and to get myself back to Edward.


	27. Chapter 27

I watch the rain and I sigh.

He really hoped Edward was alright.

“No walk for you today, Horatio.” Archie says.

“No.”

“Must be something to walk in the sun with such a lovely woman.”

I would like the walks better if it was Edward instead of the Duchess.

I close my eyes and recline my head against the rock wall.

I could almost feel his hands caressing my back. His lips pressed against mine and his body sending shivers through me.

Oh, Edward.

“Do you have a sweetheart in England, Archie?”

He doesn’t answer.

I turn to look at him.

“Archie?”

He was so still, barely breathing.

Fear grips my heart and I walk closer.

“Archie?”

I kneel beside his bed.

“Archie.”

I grab his face between my hands and turn his face towards me.

He was so pale and cold.

“Archie.” I say louder.

Oh god.

I hurry to the door and start pounding.

“Guards! Guards!”

I move back towards Archie.

“Hunter, get help.”

“Why?”

I look at him.

“He needs help or he’s going to die.”

“Seems to me like that’s what he wants.”

I pat Archie’s cheek.

“Archie. Come on, snap out of it.”

“It’s no use, sir.”

“What’s happened to him?”

“Starvation.”

Starvation?

No. That’s not possible.

“But why? We gave him the same rations as us.”

“But he didn’t eat them.”

I turn to glare at him.

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I assumed you knew.”

Liar.

“I’ll deal with you later.” I tell him.

Right now it was more important to get Archie some medical help.

Thankfully the guards are willing to let me try and save Archie.

I set him down in one of the beds and stand back as the doctor tends to him.

He had to survive.

I could not lose another friend.

I would not.

“Well?” I ask the doctor as he steps back.

“He is still alive but very weak.”

“Will he survive?”

“It is possible.”

“What do we have to do?”

“We must get him eating again, slowly. Do you know how long he has been without eating?”

“No. I didn’t know he was starving himself.”

“We will start him with liquids only and see how he does.”

“Thank you doctor.”

He nods and leaves the room.

I move towards the bed.

“Archie, why did you do this?” I press my head against his chest and I can feel the rise and fall of it as he breathes.

I close my eyes.

“You cannot leave me here, Archie. I cannot survive this alone.”

“Mister Hornblower?”

I turn to look at the Duchess as she enters the room.

“What’s happened?”

“He hasn’t been eating. He’s starved himself to death and I didn’t notice. I didn’t notice because I was too busy taking walks and having conversations.”

I move away.

If he died, I would never forgive myself.

I press my handkerchief to my eyes.

Archie starts mumbling something and I turn back to look at him.

The Duchess is leaning over him.

“What? What is he saying?” I ask her.

The Duchess shushes Archie.

“What was he saying?” I ask again.

“He’s delirious.”

I shake my head.

No.

I had seen delirious men before, Archie seemed to have been reciting a poem or something.

“No, no, no. It wasn’t like that. It was from something.”

Some guards arrive with firewood for the chimney.

************************

The guards allow me to stay with Archie for the night.

I needed to be with him in case….

Archie was strong, even if he didn’t believe he was and I knew he would make it out of this.

I watch him toss and turn, talking to himself.

I sit back and close my eyes.

I was so tired and worried.

“No, Simpson!” Archie shouts.

I sit up.

“Don’t! Get off me! Please!” Archie says struggling with an enemy that was not there.

I grab Archie by his shoulders.

“Archie.” I whisper.

He looks at me.

“It’s alright.” I tell him.

“It’s not alright. It will never be alright. He’s always there.”

I look away.

“You can’t let him control you anymore.”

“And I suppose you’ve forgotten all the things he did to you?”

No.

I look at him.

“I have tried.”

“Ad how has that worked out for you?”

“Look, Archie. I might never be able to forget what Simpson did to me but I can damn well try.”

“How?”

“I have someone who I trust. Someone I love and they have helped me deal with the actions forced upon me.”

“And does she look at you with different eyes?”

“What do you mean?”

“After you told her what S…what he did. Does she still look at you with love or does she pity you?”

Edward never pitied me.

I stare at him.

“Well?”

I did not know if I could trust to tell him that the one I loved was another man. My Captain, no less.

“Are you still my friend?”

He frowns.

“What?”

“After all this time, are you still my friend? Can I still trust you to keep things in confidence?”

“Have I ever betrayed you that you would ask me that?”

I sit down beside him.

“Archie. What I want to tell you…it could get me and my love into a lot of trouble if anyone ever knew. I just need to be sure that you will keep my secret, even if you do not agree with it.”

“Is your love the King’s daughter?” He smiles.

“No. It’s, uhm, my Captain.”

He stares back at me.

“What?”

I nod.

“Captain Pellew?” He whispers.

“Yes.”

“Horatio.”

I squeeze my eyes shut.

“I know.”

“Are you saying that you and the Captain are…that you…?”

“Are in love. Yes.”

“I just can’t…I mean. I would have thought that what after Simpson, that you….”

“At first I recoiled from every touch, even if it was in friendship. But Edward-”

“Edward?”

“Yes. Edward. He helped me and he was my friend. After you were lost….I was alone, Archie. He has helped me get past the awful ordeal with Simpson. He saved my life against him.”

“What?”

“Yes. Do you remember the first time I challenged Simpson to a duel?”

“Of course. How can I forget? We lost Clayton.”

“Yes.”

“Wait. Don’t tell me you were stupid enough to challenge Simpson again?”

“How else was I supposed to get rid of him? And he deserved to die. Not just for what he did to us but for setting the boat you were in adrift and for shooting me.”

“He shot you?”

“Lucky for me he was not as good as a shot as people claimed him to be. Anyways, he cheated in the duel and he tried to kill me, again. But he missed. Again.”

“Tell me you shot him in the heart.”

“Unfortunately not.”

He sighs.

“I couldn’t! He begged me for his life.”

“A miserable one.”

“I know but I just couldn’t.”

“You’re too good, Horatio.”

“I left him there, kneeling on the beach and as I turned my back and walked away, he came at me. But I didn’t know, not until I heard the shot ring out and I turned to see Simpson bleeding from his chest.”

“So that is how Edward won your heart?”

“Partly, yes. And he gave me this.”

I pull out my necklace with the pendant, a portrait of my mother.

He smiles.

“Well. At least you know he returns the sentiment.”

“I got lucky.”

“Captain Pellew is a good and fair man.”

“He is.”

“So then what you are saying is that I need to find myself a loving man?”

I chuckle.

“No. I am saying that you can’t give up because you don’t know what’s out there waiting for you. And because I need you. I can’t get my men back home without you.”

“Alright. I will get better, for you.”

I smile at him.


	28. Chapter 28

I wake to the sound of the door closing and I sit up.

My neck twinges painfully and I rub at it.

I look at Archie, who was already awake.

I smile at him.

“How are you Archie?”

“Hungry.”

It gladdened my heart to hear him say that.

“Good. I should ask the inn keeper immediately for some roast beef. Perhaps some ham and eggs, a trout or three.”

“Horatio. There’s something I have to-”

For a moment I fear that he’s going to say something about Edward and me.

Or that he will want to apologize for what he’d done. 

I interrupt before he can say anything.

“Don’t worry about a thing, let’s just concentrate on getting you back on your feet.”

“No. Listen to me, Horatio. It’s the Duchess.”

“The Duchess? What about her?”

“She isn’t a Duchess.”

“What are you talking about?”

“She might be Cleopatra but she’s no Duchess.”

I frown.

“I don’t understand.”

“She’s an actress.”

“No. I think you’re still raving from the starvation.”

He shakes his head.

“No, I’m not. Her name is Catherin and she’s an actress, my word on it.”

Oh god.

Now Edward was really going to kill me.

I had given her the damn dispatches Edward told me to throw into the sea!

What if she’s really exchanged them for her freedom or something else?

************************

“What do you want?”

She looks at me.

“Your lack of civility does you no credit, sir.”

“How is your friend, Don Masadero?”

“He is not my friend.”

“Really?” I walk closer to her. 

“Of course. What on earth has gotten into you, Mister H?”

“He seems to really like you.”

“I have no idea why.”

“Perhaps because you play your part too well.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you are very good at pretending to be someone you are not.”

She looks away.

“Do you deny it?”

“Why should I?”

“What I don’t understand is why.”

“Because I want to go home.”

“But this whole charade.”

“It was necessary. And I will do what I can to get home.”

“Lucky for you, you are now in possession of valuable bargaining card.”

She sighs angrily before lifting her skirt and showing me the dispatches.

“You still have them.”

“Clearly.” She scoffs.

“Had you told me-”

“Would you have given me passage? Would you have entrusted His Majesty’s secrets to an actress?”

Well. She made a good point.

Still did not change the fact that she lied.

“I would have been honored to have you aboard my ship, as a Duchess or as a woman seeking passage. But the dispatches, no.”

“And now?”

She had proven herself trustworthy and if she was going to use those dispatches for her benefit, she would have used them by now.

“I would be grateful if you would keep them for me.”

“What? You expect me to cart the damn things around in my underwear?”

I chuckle.

“If your Grace would be so kind.”

She smiles at me.

“Thank you, Horatio.”

**************************

“The men are getting restless.”

I look at Archie.

“Yes.”

“That man, Hunter, he is trouble.”

“He is. Unfortunately.” I sigh.

“I think you know by now that he’s planning to do something very stupid.”

“Yes.”

“You must speak with him and try to get him to wait.”

“I will do my best but I can’t promise he will listen.”

“No. Men like Hunter never see reason until their actions cause dire circumstances.”

“Let us hope that does not happen this time.”

“Fingers crossed.” He says and I chuckle.

That night I am awake thinking about what Archie said.

I know Hunter is awake.

I can almost hear the wheels turning in his head as he finalized his careless plan.

“Mister Hunter.” I say quietly.

He doesn’t respond.

“Mister Hunter, Mister Kennedy is getting stronger by the day. He will soon be able to move.”

He still does not say anything and I sigh.

“I know that you have been making plans. What information do you have as to the garrison here?”

“I thought you had the information seeing as how you dine with them every night?”

I roll my eyes.

Why must he be difficult?

“Now I would like to sleep.”

The next morning, Archie is strong enough to come out into the courtyard.

I help him out and we sit, enjoying the fresh air.

“Something’s going on Horatio.”

I look at Hunter with Oldroyd and some of the other men.

“I know.”

“What are you going to do?”

“You speak Spanish, don’t you Archie?”

He looks at me.

“I do, a little. Yes.”

Hunter turns back to look at me before turning back to speak quietly with the gathered men.

I stand and make my way towards them.

“What are you doing, Mister Hunter?”

He turns to look at me.

“Doing? I’m getting us out of here.”

“And how are you planning to do that?”

“Before I tell you, I must ask you if you are with us or against us.”

How dare he?

“You are dangerously close to insubordination, sir.” I tell him.

“I am only doing my duty, sir.” He glares back. “Which is to escape from here and return to fight for my country.”

“Oh, I see. And I suppose you have it all figured out then. Hmm? Let us say that you manage to overpower the guards without losing too many of the men. What then?”

“We take ourselves a boat.”

“Huh. And what if there are more soldiers to prevent you from taking yourselves a boat?”

“Then we’ll fight them.” Oldroyd says.

“No.” Hunter says. “We will go to a part of the coast which is less defended.”

“North or south?”

“Makes no difference. Wherever there are boats.”

“And who can speak Spanish to ask where these boats are?”

He chuckles.

“To find food, water, clothes to disguise the fact that you are English soldiers who have escaped from prison with the whole country at arms against you.”

He says nothing because he doesn’t have the answer.

“Listen carefully. We go when I say and how I say. And we go together.”

“Kennedy will slow us down.”

“Kennedy speaks Spanish.”

“How convenient.”

I glare at him.

“I have given you an order, Hunter. And I expect you to obey it.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Sir?”

“What is it Mathews?”

“I didn’t know, sir.”

I glance at Styles before looking back at him.

“Know what?”

I hear one of the men groaning in pain and I stand and make my way to the courtyard.

“Help us!” Hunter screams.

“What in god’s name?”

Archie grabs my arm to stop me from going to the aid of the man.

“What?”

“It’s a rouse.” Mathews tells me.

“That fool!”

He was going to get us all killed.

“What do we do, sir?” Styles asks as Hunter takes down the guard who came to his aid.

“They’re our shipmates aren’t they?”

And I would rather Hunter survived so that I could personally kill him later.

We manage to make it out of the courtyard before we are surrounded by guards.

Hunter looks like he’s going to stand and fight, the bloody fool.

“Mister Hunter!” I say.

“Not now!”

I look around at the soldiers pointing their weapons at us.

“We are outmanned and outgunned, it’s not worth it.”

“Afraid are you?”

That bastard!

“No! Think of the men. This is suicide.”

“I’d rather die than stay in here.”

“It’s not just about you!”

He turns and shoots his weapon.

“Hunter, don’t!”

He makes a run for it and is shot down.

He falls, screaming in pain.

Idiot.

But he was still one of my men and I had a duty.

“Hold your fire, hold your fire!” I say standing between Hunter and Don Masadero’s pistol, which is pointed at Hunter’s head. “Don’t fire, sir.”

He looks at me and hesitates before lowering his pistol.

Oh thank god.

He orders his men to lower their weapons and I kneel down beside Hunter.

“Let me die.” Hunter weeps.

“Mathews, Styles. Take him back to the cell.” I order.

They come forward and help Hunter up before leading him away.

I stand and face Masadero.

He turns and walks away.

I close my eyes in relief.

It could have been a lot worse.

I follow my men back to the cell.

I check in on Hunter.

“He was shot in the leg, sir.” Mathews tells me.

“Will he survive?”

“If he does not get an infection and if we can stop the bleeding. I don’t think the Dagoes are willing to help him right now.”

I sigh.

“Thank you Mathews, Styles.”

The nod and move back.

I stand in front of Hunter.

“Why did you stop him from killing me?” He winces in pain.

“Because you are one of my men and I wasn’t going to stand by and let them kill you.”

“I will die anyways.”

“Perhaps.”

“Mister Hornblower.”

“Mister Hunter.”

“I am sorry. Please, forgive me.”

I nod.

“I swear I will make this up to you. You might not believe me but if I survive, I will find a way of earning your trust back, sir.”

“Very well. Just rest for now.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Horatio.”

I look at Archie.

“The Dons are coming.”

I look out into the courtyard.

“Right. I suppose he’s figured out what the punishment is going to be.”

I lead my men, minus Hunter, out into the courtyard.

Masadero is quiet for a moment before speaking.

“Two of my men are dead.”

Lucky us.

“Three are badly injured.”

At least Hunter managed to take some of the soldiers out of commission.

“I want to know who is responsible.” He demands.

“I am, sir.” I say.

I was the superior officer and the actions of my men were my responsibility.

I had to answer for Hunter’s stupidity.

“You?” He smiles. “I cannot believe it.”

“Nonetheless, sir.”

He comes closer.

“But you gave me your parole, Mister Hornblower.”

“I gave it between certain hours of the day, sir.” I remind him. “Beyond that, as I informed you, it is my duty at all times to attempt to escape and return to my ship.”

And Edward.

He glances over my shoulder at my men.

“I do not believe you. I do not believe you would lead such a vicious and senseless assault. You would know that it was doomed to fail.”

He was right in that aspect.

Still.

He leans in close.

“Give me the instigators and I will deal with them.”

“There are no other instigators, sir.”

“Mister Kennedy is a friend is he not, Mister Hornblower? He will tell you I am not afraid to be cruel.”

I didn’t need Archie to tell me that.

I could see it in his angry eyes and it was making me a bit nervous.

“One last time. Who was responsible?”

“Tell him, Horatio.” Archie whispers.

I keep my gaze forward.

“It was me, sir.” I say.

He frowns.

“I am disappointed.” His eyes soften for a moment before hardening again. “Your men are confined to the cells and you will learn to keep your word.”

He shouts an order and two soldiers grab me.

I do not struggle because there is no use but it does not mean I didn’t want to.

Another soldier opens the cell door for the hole in the ground and my heart thumps wildly in my chest.

They lower me down into it before locking me up.

I sit down, my knees bent.

There was not enough room for me to stretch out or to stand up.

I lower my head as some of the soldiers thump on the cell door with their boots or kick dirt down onto me.

I remove my jacket and use it as a pillow.

There not was nothing else to do.

At least it cooled down faster down here than it did in the cells.

I manage to sleep that night but I’m woken up when cold water starts pouring down on me.

I shiver but I drink some of the water.

Who knew when it would rain again and I didn’t know how long I was going to be kept down here without food or water.

I start shivering immediately and I pull my jacket back on.

I close my eyes and try to imagine that I am under a waterfall with Edward.

I can almost feel his fingers whispering across my skin.

Something tickles my neck and I open my eyes.

A cold nose is pressed against my jaw and I look down at my shoulder.

I shout and shove the rat off of me.

I might have made a scene but it was just me down here and I was afraid of being eaten by rats.

I press my handkerchief against my eyes as I weep.

I just wanted to go home to Edward.

The days dragged on and I slept more than I wanted to.

I lost track of time and I couldn’t keep count of the days I was locked down here.

I start awake as the cell door opens and one of the guards shouts at me.

I squint up at him before scrunching my eyes closed.

The light hurt my eyes.

Hands reach down and pull me up and out of the hole.

They let me go as soon as I am out and I fall to my hands and knees.

My legs were numb and they couldn’t hold me up.

I glance up and find Masadero frowning down at me.

I close my eyes against the harsh glare of sunlight.

“Do I have your parole, Mister Hornblower?” He asks.

“You do, sir.” I croak.

“Then your privileges are returned to you.”

The soldiers grab me and drag me back to cell I share with Archie and Hunter.

They push me in and Archie grabs me before I can fall.

“Horatio.” He says, relief in his voice.

I am surprised to see Hunter standing.

How long was I down there?

“Are you alright?” Archie asks.

I squint at him.

“Yes, Archie. Other than feeling like I’ve been bent in two.”

He chuckles.

I look at Hunter who moves to hold me up as well.

“How’s your leg, Mister Hunter?”

“It’s well, sir. Thank you.”

“Good.”

I felt faint from standing upright for too long and I can feel myself pitching forward but Archie and Hunter keep me from falling face forward.

They ease me down until I am sitting down, my back pressed against Archie’s.

“Oh dear.” I say.

They chuckle.

“It’s alright, Horatio. You’ll soon feel better.” Archie tells me.

**********************

I am taking one of my walks down the beach when I hear gunfire.

Two ships suddenly come into view.

I turn as I hear horses galloping towards me.

Masadero dismounts his horse and stands beside me.

He pulls out his spyglass and looks at two ships.

“What ships are they, sir?” I ask.

“Ah. I know our ships, señor. Yours, you must tell me.”

He hands me his spyglass and I look at him for a moment before taking it.

I look through the glass and the breath catches in my throat.

“It’s the Indie.” I whisper.

Edward had come for me.

I lower the spyglass and I can’t keep the smile that spreads across my face.

“It’s the Indefatigable.” I tell Masadero. “It’s my old ship.”

I chuckle but he doesn’t look too happy.

I turn back to look at the Indie.

Edward had really come looking for us.

I press a hand to my chest and I can feel my rapid beating heart as it wanted to leap out of my chest.

We watch as the Spanish ship heads for the reefs.

The sound of the ship crashing against the rocks is loud.

I shiver.

“We must launch boats and try to save them.” I tell him.

“In this sea?”

“The fishermen will surely go.”

“It would be folly. I know this beach, señor. Many have died in calmer weather.”

We couldn’t just stand here and watch the men aboard the ship die.

“Sir, I beg you. Give me some timber and some rope. I can save them.”

He stares back at me.

“Do you really believe that you can save my men?”

“Yes sir.”

“Very well.”

“And sir, I will need my own men.”

“Oh. This provides you with the perfect opportunity for escape.”

“Sir, those men out there are dying. The water is bitter cold and the strength is ebbing away from them. We can save them!”

“They are your enemies.”

“The sea does not take sides. I give you my word.”

“And that of your men?”

“You have my word, sir.”

He nods.

“Go.”

I hurry back to the cells to get my men ready.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the delay in posting this chapter.

“Mister Hornblower, sir. Everything is ready!” Archie shouts over the wind.

“Thank you, Mister Kennedy.”

I turn to see Hunter trying to climb aboard the boat.

“No, Mister Hunter.”

He was not well enough.

“Yes, let me come!” He grabs my arm. “Please.”

He still was a member of the crew and I couldn’t just leave him behind as we sailed away.

I help him onto the boat.

We row out to sea and towards the Spanish ship.

As we get closer, I can hear the men shouting from aboard the ship.

“How many?” I ask Hunter.

I couldn’t see with the wind and the water in my eyes.

“Five!” He shouts back. “No. Wait. Now it’s four.”

I order the men to row faster before we lost another man to the sea.

“Jump! We’ll pick you up!” I shout at the men on the ship as we get as close as we can to the ship.

One by one they jump and my men pull them out of the water.

“I’m alright!” The female voice says as she is brought onto the boat.

My mouth falls open.

The last man jumps into the water but he jumps too far away.

He shouts for help.

“Can’t you get any closer?” The Duchess asks.

“No. We’d all die.” I tell her.

Hunter jumps into the water.

“Hunter, no!”

His leg was not strong enough to swim in this current.

He manages to bring the last man closer.

“We’ve got him, sir!” Oldroyd tells me.

I lean over the side of the boat.

“Mister Hunter! Give me your hand.”

He stares up at me.

“Come on, hurry.”

“Look out!” Oldroyd shouts as a big wave crashes down upon us.

I blink the water out of my eyes and look down to where Hunter had been.

“Mister Hunter? Where are you?”

“He’s gone, Horatio.” Archie tells me.

“He can’t be gone! Mister Hunter!”

I lean over the side of the boat.

Mathews grabs me.

“He’s gone, sir. We have to get back to the shore before it takes us too.”

Oh god, Hunter.

Mathews pats my arm.

“Well never make it. We have to stay at sea and ride this out.” I tell them.

By morning, it was still raining but at least the sea was calmer.

The Duchess is pressed against me, shivering with the cold.

“I thought it was you. As soon as I saw this little boat, I thought ‘That’s my Mister H’.”

“I thought you were back in England by now.”

“We never even got close. The Captain insisted on landing every time he saw an English sail.”

I smile.

“Ma’am. Will you allow me to ask you a question?”

“I believe I can guess. I guarded your dispatches. They are safe and sound.” She says pointing at the jacket she was wearing.

“Thank you ma’am.”

“Sir!” Styles says. “A sail, sir.”

I sit up.

“Wake up everybody, wake up and row! Row you beauties!”

“Sir? It’s the bloody Indie!” Styles tells me.

A cheer goes up among my men.

They row all the faster.

I can just make out Mister Bracegirdle peering out at us.

“Ahoy!” I shout waving my arm. “Ahoy!”

We pull alongside the Indie and we tie our boat before making our way onto the ship.

I stumble as I step on deck but strong hands catch me.

I raise my gaze and look into the dark eyes I had been dreaming about.

“Mister Hornblower.” He says.

I wanted nothing more than to throw myself in his arms and kiss him for all I was worth.

“This is a most unexpected pleasure.” He smiles, relief evident on his face.

He wraps a blanket around me.

“As it is for us, sir.” I tell him.

His hands linger on my arms before he steps away.

“Your Grace.” He says.

I look at Catherin and she glances at me before pretending to faint.

I glance at Edward and he seems to have bought her act.

“Take her below! Call the surgeon and get her out of those uhh….Mister Hornblower, you, your men and your friends, below with you too.” He orders.

“Yes, sir.” 

“And please come to my cabin as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.” I say before helping to carry Catherin down below.

************************

Not even the spirits had managed to warm me the way Edward’s caresses and kisses were.

I groan into his mouth as his hands do a quick job of divesting me of my shirt.

I push his vest off his shoulders and he lets me go long enough to remove it.

He presses against me again and I lift my leg to wrap it around the back of his thigh.

His fingertips burned a trail down my naked back.

I unbutton his shirt and press my hands against his naked chest.

His hands cup my buttocks and I shiver against him.

“I am never letting you go.” He whispers against my neck.

I press my forehead to his shoulder.

“Edward.”

“Hmm?”

His lips and his tongue trail down my neck to my collarbone.

I moan as his teeth nip the skin of my shoulder.

“Did you want to tell me something?”

“Just don’t stop.”

“Unfortunately, I must. Mister Bracegirdle will be here shortly.” He says moving away.

I groan with disappointment.

“Soon.” He says caressing my cheek.

“I don’t know how long I can wait.”

“I have received word to return to England. I will bring you ashore with me and we will spend the night together.”

His hand cups the side of my neck and I shiver with the promise in his eyes.

I place my hand over his.

“I can’t wait.”

We redress and make ourselves presentable.

As soon as I fix my hair and get my neckerchief in place, there is a knock on the door.

I stand at attention and Edward makes is way to the other side of the table.

“Enter.” He calls.

“Sir.” Mister Bracegirdle says.

“Please, do come in.”

“It is so good to have you back, lad.” Mister Bracegirdle says patting my back.

“Thank you, sir.”

He goes to stand beside Edward and they both look at me.

“You must tell me how you managed to escape and how you found Mister Kennedy.”

“Mister Kennedy?” Edward asks.

“Yes, sir.” I tell him. “He was captured by the Spanish. They came upon him adrift at sea.”

“I see.” Edward says.

“He’s been there this whole time.”

“I am glad your friend is still alive.” Edward tells me and I incline my head.

“Well, go on. Regale us with the tale of your daring escape.” Mister Bracegirdle smiles.

“Actually. They let us go.”

“Let you go?” Edward frowns.

“Yes. The Spanish ship you fired upon, it crashed against the reef and I volunteered to rescue the men.”

Edward and Mister Bracegirdle glance at each other.

“I couldn’t just stand there and watch them die. Spanish or not, they are still men doing their duty.”

“Your morality is commendable, sir.” Edward says smiling softly at me.

“Thank you, sir.” I smile back.

“And you managed to convince the Dagos to allow you to venture the rescue. Congratulations, Mister Hornblower. A lesser man would not have taken such a risk but lucky for you, it paid off. Now you and your men are free and you rescued the Spanish from the sea. ”

“Actually.” I begin.

“Actually? Actually what?” Edward demands.

I take a deep breath and meet his gaze.

“I must go back at the first opportunity.”

Edward glances at Mister Bracegirdle before looking back at me.

“I gave Don Masadero my parole and I gave it for my men.” I explain.

Neither of them really seem to care.

“You must do as your honor dictates but I do not believe that, in this regard, you can speak for your men.” Edward says, his gaze dark with anger.

“Sir, I promised-”

“No!”

I lower my gaze.

I knew Edward would not be amiable to the idea of me going back to the Spanish prison.

“They must decide for themselves and I would not think any less of them if they are not so punctilious in matter of honor.”

“The Captain is right, son. You and your men are free now. There is no need for you to go back.” Mister Bracegirdle tells me.

I open my mouth to argue but there is a knock on the door.

“Come.” Edward calls.

I turn and see Catherin making her way into the room.

Oh god.

I face forward again.

“Ah! I trust your Grace is more comfortable.” Edward says coming around the table to stand before the Duchess.

Well, the pretend Duchess.

“Oh, I am Captain Pellew. But after a night on Mister Hornblower’s row boat I think I’d sleep easy on a perch in a parrot’s cage.”

Edward and Mister Bracegirdle chuckle.

“We have orders to make for England, your Grace. So god and a fair wind willing, you should be in London before the months’ end.”

“Well, in that case, I’ve got something to share with you.”

I look at her and I raise my hand to stop her from telling Edward her secret.

I glance at Mister Bracegirdle and he looks back at me.

I pretend to be fixing my hair.

“Before the Dons took his ship-”

This was worse.

I make a sliding motion with my hand.

Edward turns to look at me and I lower my arm.

“-Mister Hornblower entrusted these to me in my safekeeping.” She says handing Edward the dispatches.

I know she was probably trying to help me but she was really getting me into trouble.

Edward would have found out, eventually.

But now was not the time.

Edward turns to glare at me.

“The Admiralty dispatches you gave me, sir.” I tell him.

“You burdened Her Grace with such matters, Mister Hornblower?”

“Her Grace damn well insisted.” Catherin says.

Edward ignores her.

“I believe they are important.” I say.

“Yes. I know they’re important, man! Gibraltar had me searching half the Atlantic for them because you decided to go missing!”

That wasn’t fair.

He presses the dispatches to my chest and I take them in my hand.

Mister Bracegirdle gives me a sympathetic look.

“Don’t be so hard on him, Sir Edward.” Catherin says. “Your Acting Lieutenant Hornblower is an extremely gallant and resourceful gentleman.”

“Is he?” Edward says turning to look at me again.

He takes the dispatches from me and walks around me back towards Mister Bracegirdle.

“I am afraid he is no longer my Acting Lieutenant.” Edward says throwing the dispatches down upon the table.

Fear settles in my belly and I look at him.

He couldn’t hold this against me!

“Sir, I-”

“As a result of exemplary gallantry in the fire ship attack on Gibraltar, an opinion confirmed by three Captains no less. Captains who would not normally agree even on the color of an orange, his promotion was confirmed in the last dispatches.”

I stare at Edward in disbelief.

He comes closer.

“You are now Commissioned Lieutenant Hornblower.”

I smile at him.

He pats my arm.

I shake his hand.

“Thank you, sir.”

Mister Bracegirdle leans forward to shake my hand.

“Congratulations, Mister Hornblower.” He smiles.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Well. Let’s see what your men think of you.” Edward tells me before leaning in close. “That’s the real test of a gentleman.”

I was a Lieutenant now.

Lieutenant Hornblower.

I can’t fight the smile that adorns my lips.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of sex ahead.

I hold on to Edward’s sweaty shoulders as he moves inside of me, his member bringing me closer and closer to the brink of release.

I clench my eyes closed.

“Edward.” I whisper.

His tongue traces my jugular.

I moan.

He moves harder and faster into me and I gasp loudly as white lights explode behind my eyes.

I shiver as I feel his seed spill into me.

He groans into my shoulder.

I try to catch my breath.

His hand combs my sweaty hair back away from my face and I crack my eyes open to look at him.

He smiles down at me before pressing his lips to mine.

I sigh.

I can feel him slipping out of me and it is such a strange sensation.

He moves away and I lower my legs.

He lies down beside me and I look at him.

He has his eyes closed.

“I have to be at the Admiralty early in the morning to deliver the dispatches.” He says. “Perhaps you might use that time to get your new uniform. We will have to depart as soon as I am done.”

“Alright.”

He opens his eyes and turns his head to look at me.

“Though I do wish that we had more time to spend together like this.”

“As do I.”

He rolls onto his side and pulls me closer.

I rest my head against his arm.

Perhaps we could have a repeat performance early in the morning before he left for his meeting.

I close my eyes and snuggle closer.

***************************

I stare at my image in the mirror as the tailor fixes my new uniform and I can’t help the smile.

I am a Lieutenant now and I had to look the part.

I raise my chin.

I could not wait for Edward to see me.

I school my expression into one of neutrality as the tailor walks towards me with my new hat.

He places it on my head and steps back.

“What do you think, sir?”

I nod.

“It will do.”

“Fantastic.”

“How do I look?”

“Most starkly improvement if I may say so, sir.”

“No. You are right. The other uniform was almost in tatters.”

He chuckles.

“Right. Well. So it’s two shirts, half breeches, buttons and buckles. The sum is eleven pounds, nine shillings.”

“Uhh.”

“We could always-”

“No. It’s alright.”

Edward had given me some money for my new uniforms since I had not been able to deliver the Le Rêve to England and claim my reward.

“If you are sure?”

“Perfectly sure Mister Collins.” I smile.

He nods.

I pay for my purchase and I walk out.

I make my way to Admiralty House to wait for Edward.

I back up further on the steps as carriages pass picking up dust.

I couldn’t get my new uniform dirty before Edward saw me.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I turn.

“Sir.” I say saluting Edward.

He stares at me, his eyes raking over my body and I shiver.

I swallow.

He clears his throat.

“Well, don’t stand there dawdling, sir. We must return to Plymouth as soon as possible.” He says walking past me, his shoulder brushing mine.

I turn to stare at his retreating back before following after him.

We make our way back to the Indie.

“Welcome back, sir.” Mister Bracegirdle greets. “I trust you had a profitable time on land.”

“Quite…satisfactory, Mister Bracegirdle.” Edward says.

I lower my gaze as I feel my cheeks burn.

“Mister Hornblower.” Edward says turning to look at me. “My compliments to the senior officers, I would like to see them in my cabin in twenty minutes. After you make my request known, come and see me.” He says walking away.

“Aye, sir.”

“So, Mister Hornblower.” Mister Bracegirdle says turning to look at me.

There is a mischievous glint in his eyes and I am immediately on alert.

“What news?”

I shrug.

“I know as much as you do.”

“Well. I expect we shall find out.”

I nod.

“By the way, I think your ‘friend’ left a mark on your jaw.”

“What?”

I lift my hand to touch my skin.

“Ha! So you did meet someone ashore.” 

“I did not.”

He chuckles.

“Perhaps your lady friend should be more careful not to leave a mark.” He winks.

I roll my eyes.

“Though who can resist you now? You look every inch the new Lieutenant, Mister Hornblower. Long may it remain so.”

I smile at him.

“Thank you, Mister Bracegirdle.”

I may my way below to inform the senior officers of Edward’s orders.

“Gentlemen, Captains compliments and he will see you all officers in his cabin in twenty minutes.”

I nod at them before beginning to walk away.

I had to leave my hat and my cape in my cabin before going to see Edward.

“What is this?”

I look back at Archie.

“Gentlemen, it appears we have a stranger in our midst.”

I roll my eyes.

The officer’s chuckle.

“No, no. I am mistaken. It’s Lieutenant Hornblower.” Archie says standing and coming towards me. “From top to toe a new man.”

He circles me.

Alright, I will admit.

This new uniform was long overdue but there was no need for them to make a big deal out of it.

“And no patch in sight.”

I chuckle.

“Indeed it is, Acting Lieutenant Kennedy.” I tell him.

“Gentlemen, it appears that Mister Hornblower is now the standard by which we must all measure ourselves.” Mister Bowles says standing in front of me.

“Alright, alright. That’s enough, thank you Mister Bowles.”

The men laugh.

I leave my things in my cabin and hurry to Edwards’s quarters.

I knock on the door.

“Enter.”

I enter and close the door behind me.

“You wanted to see me, sir.”

He looks at me and smiles.

“Horatio. Do come in.”

I walk closer.

He stands and places his hands on my waist.

I smile.

His lips brush against mine teasingly.

I twine my arms around his neck and press my hands against his back.

I press my lips to his seeking to deepen the kiss but he just nips at my lower lip before moving his mouth towards my jaw.

“You are teasing me.”

“Just doing what I wanted to do ever since I saw you standing there looking so pristine.”

His hands cup my buttocks.

I lean my forehead against his.

“I thought that making such delicious love to you this morning would have diffused this fire I feel inside whenever you are near.” He whispers against my ear.

I bite my lip to stop myself from moaning at the memory of it.

“Instead it seems to have banked the fire even more. I do not think I will survive long without feeling your skin against mine soon.”

“How do you propose we do that?”

“Come back here to my quarters tonight. We will have to be quiet but it does not matter as long as I get to feel your warmth surrounding me.”

I shiver.

“I will be here.”

“Good. Now go, I need to control myself before the other officers get here.”

“Yes.”

I move away and turn towards the door.

He grabs my arm and I turn to look at him.

He places his lips upon mine fiercely.

I kiss him back with as much vigor.

After a long moment he breaks the kiss.

“Go, now before I lose all sense of control and take you right now on this table.”

I hurry out of his quarters.

I take a moment to catch my breath before hurrying up on deck for some air.

Perhaps the wind will cool down my feverish skin.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead.

I knock hurriedly on Edward’s door.

I didn’t want anyone to catch me here at this time of night.

“Come.”

I enter and shut the door behind me quickly.

I look at Edward.

He was sitting at the table consulting maps.

“Horatio.”

I smile.

“I was afraid you would be asleep.” I tell him walking closer.

He gives me a small smile that does not reach his eyes.

I frown.

It was not like Edward to be so sullen.

“Is something wrong?”

He takes a deep breath.

“How are the men taking to their new traveling companions?”

I snort.

“As well as can be expected.”

He nods.

“There are a few misgivings but nothing untoward.”

I stand behind him and place my hands on his tense shoulders.

“Misgivings? What kind of misgivings?”

“I think they are having a bit of difficulty seeing the General’s troop as allies. Understandable seeing as only yesterday the Frenchman was the enemy.”

“But you have made it clear to them that they are to give the General their full support?”

“Yes. Very clear.”

He sighs again.

“Edward.”

“Good, good.”

He stands and I move to give him room.

He looks at me.

“And what do you think of the General and his plan?”

I didn’t want to say something that would upset him further.

I had a few misgivings myself.

The French could not be trusted.

“I think he is…bold.”

“Bold? Is that all?”

I really wasn’t sure what he wanted me to say.

I shrug.

“Without knowing either the General or his plan in detail I cannot judge.”

“Oh. A prudent enough answer.”

“There is also some speculation about our destination.”

He looks down at the maps.

“What would you say if I were to tell you that we were heading for the coast of Brittanie? What would be your guess then?”

Brittanie?

“In that case I would say keep her on the bay.”

“Let us hope that the French do not share your deduction.”

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.” He smiles before pulling me closer.

I put my hands to his chest.

“Will you not tell me what is bothering you?”

“I am afraid I cannot. But do not concern yourself, Horatio. All will be well.”

I nod.

He presses his lips to mine.

I kiss him back with vigor.

His hands are quick to divest me of my clothes.

I help him out of his shirt and his breeches.

His hands caress my skin and I sigh.

He pushes the maps off the table and pushes me down onto it.

“I have dreamed of having you here like this.” He says against my skin.

I shiver with want and I pull him down over me.

“Show me of the things you have imagined doing to me.” I say kissing his neck.

His hand caresses the inside of my thigh as he kisses me deeply and passionately.

I moan.

“Remember, we must be quiet.” He whispers against my mouth.

“I don’t know if I can.”

“You have to try.”

I pull his head down for another kiss.

I wrap my thigh around his and pull him closer, his member touching mine.

I gasp.

He bites my chin before moving his mouth lower.

“Edward.” I whisper.

His mouth teases my nipples and I arch up to his touch.

Please, please, please.

I cover my mouth with my hand as his mouth moves lower down my stomach.

I squeeze my eyes shut.

I try to control my breathing as my heart beat thunders in my ears.

His mouth covers the head of my leaking member and I moan.

“Shh.”

I take deep gulping breaths before placing my hand over my mouth again.

Oh god, I didn’t know how much more of this torture I could take.

His mouth moves lower, taking more of me in his mouth.

I can feel him swallow and I shout against my hand.

“Horatio.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

His mouth moves lower.

I shake my head.

I wasn’t able to take any more of this sweet torture.

His tongue caresses my testicles.

My whole body is overcome with a great shudder.

I’m so close to completion.

His tongue moves lower.

I take sobbing breaths.

I feel his tongue touch the most intimate part of me and my body convulses as I find my release.

I bite my lip to keep myself from shouting, my lip starts bleeding as my teeth cut into it.

My body sags against the table top.

Edward’s mouth moves back up my body, his fingers run through my ejaculate before moving to my opening.

I feel his finger breech my entrance and I am too relaxed from my orgasm to even tense at the feel of it.

He prepares me quickly and soon I feel him enter me.

I moan as I feel him stretching me open.

His mouth bites and sucks my neck as he moves in and out of me.

I shiver as the head of his member drags over that spot inside me that makes me see stars.

I curl my arms over his shoulders and he lifts my legs higher up on his waist.

His paces becomes faster, harder and I find myself hardening again.

I press my mouth against his shoulder.

“Please.” I whisper.

He pants against my ear.

“Edward.”

His hands tighten around my hips as my sweaty body begins to slide up higher on the table.

I can feel myself falling towards completion again.

“I want to feel you release inside my body.” I tell him.

He moans and moves harder into me.

I gasp as the lights explode behind my eyelids and his mouth descends over mine, swallowing my loud moan.

I feel his seed spill into me and he presses his mouth to my jaw.

Our breathing is loud.

He moves out of me and I lower my legs.

He pulls at my arms and I open my eyes to look at him.

“Come on, the hammock is much more comfortable than the table.”

“I don’t think I can stand.”

He chuckles and pulls me to a sitting position.

I can feel his seed spilling out of me.

He helps my feet.

“Hurry before my legs give out from under me.” He tells me.

I smile and we walk to his hammock.

I lie down first and roll onto my side.

He squeezes in behind me.

“It is a bit of a squeeze but it will do.” He says kissing my shoulder.

“Perhaps I should go back to my quarters.” I say covering my mouth as I yawn.

“Stay a bit. I will wake you before dawn.”

I snuggle down into the pillow that smelled like him and I feel him cover us with the blanket.

I sigh as my eyes slide shut.

His arm falls over my waist, his hand over my stomach.

“Rest.” He says kissing my head.

“Hmm.”


	33. Chapter 33

I make my way up to the wheel house.

Edward had asked me to volunteer to go ashore with the frogs and the lobsters.

I am not sure what he expects me to do.

If things came to a head, I doubted even I could stop them from killing each other.

“Mister Hornblower.” He says turning to look at me.

I face him.

Mister Bracegirdle stands beside Edward.

“The beach is in sight. Prepare to disembark, please.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Mister Bracegirdle pats my arm.

“Good luck, son.” He says.

“Thank you, sir.”

I salute Edward before making my way to the stairs.

“Mister Hornblower!”

I turn back to look at Edward.

“Sir?”

He comes closer.

“You will be on foreign soil, with the enemy all around. Be on your guard, take care and do not assume the situation is safe until you can convince yourself that it is so.”

“I will keep it in mind, sir.”

His fingers brush against my knuckles like a whisper and I shiver.

He clears his throat.

“I trust you will not abandon your prudence?”

“No, sir. I will not.”

He nods, his gaze crestfallen.

I wish he would have trusted me enough to tell me what was making him so sad.

“Carry on then, Mister Hornblower.”

I smile at him and nod.

I make my way down to the deck to make sure my men were ready to depart.

*********************

“Archie.”

He smiles at me.

I make my way over to him.

“So. How does it feel to be back on this side of the channel again?”

“Better with a pistol and cannot at hand.”

I chuckle.

“We’re going to need some kind of transport to get the guns and powder to the bridge.”

I nod.

“I’ll see what Colonel Moncoutant has in mind.”

“Knowing the frogs, I am almost afraid to know.”

I snort.

I make my way up the beach to the Colonel.

“He cares more about that machine than anything else.” Major Edrington tells me.

I turn to look at him as he rides up on his horse.

He looks down at me.

“Are your men ready to move, Mister Hornblower?”

“Yes, my Lord. Save for our cannon.”

At least I remembered to call him by his title.

I didn’t need him reminding me again that he was a titled Lord and not just a major.

“My god! If that’s any of our men, I’ll have them flogged.”

I follow his gaze to the water and I see a couple of French soldiers splashing around in the water.

“Those are the French troops, I believe.” I tell him.

“They would be.”

I cover my smile.

“What do they think they are here for?” He asks.

Moncoutant turns to look at us.

“Gentleman, you are ready to advance?” He asks.

“My men are ready, sir.” Edrington answer.

“What are you saying?” Moncoutant asks, already on the defense.

Time to step in.

It was what I was here for after all.

“Colonel.” I say. “I believe we still require transfer for our cannon.”

“That is already taken care of.” He says pointing behind me.

I turn to look as the horse drawn wagon is brought over.

The stench of manure is overwhelming as it passes by.

I put my hand to my nose.

“When you are ready we will proceed.” 

I look back at Moncoutant.

“Yes, sir.”

He turns his horse and rides away.

I look up at Edrington.

“Don’t look so surprised, Hornblower. After all, they are frogs.”

“Yes, sir.”

He smiles down at me before turning his horse and riding away.

I make my way back to my men.

I cover my nose with my handkerchief.

God that smell was terrible.

My poor men had to shovel all that manure out of the wagon and then load the cannon and powder into it.

It was going to be a long hard day.

Archie comes to stand beside me.

“I’m Acting Lieutenant and Commander of a dung cart.”

I look at him.

“My career is looking up.” He nods.

I smile.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I look at Edrington.

“Sir.”

“As you and I are the senior British Officers, I think we should advance together.”

He nods at the horse beside him and I stare at it with trepidation.

I had never been on a horse before.

I was going to make a fool of myself.

I just knew it.

I look back at Archie in alarm.

He smirks.

“Come, sir.” Edrington says. “Unless you prefer the dung cart.”

I look back at the horse, it stares back.

I make my way over to it, cautiously.

Edrington smiles at me.

I don’t know what he finds so amusing.

Please god, don’t let me fall and break my neck.

I take the reins and put my foot to the stirrup.

The horse turns to look at me and as I make to climb onto its back, it start to turn in circles.

My foot gets stuck in the stirrup and I have no choice but to hop around as the horse continues to move in a circle.

I can hear Archie snort behind me.

I sigh angrily.

“Stand still you beast.” I tell the horse.

It turns faster.

Damn it all to hell!

I know my men and the Edrington are staring at me.

“I see now why you chose the Navy.” Edrington says.

He hops off his horse and takes the reigns.

The damn horse stops spinning.

I sigh in relief.

I was starting to feel dizzy.

Edrington steps up close behind me and I turn my head.

“When you take the reins, don’t tug at them as you mount. It makes the horse think you want it to turn. Take them loosely in your hands like this.” He grabs my hand and put the reigns into it. “Now, put your foot on the stirrup.” I lift my left leg again and put my foot into the stirrup. “Without tugging, mount the horse.”

I swing my right leg over the horse.

I did it.

I smile down at Edrington.

“I’m on the horse.”

He pats my knee.

“Make sure you stay on the horse.”

I nod at him.

He goes back and mounts his horse before turning it and riding away.

I look back at Archie.

He waves and I turn my horse and follow the major.

Of course, once I actually have been on the horse for a few minutes, the swaying of the beast as it walked made me feel nauseous.

I swallow.

“You alright, Mister Hornblower?” Edrington asks.

“Yes, sir. Perfectly alright.”

He gives me the once over.

“If you are sure.”

I nod.

Please don’t let me be sick all over this beast.

The smell of the horse wasn’t doing me any favors either.

I press my handkerchief to my nose.

I hoped Edward was having a better time aboard the Indie.


	34. Chapter 34

Edrington moves his horse off to the side and watches his men march by and I take my place beside him.

“Well, Mister Hornblower. There is our objective.”

I look at the bridge.

He turns to look at me.

“Do you think you can hold it?”

I look at him.

“We must. Either hold it or destroy it.”

He nods.

“Well, in that case.”

We follow the men over the bridge.

Moncoutant is waiting for us just over the bridge and we stop before him.

“Major Edrington, you will find the fort half a league up the stream, beyond the village. You will station your men there in due course.”

“I only hope we are up to it, Colonel.” Edrington says saluting Moncoutant.

I watch him ride away before looking behind me at my men.

“Mister Kennedy, have the men set up the cannon to cover the southern approach. We’ll see about setting the gun powder when I return from the village.”

“Aye, aye, Mister Hornblower.”

I follow Moncoutant and Edrington to the village.

The streets are deserted as we make our way into the village.

“Now my people will welcome me home.” Moncoutant says riding ahead.

“Someone is delusional. If they are not here to welcome him into the village, what makes him think they will be happy to see him?” Edrington tells me in a low voice.

I look around the village.

There was no one in sight.

A man makes his way towards us and I turn my head to my left to find a young woman staring out her door at the assembled soldiers.

She closes the door quickly.

I look back at the man who is now standing before Moncoutant.

“He says he is the mayor.” Moncoutant tell us, surprise evident in his voice. He looks back at the mayor. “You are a linen merchant, your business is underwear.”

“Not any longer.” The mayor says. “And by the authority of-”

“Authority?” Moncoutant interrupts. “I am the Marquis. Take off that ridiculous thing.”

“I regret Monsieur-”

Moncoutant draws his sword and cuts the sash off the mayor.

Edrington glances at me.

“I want the people brought out here to welcome me home.” Moncoutant orders.

A few of the French soldiers grab the mayor.

“Gentlemen, if you please.” Moncoutant tells us as he rides away.

We follow him to a villa.

We dismount and I have to hold on to the horse before my legs give out.

My thighs hurt.

I rub them.

“It will pass.” Edrington says grabbing my arm. “Come on.”

He helps me walk a bit but I straighten up and follow the Colonel up the stairs and to the front door.

Edrington places his hand on my back as he follows.

I look around the empty and dusty place.

I am sure that once it was magnificent but now it is in shambles.

“Oh no.” Moncoutant says before shoving a chicken off the table in anger, his angry shout echoing off the walls.

I jump at his sudden shout.

Edrington stands beside me.

I look at him and he shakes his head.

Moncoutant was starting to show signs of being mentally unstable.

We follow him into the kitchen where a few men are burning books in the fire.

“Arrest them!” He orders.

“You have no right to arrest them.” The mayor tells him.

Moncoutant turns on him.

“No right? By what right have you destroyed my home?”

“Monsieur, this house has become of no use to the people.”

“Shut up!” Moncoutant shouts.

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

The wild look in the Colonel’s eyes reminded me of Simpson.

I follow behind Edrington.

“Where are the rest of my paintings? My art collection?”

He was worried about art?

We were not here to figure out what happened to his art.

“Monsieur-” The mayor begins.

“Where?”

“They were of no practical use. They were used as fuel for the fires.”

“Burned?” The Colonel asks calmly.

I knew what was coming.

He was about to explode in rage.

I lower my gaze.

I couldn’t stand to look at his craze filled eyes.

The church bells start ringing outside and we make our way back outside of the villa.

The town’s people have assembled.

“Remove those flags.” Moncoutant demands of the mayor.

“No, Monsieur.” 

“Remove them.”

“No.”

The mayor starts singing a song against the Colonel.

The people start singing too.

Moncoutant takes his pistol and shoots the mayor and the people become quiet.

I stare as the mayor falls dead to the floor.

A child in the crowd continues to sing the song.

Moncoutant moves to the crowd.

Some people try to shush the child but he keeps singing.

Moncoutant points a pistol at the boy and I move to intervene.

Edrington takes my arm to stop me but I shake his hand off of me and I hurry towards Moncoutant.

The young woman I saw before is begging Moncoutant to be merciful.

I take a hold of Moncoutant’s arm.

“Colonel, for god’s sake. The town is yours, why waste powder on a child? He can do us no harm. All is well.”

Moncoutant lowers his arm and he turns his head to look at me, his eye wide and wild.

I force myself to meet his gaze.

Finally he nods and moves back to the villa.

I breathe a sigh of relief and look at the young woman.

“Mademoiselle, take these children away.” I tell her.

“Thank you, Monsieur.”

The people disperse.

“I take it the welcoming ceremony is over?” Edrington says from behind me.

I turn my head to look at him.

“Not that I blame them.” I tell him.

He nods before moving away.

I mount my horse and make my way back to my men.

I needed to get some distance between me and Moncoutant.

I leave my horse under the tree and make my way onto the bridge on foot.

I stand beside Styles and look over the bridge to look at Mathews and Oldroyd.

“There’s three barrels already placed, sir. This will be the fourth.” Oldroyd tells me. “That will be enough to bring this bridge down when the time comes.”

“I think we will put two more barrels right here on the side, just to be sure.” I tell them.

“Begging your pardon, sir. But, uhh, if the enemy is expecting it from that side and when we blow the bridge up we’re going to be on that side. How are we going to get back to the beach?” Mathews asks me.

“We don’t. Our orders are to hold this position at all cost.”

“Surrounded by frogs and nowhere to go.”

“Styles.” I reprimand.

He chuckles.

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir.”

“There’s more bloody frogs down here, sir.” Mathews tells me.

I roll my eyes and Styles chuckles.

“Carry on, then.” I tell them.

I make my way over to Archie.

“Archie.”

“Hmm? Yes?”

“I think I’m going to see how Major Edrington is fairing at the fort. Take charge?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. Mathews is right though, Horatio. If we have to blow up the bridge we will be cut off.”

I sigh.

“I know.”

“I didn’t think I’d die in someone else’s war.”

I pat his shoulder before turning, intent to make my way back to the horse.

“Horatio.”

I look back at Archie.

He comes closer.

“Be careful.”

“I will.”

“And don’t get too comfortable around Edrington.”

I frown.

“What do you mean?”

“I’ve seen the way he touches you and the way he looks at you.”

What he was implying was ridiculous.

“Archie.” I smile.

“Do you think that Edward is the only man who can be interested in you? I’m just saying that you should not be surprised if he comes on to you. More than he already has.”

“I will be careful.”

“Good. Because I promised Edward I would look out for you.”

I gape at him.

“Not in words mind. But I made a promise regardless.”

I nod.

“Thank you, Archie.”

“The Captain is a good man and I’ve never seen you so happy before. If the major tries anything with you just tell me and I will take care of him.”

I smile and pat his shoulder.

“Aye, aye, sir.”


	35. Chapter 35

I make my way to the major and stop my horse right next to his.

He looks at me.

I try to put the silly things Archie said out of my head.

Edrington was not interested in me.

Why would he be?

“My Lord.” I say. “Is everything well?”

“Well? Look at this place, Mister Hornblower. No artillery would dare to cross here.”

“They may send infantry as well.”

“They may but to be plain with you Mister Hornblower, my greatest fear is that the enemy will ignore this place all together and concentrate on the bridge.”

“Sir?”

“If they should cross-”

Ah. I understood now.

I look away.

“You do not trust my men, my lord.”

“It is not that, Hornblower.” He says putting his hand on my shoulder.

I look at him.

“I have no confidence that the frogs will stand firm in supportship.”

He removes his hand and sits back on his horse.

“But the General-”

“The General is not here is he? Our commanding officer is Colonel Moncoutant. And from his earlier exhibition it is clear that whatever his rank, he is no soldier. Never underestimate the enemy Mister Hornblower.”

His words remind me of Edward.

“And never overestimate an ally. Particularly one who is caught up in his own affairs. Better go and report to him, see what he’s up to.”

I nod and follow him.

We make our way back to the village.

I try to get my horse to turn but now is when it decides that it’s had enough of taking orders.

“Damn this animal!”

Edrington pulls the reign and gets the horse to turn.

“Just show it who is master, Mister Hornblower.”

“I don’t need to, it knows.”

He chuckles and I smile.

We stop in front of the guillotine and stare at in silence for a few moments.

“I’ve heard it said that the guillotine is as effective in subduing trouble as an army of five thousand men.”

“I don’t think it would take five thousand men to subdue these people. By the look of it, a handful could do it.”

He was right.

There were so few people in this town.

We turn as we hear commotion from one of the buildings behind us.

“What in the blazes is going on?” Edrington asks.

“I don’t know sir but it doesn’t sound good.”

We dismount as people come running out of the building.

The Colonel makes his way towards us, a smile on his face.

“Ah, Monsieur’s, just the men I need.”

I look over his shoulder to see what his men are doing and he moves to block my sight.

“Gentleman, I trust I will have the pleasure of your company at dinner tonight?”

“Dinner?”

I try to move around him to see what his men were doing and why the people were so frightened but Edrington puts a hand on my chest and pushes me back.

The Colonel moves to block me again.

“We look forward to it, Colonel.” Edrington says.

I look at him.

I was not having dinner with his lunatic.

“Excellent. Shall we say, eight o’clock?”

Edrington glances at me.

Some children scream and I move forward to help again.

Edrington grabs my arm and holds me in place.

“Come, Mister Hornblower. Our men will be expecting us.”

“But-”

He grabs my shoulder and turns me so that we are facing each other.

“There is nothing we can do here.”

His hand pats the side of my neck.

I turn to glare at the Colonel before Edrington grabs my coat and drags me back to our horses.

I shove off his hand and mount my horse.

I sit silently on my horse and fume as we make our way out of the village.

“Mister Hornblower-”

“I am not going to dinner.”

“You have no choice.”

“Damn right I do!”

He looks at me.

“He is our commanding officer and no matter how much we despise him we must listen.”

“Not when he is intent on torturing innocent people and children.”

“It is not our battle.”

“Yet here we are.”

“Hornblower.”

I urge my horse faster, ahead of him.

I didn’t want to hear his placating words.

I make my way back to the bridge to check on my men.

*************************

I make my way back into the village forcefully.

Edrington is waiting for me outside of the villa.

I dismount my horse.

He comes towards me.

“I thought I would have to go and drag you here myself.”

“No need to burden yourself on my behalf, my Lord.”

He sighs.

“You’re still angry.”

“Aren’t you?”

“We are here to do our duty. That is all.”

“Someone might want to remind the Colonel of that.”

He lays a hand on my shoulder and leans in close.

“Promise me you won’t say something that will endanger our lives and the lives of our men.”

“I will try to keep that in mind.”

He smiles.

“Good.”

He was still standing too close.

I take a few steps back and turn to face the villa.

“Well. Shall we?” He asks.

I nod and follow him into the house.

The Colonel greets us and starts making small talk about things I really didn’t care about.

The young woman from before ladles soup into my bowl and I smile at her, inclining my head in thanks.

She smiles back at me before moving away.

“Take this woman, Mariette.” The Colonel says pointing at the young woman. “She is a peasant. She works in my house as her mother did before her but in the days of the Republic they made her a teacher.” He laughs before calling the woman closer. “Was this simple creature put on this earth to teach grammar? Uh?” He grabs her arm and almost pulls her into his lap.

I clench my fists.

Edrington clears his throat and I look at him.

His look tells me not to be stupid.

“Best to leave her free to do what she does best.” The Colonel says with a smirk.

He grabs her rear and Mariette fights him off.

She tells him to let her go.

The Colonel chuckles before releasing the woman.

“She says she is not an animal.”

“There is no need to translate her words, sir.” I say.

He shuts up.

“I understood her French and she clearly understood your English.”

“Have a care, Mister Hornblower.” Edrington tells me.

“So it is self-evident that she is not as ignorant as you are so anxious to make her.” I say ignoring Edrington.

“I can hear the rebel in you.” Moncoutant tells me.

“Then you mistake yourself again sir for I am no rebel. I hope I am a gentleman and that I will always treat any woman with respect.”

“Enough.” Moncoutant says. “I will not argue with a common sailor in the British Navy.” He laughs.

I open my mouth in shock at what he just called me before snapping my mouth shut.

I shift in my seat with the need to punch this man in his pompous face.

I clench the napkin in my hand.

Edward would be outwardly uncomfortable by my words and actions but inside he would be cheering me on.

“Before you slight a common sailor sir, may I remind you that the British Navy and its common sailors have conveyed your gracious person thus far without incident or injury.”

I stand, the chair scraping on the floor.

I’d had enough of frogs for one day.

“Good night, gentlemen.”

“Mister Hornblower.” Edrington says.

I throw my napkin down on the table and with one last glare at Moncoutant, I leave the villa.


	36. Chapter 36

I spot Mariette sitting on the steps as I exit the house.

I make my way over to her.

“Mademoiselle.”

She looks up at me.

“I beg your pardon.” I say making my way down the stairs.

“So, we are no more than the animals.”

“I assure you Mademoiselle, it is not a view I share. Nor would wish to hear expressed.”

“You have been kind. Once again you have tried to help me.”

“I did no more than my conscience dictated.”

“But now I am afraid there is nothing more you can do for me.” She says standing.

“What do you mean?”

“Never mind.”

She turns to walk away.

“Mademoiselle.”

She looks at me.

“At least allow me to escort you home.”

I couldn’t let her go alone, not with all these frogs around.

“There is no need to trouble yourself.”

“I assure you it is no trouble.”

She smiles at me.

“Very well, thank you.”

We walk side by side back to her house.

“Today I think there is only one Lord and Master in France.”

“Mademoiselle?”

“That machine.” She says looking at the guillotine. “Does Moncoutant think it will make us love him this way?”

“I am afraid I am not privy to the Colonel’s plans.”

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I’m here to do my duty.”

“And what is that?”

I was starting to ask myself that same question.

I just wanted to be back aboard the Indie with Edward.

I sigh.

“We will hold the bridge until we are told to leave.”

“Or until you are forced to leave.”

I nod.

I follow her into her home which just happened to be the building the soldiers had ransacked.

“It seems the children have an unexpected holiday.”

I move to help her clear the mess the frogs had made.

They had destroyed chairs and desks and the book were strewn everywhere.

“What a mess.”

I help her place the books back on the shelf.

“For twenty years I lived like a damn farm animal, I have no desire to live like that again.”

I touch her shoulder.

“Nor will you. I will not let it happen.”

“You do not know what you are talking about.”

“Mademoiselle, while I am here you will come to no harm. I swear it.”

I would not allow Moncoutant to take advantage of this kind woman.

“And when you are gone?”

“I can help you leave this place. You do not have to stay here.”

“What about the children?”

I sigh feeling frustrated.

I did not want to be here but I could not abandon these people to Moncoutant’s mercy.

“I will do what I can to stop Moncoutant from-”

“I doubt you can do anything to stop that man.”

“You do not know me. If you did, you would not be so quick to doubt me.”

She smiles softly at me, her hand touching my face.

“It is not you I doubt. It is this place.”

“I will protect you.” I promise.

In her I had found a kindred spirit.

I could see the fire in her eyes, the need to do all that was necessary to protect her people.

She kisses me, her lips pressing softly against mine and I move a few steps away.

“Forgive me, Monsieur.”

“No, no. It’s alright. It’s just that I did not mean to make you believe I wanted more than friendship. I apologize if I have made you think otherwise.”

“I am the one who should be apologizing. You are the first man to offer me such kindness without forcing himself on me. I apologize for kissing you.”

“Let us just forget it ever happened, alright?”

She nods.

I smile.

“Good.”

A frog starts banging loudly on the door, startling the both of us.

I draw my pistol and open the door.

There are two of them.

“What do you want?”

“Apologies.” The drunk man says moving away.

“On your way. Back to the bridge, both of you.”

“I’m sorry Monsieur. Officers first, naturally.” The other one says giggling.

They stumble away and I shut the door.

I look at Mariette who is still startled.

“I do not think they will be back.” I assure.

They better not be.

“There are others.”

“Then I will stay and protect you from them.”

“I would be glad if you did.”

I smile.

“Then I will stay.”

She comes forward and hugs me.

“Thank you.”

****************************

I am startled awake with the sound of canon fire.

Mariette gasps, sitting up in her bed.

“What is it?”

“The bridge. Stay here.”

I run out of her home.

I mount my horse and I urge it to hurry back to the bridge.

My heart is in my throat as I arrive.

I crouch down from where the frogs are lined up in formation.

“What is going on, Mister Hornblower?” Edrington asks coming to stand just behind me.

I shake my head.

I couldn’t see anything.

“I don’t know, sir.”

I hurry over to my men.

“Archie! Where are they? What are you shooting at?”

He doesn’t answer, he just continues to instruct the men to reload the guns.

“Archie!”

He doesn’t even look at me.

“Mister Kennedy, report!”

That finally seems to get his attention.

He turns to look at me.

“Sir. Enemy musket fire across the river. They took us by surprise, came out of nowhere.”

Oldroyd is almost shot as he reloads the cannon.

“Keep your heads down or you’ll give them a target.” I order.

Mathews gets ready to fire again.

“Hold your fire!” I tell them.

“Cease fire!” Edrington orders the frogs. “Any attempt on the bridge?” He asks Archie.

“No, sir.”

“Very well. I suggest you reform your men.”

“Yes. Aye, aye, sir.” Archie says before moving away. “Come on men, stand to.”

Edrington moves closer to my side.

I watch out towards the bridge.

I can still hear the musket fire but they are not shooting at us anymore.

A diversion perhaps?

“They made good time.”

“But where is their artillery? Why attack without it?”

“Keep me informed, Mister Hornblower. I must get back to my men.”

“Yes, sir.”

He claps me on the back before leaving.

I make my way down to my men, dodging fire.

I squat next to Archie.

“No sign of their artillery?”

“Not yet.”

We sit there waiting for about ten minutes but the French don’t shoot unless they see someone move.

“I’ll go and see the Major at the fort.”

I move away.

“Horatio.”

I look back at Archie.

“When they started shooting, I panicked.”

Understandable.

“I knew I was doing it but I couldn’t stop myself. It was the suddenness of it you see.”

“I think it was the same for all of us.”

“But an officer, even an Acting Lieutenant, has no business to panic.”

I shake my head.

“Archie. You have nothing to fear from the enemy.”

He looks at me.

“They mean to kill us, Horatio.”

“Aye, of course they do. But their powder is no threat to us. At this distance they’ll be hard pressed to hit a barn door.”

He smiles.

“If you can just stay calm and keep yourself out of their sights, they cannot possibly touch you.”

“Sounds simple enough.”

I smile.

I pat his arm.

“Alright. I’ll be back soon.”


	37. Chapter 37

“Mister Hornblower.”

I stop my horse in front of Edrington’s.

“I think we’ve made fools of. There is no army here, just a handful of frogs making idle sport.”

“I’m convinced the army is much to the north, my lord. We’re facing the wrong way.”

He looks angry about that.

“Did you speak to the Colonel of this?”

Of course I had.

Not that he gave a damn.

“The Colonel is preoccupied with butchering people in the village.”

“I see.”

He nudges his horse closer and lays a comforting hand on my arm.

I could still hear the blade cutting through the necks of the villagers.

“In that case I suggest we look to ourselves for command.”

I nod.

“I think we have no choice, my lord.”

“Very well. I will keep my men here with yours and help you secure the bridge.”

“Sir. More frogs are coming.” Styles tells me.

I take out my spyglass and look to where he is pointing.

Damn.

There were of them than us now.

“There.” I say pointing as I hand Edrington my spyglass.

“This expedition becomes more ill-fated by the moment, Mister Hornblower.” He says handing the spyglass back.

“Perhaps it would be wise to organize the defenses in the village.”

“Very well. See to it then.”

I nod and ride back to the village.

I take charge and organize the frogs and get them to build a defense wall with the carriages.

The Colonel was still executing men.

I make my way over.

Enough was enough.

“Colonel.” I say.

He doesn’t look at me, he just continues to call for the next man in line.

“Colonel!” I shout slamming my fist down on the table top.

He looks at me.

“What?”

“The enemy is at the edge of the town. Your men, they need you sir.”

He sighs.

“Very well.”

He orders his men into position and we wait for the frogs to come closer to the walls of the village.

“Fire!” The Colonel orders.

A few of the enemy frogs die but there are plenty more to take their place.

“We must withdraw.” I tell the Colonel as the bad frogs manage to come into the village.

“We need more men. Send for Major Edrington’s troops.”

There was no time.

“Colonel, our cause is lost. You must withdraw!”

“I know you do not like me, Mister Hornblower but this is my country. Your fight may be over but mine cannot be so quickly abandoned. I have left here once already. I will not leave again.”

It was no use.

I would not be able to make him retreat back to the bridge.

“Horatio!” Mariette shouts.

I hurry towards her.

She pulls me into the house and shuts the door.

I watch from the window as the frogs capture Moncoutant.

The villagers seem glad for it.

They carry him to the guillotine. 

Mariette leads me to a window in the back of the house.

“You can climb down, no one will see you.”

I look out.

It was a ways down.

There is a knock on the door.

“Hurry.”

I look at her.

“Come with me.”

If the soldiers found out that she had helped me, they would surely kill her.

“You must go, quickly.”

“I will not leave without you.”

I couldn’t let her die because of me.

“Alright. Go on.”

I climb out first.

“Come on.” I say once I have reached the ground.

She climbs out the window.

“Jump.”

She jumps and I manage to catch her without dropping her.

“Quickly.” I say leading her back towards the bridge.

We are almost on the bridge when a shot rings out and Mariette falls.

“Mariette?”

“Horatio!” Archie shouts.

I know Mariette is dead but I cannot force myself to leave her.

“No!” I shout looking at Mariette’s blank face.

It’s my fault.

I should never have wedged myself in her life.

She would be alive right now if I hadn’t.

“It’s no use, she is gone.” Archie says grabbing me and forcing me to my feet. “Come on, we have to go.”

We run across the bridge right before it explodes behind us.

“That should hold them.” Edrington says.

I stand there staring back towards the bridge.

“Come Horatio, you did all you could.” Archie tells me.

I just wanted to be home aboard the Indie with Edward.

We march after Edrington and his men towards the beach.

“I believe our old friend are upon us.” Edrington tells me.

I turn to look the way we had just come and I’m surprised to see the frogs already coming towards us.

There were still too many of them.

“Prepare to fire.” Edrington instructs his men.

He waits until the frogs are close enough.

“Fire!”

I cover my face as the explosion kicks up sand.

What in god’s name?

“It’s the Indie!” Oldroyd shouts.

My body sags in relief.

The frogs retreat as cannon fire continues to rain down on them.

“I think we are well done with this place, Mister Hornblower.” Edrington tells me.

“Aye, my lord. Well done indeed.”

Once I actually am on the Indie, emotion overwhelms me.

I was so glad to be back.

I close my eyes for a moment as I feel the ship rock beneath my feet.

“Mister Hornblower!”

Oh god, that voice.

I look at Edward.

“Your report in my cabin, if you please.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Go on.” Archie tells me.

I smile at him before moving towards Edward’s cabin.

I stand at attention.

“Sir, I must report the loss of six men and two cannons from the ships company.”

“Not to mention our French allies.”

“Yes, sir.”

He comes closer.

I am starting to feel overwhelmed with emotion again.

“This whole expedition has been a failure.” He says.

I look at him.

“What were we doing there then? We were not wanted.” I press a hand to my eyes as I try in vain to stop the flow of tears. “We brought nothing but destruction and death.”

“Horatio.” He says putting a hand on my shoulder.

I hug him.

“It’s alright Horatio, it’s alright.” 

His arms tighten around me.

“I am so glad you are alive and in one piece.”

“I missed you. All I wanted was to be here with you.”

He rests his head against mine.

“You’re here now and I’m not letting you go anytime soon.”

I move away so that I can wipe my nose with my handkerchief.

“Look at you, your new uniform. What a sorry state it’s in. Hardly the image we’ve come to expect it is?”

I smile at him.

“No, sir.”

His thumbs caress my cheeks.

“When we put on this uniform, we entered into a life of adventure and adversity but above all, a life of duty. A duty to our people, our King, our country but also a duty to our men. We must always be a source of inspiration to them, Horatio. And no matter what may befall us, we must never forget that we are officers in His Majesty’s Navy.”

“Indeed.”

He smiles softly.

“I am glad to see you safe, Horatio. So damn glad.”

“And I to be back.”

He presses his lips to mine and I kiss him back with equal force.


	38. Chapter 38

For a year everything in my life ran smoothly.

Well, as smoothly as life as an officer in His Majesty’s Navy can be.

But it was perfect.

I had all I needed here on the Indie.

I kiss Edward slowly.

His hands caress my back.

He breaks the kiss.

“I received a letter from the Admiralty.”

I kiss his chin.

“Hmm.”

“Yes. It seems…” He clears his throat and moves away. “It seems that I have been promoted. I am now a General.”

“Really? Edward, congratulations!”

I throw my arms around him.

I knew of no Captain more deserving than my Edward.

His arms tighten around me.

“This means, of course, that I will spend more time in London.”

I pull back and look at him.

“But Generals still sail.”

“Yes, I know. But they are generally not out at sea for the most part of the year.”

I was starting to get a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

“What does your promotion mean for the crew then?”

“It means that my senior officers will be transferred to other ships where they will serve under a different Captain.”

A different ship and a different Captain.

I release him and turn away.

“Horatio.”

“If I am at sea all the time, when will I see you?”

“It will be hard but-”

“How am I supposed to leave? My life is here with you on this ship.”

“Horatio.” He says placing his hands on my shoulders. “You are a fine officer and I know you will be great no matter where you are placed.”

“But I don’t want to be placed anywhere else. I want to be here with you.” I say looking at him.

“It will be difficult but we will make it work.”

“Alright.”

He smiles.

“Good. Now there is no need to let any of this spoil the mood. We still have a few months before I need to be in London for the official ceremony.”

“On the contrary. We should be celebrating.” I say.

Inside I still had my fears but Edward deserved this and I was not going to ruin it.

“A toast.” I say grabbing the wine and some glasses.

I serve us both before handing him his glass.

“To the best damn General.” I say raising my glass.

“And to the best damn Lieutenant this fleet has ever known.”

**************************

I was placed on the HMS Renown under Captain Sawyer.

Thankfully, Archie and my men came with me.

At least I wouldn’t be lonely and lost among new faces.

And I quickly made friends with Midshipman Wellard.

He was young and eager to learn.

The First Lieutenant was friendly enough but he was the kind of man who would rather not take much responsibility.

If he didn’t take responsibility then he couldn’t take any blame.

Of course, this also mean he would not receive any credit.

I learned very quickly that life aboard the Renown was very different from the one I had had aboard the Indie.

For one, Captain Sawyer was no Captain Pellew.

And more importantly, it had become apparent very quickly that the Captain was mentally unstable.

He had his moments of lucidity but the majority of the time he was very paranoid and confrontational.

Any little thing could set him off.

It was quite disconcerting.

We were currently sailing on the English Channel when we are hit suddenly by a storm.

It was chaos on deck as the men tried to do all they could to keep us from sinking.

And the Captain had not come up from his cabin to give any orders.

Someone had to do something.

“We are carrying too much sail, Archie.”

He nods.

“Mister Buckland! We should take another reef!”

“You’re the officer on watch, Mister Hornblower! It’s your decision.”

I glance at Archie.

He rolls his eyes.

Very well then.

“Mister Wellard, my respects to Captain Sawyer. Please inform him that we are about to shorten sail!” I shout over the wind and the roar of the waves.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Mathews, hands to tops and double reef that main topsail!”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I watch as my men do as instructed.

The Captain is suddenly standing before me.

“Captain Sawyer, sir. I’ve ordered another reef on the main topsail, sir.”

“So I hear, Mister Hornblower. Your decision alone?”

I glance at Buckland before looking back at the Captain.

“Indeed, sir.”

“Mister Buckland, you are the First Lieutenant. Do my standing orders require the officer on the watch to inform me before shortening sail or not?”

“Sir.” Buckland says unsure of how to answer.

“Sir? What kind of answer is that? Do they or do they not?”

“Yes, sir. They do, sir.”

“Mister Hornblower?”

I should keep my mouth shut.

I should.

But I couldn’t.

“With respect, sir. Your orders require us to inform you when shortening sail, sir.”

“Don’t argue with me, sir!”

I close my mouth.

“Ahoy there! Gunner, Mister Hobbs.”

“Sir!”

“Have you ever had difficulty interpreting my orders?”

“Indeed I have not, sir!”

The Captain turns back to look at me.

“There you are then. A gunner has no trouble understanding my orders. What do you say to that, Mister Hornblower?”

“My apologies, sir. I must have misunderstood.”

He nods before looking up at my men who were still shortening the sail.

“The excellent men of your own division, are they not?” He smiles.

I keep my mouth shut.

“Perhaps by teaching them a lesson you will learn something of your own.”

I couldn’t let my men be punished for something I had done.

“But sir, it was I who made the mistake.”

“The last man of deck gets a flogging!” He shouts up at my men.

Some of them try to scramble down, one of them loses his footing on the rope and falls down onto the deck.

Oh god!

I hurry over to him.

“Pass the word to the doctor!” I order.

“He’s dead, sir!” Mathews tells me.

“Well?” The Captain demands.

“He’s dead!” I shout back.

“Doctor Clive will be the judge of that.” He responds.

A hot flash rushes up towards my head and all I wanted to do was punch the Captain.

I try to swallow my rage.

Doctor Clive leans over me, his hand a comfort on my shoulder.

I close my eyes and pretend it’s Edward.

“Dead, sir.” Clive says.

He pats my shoulder before moving away.

“What are you waiting for, Mister Hornblower? Have the man thrown over the side.”

Bastard.

I clench my fists.

“Do you hear, Mister Hornblower?” The Captain demands.

Never in my life had I ever felt such rage, such hate, for a man.

“For god’s sake, Horatio.” Archie tells me.

“The lad’s dead, sir.” Styles says. “Nothing will bring him back. Isn’t that right, Mister Kennedy?”

“Yes, Styles. That’s right.”

“We can read over him later, sir.” Mathews says.

“Mister Hornblower, get that man off my quarter deck.” Sawyer says.

I want to kill him.

I really actually want to kill the Captain.

I should never have left Edward’s side.

Things would not end well for me aboard this ship.

I stand and turn to face Sawyer.

He stares back, waiting for me to comply with his wishes.

Waiting for me to give in.

I bite my tongue before answering.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Rot in hell, sir.

He smiles before going back to his cabin.


	39. Chapter 39

We made port in Plymouth Sound and I wrote to Edward to let him know we would be here for a few days while the Captain attended to business.

He sent back word that he would come and meet me.

It was a relief.

I needed him.

I go to shore to meet him.

He had rented a room for the night.

I knock and he opens the door.

He stares at me for a long moment before inviting me in.

Once the door is closed behind me, I throw my arms around him.

His arms tighten around me, pulling me impossibly closer.

“My god, how I have missed you.” He says against my shoulder.

I close my eyes and enjoy the feel of him pressed against me.

Who knew how long it would be until I was able to be with him again?

He pulls back and I look at him.

He cups my face in his hands and smiles.

My eyes sting with tears.

He frowns.

“Horatio?”

“I can’t go back there, Edward. I just can’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know I will die if I do.”

“Come, have a seat.”

I sit down beside him on the bed.

“Now, tell me what has happened.”

“Captain Sawyer is…” I sigh. “Do you remember how excited I was to meet Captain Foster?”

He presses his lips together.

“I remember.”

I twine my fingers with his.

“The crew members warned me that he was not a good man but I didn’t believe them. Not when such great reputation preceded him.”

“What are you saying exactly?”

“I’m saying that I wish someone had warned me against Captain Sawyer.”

“Sawyer is….”

“Not a good man and an even worse Captain.”

He stands and paces away.

“I caution you to not speak in such a manner.”

“It is the truth. One of my men died, he fell from the ropes onto the deck. All Sawyer wanted was for the dead man to be thrown overboard. He didn’t care! A man died and he didn’t even give him the courtesy or the respect he deserved!”

He turns to look at me.

“Horatio. You cannot expect every man to be the same.”

I stand.

“I still expect them to have some decency.”

“He is your Captain now and you must give him your loyalty.”

“I cannot do that.”

“You have to. I will not let you ruin your career because Sawyer is not living up to your expectations.”

“Is it wrong to expect the Captain to give a damn about the men under his command?”

He sighs.

“You are right, of course.” He finally says.

“Thank you.”

“But you must not speak in this manner about your Captain. This is mutinous talk. Just do the best you can and keep yourself and your men alive.”

“I will try.”

He comes closer and puts his hands on my shoulder.

“Remember that I am here waiting for your return. And if things with Sawyer get worse, I will pull strings to get you and your men transferred to another vessel.”

I hug him.

“I will always try to come back to you Edward.”

“I should hope so. I’ve already invested a lot of my time to make you the perfect man for me. I do not think I could start over with someone else.”

I laugh.

************************

I had promised Edward I would behave and keep myself alive.

So I returned to the ship and to my duties.

At least I had with me his neckerchief and one of his shirts.

I breathe deeply and Edward’s scent fills my nose.

I sigh.

I force myself to focus back on the task of supervising the men as they loaded supplies.

“Morning.”

I turn to look at the officer.

He salutes.

“Bush, second Lieutenant.”

I open my mouth to introduce myself.

“Look out!”

I throw myself at Bush before the barrels can bash his head in.

He grunts as we fall onto the deck.

I scramble off of him and stand, holding out a hand to him.

“Hornblower, third Lieutenant.”

“Interesting welcoming ceremony, Mister Hornblower.” He says giving me his hand.

I swallow my snort.

I pull him to his feet.

“My apologies, Mister Bush.” I dust off his jacket. “Are you quite alright?”

He holds up his hand and I step back.

“Nothing damaged but my pride, I think.” He smiles.

I chuckle before turning to reprimand the men.

“Mister Hobbs, keep an eye on your men there.”

Hobbs looks at me.

“Aye, aye, sir.” He says dismissively.

That man and his attitude.

“Mister Hobbs, lay aft here.” I order.

He comes over to stand before me.

“Mister Hobbs, your recklessness nearly injured one of the ships senior officers. Not to mention damaging vital supplies. Don’t use that tone of voice when replying to an order.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” He says giving me a small sarcastic smile and walking away.

I glare at his back.

“Perhaps if the men were better supervised these accidents wouldn’t happen, Mister Hornblower.” Bush says before walking away.

Just what I needed, another bastard on this ship.

“Captain is coming, sir.” Wellard tells me.

Damn.

I had hoped to have more time without him on the ship.

“Run for’rard and tell Mister Buckland.” I order.

I order the men to line up and we salute as the Captain comes aboard.

He stops in front of Bush.

“Lieutenant Bush, come aboard sir.”

“You came in my absence did you?”

“I did, sir.”

“Did you report to the First Lieutenant?”

“No, sir.”

“In my absence you should have reported to Mister Buckland. Mister Buckland.” Sawyer calls.

Here we go.

“Sir.” Buckland says.

“Why did Mister Bush not report to you?”

“I’m very sorry, sir. I was unaware that Mister Bush had come aboard. He should have made himself known, sir. I was for’rard inspecting the anchor cables.”

Always making excuses.

“Mister Bush?”

“I arrived only a few minutes before you, sir. I wished to present myself personally. And may I say, sir, what an honor it is to serve under a Captain with such a distinguished record.”

I force down my smile.

Let’s see how happy he is in a few days.

“Well Mister Bush, you are welcome.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“In time you may indeed thank me. Very well.”

The Captain goes to his cabin.

I turn to look at Bush.

“You don’t know Captain Sawyer then?” I ask lightly.

He looks at me.

“I know his reputation.”

Buckland glances at me before looking at Bush.

“As a fighting Captain or as a man?” Archie asks.

“What are you implying Mister…?”

“Kennedy, sir. Fourth Lieutenant.”

“Well, Mister Kennedy, I don’t think I much care for your tone.”

“Mister Kennedy was merely making conversation.” Buckland says. “Now let me show you below to your quarters.”

“Very good of you.” Bush says following Buckland below.

Archie comes closer.

“I don’t think I much care for your tone, sir.” He says imitating Bush.

I snort.

“What an honor to serve under a Captain with such a record, sir.” Wellard says.

Archie chuckles.

“Alright, that’s enough.”

I can hear the men shouting down below.

“Now go and find out what the hell that ruckus is all about before it brings the Captain down on us again.” I order.

“Yes, sir.” Wellard says going to investigate.

“What do you think is going on down there?” Archie asks.

“I don’t know but I don’t like the sound of it.”

The shouting stops before starting up again, louder.

“Hell.”

I make my way below, Archie right behind me.

“Break it up.” Wellard is telling one of the crew men.

“Make me you little boy.”

“Sir!” Archie shouts.

The men look at us.

“You call him ‘sir’, Randall.”

“Any man, Mister Hobbs, who thinks different better the punishment for disobeying a superior officer.” I tell them. “Tell them, Mathews.”

“Death, sir.” Mathews says.

“Indeed death and best you all remember it.” I warn.


	40. Chapter 40

“Well gentlemen, it’s the west Indies for us.” Sawyer says. “Santo Domingo.”

“The blacks are in rebellion there.” I tell Archie.

“Very good Mister Hornblower, very good.” Sawyer says and I look at him. “Gentlemen, we can certainly rely on Mister Hornblower to keep us abreast of current events.”

I stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Buckland looks at me with sympathy.

I square my shoulders and let Sawyer’s words roll off of me.

“Yes, a slave rebellion uprising against their Spanish masters.” Sawyer says.

Archie pats my arm and I look at him before looking back at Sawyer.

“You’re not a revolutionary are you, Mister Hornblower?”

He wasn’t the first to ask and I was sure he was not going to be the last.

I sigh.

“Indeed I’m not, sir.”

“No.” He smiles. “We know how to deal with them on His Majesty’s ships, don’t we?”

Sawyer explains the plan and what we were supposed to do.

“We have ten times more chance of action than with the Channel fleet.” Bush says.

“Is that so, Mister Bush?” Sawyer asks.

Bush looks like he doesn’t know if he’s overstepped but then Sawyer smiles.

“Now there is a man after my own heart.”

Bush smiles.

“And plenty of action you shall have, Mister Bush. Along with an abundance of yellow fever.”

“Putrid fever and poisonous serpents too, sir.” Doctor Clive says.

“Tropical heat and bad water.” Sawyer adds.

“Hurricanes and ship worm.” Buckland says.

“When were you last in the west Indies, Mister Buckland?” Sawyer questions.

Here we go again.

I cross my arms.

“Sir?” Buckland asks, his face confused.

“Answer the question.” Sawyer demands.

Bush glances at me.

He better be paying attention because right in front of us was Sawyer in all his prestigious glory.

“When were you in the west Indies, Mister Buckland?” Sawyer asks again.

“I regret to say that I-”

“Never. You were never in the West Indies. That is when you were in the West Indies, Mister Buckland! Hurricanes and ship worm.” Sawyer snarks. “Not a day sail from Plymouth and you are out of your depth already. Isn’t that right, Mister Bush?”

Bush looks at me for guidance.

“I said, isn’t that right Mister Bush?”

I shake my head.

Best not to say anything.

“Sir, I protest.” Buckland says.

Doctor Clive stands and places a comforting hand on Buckland’s shoulder before coming around to stand beside Sawyer.

“We all have much to learn, sir, from your example.” Clive says.

That seems to calm Sawyer down.

“Quite right, Doctor Clive.” Sawyer says sitting down. “Hurricanes and ship worm.” He chuckles.

“Gentlemen.” Clive says dismissing us.

****************************

“How would you describe such unsound behavior?” Archie questions.

I stare out at the dark water.

What was Edward doing right now?

Was he looking at the water too?

I sigh.

I touch the neckerchief around my neck with my fingertips.

Archie nudges my knee with his own.

Edward had cautioned me to stop speaking against Sawyer, even with my best friend.

And anyone could be listening.

“Captain Sawyer is just weary, Archie.”

“Weary? The man is bedeviled, Horatio.”

I look at him.

“Do you think Bush would agree with you?”

“Well, no.”

“Or Buckland? Each Captain has his own way, Archie.”

I hated saying those words but I couldn’t let my friend be accused of mutinous talk either.

It was best if I convinced Archie.

Maybe then he would stop talking.

I doubted it but it was worth a try.

After all, Archie and I were alike in so many ways.

“Tell that to the poor young seaman of yours that we scraped off the deck and threw over the side.”

I close my eyes.

Just thinking about it made me angry all over again.

I look back at Archie.

“Need I remind you that when we first heard that we were to transfer to Captain Sawyer’s command, you drank port until you passed out in celebration?”

He rolls his eyes.

“That was before I actually knew the kind of man Sawyer was. And you were there with me too so don’t pretend I was the only one celebrating.”

“If you recall, I was not celebrating.”

“No, you were mourning the fact that you and your sweet heart wouldn’t be together to shag anytime you wanted.”

I glare at him and he chuckles.

“Alright, I’m sorry. That was uncalled for.”

“Damn right it was and don’t change the subject. Sawyer is a national hero.”

The words tasted like acid in my mouth.

“He’s earned his place in history.” I say.

“It’s not history that concerns me, Horatio. It’s the future which is even more uncertain at the moment.” He stands. “And you what? I am upset that you are suddenly on Sawyer’s side.”

“Archie.” I sigh.

“You know that what I say is the truth. I don’t know why you are pretending that you disagree with what I said.”

“It’s not that I don’t agree, I am just trying to explain to you-”

“I don’t want to hear it.” He says walking away.

“Archie!” I call.

He ignores me.

I couldn’t blame him for being upset with me.

I hated myself at the moment too.

“You’re lucky I love you so damn much.” I say looking back out towards the water.

Otherwise I would be throwing caution to the wind and convincing Clive that Sawyer was not in his right mind for command.


	41. Chapter 41

In the morning I try to make peace with Archie.

He was in a more forgiving mood though he was still pouting.

I felt better knowing he was not upset with me anymore.

I needed Archie in my corner.

We make our way on deck.

Couldn’t let Sawyer think we weren’t doing our jobs.

I lower my head as cold salty water hits us.

“She sails well.” Bush says.

“Yes, she loves a stiff breeze.”

A large wave comes over the side and soaks us.

Archie chuckles.

I take off my hat and shake off the excess water before putting it back on.

“This is a bit more than a stiff breeze.” Bush says. “We have to get some sail off of her.”

“The Captain has to be informed first, sir.”

He looks at me.

“Standing orders.”

“Very well. Mister Kennedy, if you would please.”

I look at Archie.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

He glances at me before going to the Captain’s cabin.

I doubted Sawyer would be so upset since it was Bush who was requesting.

He seemed to like Bush.

Captain comes on deck a few minutes later.

“You want to take a reef, Mister Bush?”

“Yes, sir. With your permission, sir.”

I make sure not to look at Sawyer, otherwise he was going to think that I had put Bush up to it.

“Very good, Mister Bush. Call all hands.”

Archie and I glance at each other.

He raises an eyebrow.

I knew what that look meant.

I face forward again.

A tearing sound reaches my ears and I move forward and look up at the sail.

“Cease hauling!” I shout.

Wellard repeats my order to the men.

“Who is undermining my orders?” Sawyer demands.

I open my mouth.

“It’s me sir, Wellard.” The lad shouts.

I look up at him.

“You’ll be sorry for this, Mister Wellard. Get down here immediately, sir!” Sawyer calls.

“There’s a reef point caught in the block, sir. The sail was starting to tear.” I tell him.

“What do you mean coming between me and a man who disobeys me?”

“Mister Wellard is on my station, sir. He was only doing his duty.”

You crotchety old bastard.

I really wanted to add it to the end of my statement but I knew it would only get me hanged.

“Get down, immediately!” Sawyer demands looking up at Wellard.

Wellard looks down at me and I nod.

He comes down and stands beside me.

“Get below, Mister Wellard. You too, Mister Hornblower.” He smiles. “I’ll teach to conspire, trying to make me the laughing stock of the men.”

I open my mouth.

Archie gives me a warning look and I close my mouth.

“Do you hear? Get below!”

I make my way below, Wellard on my heels.

“What do we do now, sir?” He asks.

“We wait.”

He nods.

I can hear Sawyer talking to the men and I roll my eyes.

He offers rum?

What an idiot.

“They’ll be drunk as lords.” I say turning away.

Did he think that giving the men rum would make them like him?

Mathew and Styles come down and I look at them.

“Mister Wellard’s presence is required by the Captain, sir.” Mathews tells me.

I nod.

Wellard looks at me.

“I will tell him I was the one who gave the order. You shouldn’t be punished for following my orders.” I tell him.

“No, sir. I will take whatever punishment the Captain wishes to give me. You know he has it out for you, sir.”

“Wellard.”

“I insist, sir.”

“Very well.”

He was so young and brave.

An example to all of us.

I knew Sawyer would most likely have Wellard whipped or the like.

I just hoped the lad was strong enough to take it.

“Your presence is required as well, Mister Hornblower.” Archie says coming down.

“I don’t like it, sir.” Mathews tells me.

“No way out of it, Mathews.”

“I could go easy on him.”

“Don’t even think it. It will only make things worse.”

He nods.

“No hard feelings, Mister Wellard.” Mathews tells the boy.

“I’ve seen a beating sir, I believe I will stand it well enough.”

“Good man.” I tell him.

“Come on then, let’s get it over with.” Mathews says patting Wellard’s arm.

Wellard turns to follow Mathews but stops.

“Sir.”

I look at him.

“Thank you for speaking up. You are the bravest man to stand up for us.”

I didn’t feel brave.

Archie stands beside me.

“It’s an injustice, Horatio.”

“There is nothing we can do, he is keeping discipline aboard this ship.”

He looks at me.

“Still on his side?”

I roll my eyes.

*****************************

Punishment indeed.

I’d never been on continuous watch before.

“I hear you are to be on continuous watch, Mister Hornblower.” Buckland says coming to stand beside me.

“Yes, sir. Thirty-six hours.”

“It’s a long time. Are you up to it?”

I smile.

Did I have a choice?

“It’s Captain Sawyer’s wish, sir.”

“It doesn’t do to cross the Captain. It’s a lesson we all learn.”

If the Captain cannot see when he is making a mistake and no one tells him, how will he learn?

But I couldn’t tell Buckland this.

“It was never my intention, sir.” I lie.

“Glad to hear it. Stand firm, accept your punishment and we’ll hear no more about it.”

I nod.

“Yes, Mister Buckland.”

“Carry on then.”

The voice of the Sawyer berating Wellard float up to me.

Buckland glances at me before facing forward.

“Picking on Wellard again.” I say.

“Yes.”

“Is that reasonable, do you think?”

“I can’t see how reason comes into it.”

I walk down onto the deck.

I couldn’t let Sawyer pick on Wellard.

The lad had taken enough already.

I move to stand behind Wellard.

I salute the Captain and Sawyer stares at me for a second before turning to walk away.

I stand at attention.

“So you have decided to haul me up in derision in front of the hands!” He says turning back around to look at the lad.

What?

Wellard stands very still.

“You and that Hornblower.” Sawyer says coming closer. “You have plotted and planned so that my lawful authority is at its lowest.”

“No. Not at all, sir.” Wellard says.

“Why attempt to deny it? Which one of you was it that planned to snag that reef point?”

“No one, sir.” Wellard answers.

“It was a plot. So you pretend to be busy to hide your face and the guilt written upon it. You think to deceive me.”

“I gave order that Mister Wellard should test the glasses against each other, sir.” Archie says coming to stand beside Wellard.

“You are sadly mistaken, Mister Kennedy if you think there is any good in this young fellow. Unless, of course, you are a part of this affair.”

“I was merely observing that he is busy because I told him so.”

“What do you say, Mister Bush? I can rely on your judgment, I am sure.”

I look at the back of Bush’s head.

“The boy knows nothing, sir.” Bush finally says.

Sawyer smiles at Bush.

“Oh no, Mister Bush. You’re too honest. You don’t understand these poisonous young reptiles. We must dredge the truth out of them. Get below, Mister Wellard.”

Sawyer follows Wellard, intent on beating the poor lad again.

“We must intervene.” Archie tells Bush.

But I knew Bush wouldn’t do anything.

He was not the kind of man to speak up against men of authority.

Archie argues with Bush.

“Mister Hornblower, might I suggest you take the time to remind Mister Kennedy that he is merely Fourth Lieutenant aboard this ship?” Bush says before walking way.

Archie comes towards me and I know he is agitated.

“He has the Captain’s ear, why did he not speak when he had the chance?”

“And say what? If Bush would have spoken up, it would have made things worse.”

“So you think I should have held my tongue? That I made it worse?”

“You acted for the best.”

“Oh, well. That is precious balm for my conscious.”

“Archie.”

“We have to do something, Horatio.”

“Quiet.” I whisper. “You cannot speak this way. All we can do is wait. The time will come, Archie.”

He takes a deep breath.

“Alright. I defer to your genius.”

I smile and pat his shoulder.

Sawyer’s time would come.

It was only a matter of time.


	42. Chapter 42

“Sir!”

Thank god I interrupted before Wellard could be flogged again.

Mathews also looks relieved.

Sawyer doesn’t look too happy with the interruption.

“Mister Hornblower, you better have a good reason for this interruption.”

“Yes, sir. Mister Buckland respects, sir. There are two French frigates on the starboard quarter.”

“Tell Mister Buckland I shall be on deck directly.”

He orders Mathews to continue with the flogging.

I move closer.

“Sir, they’ve cleared for action and they’re coming up fast.”

“Thank you, Mister Hornblower. That will be all.”

“They will be upon us in minutes, sir.”

“Damn it, man! We can blow them to pieces long before we can come within range of their guns.”

“Not if we’re not clear for action, sir.”

That seems to shut him up.

“You will answer for this later.”

I didn’t expect any less.

I follow him onto the deck.

“Clear for action!” Sawyer shouts once he gets a look at the French frigates.

Bush and I hurry below to order the men to the guns.

The buggers were slow, probably all that rum they’d had.

Damn the Captain.

“Do you think we may be cleared in time?”

“God knows. If this crew weren’t such an ill disciplined drunken rebel we would.”

“That’s not what I asked.”

“Nevertheless, it supports the issue.”

I ask Wellard to take my place and keep tabs on the frigates.

“I think she’s about to open fire, sir!” Wellard tells me.

We weren’t ready yet.

Damn it to hell!

“We’ll fire a warning, Mister Bush.”

He looks at me.

“Warning? What the devil?”

“She has us at our throat. None of the guns are ready.”

“Very well.”

“Fire.” I order.

The shot is fired.

“Reload!”

“The French men are bearing further away, sir.”

At least the shot counted for something.

“Very good, Mister Wellard.”

We fire a few more shots.

“She’s running off now, sir.” Wellard informs. “We frightened her off, sir.” He smiles.

The men start cheering.

“Very good.”

Edward would be proud and just thinking of his smiling face makes me smile.

********************************

“An original concept, Horatio.” Archie chuckles.

“It would certainly put me off my aim.” Bush says.

“Did you see the face of the wind at the first whiff of it?”

I laugh.

“Well, Mister Hornblower.” I look at Sawyer who is standing at the door.

“Sir.” I say standing at attention, even though he didn’t deserve it.

I didn’t need to give him any more fuel for the fire.

“I am informed that you fired your stern chaser with no shot in it. Is that true?” He asks coming closer.

“The French men was bearing away preparing to fire, sir. I thought it of capital importance to make him think again, however briefly. So as to give Mister Bush time to fire properly. Before we received the full broadside, sir.”

“How subtle, Mister Hornblower. Subtle. How long did it take you to cook up that story?”

I frown.

Story?

“Is this to be your career, Mister Hornblower? Covering up your incompetence with ingenious fairy stories?”

“I submit, sir, that the ploy caused the French men to-”

“You submit? Good. Submit to just criticism and in time you might make a seaman.”

Bastard.

“Sir, with respect, Mister Hornblower and I agreed upon a cause of action. That his stern chaser should fire its warning.” Bush says.

I look at him.

It was unlike him to speak up against the Captain.

I glance at Archie and he too is looking at Bush.

“You too, Mister Bush? Are you joining Mister Hornblower?”

“No, sir. It might have been the wrong course of action but I agreed to it. Mister Hornblower posted Mister Wellard to observe the French frigate.”

“Miser Wellard? Ah, yes. I’m obliged, Mister Bush. Much obliged. Mister Hornblower and I have some unfinished business with regard to Mister Wellard.”

I clench my fists and he smirks at me.

He orders me to dress and come down to witness Mister Wellard get flogged again.

I hated Sawyer, more than I did yesterday.

Thank god the lad passed out before full punishment could be given.

Sawyer looks at Doctor Clive.

“Well?” Sawyer asks.

Clive looks confused.

“Well do I proceed or not, sir?” Mathews asks.

“Uh.”

I should probably keep my mouth shut.

But when have I ever?

“It’s quite straightforward Doctor Clive.” I grit out. “Mister Mathews has beaten Mister Wellard insensible. Does he continue?” I demand.

Sawyer stares at me.

I know I was showing too much emotion but someone had to!

The poor lad did not deserve this.

“Punishment ended.” Sawyer says before walking away.

“Bring him to the sickbay.” Clive orders Mathews and Styles.

“Then get back on watch, Mister Hornblower!” Sawyer shouts back.

I hope the old man trips and breaks his neck.

Mathews and Styles take Wellard to sickbay.

I take a moment to myself.

I needed to calm myself before going to check on Wellard.

I couldn’t let the lad think I was angry at him.

After a few minutes of deep breathing, I make my way to sickbay.

“Mister Hornblower.” Clive says.

I look at Wellard trying to hide behind the medicine cabinet and I make my way over to him.

I put my hand on his shoulder.

I know he is trying to be brave and not show his emotions.

Poor lad must be in a lot of pain.

“It will be alright.” I whisper.

He nods.

“Nasty business.” Clive says. “But then again boys have been beaten since this trip began. It would be bad for the world if boys ceased to be beaten.”

I shake my head.

“That may well be your medical opinion, Doctor Clive. But I can see no useful purpose of thrashing a young boy within an inch of his life.” I glare.

“Come, come, Mister Hornblower. A little laudanum for the pain and soon all will be forgotten.”

I stare at him in disbelief.

Did the man really think all would be well after a drink of opium?

I walk closer.

“Forgotten maybe, Doctor Clive. But forgiven?”

“Careful, Mister Hornblower. I’ve had the good fortune of serving the Captain for over fifteen years and he’s inspired nothing but loyalty in the men under his command.”

Perhaps fifteen years ago.

“And that too is your medical opinion isn’t it, Doctor Clive?”

He doesn’t answer.

“Come on, Wellard.”

“Yes, sir.”

I lead him out of sickbay and back to the cabin I shared with Bush and Archie.

“You will stay here tonight.” I say leading him over to my hammock.

“But sir-”

“At least you will be safe here. And it’s not like I’m going to be using my bed tonight.” I smile.

“If you are sure.”

“I am. I wouldn’t have offered otherwise.”

“Alright. Thank you, sir.”

I put my hand on his shoulder.

“He will not get away with this, Wellard. I swear.”

He nods.

“Good. Now get some rest.”

“Yes, sir.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Sir.” I say entering the quarters for my raincoat.

Buckland is sitting at the table reading documents.

“More rum for the crew.” I say conversationally.

It seemed to be Sawyer’s secret for inspiring the men.

Buckland looks at me.

“This rule applies to my officers?”

“Yes.”

“Perhaps Captain Sawyer’s methods will prove consistent in the end. Perhaps it’s only an impression.”

“What?”

“The erratic nature of his command. How do you find it?” I ask lowering my voice.

“Erratic. Most erratic, to say the least.”

At least we agreed.

“Thank you, sir. I needed reassurance that I was not misjudging the Captain’s mental powers.”

“Not at all. That is to say, probably not.”

“I suppose it’s a matter for Doctor Clive to pronounce him-”

“That would be the appropriate course, yes.”

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Bush says entering.

Clive looks at me and I know he is concerned on whether Bush hear anything and if he did, how much.

“You are the officer of the watch are you not, Mister Hornblower?” Bush asks.

“If you’ll excuse me, sir. I’m needed up on deck.” I tell Buckland.

I make my way up on deck and I spend the majority of the time walking back and forth, checking on things.

It helped to keep my mind off the fact that I was sleepy.

I yawn for the fiftieth time.

I recline against the railing and imagine Edward snuggled in his bed.

I smile and close my eyes.

He would be so warm and welcoming.

He would open his arms and invite me into bed beside him.

I wouldn’t hesitate to climb into his arms.

He would pull me close and I would lay my head over his heart, its steady beating would then lull me to sleep.

His hands would pet my head and rub my back soothingly.

Perhaps he would kiss the top of my head before snuggling me closer.

I sigh.

“Mister Hornblower.”

I force my eyes open and I immediately stand to attention as Sawyer stands before me.

“Well rested I trust?”

Hardly.

“Sir.”

“Asleep on watch. You’re as good as dead already. I should take you out and hang you by your neck unless….I do believe your life is in my hands.”

I look down at his hands.

He points the pistol at me.

“You fear me, son?”

At the moment, yes.

He could kill me and I was sure he was crazy enough to convince everyone he had done so in self-defense.

“I’ve always held you in highest regards, sir.” I lie. 

“Indeed? I was once like you. Young, intemperate. A danger to fellow officers.”

I am not a danger.

He was the danger to the officers and crew aboard this ship.

“You would shoot me where I stand.”

“Sir.” I deny.

He offers me the pistol.

“Here.”

I look at the weapon.

It was tempting.

“Captain Sawyer, please.”

“Don’t trifle with me, son. Shoot me.”

“Stop that!” 

I look at Doctor Clive.

“You too Doctor Clive?”

Clive comes closer.

“Is there no one I can trust?” Sawyer asks looking at me.

I felt bad for him, I genuinely did at the moment.

What had happened to him?

What had turned him into this paranoid and pathetic creature?

“You should be in bed, sir.” Clive says. “Give it to me.”

Sawyer hesitates and Clive reaches out and takes the pistol.

“You could do yourself an injury, sir.”

Sawyer and I stare at each other and I feel that for the first time, he truly was looking at me.

“Come. I should give you something to help you sleep, sir.”

“Yes.”

Sawyer moves to follow the Doctor but he stops and looks at me.

“Your life is in my hands. Don’t forget.” He smiles.

And just like that he’s back to being his normal bastard self.

Clive stares at me.

“He won’t forget, sir. Will you, Mister Hornblower?”

How could I forget that Clive knew the Captain was mentally unstable yet he continues to turn a blind eye?

I glare at him.

He was putting all of our lives at danger.

“No, sir.”

He follows after Sawyer.

I manage to keep myself awake for another hour before I give in and close my eyes.

Steps on stairs has me opening my eyes again in alarm.

I really hoped Sawyer didn’t come back.

I turn to look at Archie.  
He smiles.

“Archie.” I rub my burning eyes.

“Long night.”

I’ll say.

I sigh.

“Time is only the half of it. I feared you were the Captain returning.”

I glance towards the Captain’s quarters.

He sighs.

“Why? What new madness had he embarked upon?”

I shake my head.

He turns suddenly.

“What can we do for you, Mister Hobbs?”

Hobbs doesn’t reply, he just goes down below.

“Come sit down.” Archie says.

“If I do then I won’t be able to get back up.”

He laughs and reaches out to take my arm.

“Come on.”

I sit down beside him with a sigh.

My feet hurt.

I stretch out my legs.

“So, tell me.”

“Captain Sawyer. I’ve never seen a man so unstable of mind. He wants to die, Archie.”

“Then let him.”

If only it was that simple.

I am sure Sawyer would take us all down with him.

“My fear is that in doing so he would delight in all of us dying with him.” I confess.

He nods.

There are footsteps on the stairs again.

“What now, Hobbs?” Archie calls.

“It’s Mathews, sir.”

I turn to look at him.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” He asks me.

I frown.

This was not good.

We hurry down below.

“I should have realized I was being sent on a wild goose chase, sir.” Mathews tells me.

I see two men holding Styles while Randall beat him senseless.

“God damn you!” I shout hurrying over.

I grab Randall.

“By god you’ll pay for this. Put him in irons.” I tell the Marines.

They take him away.

Mathews kneels beside a bloody Styles.

Styles was still conscious and he whispers something to Mathews.

“What?” I ask.

“He says he was winning, sir.”

I shake my head at the man.

I help Mathews stand Styles up.

“Take him to the sickbay.”

“Aye, sir.” Mathews tells me.

A couple of the Marines help carry Styles off.

I look at Hobbs as he comes over.

“What the devil do you want?”

“I heard there was some sort of argument going on.”

As if I was going to believe that he had not encouraged Randall.

“Natural high spirits below deck I dare say, sir.” He smiles.

I shake my head at him before walking away.

It was best if I didn’t give him anything to use against me with Sawyer.


	44. Chapter 44

“I therefore ordered Randall to be placed in irons. Styles, who they had kicked almost to death-”

“You exaggerate, Mister Hornblower.” Sawyer interrupts. “There he stands large as life.” He says nodding towards Styles. He looks at me. “You’re too squeamish.”

I clench my jaw.

“I daresay, sir. Styles, if you please.”

Styles lifts his shirt and shows the Captain, Buckland and the Doctor his chest and ribs which is covered in bruises.

Sawyer sighs in boredom.

“Nevertheless, there he stands. As I say, your squeamishness clouds your judgment. I advise you to conquer it. It does not bode well for your conduct under fire.” He says walking up behind me.

I clench my hands.

“Mister Hornblower?”

“With respect, sir, I find that-”

“Respect? What do you know of respect?”

I know of a damn good General who had earned it.

Who showed it towards his men and gained it in return.

“You come before me with these men whose boisterous high spirits led them to knock each other a bit. And you expect me to punish them?”

A bit?

Was the man blind as well?

“I like high spirits in my men. Do you hear?”

I heard him very clearly.

He walks back to his seat.

“What I do not like are weak kneed officers who do not know how to keep order.”

What did he know of order?

“Do you understand?”

“I understand, sir.”

“The charge is dismissed.”

Randall smiles at me and I wanted to beat it off of his face.

We make our way to the deck and I take deep breaths.

My body was shaking with rage.

“What the devil was that about?” Buckland asks.

“I believe the evidence was before the Captain before I opened my mouth. The evidence he wanted to hear that is.” I say.

“I believe you are right. Weak kneed officers who do not know how to keep order? Never heard the like. Order? He doesn’t know the meaning of the word.” Buckland rants.

My thoughts exactly.

Though I was surprised that Buckland was speaking up.

“Stay where you are gentlemen.”

I turn to look at Sawyer.

“Stand still!” He says coming closer.

As always the devil, Hobbs, was at his shoulder.

“A mutinous assembly, I believe.” Sawyer says.

“No, sir.” Buckland says.

“Do you mean to lie on my own quarterdeck? Plotting, whispering, scheming, treating me with gross disrespect. I’ll see that you regret this, Mister Buckland.”

“I intended no disrespect, sir.” 

“Again you give me the lie. Mister Bush, I’m disappointed in you.”

Bush looks surprised.

“Why did you not see fit to report this mutinous assembly to me?”

“I wasn’t aware of them, sir. I was helping Mister Wellard.”

“Ah. Mister Wellard. Of course. He will be in this too. You will be in trouble with these gentlemen, Mister Wellard. You didn’t keep a sharp enough look out did you boy? I doubt you’ll have a friend left on this ship.”

He was wrong about that.

“But later for you. The Lieutenants first as their lofty ranks decree. You, Mister Hornblower, you will resume your continuous watch for a further thirty-six hours and these three gentlemen can report to you when every watch is called.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“And at every hour of every watch, day and night, every hour. And they are to be properly dressed. I will have means of knowing if I am obeyed or not.”

No doubt that his watch dog, Hobbs, would be more than happy to report.

Sawyer goes back to his cabin and Hobbs stands there staring at me with superiority.

I glare back at him.

If he thought I was in any way intimidated by him, he was mistaken.

That Horatio was long gone.

Much later, Buckland comes to see me while I was having dinner with Archie.

“Gentlemen. I have spoken with the Doctor about the Captain’s state.”

“And?” I ask.

“He has accused me of ambition.”

“He knows Sawyer can no longer command this ship.” Archie says.

“Yes. But he will not do anything about it out of loyalty.”

“What can we do then if Clive won’t support us?” I ask.

“We cannot speak of this here. Let us meet later tonight after the Captain has gone to bed. We must be discrete.”

I nod.

“We will meet below in the cargo hold.”

“Very well, sir.” I say.

He nods before leaving.

Archie looks at me.

“Do you think we can trust Buckland to see this though to the end?”

“Only one way to find out.”

“We will need to post someone as our look out.”

“Wellard.” I say.

“Let us hope this ends better for all of us.”

**************************

“Sir?”

I open my eyes.

“Mathews.”

“How many hours is it now, sir?”

Oh god, just thinking of it made me even sleepier.

“Thirty-five.”

“Well done, sir. I did nineteen hours me self once before I collapsed dead on my feet, sir.”

“What happened then?”

“The Captain was a kind man, sir. Much like Captain Pellew. General Pellew, I should say.”

I smile.

“Wish I were as lucky.”

I sigh.

Music and cheering floats up from below.

“What a lively crew.”

And so late at night.

“Not all of them, sir. Some of the men don’t like it any more than I do. I can speak for a third of the men, sir.”

I wasn’t surprised.

I turn to look at Wellard as he comes onto the deck.

“Carry on, Mister Mathews.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Mister Wellard.”

I look back at the lad.

“You understand your duty, Mister Wellard.”

“I do, sir. Good luck.”

I sigh before going down below.

I make my way carefully to the cargo hold.

Buckland and Archie join me shortly.

We crouch down between the barrels.

“Suppose we declare him unfit for command, suppose we put him in irons.” Buckland says.

“We’d have to be quick and sharp about it.” I tell them. “If we do it at all.”

Before Sawyer’s loyal men got wind of it and tried to stop us.

“He could call on the hands and they’d follow him and then-”

“Suppose we were sharp and quick about it.” Buckland says interrupting Archie. “Surely there might be some chance?”

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs.

“Sir.” I tell Buckland before blowing out the light.

“Horatio?” Archie asks alarmed.

“Listen.” I whisper.

We sit very quietly.

The steps get closer.

I am startled when Bush finds us.

“I thought I’d find you here.” He says.

We stand to face him.

He comes closer.

This was it.

I was going to be charged of mutiny and there was no way I could deny it.

“Did you indeed?” Buckland asks.

Bush sets down his lantern.

“The sleep quarters we share is deserted. I thought you might be up to something.”

We stare at him.

“I thought that you might feel that something had to be done.”

What?

“I’m not sure I follow you, Mister Bush.” Buckland asks.

Sawyer could have sent Bush to trick us into confessing something.

“About the Captain.” Bush clarifies.

“What?” Buckland asks feigning ignorance.

“I thought you might feel that the Captain was unfit for command.”

Archie and I glance at each other.

“Mister Bush?”

“As I do.”

Hopefully he was being sincere.

“I think we are all of one mind, Mister Bush.” I say.

“Well, in that case. I would be very glad if you allowed me to join you.”


	45. Chapter 45

“He’s made a mockery out of us. Officers on continuous watch. That’s as good as a death sentence. Mister Hornblower, how many hours has it been?” Buckland asks.

He was right.

“Certainly a novel approach to Captaincy.” Bush says.

“Novel? What about Wellard?” Archie asks.

“I like it no more than you, Mister Kennedy.” Bush says. 

“So, do we act now? Do we take the chance and declare him unfit?” Buckland asks.

“And in Kingston, sir? What will await us there?” I ask.

“A court-martial.” Bush says.

“Why? What on earth for?” Buckland says.

Seriously?

“Well this is mutiny, Mister Buckland. Mutiny.” I tell him.

I hope Edward would forgive me for this.

I just realized that I was constantly asking Edward to forgive me for something or other.

I was lucky to have such a kind hearted man.

I hope he understood that my actions were necessary.

“We are doing what is best for the crew.” Buckland tells me.

“It will sound different in court.” I tell him. “We’ve been punished. It can happen to anyone. It’s no grounds for mutiny.”

“And the crew?”

“Double rum, men can mend. It’s not for us to criticize the Captain. Or so the court will think.”

“But when they see him, Horatio.” Archie argues.

“He’s cunning and we all know he can talk. Wellard, a midshipman, no friends, no family. What do you think the court will say when they hear that the Captain had a boy beaten a couple of times?”

“They will laugh.” Archie says.

“So would we.” I tell them. “If we didn’t know.”

“We will hang for it.” Bush says.

“Twenty-two years I’ve held my commission.” Buckland tells us. “Now he’ll break me. He’ll break the whole bloody ship.”

Sawyer would not be satisfied until he broke all of us.

“Shh!” Buckland says as footsteps descend down ladder.

Bush turns off the lantern and we crouch down between the barrels again.

“Sir.”

I know that voice.

I stand.

“Mister Wellard, why aren’t you on watch?”

“The Captain, sir. He’s coming.”

“Holy God.” Buckland says.

“Anyone else?” I ask.

“He’s sent lobsters to cover the midship section. He’s turned out the Marine Guard.”

Damn that watchdog Hobbs.

We had to separate and get out before we were spotted.

“Mister Wellard, come with me. You three run for it and scatter. Quickly.” I whisper.

I grab the lads arm and lead him away.

He hurries after me.

Wellard and I wait until Hobbs has moved on past us before making for the ladder.

We climb and hide.

I knew Hobbs was right behind us.

“Who’s there?” Sawyer asks.

“It’s me. Hobbs, sir.”

“Where are they?” Sawyer demands.

“They’re around here somewhere.” Hobbs tells him.

A loud clatter reaches my ears and Wellard and I stay very still.

“They’re over there.” Hobbs says.

I can hear footsteps walking away from where we were hiding.

“After them! Hurry!” Sawyer says in a frenzied voice.

We wait in tense silence.

“I hear you.” Sawyer suddenly says. “I will shoot you where you stand.”

I see him walk past our hiding place, pistols drawn.

“Run. Go on, get out.” I instruct Wellard.

He hurries away.

“Stay where you are.” Sawyer orders.

I watch Archie come in.

What was that fool doing?

He makes his way towards Sawyer.

The Captain walks backwards.

“Sir.” Archie says.

“Keep your distance.” Sawyer orders.

I stand and leave my hiding place, making my way around the barrels.

“Sir.” Archie says again.

As I round the corner I see Captain Sawyer fall backwards towards the cargo hold.

I reach out a hand, trying to stop his fall but it’s of no use.

Wellard and Archie also try to grab Sawyer.

One of Sawyer’s pistols goes off as his body hits the floor.

The lobsters soon surround Sawyer.

I have Wellard fetch Doctor Clive before I climb down.

I stand around with the lobsters as we wait for Clive to make his diagnosis.

When I can’t stand the tense silence anymore, I make my way up the ladder again.

“Is he dead?” Buckland asks coming in with Bush.

The look down into the cargo hold.

“Doctor Clive is with him now, sir.” I tell him.

Hobbs looks up at us.

“What happened?” Bush asks.

“It would appear that he fell, Mister Bush.” Archie says.

“Fell?” Buckland asks.

“So it would seem, sir.” Archie says again.

“Mister Wellard, would you kindly retrieve the Captain’s pistols?” I say.

“Yes, sir.” Wellard says going down the ladder.

Bush looks at me.

“They could be vital evidence, sir.” I tell him.

“Yes, indeed.” Buckland says.

“Sir.” The Marine Guard says.

I look at him as he stands before me.

“Captain was talking about mutiny, sir. ‘We have to catch the mutineers’ he says.”

“Did he give you any indication as to the identity of these mutineers?” I ask.

“No, sir.”

Thank god.

“Mister Hobbs might know, he confided in him, sir.” The Guard tells me.

I have no doubt about that.

“We need to sway him up.” Clive calls up.

“Yes, very well. Mister Bush, get a tackle rigged.” Buckland says.

“Aye, aye, sir.” Bush says before leaving to do as instructed. “Mister Hornblower, Mister Kennedy.” He calls.

Archie and I move to follow him.

“Mister Hornblower.” Buckland says.

I stop and look at him.

“About this…accident.”

“Sir.”

“Never mind. It’ll keep.”

I nod.

“Sir.”

I look at Wellard.

He hands me Sawyer’s pistols.

“Thank you, Mister Wellard.”

**************************

I make my way to the cabin.

“The pistols, sir.” I tell Buckland.

“Very well. Put them over there.”

I set them down.

“Will he survive?” Buckland asks Clive.

“I think so.” Clive says.

“Will he recover?”

“Depends on what you mean by recover. He’s very severely concussed.”

“I think that what Mister Buckland means is will he recover sufficiently to take command.”

“Impossible to say.” Clive tells me. “His skull is intact, that’s all I can tell you.”

I look at Buckland.

“What of being on continuous watch, sir?”

“We will continue with the Captain’s orders until we know more.”

This man really needed to grow a spine.

Did he not realize that he was in command now?

Sawyer was unconscious and would probably remain so for a few days.

“Aye, aye, sir.” I say.

“Well, what else can I do?” He asks looking at me and Bush. “He might wake up this afternoon, for god’s sake.”

I doubt that very much.

“Then what?” He asks.

I refrain from answering.

He would need to figure out the answer to that question on his own.


	46. Chapter 46

“Two day sail from Santo Domingo.” I tell Bush as I consult the maps.

“Not long enough to whip this crew into fighting shape.”

“No Mister Bush but I’m sure that the task will not prove beyond us.”

“How did it happen?” He asks suddenly.

“How did what happen?”

“How did the Captain fall down the hatchway?”

Did they all think that I was an idiot?

We had agreed on a course of action and fortunately for us, luck intervened.

What good would it do me to shove Sawyer down the hatchway and then let him live so that he could have me killed for mutiny and attempted murder?

“He must have overbalanced.” I tell him.

“Is that all?”

“All? What do you mean all?” I ask frowning at him.

“You know what I mean. You were there.”

The door opens and I turn to look.

Wellard stands at attention.

“Mister Buckland’s compliments, sir, and can you both attend him in the Captain’s cabin immediately?”

Bush and I make our way to the Captain’s cabin.

Archie arrives right behind us.

“I fear this might be worse than we thought.” Doctor Clive says.

“How so?” Buckland asks.

“The Captain seems to have lost his memory.”

“Lost his memory you say?” Buckland repeats.

“Yes.” Clive says. “He does not remember his accident at all. Or the hours preceding it.”

It seems that luck was still on our side.

“Is he capable at present of commanding this ship?” I ask.

Buckland and Clive look at me.

I knew we were all thinking it.

They just didn’t have the courage to speak of it.

“It needs to be established, Doctor Clive.” I clarify.

“At present, no.” Clive says.

“Then we all know where we stand.” Archie says.

“For the present, we do.” Clive agrees.

“How do you propose to treat him?” Buckland asks.

“Well, bleeding him and I might purge him later. He’s certainly calmer.”

“Calmer?” I ask. “In what way has he not been clam? He looks comatose.”

“That may be a natural reaction to his memory loss and his injuries.” Clive tells me.

“And what was his natural reaction?”

“He became a little agitated. That is all.”

“How? In what way was he agitated?”

“He showed symptoms, not extreme, of certain impulses.”

“And in plain English?” Bush asks.

“In plain English, Captain Sawyer is not capable of resuming command. For the time being.”

“And we won’t know, will we? If you keep him in this condition.”

“What do you mean?” Buckland asks me.

“You’re giving him laudanum aren’t you?”

Clive doesn’t seem to like me questioning his medical treatment.

“What business is it of yours?” He demands. “I’m his doctor.”

“You don’t need to be a doctor to know the effects of an opiate.”

I would gladly let Clive keep the bastard under opium but we had to be sure that Sawyer would not be able to resume command otherwise we would be blamed for this as well.

We would be blamed for taking command of the vessel without first confirming that the Captain was not physically or mentally capable of resuming command.

“Are you dosing him with laudanum, Doctor Clive?” Buckland asks.

Clive doesn’t answer.

“Well? Are you?”

“A certain dosage seems to be appropriate.”

“How will we ever know if the Captain is capable of running the ship if you’re keeping him in a constant state of sedation?” Buckland asks. “You’ll oblige me, Doctor Clive, by leaving off your drugging of the Captain.” Buckland order.

“Very well.” Clive says reluctantly.

“Doctor Clive, it necessary for me formally to assume command of this ship.” Buckland tells him.

Clive chuckles to himself.

“What’s preventing you?”

I roll my eyes.

The man really was an idiot.

“You are Doctor Clive.” I tell him.

I move to look out the windows.

God, I really needed Edward.

His shirt and his neckerchief had lost his scent.

I needed his guidance.

He might turn me away once he got word of what he had planned to do to get Sawyer to give up command of the ship but he was also my friend and I knew he would do his best to help me.

I sigh.

“You have not declared the Captain unfit for command. You keep prevaricating.” Archie says.

“Until you declare him unfit it will be a usurpation of power.” Buckland explains.

“Mutiny in other words.” Clive says. “Why are you so frightened of the word, Buckland?”

I knew I wasn’t afraid of it.

I was just afraid of the consequences.

I really didn’t want Edward to hate me.

I should have asked him to get me and my men off this damn ship when I had the chance!

But I hadn’t wanted to let him down and now I might hang for it.

“Why are you not so frightened of the fact that someone might have shoved him down that ladder and nearly killed him? That is what you should be concerned with not the niceties of taking over!”

“Control yourself Doctor Clive, this is hardly helpful.” Buckland says in that calm way of his.

“Helpful be damned!” Clive shouts. “I have served with him, I know him. The man’s a hero.”

“You’re drunk.” Bush says.

“Doctor Clive, we are less than a two day sail away from Santo Domingo. It is vital that you declare the Captain unfit to command this ship and for it to be noted. Please satisfy us as to this point.”

“Damned if I will! You decide, satisfy yourselves.”

I really wanted to punch that man.

I turn to glare at him.

“Maybe a useful cautionary measure, sir.” I say looking at Buckland. “If Mister Kennedy were to note Doctor Clive’s inebriated condition.”

Buckland nods at Archie.

“It may be that he is incapable himself of carrying out his duties.”

Thankfully, Clive refrains from saying any more.

**************************

It seems that our luck had run out.

By the time we arrive at Santo Domingo, Sawyer has once again taken command of his ship.

And he was soon up to his own manic tricks.

He brought us too close to the shore and too close to the guns of the Bay.

There was no way we could raise the guns enough to fire upon them.

Instead we were risking getting stuck inland and get killed by cannon fire.

Buckland was unable to convince Sawyer to turn the ship around.

The ship lurches viciously.

“We’re aground.” Bush says.

“God help us.” Buckland says.

God damn it.

“Mister Buckland, are you alright sir?” Bush asks.

He seems to have a pretty nasty gash on his forehead.

“Where is the Captain, sir?” Archie asks.

“He’s gone to hide somewhere. I’ve sent young Wellard to look for the doctor.”

A lot of good Clive will do us.

“We need to get a cable out to her stern port.” Bush tells me.

“Mathews can do that, sir. I’ll take a boat and stand by under the stern to take the cable if you’ll bring the anchor around in the launch. Mister Kennedy can man the capstan.”

“Very good.” Bush says.

Archie goes down below and I look at Styles.

“You come with me.”

“Yes, sir.” He says following.

We take a boat and make our way around to the stern where Mathews sends down the cable.

Once we have enough cable, I order the men to row out.

Bush soon follows with the anchor.

Gun fire never ceases and Bush’s boat is hit.

“Row, damn you! Row!” I shout.

We couldn’t lose the anchor.

“Come on! Quickly!” Bush shouts.

“Feed it through the anchor ring.” I order once we come up beside them.

“Quickly! She’s going to go down.” Bush says.

We manage to get the anchor attached to the cable just before the boat goes down.

“Mister Hornblower!”

I look at Bush.

“My arm is caught.” He manages to say before he goes under with the anchor.

Damn.

I jump into the water after him.

I manage to free his arm and pull him up to the surface.

He gasps.

I give Mathews the signal for them to start heaving.

We make our way back and hurry below to help the men with the capstan.

There was no way we were going to move the ship this way.

“Maybe if we double shot the guns, it will help break the suction.” I tell Bush.

“Go and tell Buckland. Double shot the guns!” Bush order the men.

I hurry up onto the deck.

“Mister Hornblower, what’s happening below?” Buckland asks me. “If we miss this tide we’re finished.”

“Mister Bush’s compliment, sir. We’re about to fire every gun, double shot.”

“We can’t elevate the guns enough to hit the fort.”

“The recoil may shake us free, sir.”

“You’re under arrest for mutiny and treason!” Sawyer shouts suddenly and I turn to look.

I look back at Buckland.

“The priority is to refloat the ship, sir.”

“So we should, yes.”

“Mister Wellard, my respects to Mister Bush. Tell him to carry on.”

“Yes, sir.”

Wellard moves to the stairs.

“Stay there you puppy!” Sawyer shouts. “I give the orders here!”

I turn to glare at him before looking back at Wellard.

“Mister Wellard, if you please.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

He goes down below.

“Arrest this man.”

I turn to look at Sawyer.

He points his pistol at me.

“Doctor Clive, is the Captain fit to command this vessel?”

“You know it’s not as simple as that.”

Of course it was.

“Arrest him!” Sawyer says again.

He comes closer.

“Doctor Clive, if you continue to prevaricate we shall all die here!” I tell the Doctor.

“I’ll count to three.” Sawyer says pressing the pistol to my chest.

“Sir, I beg you.” Buckland says.

“One.”

“Doctor Clive!” I shout.

“Two.”

“You’re endangering this ship, sir.” I tell Sawyer. “Doctor Clive!”

“Alright, yes.”

“Three!” Sawyer shouts firing his weapon.

I flinch but nothing happens.

His pistol was out of powder.

I feel the ship begin to move under us.

“What happened?” Sawyer asks cocking his pistol.

“Sergeant Whiting, the Captain has been deemed unfit for command. Please disarm him and escort him below.”

The Sergeant does as instructed.

Bush and Archie come up as the Captain is caught by the lobsters.

“Horatio, what’s going on?” Archie asks.

“The Doctor has finally decided that the Captain is unfit for command.”

“It was under duress.” Clive says.

Bastard.

“Did you or did you not declare the Captain unfit for command?” I demand.

“You were being threatened with a pistol, for god’s sake.”

“By whom?” Bush asks.

“By the Captain.” Buckland says.

“Take him to his cabin.” Clive tells the lobsters.

“You’ll swing for this.” Sawyer tells me as he is taken away.

“Tell me, Mister Hornblower.” Buckland says.

“Sir.”

“Were you aware that the Captain had fired his pistol before threatening you with it?”

“No, sir.”

“I see.” He says, surprise on his face.

“We were hard aground, sir. We were good as dead already.”

“You just took a gamble?”

“It seemed reasonable enough, sir.”

Archie chuckles.

“Ready when you are, sir.” Bush tells Buckland.

“Mister Bush?”

“You’re in command of the Renown now, sir.”

“Yes. Very well. Let’s get this ship underway before the Dons sink us.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Sir, if we sail behind the fort round the bay here, there is a good landing beach there.” I say showing Buckland on the map. “That way we can attack the fort over land where they least expect us.”

“And then with the fort in our hands we could bottle up the Spanish ships in the bay.” Archie says.

I nod.

“No, no. Impossible. We sail for Kingston at dawn tomorrow.”

I shake my head.

“Mister Bush?” Buckland asks.

“We’ve tried to fulfill our orders and we’ve clearly failed.”

“That’s the point, sir. The last thing they would expect is further assault. With respects, sir, we can’t afford any delay.”

“So when, according to your scheme, should we launch this attack?” Buckland asks me.

“Tonight, sir.”

“Oh!”

“Under the cover of darkness.”

“The virtue of surprise, sir.” Archie says backing me up.

“You are a man in a hurry, Mister Hornblower.”

I was a man with a plan.

A good one.

“But I fear this is a venture too far. Morale is fragile enough as it is. Mister Bush?”

I look at Bush.

“It goes against the grains to give up, sir. I think maybe you are right.”

I bite my tongue to keep myself from saying something that could be considered out of line.

These men were not like Edward.

They would not take kindly to criticism on their way of thinking.

Then again, if it was Edward I would not be so deep in anarchy.

I take a deep breath.

“There is another matter, sir. Once we reach Kingston we will have to face trial.”

That gets his attention.

Perhaps I could still sway him to my side.

“We have nothing to fear from any trial. We acted for the good of the ship. Captain Sawyer would have sunk any man aboard if we four hadn’t had our wits about us. Besides, we’ve got the good doctors endorsement.”

No doubt Clive would fold once we reached Kingston.

I could not count on him to stand by his word.

“From his own lips. ‘Unfit for command’.”

“So.” Sawyer says suddenly.

I look at him.

I had forgotten he was even in the room.

“A little cabal, muttering together.” He says.

“Damn it.” Buckland says. “Pass the word to Doctor Clive!” Buckland shout to the guard posted at the door.

“One of you had his dirty hands on my back. I’ll remember. I’ll remember.” Sawyer tells us.

Bush glances at me and I keep my eyes forward.

Clive enters the room and immediately goes to Sawyers side.

“Doctor Clive.” Buckland says.

“Sir.”

“Can you do nothing for him?”

“What exactly did you have in mind, Mister Buckland?”

Buckland shakes his head and says nothing.

I glance at Archie.

*************************

“Acting Captain. I tell you Horatio, there was never a man more aptly named. He plays the part but he doesn’t even believe it.”

He hands me a glass of wine.

“Oh, thank you.”

He nods.

“I don’t believe him to be Captain any more than he does.”

I sigh.

“Archie. We’ve already lost one Captain.”

“Yes. Yes, I know.”

I take a sip of wine.

“But we could be on our way to the fort by now. If only Mister Bush-”

“If only?” Bush says entering.

I look at Archie.

“Ah, forgive me.” Archie says.

“I assume you are talking about your proposal. Am I right, Mister Hornblower?”

“Yes, sir.”

“It was a fine plan. I commend you.”

“But, sir?” Archie asks.

“I made an error of judgment earlier. Which we must now seek to repair together.”

Archie and I look at each other.

I look back at Bush.

“And in haste.” I say.

“Yes.” Bush says. “For I say that if we do nothing, we shall hang.”

“Sir!” Mathews says coming in.

“What is it?” I ask standing.

“Some of the men are missing, sir.”

“What do you mean they are missing?” Bush asks.

“Their beds are empty. We’ve looked for them but they are not aboard the ship.”

Damn.

Just what we needed.

“We must inform Captain Buckland.” Bush says. “Mister Kennedy.”

“Yes, sir.”

We make our way on deck where the men are lined up and counted.

“Well, Mister Mathews?” Buckland asks.

“We are missing thirty-three men, sir.”

“Thirty-three. I see.”

Buckland looks at a loss.

“Not entirely sure how to best proceed.” He says quietly.

“Sir, if I may suggest. I believe the crew is afraid. Afraid of what awaits them in Kingston. What awaits all of us.” Bush whispers.

Bush glances at me.

Now was the time.

“They need something to rally behind.” Buckland says. “You think I should attack the fort.”

“Action may raise spirits, sir.” I say.

“But we have to do it quick, sir.” Bush says. 

“And if we fail I am double damned.” Buckland says.

“Sir, to be damned once will settle for us all.”

“Do it, Mister Bush. Let’s try to save ourselves.”

I manage to contain my smile.

“We attack the fort.” Buckland announces and the men cheer.

Bush smiles at me and I nod.

Now things were coming together.

The men quickly come together and prepare themselves.

We launch the boats and sail to shore.

We had wasted too much time already and dawn was approaching too soon.

“We best make haste. Daylight is almost upon us.” Bush tells me.

“If Mister Buckland had decided earlier.” Archie says.

“He’s hardly to blame for that.” Bush tells him.

“That is behind us.” I tell them. “We can still rely on surprise and a little Spanish apathy.”

We make our way up the beach toward the fort.

“Horatio.” Archie says crouching.

I crouch down beside him and peer over the rock.

Oh god.

“What is it?” Bush asks.

“We’ve found the deserters, sir.” I say standing.

“Then get down, man.” Bush says tugging on my arm.

“There is nothing to fear, sir.”

The men and Bush stand and stare down at the sea of bodies.

“Oh my god.” Hobbs says.

I bet he was thankful he hadn’t followed them.


	48. Chapter 48

“It seems that the Dons were more vigilante than we thought.” Bush says.

I watch the men clear away the dead bodies.

Something wasn’t right here.

“So much for the virtue of surprise.” Archie says.

I shake my head.

“Horatio?” He asks.

I look at them.

“You think this is the work of the Spanish?”

“Don’t you?”

“No gun fire, no sign of a struggle. Looks like they were taken in their sleep.”

“Permission to bury the dead, sir.” Hobbs tells Bush.

“I fear we have no time. Move out.” Bush orders. “So if it wasn’t the Spanish?”

“Then with a bit of luck they won’t be expecting us at the fort.”

“Mister Hornblower, if it wasn’t the Spanish then who was it?”

“I wouldn’t want to guess, sir.”

We make our way closer to the fort and we hide behind the rocks.

I take out my spyglass and see if I can make out how many cannons and men were visible.

“Well?” Bush asks.

I spy the soldier on watch caught in a passionate embrace with a lady.

“I think we have the advantage over them, sir.”

I hand him my spyglass.

“Indeed we do.” He agrees.

“What news?” Archie asks arriving at our location.

“Would you care to observe the enemy, Mister Kennedy?” 

Bush hands him the spyglass.

Archie chuckles as he looks up at the fort.

“Good god.”

“Now see. That gentleman needs no lessons in his duty.” I say.

“Even in this hour.” Bush agrees.

“Well, well, well.” Archie says still looking through the spyglass.

“That’s enough, Mister Kennedy.” Bush says. “May I remind you why we are here?”

“I think now would be the opportune moment to move closer.” I say.

“Alright. Move out.” Bush says.

We stand and begin to make our way towards the fort when suddenly there are shots fired from the ship.

We crouch down immediately.

Damn.

What in the hell did Buckland think he was doing?

“What bloody fool.” Bush says.

I look back towards the fort.

Well.

There went the element of surprise.

The soldier and his lady friend were looking our way.

“Sir.” I say patting Bush’s arm.

He turns back to look towards the fort.

The soldier starts ringing the alarm bell.

Bloody hell.

“Renowns, charge!” Bush orders.

We run towards the fort.

The soldiers guarding the wall fire at us as soon as we are close enough.

We return fire and I am glad to see that at least the Spanish soldiers at the wall retreat.

We make our way into the fort.

We were nowhere near taking the fort but at least we were inside.

Though we are surrounded by enemy fire.

I look at the soldier firing at us from the top of the wall.

How did he get here so fast?

“Archie, up there. Do you see? It’s your friend from the tower.”

“What?”

“Look!”

“What’s he doing up there?”

“Exactly. Mathews, come with me.”

I make a run for it.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Hornblower!” Bush shouts.

“We must find Hobbs and the gun powder.” I tell Archie. “Quickly now.”

We make our way out of the fort and back down to the rock cover.

“Hobbs, quickly now.”

We load ourselves with the barrels of powder and make our way back to the fort.

“Horatio, what the hell are we doing?” Archie asks.

“The officer.”

“From the tower?”

“How did he get across to the fort? Plain daylight, heavy cross fire. He came by his own route.”

“Sir! Over here!” Mathews shouts.

I make my way over to him.

“There appears some kind of cover here, sir.”

We remove the cover and underneath there are iron bars.

I look down into it.

This was our way in.

We just had to get down into it.

“What is this, sir?” Mathews asks me.

“This is our back door.”

“It’s not a very big one, sir.”

No kidding.

There was no way I could fit in through the gap between the bars.

I look at Wellard.

“What?”

“You’re the one who fits in through the gap. We’re going to lower you down.”

“But-”

“You can do this, Wellard.” I tell him.

“Yes, sir.”

We lower him down, head first.

“Everything alright, Mister Wellard?” Archie asks.

“Fine.”

“What do you see?” I ask.

“Nothing yet. Looks clear.”

“Now let him down. Easy.” Archie instructs.

Sudden gun fire our way startles us and we let go of poor Wellard’s feet.

I peer down into the hole.

“Alright, Mister Wellard?”

He looks up at me.

“Nothing broken, sir.”

“What do you see?”

“Oh no.”

“Mister Wellard? What do you see?”

“They’re coming, sir!”

“Wellard.” Archie says dropping his gun down to the lad.

We had to do something.

I instruct Hobbs to light one of the barrels.

“Run, lad!” He shouts down to Wellar before placing the barrel over the bars.

We run for cover.

Once the smoke has cleared, we make our way back to the hole.

“That seems wide enough now.” I say.

We secure a rope before we climb down into the fort.

“Mister Wellard?” Archie calls.

“Sir.” Wellard says making his way to us.

I was surprised he was in one piece.

Some of the Spanish soldier fire at us.

We return fire.

“Come on men!” I order.

We had to go back to Bush and the other crewmen before the Dons killed them all.

We make our way through the tunnel, shooting down any Spanish soldier that tries to stop us.

We run into a formation of Spanish soldiers and I order the men back.

“What do we do now, sir?” Mathews asks.

“Hobbs, toss a barrel.”

“Aye, sir.”

He lights another barrel and tosses it at the Spanish.

I can hear the Spanish ordering our men to surrender.

“Now!” I say.

We light the last three barrels and toss them at the wall separating us.

The explosion is huge and I really hoped that we didn’t get any of our men.

We make our way out.

Bush stares at me, shock written on his face.

“Glad to see you safe, Mister Bush.”

Styles smiles at me.

Bush shakes his head.

“Hornblower, how in the hell…?”

“Just got lucky, sir.”


	49. Chapter 49

“SIR!” Styles and Mathews scream.

I make my way over to the wall.

“What is it?”

“Spanish ships, sir.”

“Mister Bush!”

“What is it, Mister Hornblower?”

Bush and Archie come over.

“Have a look, sir.”

I hand him my spyglass.

He looks down at the three ships trying to make their way out to sea.

“No sign of the Renown. Damn! If those ships make it out to sea we might as well not have bothered with the fort.”

We had to do something.

We couldn’t just stand here and watch them sail away.

“Hot shots, sir.” I say. “Nothing like it.”

“Very well, Mister Hornblower. We’ll give it a try.”

“Mathews, Styles. Grab a few cannon balls and follow me.”

We find the forge and I start the fire.

We heat up the cannon balls until they’re glowing bright red before sending them up.

“Come on men. Let’s go see our work.”

“Yes, sir.” Styles smiles.

We make our way back up.

I see the men load the gun with the fire ball.

“May I, sir?” I ask Bush.

“By all means.”

“Run her out.” I order the men. “Fire!”

“Kennedy?” Bush asks.

“Twenty yard short.” Archie says looking at us. “The sea boils, Mister Bush.”

“We want burning ships not boiling sea.”

The men shout in agreement.

“Sir.” Mathews says and I make my way over to him.

“What is it Mathews?”

“This shot won’t go in, sir. It’s too big. And I don’t like the look of this, sir.”

I follow him to the other cannon.

It was smoking.

I walk closer.

“Stop. Leave the gun.” Bush says running up to us.

“It’s going to blow!” Hobbs tells me.

“Leave the gun. Run!” Bush orders. “Run!”

Bush grabs my arm and pulls me away.

We run out of the way just before the gun explodes.

Thankfully none of the men were hurt.

Bush, Archie and I make our way back to the gun.

“I know what happens when metal overheats.” Bush tells me. “My uncle is a blacksmith.”

“I believe they call it the coefficient of expansion, sir.” I tell him.

He smiles.

“I just call it bloody dangerous.”

Archie chuckles.

Anger prickles under my skin.

The ships were still sailing away and now we had lost a gun because of my stupid mistake.

“I am glad you find some amusement in this situation.” I tell them. “Cause of my elementary mistake.”

Bush pats my back.

“Come men. No time for soul searching. The furnace awaits.”

I hoped the second time was the charm.

“Fire!” Bush orders as the gun is reloaded with a hot shot.

“Mister Kennedy?”

“A hit!” Archie says.

“Stand clear!” Hobbs shout as the second gun is fired.

“Another direct hit?” I ask going to stand by Archie and Bush by the wall.

“Better than that.” Bush smiles.

“It’s the Renown, sir!” Wellard says.

The men cheer.

*****************************

“You wish to give up the entire island?” Buckland asks.

“I know a stalemate when I see one, Captain.” Colonel Ortega says.

No.

There was another reason why he was giving up so easily and without prompt.

He was just not admitting to it.

I glance at Archie and Bush.

“Besides, I want to see the women and the children safe including my own wife.”

“You have nothing to fear there, Colonel.”

Buckland should be asking questions instead of giving assurances.

“I will place my people aboard our own ships to carry them off. With your permission we will evacuate the island and sail with the first tide.” Ortega says.

“And if we refuse?”

“The consequences are on your head, sir.” Ortega says.

Well.

He had just given up and now he was threatening us?

“Very well.” Buckland says.

Fool.

“I expect you will be hearing from us within the hour, sir.” I tell Ortega.

“Thank you, Mister Hornblower.” Buckland tells me.

I glare at the back of his head.

“It was you who lead the attack through the tunnel?” The Colonel asks me.

“Yes, sir.”

“A bold stroke, Mister Hornblower. You must watch this man, Captain Buckland.”

I roll my eyes.

“I do.” Buckland says. “Closely.”

Buckland turns in his seat and looks at me.

I don’t meet his gaze.

“Alright. Within the hour, Colonel.” Buckland says standing.

Ortega stands.

“As you wish.”

Buckland signals for us to follow him out of the room.

“With respect, sir, I think we are selling ourselves short.” I tell Buckland.

“What do you have in mind? Make off with their women?”

“I suggest we demand an unconditional surrender.”

He should have already asked for one.

“Why on earth would you want to do that?”

I cannot contain my sigh.

This man.

“I don’t see how they have much choice in the matter. The fort is ours already.”

“Mister Hornblower. May I remind you of an old trusted adage? Tell him, Mister Bush.”

Bush glances at me before looking back at Buckland.

“Sir?”

“‘Never look a gift horse in the mouth’.” Buckland tells me.

Good Lord.

“The island, sir, is in British hands.”

“If the island means so much to him why is the Colonel so keen to quit it?”

“Because that man at least knows when he has lost.”

“Quite the contrary, sir. I believe he is happy to leave.”

“Meaning what Mister Hornblower?”

“Well, sir, let me show you.”

We take him to the supply room.

“What is this place?”

“The garrison supply, sir.”

“There’s not enough here to feed a family. Where’s the rest?”

“This is the rest, sir.” Archie tells him.

“The Colonel did not speak plainly to us, sir. The people here are starving and the fort, I fear, is under siege.” I tell Buckland.

“Under siege? From whom?”

“The rebel slaves, sir.”

“I saw them off. Doctor Clive will bear witness.”

“A scouting party. The army may be a different matter.”

“Well, then. We must leave this place with all speed.”

“Or if we hold our nerve, sir, perhaps we can turn this to our advantage.” I tell him.


	50. Chapter 50

“Ready?” I shout down at Wellard.

“Ready, sir!”

“Mister Wellard! We need a man to fend off the gun from the cliff!” Archie tells the lad. 

“You were small enough for the tunnel, Mister Wellard. Are you light enough to ride the gun?” I ask.

“I can do it.” He tells me.

“Well done, Mister Wellard.”

“Ready?” Archie calls down.

Wellard gives a thumbs up.

“Ready, sir.” Archie tells Bush.

“Haul away.” Bush orders.

“Stop!” Wellard shouts as he’s halfway up. “Stop!”

I look down at him.

“What’s the matter, Mister Wellard?” I ask.

“The rope is parting, sir.”

Damn.

“Styles, bring me a sling.”

“Yes, sir.”

“How much do we need, sir?” Mathews asks me.

“About five fathoms should do it, Mathews.”

“Five fathoms, Styles!” Mathews shouts as he goes to assist.

“Someone has to go down.” Archie tells me.

We stare at each other.

“I’m going to have to do it aren’t I?” I ask.

He shrugs.

“I could go if you’d prefer.”

No.

This was my plan and I had to see it through.

“No. I’ll do it.”

I remove my jacket.

“Are you volunteering, Mister Hornblower?” Bush asks me.

“I am, sir.”

Styles hands me the rope and I stare at the noose.

“It’s good enough for the job, sir.”

“Yes. Thank you, Styles.”

He nods.

I make my way over to the edge and stare down.

Lord, please don’t let me fall.

“Alright?” Archie asks.

I take a deep breath.

“Are you alright, Horatio?” Archie asks me again.

No.

My hands were shaking and my heart felt like it was going to leap out of my chest.

“Yes, thank you Archie.”

“I remember when you used to be scared of heights, Mister Hornblower.”

I turn back to glare at Archie.

“Nothing’s changed, Mister Kennedy.”

In fact, it seemed to be worse.

He chuckles.

I climb onto the rope.

“They say one should always do what one dislikes.” Bush tells me.

“Oh yes?”

He nods.

“When I was a boy, I had to eat turnips.”

He wants to go into a story now that I’m hanging here over the ledge?

“Eat them now, do you?” I ask as I climb down the rope.

“Sir.” Wellard says as I reach him. “Help me.”

“Hold on, Mister Wellard.”

I lean down and get the noose over the barrel of the gun.

I avoid looking at the ground below us.

I was feeling lightheaded as it were.

I take out my knife and cut the torn rope.

“No, sir!” Wellard begs.

“It’s alright, lad.”

Only one way to find out if the noose would hold.

He closes his eyes as I cut the rope free.

I breathe a sigh of relief.

He looks at me.

“There you are. I told you, we won’t let you down.”

He smiles.

“Thank you.”

I put my knife away.

“Sir.”

I look at him.

“Yes?”

“You ever done something and forgot you did it?”

“All the time.”

Some thing’s I wish I could forget.

“Now, fend off.” I look up. “Haul away, there!”

I close my eyes as we are pulled up.

Archie pulls me up back onto the rock.

Thank god.

We get the gun up and just as we are setting the gun properly, the Spanish ships strike their colors.

“Well gents, it looks like our battle is done.” Bush says.

I flinch as shots are fired at us.

I crouch down.

“Sir!” Mathews says pointing towards the hill to our left.

“What in the hell is that?” Bush asks.

“Horatio?” Archie asks.

“I have an idea that our battle has just begun.”

Rebel slaves.

Dozens of them.

“I for one am not going to give up without a fight.” Bush says.

The only cover we had at the moment was the cannon.

We were outgunned and outmanned.

“Sir, I believe a retreat might be more prudent. We’re only twenty men.”

One of our men is shot down.

“Not quite twenty.” Archie says.

“Very well. Fall back. Spike the gun.” Bush orders.

“Aye, aye, sir.” Hobbs responds.

We retreat back towards the fort.

“How long do we have, Mister Hornblower?” Archie asks me.

I duck as a shot is fired, ripping a hole in the wooden wall.

“You have your answer, Mister Kennedy.”

Buckland meets us by the boats.

“We’ve withdrawn from the fort, sir.” I tell him.

“The Marines will cover our retreat.” Bush tells him.

“Very well.”

“It’s time you made it to the ship, sir.” Bush says.

“I don’t think so, Mister Bush. We still have to blow up the fort.”

I look at Archie.

“I need a man to lay the charges.”

I look at Buckland and he stares back.

It seemed like he had a man in mind.

“I would be honored to volunteer, sir.” I say.

He nods.

“And I, sir.” Archie says.

“I’m the senior officer.” Bush says. “I will do it.”

I was touched that they would offer themselves for this task.

“I don’t think it will take all three of you.” Buckland says. “Mister Hornblower, I accept your offer.”

“With respect, sir. What’s to be gained?” Archie asks.

“Those are the orders, Mister Kennedy. I’m sure Mister Hornblower will concur.”

I don’t.

Especially not since it is my life I’m risking.

“Yes, sir.” I say.

“Very well.”

“Good luck, Mister Hornblower.” Bush tells me.

I turn to look at him.

“Thank you, sir.”

Archie shakes my hand.

“Horatio.”

“Archie.”

I turn and offer my hand to Buckland.

“Sir.”

He shakes my hand.

“Mister Hornblower.”

“I shall see you aboard the Renown, gentlemen.”

Archie smiles.

I turn and make my way back to the fort.

I pile all the barrels of powder I can find before connecting them with a fuse.

I hear footsteps on the stairs and I stand, my pistol ready.

Archie comes into view and he waves a white handkerchief.

“Archie. Are you out of your damn mind?”

“Very possibly but we thought you could use the company.”

“We?”

“Indeed.” Bush says coming up behind Archie. “Mister Hornblower.”

I shake my head at the pair of them.

“Well, you’ve clearly lost your wits. Both of you.”

“I suggest we make our move, gentlemen. It’s getting rather warm down here.” Bush says.

I light the end of the fuse before we run out into the tunnels.


	51. Chapter 51

“Sir!”

I look at Mathews.

“What is it?”

“There appears to be something wrong aboard the Renown, sir.”

I hurry up on deck.

I can hear gunfire and shouting.

“Sorry to wake you, sir. I thought you should see for yourself.” Mathews says.

What in god’s name was happening over there?

“All hands on deck.” 

“Aye, sir. All hands on deck!”

“Take her alongside, Mathews.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

We needed to get close enough.

We weren’t any help this far out.

“Stand by to board!” I order my men.

“It’s the Diegos, sir!” Mathews tells me.

Damn.

“Alright men! To the Renown!”

I grab a hold of the railing and I climb up.

I grab the rope and stand upright just in time to save Styles from being impaled by a sword.

I jump onto the deck, my men following quickly behind.

We jump into the fray and fight off the Diegos trying to take our ship.

Bush shoots down Colonel Ortega and I manage to render his first Lieutenant weaponless.

I point my sword at him.

“Do you surrender? The Colonel is dead.”

He hands me his sword.

“Throw down your weapons.”

He orders his men to drop their weapons.

“Mathews, take them below.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Sir!” Styles shouts.

I make my way towards him.

He’s cradling Bush’s blood soaked body.

I kneel beside them.

Doctor Clive arrives moments later.

“Mister Bush?”

“He needs needle and thread. Now.” Clive says. “Out of the way.” He tells Styles.

“I’m not letting him go.” Styles says.

I grasp his arm and he looks at me.

“The Doctor will patch him up good as new. We need to give him room to work. Alright?”

He nods.

“Good. Come on, Styles. Let’s help clean up.”

“Yes, sir.”

I go down below to check on the Sawyer.

When I arrive, Hobbs is bent over a dying Wellard.

I look at Sawyer’s lifeless body.

I turn away.

I try to comfort Mister Hobbs as best as I can.

I did not care much for Sawyer but I know he meant a lot for Hobbs.

I didn’t even want to know what it felt like to lose one’s hero.

I make my way up to the deck once Buckland is accounted for.

I see Archie sitting nearby and I make my way over to him.

I sit down beside him.

“Another job well done, aye Horatio?”

I turn and smile at him.

The stain on his shirt catches my attention.

“Is that your blood?”

“Oh.” He looks down at it. “It’s just a scratch.” He smiles.

I look at him.

He seemed to be in pain and he was awfully pale.

“Prisoners under lock and key.” He gasps.

“Archie. I said, is that your blood?”

I kneel in front of him and I open his coat and vest.

Oh my god.

He was soaked in blood.

This was not just a scratch.

“Archie.” I whisper.

He falls forward, unconscious and I catch him.

**************************

I stare out of the barred window.

I had been incarcerated for three days.

As soon as we arrived the charges had been pressed and Bush, Archie, Buckland and I were taken prisoners.

Archie and Bush were being kept in a different locations since they were still recovering.

I had not seen Buckland.

Not yet.

I knew word had already reached Edward.

I close my eyes.

I really hoped he would listen to what I had to say first before forming an opinion of the situation.

I hear the guard at my door and I turn to look.

“Sir Edward Pellew himself to see you, sir.” He tells me.

I feel lightheaded with relief and dread.

As soon as Edward enters and his eyes meet mine, I just want to fall into his arms.

Though he looks less than pleased to see me.

“Very well. You can leave us.” He tells the guard.

“You know that I shall have to lock you in.”

“Then do it!”

I jump, my heart beating rapidly.

Edward waits until the guard is out of earshot.

He shakes his head.

“That is should come to this.” He sighs. “You of all people.”

I didn’t know what to say.

“Edward.” I say quietly. “I am glad you came to see me.”

He turns to glare at me.

“This is not a social call, man! Good god, sir. In a few hours you will be on trial for your life and unless there are extenuating circumstances you will hand. Hang!”

“I know that and I do have circumstance. I believe it was our duty to restore order and discipline aboard the ship.”

He comes closer.

“Order and discipline.” He growls. “Black bloody mutiny it what it was.”

I avoid his gaze.

“Those are the charges you are facing, Horatio. And against a Captain who was a hero of the Nile and the battle of Cape St. Vincent. Dear god.”

I close my eyes.

“Edward, it was for the good of the service.”

“I told you I would do all I could to get you off that damn ship! I just needed one word from you, Horatio.”

I look at him.

“I couldn’t just leave the rest of the men there to suffer. Hero or not, we were headed for disaster.”

“And you took it upon yourself to take command?”

“No. Sawyer was mentally unbalanced but it became worse after he fell from the hatchway. And Buckland didn’t take command until Clive declared Captain Sawyer unfit for command.”

“I see. So Doctor Clive agreed with you then? About the Captain’s mental state?”

I shake my head.

Now I knew he would take it back once he was questioned.

“Reluctantly, yes. That was his opinion.”

“Well that’s something at least. But I hope you realize that it is your word against his.”

“I know. You have to believe me that it was for the good of the service. Had you been there-”

“Had I been there, Horatio, we wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

“I really wish it had been you there with me.”

He sighs.

“You say that Sawyer’s condition worsened after he fell from the hatchway?”

“Yes. It seemed to have pushed him over the edge.”

“Interesting choice of words, Horatio. How did the Captain come to fall?”

“Edward?”

“I have heard the rumors and they all point to you.”

I swallow.

“And do you think I would do that?”

He studies my face.

“I thought you’d never be capable of mutiny and yet here we are.”

“I didn’t push him.”

“Then who did?”

“No one. He just fell.”

He is quiet.

I touch his hand.

“Edward. I need to know that you believe me.”

He squeezes my hand with his.

“I do believe you.” He says quietly.

Tears sting my eyes.

He cups the side of my face.

“I wish you had asked me to get you off that ship. I do not think I could bear to watch you hang if the evidence is pilled against you.”

“I don’t want to hang either.”

“Let us pray that it doesn’t come to that.”

I nod.

He pulls me closer and puts his arms around me.

I hold him tight.


	52. Chapter 52

My hands were shaking and I felt like I was going to vomit.

I glance over at Buckland but he’s not giving anything away.

Now he decides to be calm and collected.

Where the hell was this personality on the ship when we needed it?

I face forward again.

“All rise.”

I stand as Edward and Captains Hammond and Collins come into the room.

Just seeing Edward made me feel better.

Knowing he was on my side calmed my nerves.

He looks at me and I nod.

“This court is now in session.” Edward says.

They take their seats and we follow.

“Officers of His Majesty’s ship Renown. It is charged that you did forcibly remove Captain James Sawyer from his lawful command and in breach of the Articles of War laid down by King George the Second did commit the act of mutiny.”

Edward looks at me again and I avoid his gaze.

I could not stand hearing that word come out of his mouth, especially when it was directed at me.

“We will now upon witnesses. Doctor Clive, if you please.”

I take a deep breath as Clive takes the stand.

“Doctor Clive, was the Captain well or no?” Edward asks.

“Yes, sir.

“Which?” Edward asks.

“He was indisposed, sir.”

At least he was admitting that.

“Temporarily.” Clive continues. “After his fall into the hole.”

“Unfit to command.”

“A bold choice of words.” Hammond says.

“Aye, sir. And if I may say so, not worth a farthing.”

What in the hell is Clive up to now?

I clench my hands together.

Edward and Hammond glance at each other.

“Really?” Hammond asks.

“My consent was given only under duress, sir.”

That bastard.

“Oh my god. He’s killed us all.” Buckland whispers.

“What do you mean by duress?” Hammond asks. “Someone forced you?”

I glance at Clive and he looks back at me before averting his gaze.

“What did they do? Put a gun to your head?” Captain Collins asks.

Clive chuckles.

“Come on, man. Did they or did they not?” Edward asks.

Clive glances at me again.

“Not a gun as such. We were under fire, sir, and in the heat of battle…”

“The decision was taken to detain the Captain.” Edward says.

“That is correct, sir.”

“And who, might I ask, took that decision?” Hammond asks.

Edward looks at me.

“It was Lieutenant Hornblower, sir.”

This was not looking good for me.

Hammond looks at me.

“But surely Mister Buckland was the senior officer. Why did he not give the order?” Edward asks.

“With respect, sir, I believe that is a question for Mister Buckland.”

It was pretty obvious why Buckland did not give the order.

Because he was a coward.

Unable to stand up for what is right and just.

“That will be all, Doctor Clive.” Edward says. “Lieutenant Hornblower.”

I stand.

“Sir.”

“The Captain injured, the crew deserting in droves and yet Mister Buckland chose to press on with his mission.” Edward says.

“Indeed, sir. With our full support, sir.”

Edward leans forward in his chair.

“May I ask why?”

“It was our duty, sir.”

“Duty.” He repeats.

“Duty to who?” Hammond asks.

“To our Captain, sir. While he was….”

How should I put this?

“Indisposed.” Edward says. “Yes.”

I was grateful he had stepped in.

I didn’t want to have to say ‘tied up in a straight jacket’.

“A happy day for James Sawyer when you four gentlemen came aboard.” Collins says.

I know he meant it sarcastically.

“Thank you, sir.” I smile.

He narrows his eyes at me.

Edward sends me a warning look while Hammond chuckles.

“You speak of duty, Mister Hornblower. And I would speak to you of ambition.” Hammond says. “For a man of your years you have risen smartly through the ranks.”

“Certainly I hold myself fortunate in my position, sir.” I tell him.

“Mm-hm.” He says. “And hungry to climb higher, I daresay.”

I barely manage to contain my eye roll.

I didn’t need him to say anything more about my age.

“Not unless my service should warrant it, sir.”

“Oh, come sir. We can hardly condemn a man for proving his ability.” Edward tells Hammond.

“Nor would I wish to, General. But how often can a young man shine, sir, on a slow voyage far from the front line of battle? Unless, I suppose, he spies an opportunity.”

Hammond never did like me.

“A vulnerable Captain, a First Lieutenant occupied with a sudden burden thrust upon him, a chance to leap frog the chain of command.”

I press my lips together to keep myself from shouting things at him.

All this bastard cared about was seeing me fail.

The same way he had when I’d taken my examination for Lieutenant.

I had proven myself with the whole fire ship incident but it seemed he was willing to overlook it.

“Sir, I protest.” Edward tells him.

“I apologize, sir. I merely put the question: what would this young man do if he was hungry enough? And I will have my answer gentlemen. You can depend on it.”

Edward closes his eyes for a moment.

I too was asking for patience.

“We will take a fifteen minute break.” Edward says standing.

Thank god.

When they return, they continue to question me.

Hammond reads the actions taken for securing the fort.

“It’s an ingenious plan, Mister Hornblower.” Hammond says. “Attacking the fort via an underground route.”

Edward looks proud and that’s all that mattered.

“Highly original.” Hammond continues.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Whilst leaving Mister Bush and the rest of the contingency to fend for themselves. Placing their lives at jeopardy.”

“Yes but the end result was a triumph. Would you not agree, Captain Hammond?” Edward asks.

“And then to defeat the Spaniards using their own battlement. A double triumph.” Collins says.

“Ah, yes. The hot shot. Nearly a disaster where it not for Mister Bush’s sharp intervention.”

“I am indeed indebted to Mister Bush.” I tell him.

“Foolhardy actions, rash judgments, irresponsible adventures. Is this to be the measure of your career, Mister Hornblower?”

It angered me that thought of me solely along those lines.

“Come now, Captain Hammond.” Collins says. “That is the blackest interpretation of these events, I can imagine.”

“Quite. Others might well be praising Mister Hornblower for his ingenuity.” Edward says.

I know he would have.

“I only endeavor to do my duty, sir.” I say.

Edward nods.

“Well I think we should be the judge of that, Mister Hornblower.” Hammond tells me.

Edward clears his throat and looks down at the papers in front of him.

“Lifting a ships cannon to the top of a cliff under the enemy’s very nose.” Edward smiles.

“It was the only way of getting within range, sir. The Spanish ships had sailed beyond the reach of the forts own cannons and the water was too shallow for the Renown to enter the bay.”

“Yes, quite an enterprise.” He says proudly.

“It was an opportunity, sir.”

“You speak of opportunity yet only you seem the opportunist.” Hammond tells me.

That was not true.

“I don’t follow, sir.”

“I think you do.”

What I did was for the benefit of the ship and her crew.

I did not do it just for me.

“This piece of daring due, Mister Hornblower, was your idea?” Edward asks.

“It was authorized by the Acting Captain, sir.”

“And conceived by the Third Lieutenant.” Collins says.

I look down at Buckland.

“Come, sir.” Collins tells me. “We’re under oath. Never mind Mister Buckland.”

“My idea, sir.” I say.

Edward can’t keep the smile off his face.

“Yes. I’ll bet he was.” Hammond mutters.

I had missed that smile.

The one that made me feel proud of myself.

“Thank you, Mister Hornblower.” Edward says.

I take my seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just realized that Edward was promoted to Commodore and not General. Oh well.


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Character death ahead.

“Mister Buckland. You got a complete surrender from the Spanish. No meagre achievement for a first Lieutenant.” Edward says.

“Thank you, General.”

“Pity you weren’t able to savor your triumph.”

“Sir?”

“The rebel slaves, Mister Buckland. They already had most of the island in their grasp.”

“By then you had already encountered them for yourself.” Collins says.

“Oh. It was a desperate affair, sir. One of our boats was stolen, twelve of our men taken hostage. One had no inkling of what lay behind it.” Buckland explains.

“So you fired on them.” Edward says.

“In hindsight it was unfortunate.”

“In hindsight it was a blunder, sir, that later made short work of your finer victory and cost lives.” Edward growls.

I knew that voice.

Edward was starting to get angry.

I avoid looking at him.

It made me uncomfortable to look him in the eyes when he was upset.

“I regret the loss of life.” Buckland says.

Edward nods.

“I don’t envy you, sir. The Captain injured, the First Lieutenant takes command. No easy thing in any circumstance.”

“We strive to do our best.”

“Tell me, Mister Buckland. How would you describe your Third Lieutenant?”

“Mister Hornblower?”

I glance at Buckland.

“I would say he has a precocious talent, sir.”

“That’s certainly one way of looking at it.” Hammond says.

“Nevertheless, you work well together?” Edward asks.

“I would say so, yes.”

“No hint of discord or threat?”

“There was nothing like that, sir.”

At least he wasn’t trying to make me look like a mutinous bastard.

Edward leans forward and stares at Buckland intently.

“Really?”

“Yes, sir.”

“So in the destruction of the fort did you expect Mister Hornblower to survive it?”

“Of course.”

“Did you want him to survive it?”

I knew Edward was angry on my behalf and I was glad that he was asking the hard questions but I didn’t want him to jeopardize his standing as one of the judges in this proceeding.

No matter how warm and cared for his protectiveness made me feel.

Hammond already didn’t like me and I wouldn’t want him to turn on Edward.

Buckland fidgets beside me.

“I resent that, sir.”

“With respect, General, I must object to this accusation which has no bearing on the charges before us.” Hammond says.

Just like I knew he would.

“Your objection is noted.” Edward says dismissively. “Mister Buckland, resented or resented not, did you want Mister Hornblower to survive?” Edward demands.

“I do not send men to their deaths, sir.” Buckland says after a minute of silence.

Edward glares at him and sits back.

“So, Mister Buckland, under your command a misfortune was, under a brief spell, turned into an advantage. And then what?”

“Sir?”

“A ship of the line fallen into prisoners hands. A calamity, sir.”

“While this fellow lay dreaming in his bed.” Collins says.

The people present laugh.

It was something Buckland would never live down.

“I fear it will be your epitaph: Here lies Buckland of the Renown, the Captain who was caught napping.” Collins smiles.

The men laugh harder.

I lower my gaze.

I would really hate to be Buckland right now.

If we did survive this trial, I knew he would never get the opportunity to be Captain again.

He might even be bumped down from First Lieutenant.

“Thankfully there was at least one fellow officer who-”

“You speak of Mister Hornblower.” Buckland shouts over the laughter, cutting Edward off. “Well I’ll tell you something, General.”

“Have a care, sir.” Hammond warns.

“The reason I am standing here is because Captain Sawyer was mentally incapable of commanding a vessel.”

“That is enough.” Collins says.

“He endangered the lives of every man on board that ship!”

“I charge you, sir. Do not blacken the name of one of Nelson’s own.” Edward says.

“Damn it, sir. I will speak!” 

“Sir!” Edward shouts.

“Captain Sawyer was unfit to command for one reason only.” Buckland continues.

I had a horrible feeling of where his tirade was going.

“He didn’t fall off into that hold. He was pushed!”

“What?” Hammond asks.

“By whom, sir?” Edward asks.

“By Lieutenant Horatio Hornblower!”

Damn him to hell!

Edward looks at me.

I shake my head.

It wasn’t true!

“Is there anyone else who can support this claim?” Hammond asks.

“Yes.” Buckland says.

There was no one who could testify to his lies because I didn’t do it.

“I believe there is.” 

Buckland turns to look at Hobbs.

Hobbs is called to take the stand.

I didn’t even want to be sitting next to Buckland right now.

I just wanted to reach over and strangle him.

How dare he use me as his escape goat?

Did he not understand that my life was at stake?

“You know why you are here.” Hammond tells Hobbs. “To collaborate the evidence of Mister Buckland.”

“I do, sir. I would have gone through hell fire for Captain Sawyer.”

“Yes, yes. Of course.” Hammond says.

“In my book he was equal to Nelson himself.” Hobbs says.

Edward closes his eyes with a sigh.

I knew he just wanted Hobbs to speak of what he knew.

“But to the matter at hand, Mister Hobbs.” Hammond says. 

“Sir.”

“Who pushed him?”

I look at Hobbs.

“Who pushed your Captain into the hold?”

He turns to look at me.

“My Captain was a leader of men and he died in battle but I am afraid I cannot tell you who pushed him.”

He faces forward again.

Buckland’s face expresses his shock to hear that.

Hobbs didn’t like me and I do not understand why he is not taking advantage of the situation.

Nevertheless, I thank him for it.

I look at Edward.

“The court will adjourn until tomorrow morning.”

I escape the room as soon as Edward and the Colonels have left.

I needed air.

I pace around outside for a minute or two before going to visit Archie.

I needed to be with a friend right now and unfortunately I couldn’t have any contact with Edward while the trial was going on.

“Horatio.” He smiles.

I stand at the foot of his bed.

Clive stands.

“Take the time you need, Mister Hornblower.”

I nod.

“And, uh, I wish you the very best.”

He holds out his hand and I shake it.

“Thank you, Doctor Clive.”

I move closer to Archie.

“When are you do back in court?” He asks.

“Tomorrow. The court adjourned to give me more time to consider my testimony.”

“And when they ask you did you push Captain Sawyer into the hold?”

“Are you asking me that question now?”

“I’m not. I know you didn’t do it.”

I close my eyes.

I kneel down beside him and he takes my hand.

Tears sting my eyes.

“Horatio.”

“They won’t believe me.”

“They will. You are a good man, Horatio. A great leader.”

I sniff.

“Buckland said I did it.”

“That bastard!”

“Hobbs was called to testify.”

“And?”

“He didn’t anything.”

“At least that’s something. You know Edward will believe you.”

“He does. But Hammond hates me and I don’t know Collins. It might go either way.”

He pats my hand and smiles at me.

“Don’t worry, Horatio. It will all work out in the end.”

“I hope you are right.”

“You should know by now to believe me when I tell you something.”

I smile.

***************************

I walk into the cells where Archie and Bush were being kept while they recuperated.

I had had a restless night and I needed Archie to lift my spirits.

Bush looks at me.

It was good to see him up.

“Mister Bush. It is good to see you well.”

“It is good to see you, Mister Hornblower.”

I look at Archie’s empty bed.

“Where is he?”

“Oh. He’s…he’s up an about.”

I frown.

He didn’t seem to be in that good condition last night.

But it was good to hear he was doing better.

“I was hoping to see him before I was recalled.”

“And see him you shall.” He says.

I look at him.

He nods at me.

I was getting a bad feeling about this.

“Where is he?”

He stands.

“Where is Archie?”

“It must be done.”

I walk quickly to the door.

“Oh, no. Archie, you fool.” I know of the locked door. “Marine!”

“Wait, wait, man.” Bush says.

The door opens and I run out and hurry to the court house.

I couldn’t let Archie condemn himself for me.

I burst through the court room doors.

“I alone did it. I alone pushed Captain Sawyer down the hold.” Archie says.

No.

No!

The men’s voices rise in anger.

“I think we’ve heard enough, gentlemen.” Edward says. “Take this man out.”

Archie looks at me as the Marines lead him out of the court room.

“Archie.” I whisper.

The Marines take him back to the cell he shares with Bush and I follow.

Clive goes in first to check his wound before coming out to let me in.

“Take as long as you’d like.”

I walk over to the bed containing my best friend.

I sit down by his legs.

He smiles at me.

“Why?” I whisper.

“Look at me. There are no gallows in the world that can touch me now.”

“Oh, Archie.” 

I shake my head.

He holds out his hand and I take it in mine.

I didn’t want to have to watch my best friend die.

“Don’t cry, Horatio. It doesn’t hurt. But I am frightened.”

I squeeze his fingers with mine.

“You’re the bravest man I know, Archie.”

“A little prone to panic.” He chuckles.

“Archie, you’re the one who jumped off a cliff with a man who can’t swim and another who’s afraid of heights.”

We laugh.

“So I am.”

“You weren’t panicking then. And when you stood up in court and took the blame.”

“Poor Horatio. So quick to give, so slow to accept the simplest gift. You’d done the same for me and thousand others.”

“But never at such a dear cost.”

“Please take what I offer. Just take it and say good-bye.”

“I am not good at good-byes. But Archie…I am honored to have served with you.”

He starts crying.

“And I to have known you.” He whispers.

He gasps in pain.

“Archie?”

He sighs and like that he is gone.

“My dear friend.”

It is a while before I can force myself to le the Marines know.

They come and take his body but I can’t leave his bedside.

I hear footsteps make their way towards me.

I wipe my eyes with my handkerchief.

A hand lands on my shoulder before sliding forward to lay over my heart.

I close my eyes and recline back against Edward.

“Mister Kennedy was a man of great loyalty.” He says.

I nod.

“I know that you and I will never forget him or his merit.”

“No.”

He kisses the top of my head before coming to stand in front of me.

“I have news.”

“What news?”

“The Spanish ship you brought it is being renamed the Retribution.”

I look at him.

“Oh?”

“Mm-hm. Paint is hardly dry and yet they’ve appointed a new commanding officer. Would you not like to know who is to command the Retribution?”

“Why would I-?”

He holds out the envelope.

“To the Captain of the Retribution, Commander Horatio Hornblower.” I read.

I gape at him.

He smiles down at me.

My heart lodges itself in my throat.

“Your orders, Commander.”

I stand and take them from him.

“Edward. How…? I mean, Mister Bush is second in command. The honor should go to him.”

“Horatio, I advise you that when you get a promotion you accept it. Otherwise it might not be offered again. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.”

“No need to thank me. You earned it.”

I throw my arms around him.

His arms close around me.

“I am very proud of you, Horatio.”

I close my eyes and recline my head against his.

He kisses the side of my neck.

“Don’t ever forget it.”

“I promise.”


	54. Chapter 54

I run up to Mathews.

“Definitely the Hotspur, sir.”

He hands me the spyglass and I peer through it.

Yep.

It was the Hotspur alright.

But there was something odd about its crew.

“Styles, fire a shot close to the stern but not too close.”

“Right, sir. Close but not too close.” Styles repeats.

“But, sir, it’s the Hotspur.” Mathews tells me.

Styles fires the shot and hits the lantern hanging off the back of the wheelhouse.

“Styles, for god’s sake man! I said not too close.”

“Sorry, sir.”

“Look, sir!”

The Hotspur raises the French flag.

“She finally shows her true colors. I thought something was wrong.”

“Well if the frogs have taken the Hotspur, sir, it’s only proper that we take it back.” 

“Indeed, Mathews. Take us alongside.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Time to get back our British ship.

We come up alongside the ship and I order the men to board the Hotspur.

Once I jump on deck I draw my sword.

The frogs weren’t going to give in easily.

I go looking for the Captain.

He would surrender or I’d kill him and force his men to surrender.

A young officer tries to stop me but I disarm him quickly.

I put my sword to his throat.

“Where is your Captain?”

“That honor, sir, is to me.”

Really?

“Oh, yes. Well then. Do you surrender?”

He hands me his sword.

“Well done, sir.” Mathews says running up to me. “And, uh, I thought you ought to know that there’s a cutter headed this way.”

“And do you suppose this cutter to be a threat, Mathews?”

I move over to the rail.

“No, sir. I don’t quite know what it is, sir. I just thought you ought to know.”

“Look at this, sir.” Styles says.

He’s holding one of the French men.

Styles lifts the man’s cuff and shows me the tattoo on his arm.

It was the tattoo of a frigate.

“Are you British?” I ask.

“Irish, sir.” Styles tells me.

“English rule is Ireland’s curse.” The man tells me. “And if the French offer us a hand we’ll take it.”

“The Irish rebellion was crushed years ago, man.” I tell him.

“It’s not finished yet.”

“Ahoy!”

I move back to the rail.

“Peace has come!” The men in the cutter shout.

“Do you hear that? There’s peace.” Style’s shouts and the men cheer.

The Irish man jumps into the water and Mathews takes out his pistol to shoot him.

“Leave him, Mathews.” I tell him. “Killing one more won’t change the world. The war is over, man.”

“The war is over!” My men shout and cheer.

“The war is over.” I say again.

I might finally have a chance to go back to England and be with Edward.

I smile.

We make our way to Portsmouth where we dock.

It was nice to be on land again.

***************************

A Year Later

I was surprised that peace with France had lasted this long.

Though I was glad for it.

But, unfortunately, I had to live on half pay and I was no longer a Commander.

I had been reinstated as a Lieutenant.

The war was over and there was no need for any Captains. 

I was glad to be with Edward though.

I sigh and roll onto my back.

“And are you getting up today?”

I smile.

“What for?”

He chuckles and comes over.

He was already dressed.

I touch his thigh.

“Where are you off to?” I ask.

“I have a meeting.”

“Hmm.”

I had rented a room on Highbury Street but I spent most of my nights with Edward.

Majority of my days too, it seemed.

He leans down and kisses my forehead.

“I will, no doubt, see you later.”

“Unless you have grown tired of me.”

“Never.”

He kisses me again before turning away.

I sit up and watch him fix the collar of his shirt.

“I suppose I should make sure that my stuff is still in the room I rent.”

“I told you to just bring your things over.”

“Are you mad? What would people say if they knew I was living with you?”

“That I took pity on you?”

I shake my head but I can’t help my smile.

I stand and walk over to him.

“Here.”

He turns to face me and I help him with his neckerchief.

“It must be hard for you to be away from the sea and your ship.” He says carding his fingers though my hair.

“It’s not my ship anymore.”

“It will always be your ship.”

“I can’t deny that I miss being out at sea.”

“Maybe you will get lucky and Napoleon will finally make his move.”

“We should be happy for peace.” I say looking at him.

“We should but are we?”

“No more of our men are dying.”

He sighs.

“Fine. Be stubborn.”

I chuckle.

“Go on. Get out of here.”

“Very well. Come back this afternoon.”

“You know I will.”

I hug him and then I watch him leave.

I get dressed and sneak out of his room.

I make my way out into the cold.

I shiver under my greatcoat and pull it tighter around me.

I wonder what they were serving at the pub today?

I bump into a man.

“Watch where you’re headed, man.” He says.

“Beg your pardon, sir.” I say glancing at him before continuing on my way.

“Sir?”

I turn back.

“Sir.” Bush says holding out his hand.

I shake it.

“Mister Bush. It’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you, sir.” He smiles.

“You needn’t call me ‘sir’. Look, no epaulette.”

“But you’re a Commander. You’re Captain of the Retribution.”

“I was a Commander. Now we’re a piece I am once again a mere Lieutenant.”

“Infernal luck.”

“And what’s more, I’m a Lieutenant without a ship.”

“Me too.”

“It’s cold. Why don’t we go to my lodgings? We can talk there.”

He follows me back to Highbury Street.

“What have you been up to?”

“I come here every month to collect my half pay and stay wherever it’s convenient. Cheap in other words.”

“Well. We can share a room. It will save money that way.”

“I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

“No, it’s fine. I don’t stay there often. It’s just mostly where I keep my things.”

“Where do you stay then?”

“With a friend.”

Bush had shown his loyalty but I wasn’t sure I could trust him with my secret yet.

I lead him into the house.

“Oh, it’s you.” Mrs. Mason says.

“Lieutenant Bush, Mrs. Mason the lady of the house. Mister Bush will be my guest tonight.”

“You’re very free with your hospitality, Mister Hornblower. For someone who doesn’t even stay here.”

“I pay the rent, do I not?”

She purses her lips.

“What about your friend? Can he afford to pay?”

“I don’t mind paying in advance, madam.” Bush says.

“It’ll be a shilling for the bed. I can’t wash your sheet for less than that. Not with the price of soap as it is.”

Bush pays her.

“Oh, hello.” I look at Maria as she enters.

“Maria.” I smile.

She smiles back.

“Where are the things I asked you to get at the market?” Mrs. Mason asks walking towards her daughter.

“Oh, uhh, sorry Mother. I forgot the list. It’s up in my room.”

Mrs. Mason sighs.

“If you spent less time daydreaming. You’re just like you’re father, head in the clouds and look where that got him.”

Maria hurries out of the room.

Bush raises an eyebrow at me.

“This way Mister Bush.” Mrs. Mason says walking up the stairs.

Bush looks at me.

“I’ll be up presently.”

I go after Maria.

She had always treated me with respect, more so than her mother.

And she was so kind.

I enter the dining room.

“Maria.”

She looks at me.

“I am sure your mother doesn’t mean to be so hard on you.”

“It’s my own fault.”

“Still.”

She smiles.

“Don’t worry about me, Mister Hornblower. I can handle my mother.”

“Very well but if you ever need to talk to someone, I would be more than willing to listen.”

“Thank you. You are a kind man.”

“You are a good kind woman and I would like to think of you as a friend, Maria.”

“I hope I am more than that, sir.”

I look away.

I had noticed her attention towards me.

I had just thought she was lonely and needed company.

Not that I had been good company.

I didn’t spent a lot of time here and when I did, I really didn’t know what to talk to her about.

“Maria. Don’t pin your hopes on me. I am but a penniless sailor with few connections and even fewer prospect.”

She touches my hand.

“I know you are a true gentleman.”

"I better go see to my friend."

"Alright."

I hurry up the stairs before things between us get more awkward.


	55. Chapter 55

“You have an admirer.”

I look at Bush.

“What?”

“Your landlady’s daughter.” He smiles. “I saw the way she looked at you.”

“Nonsense. Maria is just my friend.”

A butler passes by offering glasses of Champaign.

Bush looks at me in surprise.

“How can you possibly afford to come here on half a pay?”

I smile.

“Follow me and I’ll show you.”

I lead him into the other room.

“Ah, Mister Hornblower!” Edward says standing and coming towards me.

“Admiral.” I say. “You remember Lieutenant William Bush. We served together aboard the Renown.”

“To great effect as I recall.” Edward says.

“Thank you, sir.”

“Are you joining us tonight for cards, Mister Bush?”

Bush looks taken aback.

“Mister Bush is purely a spectator this evening.” I say. “But I shall be honored as always.”

Edward smiles at me and steps closer.

“Then allow me to introduce an old acquaintance. I believe you will find this a very stimulating contest.” He winks.

I frown and he walks away.

What was he up to?

“You earn your living here?” Bush asks.

“Well, my winning usually outweigh my losses.”

Besides, Edward always made sure I didn’t go hungry.

Edward comes back, a laugh threatening to break free but he has his lips pressed together.

He moves aside.

“Ah, Hornblower.” Hammond says.

I glare at Edward but he’s not looking at me.

“Good evening, Captain Hammond.”

Hammond didn’t look to be pleased to see me either so at least that was something.

“Gentlemen, my nephew Jack Hammond.” He says introducing the young man at his shoulder.

Edward comes to stand beside me.

I nod at the lad and he smiles back.

“Well step up, lad. Step up.” Hammond says.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Young Hammond says.

“This is Jack’s first visit to Portsmouth. He’s hoping to be posted to a ship.” Hammond says.

“You’re in good company.” Bush tells the lad. “Some of the Navy’s finest Captain’s come here.”

“So, Mister Hammond.” Edward says. “Given the choice, with whom would you serve? Though naturally I can make no promises.”

The lad looks at me with wide eyes.

It was making me a bit uncomfortable.

Edward chuckles and I discretely jab his ribs with my elbow.

He moves away.

“Well, come along. Come along. You’ve studied the Navy Gazette.” Hammond says.

His nephew looks at Edward.

“Well. There is one man, sir. But he’s not a Captain.” He looks at me again. “Sir.” He says stepping closer. “I’ve read much of your exploits, sir.”

“What?” Hammond asks shocked. “Oh.” He scoffs.

Edward looked like he was about to pop a vein trying to contain his laughter.

Oh, that man.

I had to make sure he paid for this later.

“I’m sorry. I am in no position to offer you anything.” I tell the lad.

“Indeed.” Hammond says scowling at me. “You should think more carefully before you nail your colors to the mast.” He tells his nephew.

“Well. If he wishes to go into battle with Mister Hornblower there’s always the card table.” Edward says. “Though I warn you, Mister Hammond, the Lieutenant is an exceptionally gifted player.”

The lad smiles at me.

“I would love to join you in a game, sir.” Young Hammond tells me.

Bush snort.

I nod.

We move to the card table.

I sit across from Edward and Bush sits down beside me.

As we play whist, I make sure to lull Hammond into a false sense of security.

I needed him to think he could beat me before I moved in for the kill.

I smile to myself and Edward gives me a knowing look.

I give him an innocent look.

I was just making the most out of a bad situation.

He shakes his head and looks down at his cards.

“My trick again, by god.” Hammond smiles. “One more trick and the game is ours.” He tells his nephew.

“Well. You and your nephew have all the luck of the devil Captain Hammond.” Edward says putting down his cards.

He looks at me and I smile.

“Mister Hornblower, why are you a Lieutenant again and no longer a Commander?” Young Hammond asks.

“Because my promotion was disallowed when the Retribution was laid up.”

“The country can’t afford to keep the war time Navy. Otherwise we’d be paying this damn income tax every year.” Hammond says.

“Let’s hope England’s haste to decommission does not prove to be premature.” Edward tells him. “What do you think, Mister Bush? Or do you decline from speculating as well as gambling?”

“I’m equally poor at both, sir, but if I were a gambling man I’d wager that this peace won’t last long.”

“Whatever Bonny is planning, we’re ready for him won’t we Uncle?” Young Hammond smiles.

“This is hardly the place to gossip about military matters boy.” Hammond says.

“It’s an officer’s club.” Young Hammond frowns.

“Even in such illustrious company, sir. The best part of valor is discretion.” Edward says.

“For all we know Mister Hornblower here may be sharing his berth with some Republican strumpet.” Hammond says.

“Oh.” Edward says.

“Indeed I am not, sir.” I say immediately.

Edward would like me referring to him as a strumpet.

“Oh, no. Not Mister Hornblower.” Hammond says. “Unlucky with women, unlucky with cards.” He says putting down his card. 

“I think not, sir.” I say putting down my card.

That will shut up the old bastard.

I glance at Edward.

He gives me a wide eyes look.

“So.” Hammond says and I look at him. “We’re down to the last trick then?”

“Which I believe is mine also. You hold but a seven do you not?”

Hammond looks down at his card before looking at me.

He sighs angrily.

Edward chuckles.

“I did warn you that his talents are quite formidable.” Edward says smiling at me.

Hammond throws down my winnings onto the card table.

“Well, gentlemen. This evening has been quite an education.” Edward says standing.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I hope you and I-”

“Come on, Jack.” Hammond says interrupting the lad. “Sir Edward.”

“Mm-hm.”

“Gentlemen.” Hammond says sending a glare my way before turning and walking away.

“Here’s your winning.” Edward says holding out the money.

I take it, his fingers brushing mine.

“Use them wisely.”

“Always.”

“I’ll see you both aboard the flagship at two bells tomorrow, four noon. Mister Bush.” Edward nods before moving away.

“What do you think he wants?” Bush asks.

I shrug.

“Well. I doubt he wants to play whist.”

At least he understood that I couldn’t stay with him tonight.

Unfortunately.

I had grown used to sleeping beside him.

I sigh and we make our way back to our lodgings.

It was late and I really hoped Mrs. Mason didn’t make a scene.

I open the front door slowly and we make our way inside.

“I can’t believe you risked everything in that one hand.” Bush says again.

I chuckle.

“It’s all mathematical. Don’t you see?”

“Of course.” He sighs and looks at me.

I raise an eyebrow.

“No. No I don’t.”

We chuckle.

“Ha.” Mrs. Mason says standing in front of us.

“Good evening Mrs. Mason.” I greet.

“It may be for young rakes squandering their money away in dissipation and drink.”

“By the smell of gin, madam, it’s plain that you’ve had a plain start.” Bush says. “Besides, how we spend our money is none of your concern.”

“Such insolence. If Mr. Mason were here he’d throw you out.”

Maria hurries down the stairs towards us.

“Please Mother, don’t.”

“You can shut your mouth.” Mrs. Mason says turning on her daughter. “It’s because of you that I’ve let this man stay here.”

“Mrs. Mason.”

She turns to look at me.

I had her a few coins.

“My weeks’ notice.”

I was not going to stay where I was not wanted.

“A weeks’ notice?” Mrs. Mason repeats.

“You can’t leave.” Maria tells me. “Please, Mr. Hornblower.”

“Oh no, sir. You wouldn’t leave us like this.” Mrs. Mason says.

“We understand you very well Madam and there is no need for us to stay. Come on, Horatio.” Bush says grabbing my arm.

“Mister Hornblower, don’t go. Not like this.” Maria tells me. “Please, sir.”

I sigh.

“Well. I suppose it is rather late to go seeking new lodgings. William?” I say.

“Fine.”

I watch Bush make his way up the stairs.

“Come mother, you should be in bed.” Maria says.

“I don’t need your ministrations. Thank you, Miss.” Mrs. Mason says before going to her room.

I look at Maria.

“You wouldn’t have really of left us would you, sir?”

Of course I would have.

“No, Maria. I don’t believe I would.” I lie.

She smiles in relief.

“Good night, sir.”

“Good night.”

I go up to the room I shared with Bush.

He was already in his bed.

I change in to my night clothes before I climb into my bed.

I look at Bush who is looking at some letters.

“What are you reading? Letters from your sweetheart?” I smile.

He shakes his head.

“No. Not my sweetheart. Just wishful thinking.”

“She didn’t return your feelings?”

He sighs and looks at me.

“Horatio. I would like to think that we are friends.”

“Of course.”

He looks down at the letters in his lap.

“Have you heard anything from Styles?”

I frown.

“Styles?”

“Yes.”

“Uh. I know he went home to visit his family. Why?”

“No. Nothing. Never mind.” He lies back down.

“William?”

He looks at me.

“What’s going on?”

“He said he would write to me and he hasn’t. I just received a note telling me had arrived back home.”

“Wait. I’m confused.”

He rubs his forehead before looking at me.

“Styles and I…we…that is to say…”

“Oh my god.”

He closes his eyes.

“But I thought you didn’t trust Styles to do his job?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust him, I just think he can do better. That is all.”

“When did all this happen?”

“After we took the fort from the Spanish.”

“Wow.”

This was surprising.

Extremely surprising.

“Horatio, I don’t want to lose your friendship over this. I know that-”

“No, of course not.”

“It doesn’t matter anyways.”

“But if you like him then I don’t see why you can’t be with him. He must return your feelings.”

“I though he did but I suppose he took it to be just a one-time thing.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.”

“Well. Since we are being honest then I suppose I can trust you with my secret.”

“What? You’re finally going to tell me who your secret friend is?” He smiles.

“Yes.”

“Alright. Who? Wait. It’s not Hammond is it?”

I snort.

“Are you insane?”

“Hey, it’s a valid question.”

“No, it’s not that bastard.”

“Alright. Then who?”

“Edward.”

“Edward? Wait. You mean Admiral Pellew?” He asks sitting up.

“Yes.”

He whistles.

“You really do set your eyes on the bigger prize don’t you?”

I throw my pillow at his head.


	56. Chapter 56

It felt so good to be aboard the Indefatigable.

It was like coming home.

I sigh and look out the window while I wait for Edward.

His servant had informed me that he would arriving shortly.

I watch the other Frigates.

The door opens.

“Ah! Mister Hornblower.”

My heart stars beating rapidly.

I smile.

“Admiral Pellew, sir.”

I look at him.

He closes the door before coming round the table towards me.

I throw my arms around his shoulders and I kiss him.

He kisses me back, just as eagerly, for a few minutes before pulling away.

“I missed you last night.” He says caressing down my side.

“And I you.”

I touch his neckerchief.

“Come here.”

He moves me back towards the window.

“Do you recognize that twenty gun salute?”

I look at the ship he pointed at.

“The Hotspur?”

“Hmm. Needs a Captain. A man of intelligence and ability. I was wondering if you could suggest anyone suitable.”

“Well…I...uh…”

He chuckles.

“As you were, Horatio.”

I look at him.

“Your promotion for Commander has been confirmed.” He says holding up a letter.

I take it.

“You are now Captain of the Hotspur. She must be ready to sail in two days.”

“Edward.”

To sail again was…it was what I wanted.

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you.”

“This is not idle favoritism, Horatio.”

“Of course not.”

“Well, not entirely.” He says pulling me closer.

“If you think that I am going to make love with you for doing this then you are right.”

He laughs and I kiss him.

“I was hoping you would. After all, you’re going to be leaving me again.”

I feel butterflies in my stomach at the thought of going without Edward again.

I had become spoiled and used to his presence and devotion.

Now I would have to learn again how to go without his comforting presence.

“Edward.” I whisper.

“I need you to be my eyes and ears. No one trusts our new friend Bonaparte.”

I nod.

A knock sounds at the door and Edward moves away.

“Enter.” He calls.

I look back out towards my ship.

My ship!

“Ah, Captain Hornblower this is Major Andre Côtard. Recently seconder to the Admiralty.”

“Major Côtard.” I say. “It’s an honor to meet you, sir.”

He smiles at me before looking at Edward.

“This is the Captain of the Hotspur?”

Edward glances at me.

“Yeah. Major Côtard is of a noble French family.” Edward tells me.

Apparently he wasn’t taught his manners very well.

“I have been sent word that an old and most trusted friend needs to speak to me most urgently.” Côtard tells me. “He insists on meeting face to face.”

“It must be important to warrant the risk.” I say.

“In seven days he sails on a British merchant ship, the Helena. Your ship is to take me to rendezvous with him at sea.”

“Without attracting the attention of the French I take it.”

“Quite so.” Edward tells me. “We don’t want to give Bonny the satisfaction of knowing that we violated the peace treaty. You are to report to the Hotspur in two days at three bells and the four noon watch.” Edward tells the Major.

“Three bells?” The Major asks.

“Nine thirty a.m., Major.” I tell him.

He nods before leaving.

I look at Edward.

“Well.”

“The Major may appear a little impertinent.”

“A little?”

“Horatio.”

I smile.

“I have it on good authority that he’s a faithful ally and I have no reason to question the voracity of that information.”

“But?”

“But men like Côtard have their own agenda.”

“I understand.”

“Remember, Horatio, that it is folly and foolhardiness on one side and daring and calculation on the other. You make the right choice and I will see you though any trouble that might ensue.”

I nod.

“Of course.”

“And remember, do nothing to provoke war before war is declared. Your mission is vital for England.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now that we have business out of the way.” He says unbuttoning my jacket.

“What? Aren’t you going to say sweet nothings in my ear first?”

“I believe I was promised some sort of recompense for allowing you the opportunity to be out at sea again. So technically speaking it should be you whispering sweet nothings in my ear.”

“Age before beauty, eh?”

“Why you…! Come here.”

I slip out of his grasp and I back away as I remove my jacket and my neckerchief before unbuttoning my shirt.

“Well? Are you going to join me?”

He starts removing his uniform in record time.

************************

“Took you long enough.” Bush says. “What were you doing?” He smirks.

I send a glare his way but he ignores it.

I touch Edward’s neckerchief before lowering my hand.

It made me feel a bit better having his smell on me and I hoped I brought him just as much comfort.

“I regret telling you now.”

“No you don’t.”

I shake my head.

Cheeky bastard.

“So what did the Admiral want? Besides the obvious I mean.”

“A Commander for the Hotspur.” I smile.

He smiles.

“Congratulations, Horatio.”

He shakes my hand.

“Thank you, William.” I sigh.

We turn to look at the Hotspur.

“She’s hardly the Renown.” I say.

“But she’s a fine ship nonetheless.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, I think so.”

“And do you also think, Mister Bush, that a Lieutenant who’s served in a seventy-four might be happy to serve as a Lieutenant on a mere Sloop?”

“With you as Captain, sir, I believe he might.”

I turn to face him.

“Then will you do me the honor of being my First Lieutenant?”

“It is I who would be honored, sir.”

I smile in relief.

“I feared you wouldn’t want to.”

“I feared you wouldn’t ask.” He chuckles.

“Well, we have a ship to rig.”

“Aye, aye, Captain.”


	57. Chapter 57

“Mathews! Styles!”

“Captain Hornblower, sir.” Mathews says shaking my hand vigorously. “Good to see you back in command. She’s a fine ship, sir.”

“Thank you.”

“We can always find a place for Mathews, sir.” Bush tells me.

“Thank you, sir.” Mathews tells Bush.

Styles stares at Bush.

“Sir?” He asks.

I glance at Bush.

“You want to add to our troubles do you Styles?” Bush asks.

Styles glances at me and I look away.

“Well, I don’t have a steward yet.” I say looking at Bush but he’s too busy looking back at Styles.

“I’ve been working in kitchens these last three months, sir.” Styles says.

“Have you now?” Bush asks.

I clear my throat.

I really hoped William was able to contain himself.

“Styles, you never cease to amaze me.” Bush says sarcastically.

I guess not.

“Thank you, sir.” Styles says with a smirk.

I suppose it was up to me to step in.

“Very well. I’ll take a chance, Mister Bush.”

Bush sighs.

Styles smiles at me.

“Thank you, sir.”

I nod.

“Make your mark, Styles.” Bush orders pointing at the list.

“Aye, aye, sir.” Styles looks at Bush. “Perhaps we can talk, in private.”

“I don’t see why we should.”

I nudge Bush with my elbow.

He looks at me.

I nod towards Styles.

He rolls his eyes.

“Fine. But only after we are done getting everything aboard.”

“Fine with me, sir.”

I really hoped the two of them would work out their differences.

They were going to be around each other for a while and I didn’t need any bad blood between my First Lieutenant and a member of the crew.

After making sure that things aboard the ship were going as planned, I make my way back on land and towards Highbury Street.

I needed to retrieve my things.

I kneel down to look through my chest to make sure I had all of my clothes and my books.

How many of Edward’s shirts did I have in here?

“Mister Hornblower.” Maria says coming into the room.

I look at her.

“You’re not leaving us, sir, surely? I know my mother’s tongue sometimes runs away from her but surely-”

“I’ve been given command of a ship.” I interrupt before she starts begging me not to leave. “I sail tomorrow.”

Her face falls.

“Oh. Then let me pack for you, sir.”

She comes and kneels beside me.

“That’s very kind of you but there is no need.”

She takes a hold of my hand and I look at her.

“Mister Hornblower. I know this might not be proper but I can’t let you leave without telling you-”

“Maria.”

“No, sir. Please let me finish. I care about you, Horatio. My heart leaps when I hear your footsteps on the stairs and when I hear your voice I-”

“Please Maria.”

“I know I shouldn’t say these things but I must. What if I never see you again?”

“I’m sorry.”

I push my shirts around, Edward’s handkerchief surfacing.

So this is where it’s been hiding.

I touch the initials and I smile.

“You’re not ever going to return my feelings are you?”

I shake my head.

“I told you not to pin your hopes on me.”

She nods, wiping her eyes.

“Somewhere deep down I knew. I suppose I just gave myself false hope. I’ve seen you caressing this handkerchief.” She says touching Edward’s initials.

“I wouldn’t say caress, per se.”

 

“The initials are not your own.”

“No.”

“They belong to your sweetheart, don’t they?”

“Yes.”

“What is her name?”

I open my mouth before closing it again.

I really didn’t want to lie to her.

“No, it’s alright. You don’t have to tell me, I shouldn’t have asked. Just tell me this, does she make you happy?”

I smile.

“So very happy.”

“Then I wish you both the best in the world.”

“Thank you, Maria. You have been so kind to me.”

“I care about you. You are a good man, Horatio and I count myself lucky to have met you.”

I pat her hand.

***********************

I stand at the dock and supervise my men unload my things.

“Sir.” Styles says nodding behind me.

I turn.

Maria smiles at me.

“Maria.”

“I just came to see you off, sir.”

“Thank you.”

“And I made you these. To keep you warm.” She says handing me some knitted gloves.

I take them.

“Something to remember me by.”

“I don’t need gloves to remember you. You are my friend and I will never forget you.”

Her eyes tear up.

“I’m sorry.” She says dabbing her eyes. “Good luck out there, sir. I hope to see you again some time.”

“So do I.”

“Farewell, Mister Hornblower.”

“Farewell, Maria. I best make my way back to the ship.”

“Of course.”

I take her hand in mine.

“I shall write to you when I can.”

She smiles.

“I will accept them gladly.”

I smile at her.

“Very well.”

She hugs me and I hug her back before making my way to the boat.

I could not help but feel excitement as I got closer to the ship.

The boat is brought close to the ship and I make my way up the stairs and onto the deck.

My crew and officers greet me as I come aboard.

I salute back before looking around.

I really hoped this moment lasted.

I make my way down to my quarters.

First I had to go over the maps and charts to familiarize myself with the course we were going to take.

“Will that be all, sir?” Styles asks as he brings the last of my luggage.

“For the moment, Styles. Thank you.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I look at the man helping Styles.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

He turns to look at me.

“Wolf, sir. Your coxswain.”

“Very well. Carry on, Mister Wolf.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Major Côtard, Captain.” Bush says.

“Ah.” I say standing. “Welcome to the ship, Major.”

“Thank you.” He turns to Bush. “That will be all.”

Bush glances at me.

“I shall be up presently, Mister Bush.”

He inclines his head before leaving but not before sending a glare at the Major’s back.

“I was expecting a somewhat larger vessel.” The Major says coming closer.

“Don’t judge a ship by the number of its guns, Major, but by the skill of its crew. The Hotspur is more than equal to the task. You will make your rendezvous.”

He looks skeptical.


	58. Chapter 58

“Mister Bush.”

He turns to look at me.

“We will have an hour exercise at the guns as soon as we are out in the channel. Who knows? Maybe one of these days we will have to use them.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Hands to quarters!” He shouts.

Just as Bush is going down the stairs, Styles is coming up.

They both stop and stare at each other.

I roll my eyes.

I guess they didn’t have that talk after all.

Styles moves aside and Bush makes his way down quickly.

Styles shakes his head before looking at me.

He comes to stand before me.

“Sir.” He salutes.

I nod.

“I’d like some breakfast please, Styles.”

“Aye, sir.”

“Two fried eggs, sausage and some black pudding.”

“Yes, sir.”

He turns to leave.

“Oh, and some coffee.” I add.

He turns back to look at me.

“Coffee, sir?”

“Yes, coffee.”

He stare at me with a blank look on his face.

Oh no.

“You do know how to make coffee?”

“Oh yes, sir.” He assures.

I wasn’t so sure I believed him.

I sigh before going down to see to the training.

The smoke is still clearing from the fired guns.

The smell of it was an odd comfort.

I make my way down my assembled men, William following behind.

“Mister Orrock.” I say standing before the young Midshipman. “What are your orders regarding lanterns during a night capture?”

“I am to wait until Mister Bush explicitly orders them, sir. Then I send Mister Hammond.”

Ah, yes.

Young Hammond seemed to have gotten his wish to serve under me.

If this was Edward’s doing then by god would I make him pay.

Young Hammond might have read all there was about being an officer in His Majesty’s British Navy but reading and actually knowing what you’re doing are two very different things.

I just hoped the lad proved me wrong.

I move to stand before Midshipman Hammond.

“Where do you go, Mister Hammond?”

He looks confused.

“For the lanterns.” I explain.

“I….” 

He turns to look at Orrock.

“Don’t look to Mister Orrock.” Bush says.

Mathews clears his throat and Hammond looks at him.

I know he’s giving Hammond the answer.

“Forward, sir?” Hammond finally says.

“Yes, Mister Hammond. Forward. Thank you, Mathews.”

“Sir?”

“Rest assured, sir, that Mister Hammond will be warmly reminded of his duties.” Bush tells me.

I had no doubt about that.

“I won’t have to speak to you again will I, Mister Hammond?” I ask.

He shakes his head.

The lad looked moments away from crying.

I look at Bush.

He sighs.

I make my way up on deck before going to my cabin to wait for breakfast.

William joins me.

I start reading through one of Edward’s journal of his travels.

It made me imagine that I was there with him as he boarded the first ship he had been assigned to.

I sigh.

Bush snorts.

I roll my eyes.

“When are you going to get over it?” I ask.

“Never. The thought of the two of you is amusing.”

 

“Have you spoken to Styles?”

The smile vanishes from his face and he takes one of the journals in his hands.

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

I take the journal back.

“William, you know-”

“Captain Hornblower.” Major Côtard says busting into my room and slamming the door behind himself.

Well.

“If this is a joke, it is in poor taste.” He says.

William and I stand.

“Sir. Only the Captain’s steward may enter without knocking.” Bush says.

“What is the problem, Major Côtard?”

“Do you seriously expect me to sleep in a mildewed canvas bag with the common crew?”

I frown.

“I thought he was sharing your berth?” I ask William.

“He is.” William says glaring at the Major.

“Behind a filthy curtain!”

Frogs.

They are all the same.

“I have shared a berth with Lieutenant Bush, Major Côtard, and I considered it an honor.”

Côtard leans towards me threateningly.

“The Admiral required you to show me-”

“On this ship,” I interrupt. “I am the Admiral. If you are not satisfied with your quarters then you have my permission to sleep on deck.”

He looks at me, his eyes wide with shock.

“Your breakfast, sir.” Styles says coming in.

Bush shifts beside me.

“Thank you, Styles. Major, will you join us?”

“I am not hungry.”

“Then good day to you, sir.”

He storms out.

“Frogs.” Bush snorts.

I sit down and William follows suit.

“Styles.”

He brings the tray over and sets our breakfast before us.

“Sorry about the delay, sir. Still finding my way around the galley.”

“Styles.” Bush says.

Styles looks at him.

Bush points at his plate.

“What’s this?”

“Ah. Fried eggs, sausage and some lovely black pudding.”

They looked like over fried eggs.

“Thank you, Styles” I say.

I hoped it was edible.

“I’m just boiling the coffee now, sir. I’ll go fetch it.” He says before leaving.

William and I look at each other.

“The coffee shouldn’t be-”

“Boiled, William?” I ask. “I know.”

He nods.

“Doesn’t seem right does it?”

“What?”

“He said he spent three months working in the kitchen. He should know how to make coffee.”

I sigh.

“Well, for some reason he doesn’t.”

“Hmm.”

“Just don’t make more of mess of things will you, please?”

“I will get to the bottom of this, Horatio.”

I nod.

I prod a fried egg with my fork.

“Tell me. Did Styles ever cook for you? Because I think I might have to say a prayer before I eat this.”

He throws a sausage at me.

I laugh.

************************

“So?”

Bush glances at me.

“So what?”

“Did you talk to Styles?”

He purses his lips.

“I did.”

“And?”

“And did work in the kitchen for three months.”

“Huh.”

“In prison.”

“What?”

He nods.

“So that’s why he didn’t answer your letters. He never got them.”

He moves away and I follow.

“William.”

“I’m still mad at him.”

“Come on. You have to forgive him. He wasn’t ignoring you intentionally.”

He turns to face me.

“He still could have told me he had to go to prison for some stupid thing he did.”

“And would you not have judged him for it?”

“What?”

“William. You and Styles are very different, in class and education. Maybe he was afraid you would look at him differently if he told you.”

“He could have trusted me.”

“I am not the one you should be telling this to. Styles just needs reassurance that you won’t look down on him for making a mistake.”

“How do you know what he thinks or needs?”

“Did I ever tell you of how Styles and I met?”

“No.”

“Let’s just say it involved rats and his mouth.”

“Rats?” He asks disgusted.

I chuckle.

“Go on. Go speak with him. It’s time for the two of you to clear the air. All this tension is making me miss Edward even more.”

“Fine. But I am never kissing him again. Rats.” He shakes his head.

“And boils.”

“You are not making this any easier.”


	59. Chapter 59

The screaming catches me off guard and I hurry to see what was going on.

“What in god’s name?”

I catch sight of the burning man.

Oh my god.

The crew puts a blanket over the man and they pat him down until the fire is put out.

“Take him below! Quickly!” I order.

Hopefully the doctor would be able to help him.

I didn’t want to lose a man.

This was supposed to be a quick and easy task.

I hurry down onto the deck.

“Mister Prowse get a team on the pumps!” I order.

“Aye, aye, sir. Bring the pump!”

The men hurry to do as told and I grab the hose.

We needed to put out the fire before the whole ship was burned.

I put out the fire in the kitchen.

“Belay pumping!” I shout.

Mathews comes to stand beside me.

“The doors to the stove, sir. They’ve been left wide open.”

Damn it to hell!

“Have Styles brought to my quarters.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I make my way to my quarters.

I needed to calm myself.

I need a level head before I questioned Styles.

I pace back and forth.

Bush comes in.

“Horatio.”

I hold up a hand.

“I know you will plea on his behalf but we must follow protocol.”

“Yes, sir.”

There is knock on the door.

“Enter.”

Major Côtard comes in.

“I have been inform of what transpired.”

The Marines come in with Styles.

“Sir.” Styles says.

I take a deep breath.

“Are you aware that you almost burned down this ship?”

“I secured the range, sir. I swear I did.”

“Then how did hot coals get scattered all over the deck?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Take him below.” I order.

I needed time to think.

The Marines take Styles.

“I hope this will not delay us, Captain.” Côtard says.

“It almost delayed us permanently!” I snap. “But we are still afloat. Let us at least be grateful for that.”

Styles had to be punished.

There was no way around it.

**********************

“All hands to witness punishment!” Bush calls.

I stand beside him.

I know this was going to be painful for him to witness.

But we had our duty.

I look down at Styles.

“Well, Styles? You have endangered His Majesty’s ship and the lives of your fellows. What do you have to say?”

“It wasn’t me, sir.”

“Very well. Does anyone have anything to say on his behalf?” I ask.

The crew is silent.

“If he is found to have acted maliciously the Articles of War provide for only one sentence: death.”

“I believe it may have been an accident, sir.” Bush tells me. “He was negligent, not malicious.”

I didn’t want to see Styles hang either.

He couldn’t have done this on purpose.

I know he didn’t intentionally set fire to the ship.

“Very well. Seize him up.”

Styles removes his shirt and moves to the platform set where he will receive his punishment.

“Hat’s off!” Bush commands.

“Article 36. ‘All other crimes, not capital, committed by any person or persons in the fleet which are not mentioned in this act or for which no punishment is hereby directed to be inflicted should be punished according to the laws and customs used at sea’.” I look down at Styles. “Three dozen, Mister Mathews.”

Bush stands stiffly beside me as Style’s is whipped.

I force myself to look as the punishment is doled out.

I never thought I would order a man to be punished in this way.

“Three dozen, sir.” Bush informs me.

“Take him down, Mister Bush.”

“Take him down!” Bush orders.

“Thank you, Mister Bush. Dismiss all hands.”

“All hands dismissed.”

I make my way down onto the deck.

I look at Styles.

“I didn’t do it, sir.” He says again.

I did believe him.

But he was the one in charge of the kitchen and the responsibility fell to him.

I nod before making my way to my cabin.

I pace for a bit, trying to stop myself from vomiting and weeping.

I really needed Edward right now.

I press the handkerchief to my mouth.

I close my eyes and force myself to breathe regularly.

Would Edward be proud that I had done what was necessary to keep order aboard the ship or would he be disturbed at how much I’d changed?

***************************

“Sail, ho! Line on the larboard bow!”

“Glass.” I order.

Hammond hands me the spyglass.

“Is it the Helena?” Côtard asks.

I wasn’t sure.

“Mister Orrock, will you hoist our colors if you please?”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Should you not signal to them?” Côtard asks.

“I would, Major, were she a British ship.”

“She’s a French frigate, sir.” Bush says coming to stand beside me.

“In the very place and at the very time of our rendezvous.” Côtard says.

I look at him.

“It may be a coincidence.”

At least, I hoped it was.

“She’s closing fast, sir. Shall I alter course?” Mister Prowse asks.

“Keep her steady as she goes, Mister Prowse.” I order.

“Clear for action, sir?” Bush says.

“We’re at peace with France, Mister Bush.” I remind.

Edward told me not to declare war before war had been declared.

I wasn’t going to disappoint him again by not doing as told.

“We were when we left England.” Côtard says.

“Forty guns to our twenty, sir. Eighteen pounders.”

“Thank you, Mister Prowse.”

“She’ll have us in range in two minutes, sir.” He says.

“Thank you.”

“You don’t trust her do you, sir?” Bush asks.

“In range broadside in one minute, sir.” Prowse says.

“Sir, she has twice our guns. Four times our fire power. We must clear for action.” Bush says.

“No, Mister Bush. We will render passing honors.”

“Passing honors to a French man, sir?” He asks in disbelief.

“There is first time for everything, Mister Bush. You do remember the procedure?”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

There was no way we could win in a battle against the frigate. 

She would destroy us in minutes.

The best was to treat them as the allies that they were and hope for the best.

I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

I had to be strong.

My men were already nervous enough.

My heart is hammering in my throat and I breathe a sigh of relief as the frigate passes us by.

Thank god.

Bush looks at me and shakes his head.

I smile.

“Well I’ll be damned.” He says. “I never thought I’d get a salute from a French frigate.”

“Like I said, there’s always a first time for everything. Question is, what was that French frigate doing here?”


	60. Chapter 60

“This trip has been sheer folly.” Bush sighs.

“Major Côtard was supposed to meet his contact aboard a British ship.” I say. “Now there’s no sign of either. Bonny is up to something along this coast and we must find out what it is.”

“Yes but I’m not sure I trust Major Côtard to be the one to investigate it.”

“Nor me. Not enough to let him go alone anyways.”

I spread out my arms.

“How do I look?”

“Like a pale, thin, English man with a poor tailor.”

I chuckle.

He stands.

“Horatio. If they catch you, you will be shot as a spy.”

“I know that, William.”

“Just be careful. I don’t want to have to be the one to tell Admiral Pellew that you won’t be back to snuggle with him anymore.”

I roll my eyes.

There is a knock on my door.

“Enter.”

“Charlie boats ready, sir.” Wolfe says poking his head in. “She should pass for a fisher’s boat.”

“Thank you, Wolfe.”

“I’ll just get onboard.”

“There’s no need.” I tell him. “We’ll be rowing ourselves.”

“Begging your pardon, sir. Just you and that French man?”

“The exercise will do us good.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” Wolfe says leaving.

“I’d like to see the look on that frog’s face when you tell him he has to row his own boat like a commoner.”

“William.” I reprimand but I can’t help the chuckle that escapes me.

I take a hold of the papers I had prepared.

“If I’m not back by the second dog watch, you are to sail to Portsmith and see that this report gets to the flagship.” I hand him the letter.

He takes it reluctantly.

“Sir.”

“You are in command, Mister Bush. Take good care of her.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

We make our way onto the deck.

“Ready?” I ask the Major.

He nods.

I make my way down to the boat and he follows.

“I hope you know how to row a boat, Mister Côtard.”

“What?”

“There’s not much to it. Just follow my lead.”

“But-”

“Just grab the oars there.”

I am surprised we manage to make it to shore without losing an oar or capsizing.

We jump out and push our boat onto the beach.

“I spent my childhood playing here.” He tells me.

“This must be a bitter homecoming.”

He takes the pistol I hand him.

“It breaks my heart to see a noble nation debase itself before a man like Bonaparte.”

I say nothing and he looks at me.

“Do you find it strange that I should love my country and yet still fight against it?”

“As long as you fight against it, Major. That’s all that concerns me.”

*************************

Côtard and I crawl close enough to the edge of the hill until we can peer over it.

My mouth falls open as I see all the tents and soldiers.

Côtard and I stand.

My god.

This was worse than we thought.

Côtard grabs my shoulder and pulls me down.

“Bonaparte had been busy during the peace.” He tells me.

“Peace?” I ask. “He’s got a full invasion force, Major. We must get word to Admiral Pellew.”

He stands cautiously again.

“Get down.” I whisper.

I can hear the soldiers shouting and I know they’ve made us.

“For god’s sake, Major.”

He grabs my arm and we turn and run.

I can hear the galloping of the horse and the men’s shouts follow us down the hill.

They start firing at us and we crawl under a fallen tree.

The soldier on the horse won’t be able to follow.

I turn around and fire my pistol as the bullets whiz by my ear.

I manage to hit one of the soldiers.

Côtard and I run for our lives.

He spots two soldiers who are going to try and cut us off.

We circle around to get them from behind.

He pushes me behind some greenery.

“Wait right here.”

I nod and crouch.

I can hear the soldiers come closer.

I hear a grunt from one of the soldiers as Côtard hits him.

I jump from my hiding place and I hit the other soldier in the back of the head.

He falls unconscious.

We grab their weapons and continue on our way back to the boat.

We run down the beach and into the water.

Côtard stops to fire on a soldiers who are standing on the rock.

“Now is not the time to make a stand, Major.” I say running to the boat.

I try to push the boat back into the water but the soldiers keep firing at us.

Côtard helps me and we manage to get it in the water.

We jump and we start rowing back to the ship.

We were running out of time and I knew Bush would keep to my orders.

“Captain, look! The Hotspur, she’s still there. Thank goodness for English inefficiency, huh?”

I roll my eyes and I turn to look at my ship.

“She’s heading out to sea.” I tell him.

I bring my oars in and I stand.

“Ahoy!” I shout waving my arms.

Côtard waves his oar in the air.

I see the ship turn towards us.

“They’ve seen us.”

I sit back down and get my oars back into the water.

“Captain.”

“What is it?”

“Look.”

I turn.

“The Louvre.”

Damn.

“Put your back into it, Major.”

Once we get to the Hotspur, I climb up the side of the ship.

I hurry up to the wheelhouse.

“Still here then, Mister Bush?” I smile.

“Good think the hour glass is running a little fast, sir.” He smiles back.

“Mister Bush, clear for action.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Clear for action!”

I take off the brown coat I had on.

“Sir.”

I turn to look at Styles.

“It’s good to see you up and about.”

He nods.

“Here you go, sir.”

He helps me into my uniform jacket.

“Thank you, Styles.”

He salutes.

“Begging your pardon, sir.” Mathews says coming up to me. “On behalf of the hands, are we at war sir?”

“The frogs know and we don’t yet, Mathews.”

“Very good, sir.”

“They’re cutting us fast, sir.” Orrock tells me.

“We’ll have to come about, sir. We’ll be on the shore in five minutes.” Mister Prowse tells me.

“As soon as we come about they’ll have us.” Bush tells me.

They fire on us.

“Mister Mathews, get those halyards re-roped!” I order.

“Aye, aye, sir!”

“And Mathews?”

He looks at me.

“If you think it proper, you can tell the hands that we are at war.”

The men chuckle.


	61. Chapter 61

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sex scene ahead.

I look back at the French ship on our tail.

There had to be a way to lose them.

“Mister Orrock, I want you to take four men up forward. I will be going about shortly but then I shall change my mind. When I signal you are to run the jib up and flatten it out to starboard. Understood?” 

“Aye, aye, sir.”

He hurries to do as instructed.

“Stand by to go about!” I say. “Mister Prowse, keep an eye on that French man. I want to know exactly what he does.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Handsomely.” I order.

The ship is turned about slowly.

“He’s following us, sir!” Prowse tells me.

Good.

“Avast!” I shout. “Brace abox again. Mister Orrock!”

“Aye, aye, sir! Set the headsail!”

“Hard to port!” I order.

The ship is brought back about.

“He tried to follow us, sir! But he’s been taken all aback!” Prowse tells me. “He’s helpless.”

Thank god.

“We will render passing honors, Mister Bush.”

He smiles.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Gunners! Hold your fire until the main mass is in your sight.” I order.

The guns are run out and the men fire.

“She’s coming around, sir.” Prowse tells me.

Hysterical shouting reaches my ears and I look down onto the deck.

Mathews is crouched down in front of someone.

What in god’s name?

“What is it, Mathews?”

He looks at me.

“It’s all under control, sir.” He assures.

It better be.

We didn’t have time for the men to cower under pressure.

The men cheer as the main sail falls over on the French ship.

“Should we come to the wind, sir, and finish her off?” Prowse asks.

“Better not to play that hand, Mister Prowse. We would drift close to those batteries in five minutes. I think we’ve overstayed our welcome here. Mister Prowse, plot a course for home.”

The men cheer.

Best to get back to Edward and give him my report.

****************************

“You had no business to take on the Louvre, man! She might have blown you out of the water!”

I keep my gaze forward.

“It would have been folly not to, sir.”

“Oh there’s folly and foolhardiness on the one side and daring and calculation on the other, aye?”

“Something like that, sir.”

“Very good.” He says and I risk looking at him.

He smiles.

“You made the right choice.”

“You like screaming at me and making me think I did something foolish don’t you?”

“Of course. Privilege, my dear boy.”

“Edward.” I shake my head.

He pats my cheek before going to fill two glasses with wine.

“I would like to know what the Louvre was doing there in the first place.”

“Well, a French ship outside a French port? That’s hardly unremarkable.”

“At the exact hour and place as our rendezvous with the Duke?”

He frowns at me.

“The only ones privy that information were myself and Major Côtard or some good men of the Admiralty.”

“Perhaps you should talk to those good me or Major Côtard.”

“I would not doubt Major Côtard because he is a French man. He risked his life for England, damn it!”

“Nonetheless, I feel we must doubt someone. Edward, if we have agents familiar with our enemy’s plans then it’s only reasonable to assume that the enemy has too.”

“Hmm.” He nods. “I’ll make some discrete inquiries. In the meantime, I want you back watching Brest until I get the channel fleet to sea. You sail in the morning.”

He hands me a cup of wine before taking his seat at the table.

I set my cup down.

“Well, its hours yet. Come on, finish your wine.”

“I had hoped to visit a friend before I embarked.”

“Oh? What friend?” He looks me up and down. “A lady friend?”

“Yes.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“Not like that.”

“You do know, Horatio, that in time of war a Captain cannot sleep out of his ship without his Admirals permission."

“I hadn’t intended to sleep.”

“Horatio.” He chides.

I smile.

I walk over to him and I straddle his thighs.

I hold on to his shoulders.

“I didn’t mean that I was going to sleep in town. But maybe you will give me permission to not sleep here.”

“Permission granted.” He says quickly.

I chuckle.

“I knew you’d see it my way.”

He sets his cup down and puts his hands on my rear.

I lean down and kiss him.

“So who is this lady friend of yours, hmm?”

“My landlady’s daughter. She was very kind to me.”

“And did she express more than friendship for you?”

“Edward.”

“Come, come, no need to be shy.”

I sigh.

“Yes.”

“Of course she did. Why wouldn’t she?”

“You’re just being partial.”

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

He kisses behind my ear.

I cup his face.

“I better go now before it gets late. I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

“See that you do. You know I’m always waiting for you to return.”

I press a hard kiss to his mouth which he then turns into a lingering passionate kiss.

“Damn you.” I say kissing him again.

He chuckles against my mouth.

He stands pushes me back onto the table.

I go willingly.

He climbs over me.

“I’m too old to be making love to you on the table.”

“That’s what you always say and yet somehow you manage to do it.”

“I have good motivation.”

I undo his neckerchief before undoing mine.

He pulls the sash over his head and removes his coat.

I unbutton his breaches.

He reaches for mine.

I toe off my boots so that he can pull down my breaches and my pants.

I sit up long enough to remove my coat.

His hands unbutton my shirt but he does not pull it off.

I pull down his breaches and I reach into his pants to take his member in my hand.

He moans before leaning down to capture my mouth in another lingering kiss.

I move my hand up and down on his member making sure to tighten my hand just the way he liked it.

“I want you.” He growls against my mouth.

“Then take me.”

He removes his shirt before leaning back over me and kissing me passionately.

I wrap my legs around the back of his thighs.

He spits on his fingers and works me open.

It burns but I force myself to relax.

Soon he would be inside of me and the sparks of pleasure would make me see stars.

I wrap my arms around his shoulders.

I lose myself in the kiss until his fingers touch that spot inside of me.

I moan.

He touches that place mercilessly and he doesn’t stop until I release my seed all over myself.

I clench my eyes closed.

He positions himself at my entrance and I am too relaxed to tense as he pushes inside of me.

I groan.

He kisses my neck and my chest before moving his mouth lower to tease my nipples.

I moan.

He moves into me slowly.

“I have been thinking lately of having you like this. It seems to be the only thing I think about when I am here.”

“That is because you always make love to me on the table.”

“Would you rather I took you on the floor on your hands and knees?”

An image of that crosses my mind.

I look at him.

“Perhaps.”

He chuckles, his voice low and I shiver.

He quickens his pace and I moan.

I arch into him and his hands move down my sides in a caressing motion.

He moans as I tighten around him.

He reaches down and takes my member in his hand.

“Edward.”

He bites down on my shoulders and I feel him spill his seed inside of me.

I come with a shout.

He kisses the spot he just bit before pulling out of me.

I groan.

He lies on his side next to me.

I turn my head to look at him.

He pushes my sweaty hair back from my forehead.

“It is a good thing I locked the door.” I tell him.

“I think it’s better that I dismissed the guard from my door. I forgot how much noise you make.”

“Stop making me feel so good then.”

He runs a teasing hand down my side.

“Never.”


	62. Chapter 62

I make my ways towards Highbury Street.

I stop as I spot a man boarding up the door.

I hurry.

“You, sir.” I call out. “What are you doing?”

He turns to look at me.

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“What happened here?”

“Well they’re bankrupt, sir.”

Bankrupt?

“Where are they now?”

“At the prison.”

“Thank you.”

He nods.

I hurry towards the prison.

I can only imagine what Maria must be going through.

“I’m here to see the Masons and I would like to post their bail.”

I pay for their release.

The guard leads me to their cell.

He unlocks the cell door and I enter.

Maria looks at me.

“Mister Hornblower.” She says standing quickly.

“Well, well. If it isn’t the grand sea Captain.” Mrs. Mason says. 

“I’m ashamed, sir, that you should see us like this.” Maria says.

“Don’t be.”

“It happened so quickly. I didn’t know we were in arrears and bailers did not listen and now we can’t even afford our release.”

“We wouldn’t be in arrears if he’s paid his rent.” Mrs. Mason says.

“Mother.”

“I did pay my rent, madam and I can see what you did with it.” I tell her.

She smelled of alcohol.

She turns away.

“I never thought I’d see you again.” Maria tells me and I look at her.

“You were my friend, Maria. Allow me to be yours.”

I take out my purse full of coins.

“No, Mister Hornblower. You mustn’t.”

“It’s too late, Maria. It’s been done.”

I take Maria’s hand and I place the pouch in her hand.

She looks at me.

“I don’t know what to say.”

“You could ask him what he wants in exchange.” Mrs. Mason says.

“Mother!”

“Say nothing.” I tell Maria. “Just go and pay your debts.”

She hugs me.

“Thank you Mister Hornblower, sir.”

I pat her back.

**************************

“There goes the signal tower again, sir.” Mister Prowse tells me.

“I’d pay good money to know what they’re saying.” Bush says.

“Sail, sir!”

“The fleet.” Bush says looking through his spyglass.

“Flagships signaling?”

“Mister Hammond.” Bush says.

“Sir?”

“The flagship is signaling, sir?”

“Yes, sir. It’s uhm…it’s our number followed by two one three. Uhm…”

I turn to look at Hammond.

He’s got his spyglass under his chin and he’s riffling through the pages of the notebook he’s carrying.

Bush looks at me.

I shake my head.

Hammond was not where he should be.

“Mister Orrock.” Bush says.

“That’s ‘Captain report aboard flagship’, sir.” Orrock says.

Bush walks towards Hammond.

“Learn your signals you little…gentleman. The book is useless in a battle.”

Looks like I was going to go see Edward.

Bush comes back to stand beside me.

“I’m sure you’re going to have fun.”

I glance at him.

“With Captain Hammond in the room? Doubtful.”

“Like that’s going to stop the meaningful looks.” He mutters.

I elbow his side and he smiles.

The boat is prepared and soon I am making my way towards the Indefatigable.

I board the ship and I am led to Edward’s quarters.

“Mister Hornblower.” He smiles.

“Admiral Pellew, sir.”

Hammond is already there.

“Captain Hammond.” I say.

“Hornblower.”

I go right into giving my report.

Edward sets out the map and I stand beside him.

“The French fleet is anchored right here in the outer harbor.” I say pointing. “And the entrance is protected by the battery here and all our movements are immediately reported by the semaphore.”

“Thanks to Captain Hornblower we now know that Bonaparte has fifty thousand men in camp here ready to embark at a moment’s notice.” Edward tells Hammond.

“Should the weather turn foul and our fleet be dispersed…”

“The French will need less than two days to cross the Channel.”

“So despite all of Hornblower’s heroics, Bonaparte will be issuing his edicts from Windsor castle instead of Verse.” Hammond says.

I roll my eyes.

“Not without his fleet he won’t. Without ships he can’t launch an invasion which is why I plan to make a preemptive strike.” Edward says.

He looks at me.

“Tomorrow I will lead the squadron into Brest harbor and destroy the French fleet in anchor.” Edward says.

“We will have to destroy the semaphore and the battery first, sir. May I volunteer the Hotspur for a-” 

“Good god save us all from young men here for glory.” Hammond says cutting me off.

I glare at him.

“Sir, I must insist that you send a more experienced officer.”

“Insist, Captain Hammond?” Edward says. “No, sir. It is I who insists that you listen to the plan.”

Hammond stands up straight.

I swallow my smile.

I really loved Edward and I wanted nothing more than to kick Hammond out of the room so that I could show Edward just how much.

“Captain Hornblower will indeed attack the semaphore with a small party and signal his success with a blue rocket.”

“Might I suggest that I launch the attack today at dusk making the most of the evening mist?” I say.

“Good.” Edward says nodding. “Then as dawn breaks, Captain Hammond you will lead a party of Marines and storm the battery and indicate that it has been taken by two red rockets.”

“It would be an honor, sir.” Hammond says.

What else is there for him to say?

“Good. You will both join me for dinner of course.” Edward says.

I nod.

“Of course Admiral Pellew.” Hammond responds.

We move to the table as Edward’s cook brings the meal.

Edward gives me the honor of serving.

I grab his plate and serve him some of the stew.

“You will include my nephew in your shore party no doubt.” Hammond tells me.

I hadn’t informed Edward that Hammond’s nephew was serving aboard my ship.

Edward glances at me before looking at Hammond.

“The young man so eager to serve with Captain Hornblower?” Edward asks.

“He is destined for great things, sir.” Hammond assures.

Not from where I’ve been standing.

“I trust you will allow him to test his steel in the fires of combat.” Hammond tells me.

“I shall certainly consider him, sir.” I say.

I hand Edward his plate and he looks at me.

“While you’re at it you might consider taking someone else.” He says.

I frown.

“Your raiding party is going to need a good French speaker and I know just the man.”

Oh no.


	63. Chapter 63

“Captain.” Côtard says. 

He smirks at William.

“Hello, Masseur Bush.” He says before moving away.

William looks at me and I avert my gaze.

He was not going to be happy with me until Côtard was off the ship.

“Mister Mathews.” I say moving away. “You will stay at the boats with the Marines to cover our retreat.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Mister Orrock, you’ll be in charge of the demolition party. You better call for volunteers to carry the explosives and the fuses.”

“I’d be glad to, sir.” Wolfe says.

“Good man. Better find someone to give you a hand. Carry on, Mister Orrock.”

“Aye, aye, sir. You heard the Captain, Wolfe.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Now then, who wants to volunteer for the nice little job of carrying the explosives?” Wolfe says looking at Hammond.

Hammond lowers his gaze and says nothing.

Destined for great things indeed.

“Mister Hammond, report to my cabin.” I say.

He follows after me.

He closes the door after himself and I go around the table.

I look at him and he looks back at me.

I can tell he’s afraid.

“You asked to serve with me and you have. Should you now request a transfer it will not reflect on your character or your reputation.”

“But I don’t want to transfer, sir.” He frowns. “I don’t know why you should think otherwise. My family has high expectations of me, sir.”

I move closer.

I had to make the lad understand that perhaps being on this ship was not the best thing for him.

I needed me who were ready for action at a moment’s notice.

Not men who cowered under fire.

“I am not asking your family, Mister Hammond. War is a bloody business and any man in his right mind would avoid it given the chance.”

“With respect, sir, no man would avoid it who cared about his character or his reputation.”

He puts a hand on my arm.

“Please take me with you. I just want to be where you are.”

I brush his hand off my arm.

“Sorry, sir.”

“Very well, Mister Hammond. You will get your chance to prove yourself.”

“Thank you, sir.”

He hugs me before leaving.

“Dismissed.” I say to the empty room.

*****************************

“Mathews, you’re in charge here.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Raiding party, follow me.”

We make our way up the hill.

Once we make our way up to the house where the semaphore is kept, I signal for Styles to knock on the door.

The Frenchman answers and Styles takes him out quickly.

Suddenly a woman throws herself at Styles and they both fall on the floor in a tangle of limbs.

I enter the room.

Empty.

Good.

“Right. Mister Orrock, get those charges placed.”

I notice Styles who is still under the woman.

Good thing William wasn’t here.

“Styles stop hiding behind that woman’s skirt and lend a hand, man.”

He looks at me before squirming out from under the unconscious woman.

“Give me the fuse.” Côtard orders.

“I haven’t got it, sir Wolfe’s got it.” Styles tells him.

“There’s no sign of Wolfe, sir.” Orrock tells me.

Côtard and I look at each other.

“Sir!” Hammond says.

I look at him.

“Listen.”

The battle signal.

Damn.

“Mister Hammond.”

“Sir.”

“Run and tell Mister Mathews we’ll be returning directly. Go.”

“Yes, sir.”

He runs back the way we came.

I look back into the house.

“Get him out of there.” I say pointing at the unconscious man. “Everybody out. Styles, go on down a bit and set up the rockets.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Sir, how will we ignite the charges without the fuse?” Orrock asks me.

“I’ll show you.”

We make our way down towards Styles.

“Styles, aim the rocket at the doorway.”

He nods.

“Ready, sir.”

He ignites the fuse with his pistol.

“That will be signal enough.” I say as the house explodes. “Come on.”

We don’t make it halfway down the hill before the frogs are on us.

We split up but we are surrounded.

I was not going to sacrifice my men in a no win situation.

I present my sword.

We are rounded up and taken prisoners.

Edward was going to be upset about this when he found out.

We are taken into room and force to sit with our legs stretched out.

Our hands are not bound but our feet are.

“Chained up in a bloody store room.” Styles sighs.

“It could be a worse prison cell, Styles.” I tell him.

“Is there no way to break out of this, Captain?” Côtard asks me.

“So we’ll be prisoners for the rest of the war.” Orrock says.

“Cheer up, Mister Orrock.” I smile. “If the Admiral prevails it will be a very short war.”

I knew Edward would not give up.

A guard comes in.

He announces their leader.

I glance at the man as he walks in.

I give him my full attention once I recognize who the man is.

“Wolfe.”

“I would be honored if you join me for dinner, Captain.” He smirks.

Styles begins to curse Wolfe out.

He throws rocks but I see the French guard cock his gun and I shout at Styles to stop.

Wolfe chuckles.

I am released and forced to follow after Wolfe.

We sit across from each other at the table.

Food is brought out and we are served.

He begins eating as if this were nothing more than a social visit.

“Eat, Captain.” He tells me. “My cook is a French chef not an English jail bird. He can prepare a meal without setting fire to the galley.”

I glare at him.

“You set that fire on the ship.”

My gut churns with guilt.

I had my friend Styles whipped for something he didn’t do.

He smiles.

“I did all I could as a humble coxswain.”

“I do not eat with traitors.”

“I’m no traitor.”

“You fight for Bonaparte.”

“I fight for Ireland. Bonaparte is merely a means to an end.”

“He’s a tyrant, man. Why does an Irishman put his faith in him?”

“To save Ireland from west tyrants. You English have been lording over us for long enough.”

“You’ll hang. Bonaparte has used Irish rebels in the past and every time he has failed and every time they have died in the gallows.”

He glares at me.

“I won’t hang, Hornblower. But you will. Sneaking ashore dressed as a fisherman in search of military secrets. Now I believe they call that a spy.”

“Then you are as guilty as me. You passed word to the Louvre about our rendezvous.”

“How could I? I was aboard the Hotspur the whole time.”

I didn’t believe him.

“So your task was to delay us long enough for the Louvre to intervene.”

“Well done, Captain.”

I smile.

“So there must be someone more handily placed within the fleet.”

“I bet you’d love to know who he is.”

“If I am to hang then it will cost you nothing to tell me.”

He chuckles.

“It would be a cruel fate indeed to go to the gallows tormented by the fact that you have no idea who betrayed you. Guards!”

The guards grab my arms and remove me from the chair.

“Bastard!”

He salutes me with his goblet of wine.

“Traitor! You will hang like the rest before you and you would not have helped your people one bit.”

“Get him out of here!”

“Enjoy your meal. Once Admiral Pellew is done, you won’t be dining on bread and lobster.”

“When we’re done, bread and lobster will be dining on Admiral Pellew.”


	64. Chapter 64

“I should have spotted Wolfe for what he was.” I sigh. “He took me for a fool.”

“The closer the enemy is, the harder he is to see.” Côtard tells me.

“I carried that traitor aboard my ship.” I look at Styles. “And I had you flogged for his crime.”

He smiles at me.

“It’s alright, sir. Wolfe will be sorry.”

I nod.

“I’ll have the skin off his back given the chance.” Styles swears.

“And Wolfe is not our only concern. Hammonds attempt on the battery will fail and the fleet will sail right under its guns.”

“How do you know?” Côtard asks me.

“Because Wolfe has a contact in the fleet.” I look at him. “A well placed officer who would have betrayed every detail of this attack to the French.”

“And you still suspect me.” He chuckles. “So, when will I earn your trust? When they hang me?”

I wanted to believe he truly was on our side but there was still that little voice in the back of my head telling me not to trust him.

“We can’t wait around for the Admiral, sir.” Styles tells me.

“I agree. We must try to get out of here. Perhaps we can help Hammond take the battery if we can get rid of some of the men.” Côtard tells me.

“It would give us the element of surprise.” I say.

We try pulling on the metal bars attacked to the wooden planks holding our legs.

It didn’t budge no matter how much we tried.

I was starting to get frustrated.

The thought of my men and Edward dying was making me anxious.

I put a hand to my face and I take a deep breath.

Pulling it by hand wasn’t going to work.

I look around.

There had to be something around here I could use.

Aha!

I grab some hand billy’s.

“Orrock. Styles.”

“Sir.” Orrock says.

“It’s time to weigh anchor.”

We create a system of pulleys.

I was so glad our enemy was occupied.

“Ready, gentlemen?”

This had to work.

“Two, six!”

We all pull in unison.

It wasn’t budging.

I see the red rocket explode in the sky.

“Damn it!”

Edward was going to be lured into a trap.

“Heave!” I order. “Heave!”

The wood groans before it finally gives and our feet are free.

The men cheer.

“Shh!” I tell them. “Quiet down. Quiet.”

We didn’t need the frogs coming to check on us.

Now we just had to find a way out of here.

I stare at the privy Styles had been throwing rocks at.

“Right. Who volunteers to be first down the privy?”

I look at Styles.

“Styles.”

“Sir.” He whines.

“Go on.”

The second rocket signals to the fleet.

I order the men to create a sling to lower him down.

“Handsomely there. We don’t want to drop him.”

“He’s going to get a nice soft landing, sir.” Orrock tells me.

I chuckle before covering it up with my hand as Styles glares at me.

“Alright, lower him down.”

Styles disappears down the privy.

“I’m at the bottom.” Styles calls up.

“What do you see?”

“There’s a tunnel, sir.” He whispers up to me.

“Where does it lead?”

“To the outside, sir.”

“Where outside?”

“I don’t know, sir.”

“Well go and have a look, man!”

I take a hold of the rope.

“Right. Take my weight.”

The men lower me down.

The guns go off.

Edward!

I hurry into the tunnel after Styles.

He’s by a window.

“Well?”

“We’re on the outside by the guns, sir.”

“Get the others.”

“Yes, sir!”

Styles comes back with the rest of the crew.

We climb out the window and down the rock.

The cannon balls were whizzing by too close for my taste.

I take cover next to Styles.

“The Hotspur, sir! She’ll be match wood.” Styles tells me.

Damn!

“They’ll never make it.” Côtard says.

“Not unless we help them.” I tell him. “Mister Orrock, what do you have there?” I say pointing at the coiled rope he has with him.

“A handy billy, sir.”

“Good man. Come on.”

“You intend to attack the battery with nothing but a rope and tackle?” Côtard asks.

“Rather that than stand idly by while the fleet is destroyed. Come on!”

My men follow me.

We make our way up the rock to the battery door.

I set up the billy and I hand the men the rope.

“On my signal.”

“Two, six, heave! Come on men, now or never.”

The cannon balls were really getting close now.

We pull and the door comes free.

We hurry up the stairs.

We catch the frogs by surprise and we are able to take the guns on the top level out of action.

There was the problem of the guns on the level below us.

That one had a lot more frogs.

I turn to look at Styles.

“Turn the cannon around this way.” I say pointing to my left.

“Aye, aye, sir.”

He loads the cannon and gets it into position.

“Fire.” I order.

It takes a section of the frogs out of commission.

“That’ll learn them.” Styles says.

“We should spike the guns.” Côtard tells me.

“We’re going to need more than that, Major Côtard.”

We run into the tunnels and make our way to the supply room where the barrels of powder are kept.

I knock on the door.

The French man answers.

“Uhh.”

Côtard shoves me aside and demands entrance.

The door is opened and Côtard takes the guards pistol before shooting him.

He looks at me.

“I don’t always miss.”

“Good to know, Major.”

I grab one of the bags of powder and I rip a hole in it.

I order my men to leave.

I make sure to leave a pile of powder before walking back towards the batteries leaving a trail of powder in my wake.

“You go on, sir. I’ll do it.” Styles says.

“Oh shut up, Styles.”

“Hornblower!”

“Give me your musket and run.”

He hands me the weapon before running after the rest of the men.

“Hornblower!”

Wolfe runs down the tunnel towards me, Hammond at his side.

That bastard!

I light the powder before making a run for it.

I hope they both burned.

“You alright, sir?” Styles asks.

“I think I’m singed, Styles.”

“Oh no, sir. You’re alright. Trust me, I’m a cook.” He says patting my chest.

We make our way down to the beach where the rest of my men were waiting.

Orrock hurries towards us.

“Take my arm, sir.” He says as I trip.

My legs were still shaking.

Styles and Orrock help me.

“I thought you were dead, Captain.” Côtard tells me.

“Not yet, Major.”

“Good luck don’t last forever.” Styles says.

A shot rings out and Côtard falls.

A whole army of frogs surrounds us.

Wolfe comes to stand beside the frogs.

“I should have stretched your neck when I had the chance.” He tells me.

“I shall surrender if you vow my men won’t be harmed.” I tell him.

“No bargains, Hornblower.” Hammond tells me.

I clench my fists.

He comes to stand beside Wolfe.

“I thought you, sir, had sworn an oath to serve your king.” I tell him.

“I serve Ireland and her people.”

“And yet all these years you’ve played the loyal British officer.”

“What better way to serve my country? I knew my opportunity would come and you, Hornblower, very nearly ruined it.”

I punch him in the face and I feel smug satisfaction to see the old bastard fall.

Wolfe helps him stand.

Hammond glares at me.

“Commander Wolfe.”

“Sir.”

“Deal with these men.” Hammond orders before turning and walking away.

“Orrock here is Irish.” I tell Wolfe. “For god’s sakes man. Are you going to shoot him too? All these others-”

“Thank you, sir.” Orrock says cutting me off.

I look at him.

“I’ll stand with you.” He tells me.

“That goes for me too, sir.” Styles tells me.

“Aye.” The other men agree.

“And I will stand with my comrades also.” Côtard says standing beside me.

“You are all of you damned sheep.” Wolfe tells us. “And like damned sheep you will be slaughtered. Present arms!”

I close my eyes as the guns are pointed as us.

I picture Edward’s loving face.

Shots rings out and I jump.

I open my eyes as I hear pained cries come from the frogs.

What in god’s name?

William comes running up the beach with Marines and the rest of my men.

“Charge!” I order the few men with me.

The frogs were down and we take them easily.

Wolfe comes at me and I spar with him.

I rid him of his sword and he crawls towards it.

“Alright you bastard! I owe you one.” Styles says standing over Wolfe.

He removes his belt and starts to whip Wolfe.

I run towards Orrock as Hammond tries to stab him.

I shove Hammond away.

He comes back towards me and we spar.

He tries to punch me and I duck taking advantage of the situation.

I slice at his back and he yells out in pain.

Hammond comes at me again.

I trip him and he falls on his back.

I point my sword at his neck.

“Enough, Hornblower. Enough.” He tells me.

I kick his side and I turn away.

I wanted him alive to deal with the consequences.

I look up and see the Indefatigable.

Edward.

“Horatio.” William says coming to stand beside me.

“Good to see you.”

“And you.”

“We’ve done our bit. Now it’s up to Admiral Pellew and the fleet.”

“William!”

Bush turns.

Styles throws his arms around him.

“No!”

I turn to see Hammond cradling his nephew’s body.

I walk over.

“Uncle. Uncle is that you?”

“Yes, Jack lad.”

“I didn’t disgrace the family name did I?”

“No, lad.”

Hammond looks at me.

“They would have been proud of you, Jack.” I tell the lad.

He looks at me.

“Horatio.” He says extending a shaky hand towards me.

I touch his hand with mine.

He sighs before closing his eyes.

His limp hand falls out of mine.

Hammond starts weeping.

I turn away.

A shot rings out and I turn back.

Hammond’s lifeless body falls next to his nephews, the pistol falling out of his hand.

I fall to my knees, my shaky legs unable to hold me up any longer.

I just wanted to be with Edward.

****************************

“You say in your report that Captain Hammond blamed himself for the failure of his assault on the battery.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Horatio.”

I look at Edward.

“You do know that I’ve spoken with Major Côtard.”

“I imagine you would have.”

“There would have been a time when you would have needed convincing about the merits of any economy of the truth.”

“Yes, sir. But these are uncertain times in Ireland. And more than a quarter of men in the fleet are Irish.”

He nods.

“Hmm. And the truth about Hammond could spread disaffection.”

“Yes, sir. Which would only serve Bonaparte’s cause.”

He stands.

“Bonaparte had nothing to offer Ireland but misery and bloodshed. It’s why England has a right to demand Irish loyalty.”

“Yes, sir. Although-”

“Huh?”

“It is perhaps better to earn loyalty than to demand it.”

“Horatio, Horatio, Horatio.”

I smile.

“You are right as always.”

“Knew you’d see it my way.”

He chuckles.

He comes around the table and he sets his hands on my waist.

I caress his arms.

“I always do eventually.” He says.

“I’m so glad I fell for such a smart man.”

“You’re pushing it.”

I chuckle.

He kisses me.


	65. Chapter 65

“Mister Hornblower, sir. I saw the Hotspur in the harbor and I was hoping you would come and see us.” Maria smiles.

She opens the door and signals for me to enter.

“It must be good to be home again.” I tell her.

“It is. Thank you, sir. It’s so good to see you.”

I smile.

“It is good to see you as well.”

She hugs me.

I pat her back.

She releases me.

“Come in.” She says leading me into the dining room.

“You, uhh, have enough for the rent?”

“Oh, uhm. I’d hoped to get a position as a governess. I can’t be a burden on your charity.”

“Maria, you are no burden. I assure you.”

I hold out the pouch of money.

“No, Mister Hornblower. I can’t.”

“Maria, you are in greater need than I. I have no living relatives and you’re the closest thing I have to a sister.”

“Horatio.”

She hugs me again.

“Let me help you.”

“I-”

I lean back so that I can look at her.

“You are my family.”

She nods, her eyes glittering with unshed tears.

I cup her face.

“Maria.”

“Your kindness is more than what I can offer you.”

“Don’t be silly. You offer me friendship. That is much more valuable to me than a pouch of coins.”

“You are a very special man, Horatio Hornblower. I hope your sweetheart knows that.”

I smile.

“I’m sure s-she does.”

************************

I make my way quickly toward Highbury Street.

I had received Maria’s urgent message requesting that I come at once.

Good thing we were still a port.

Her message had not revealed anything.

I did not know if she and her mother were alright.

I knock on the front door but there is no answer.

I enter.

“Maria?”

I walk into the dining room.

“Surprise!”

I almost jump out of my skin.

“What in god’s name?”

I look around at my friends and crew members.

“What is all this?”

“We are celebrating your birthday, silly.” Maria says hugging me.

“Congratulations.” William says shaking my hand.

“Thank you.”

We eat and drink.

I was glad my men had the opportunity to relax before we were sent out to sea again.

With the war, who knew when we’d be able to enjoy ourselves again?

“I hope you’re enjoying yourself.” Maria says coming to stand beside me.

I smile at her.

“It’s been everything I have ever hoped for.”

“I’m glad.”

I hear Mrs. Mason ask William if he was married.

“And I believe that even your mother is enjoying herself.” I chuckle.

I turn to look at them.

William looks at me.

Time to save him from Mrs. Mason.

“Since I am apparently your sister then she is our mother, Horatio.”

The good Lord save me.

“Right. Excuse me for a moment.”

I walk over to William.

“Sorry. I need to speak with Mister Bush for a moment.” I tell Mrs. Mason.

“Well, alright.”

I grab Bush’s arm and I lead him away.

“Thank you. I don’t know how much longer I could pretend to be interested in her company.”

“Yes. I’m sure that had Styles seen you two he would have gotten the wrong idea.”

“Oh, please. Styles can only see the buffet.”

I snort.

“William.”

“Captain.”

I look at Orrock.

“Mister Orrock.”

“Admiral Pellew is here to see you, sir.”

Edward.

“Yes, of course.”

“He’s in the study.”

“Thank you.”

“He’s probably here to deliver your birthday present personally.” William smirks.

“I hope you choke on your wine.”

He laughs.

I make my way to the study.

I enter and close the door behind myself.

I can’t keep the smile off my face at the sight of him.

Edward looks at me.

“Ah, Horatio. Well, well. Many congratulations.”

“Thank you.”

I walk closer.

“I take it that this was all your friends doing.”

“Yes.”

“I see. Is she pretty?”

“Edward.”

“What? It is merely an innocent inquiry.”

I put my arms around his neck.

“If you must know I believe she is a most handsome woman.”

“Uh-huh.”

He puts his arms around my waist.

“You’ve lost weight.”

“My steward is a bit lacking.”

“I see.”

I kiss him softly.

“As nice as it is to see you, I assume you are not here for my birthday celebration.”

“Your assumption is correct.” He releases me and looks down at the papers on the writing table. “One of our ships is missing.”

“Missing?”

“The sloop Grasshopper was last seen ten days ago patrolling this part of the French coast.”

I look at the area he is pointing at on the map.

“Grasshopper? That’s Captain Bracegirdle’s ship.”

“Yes.”

I hope nothing bad has happened to him. 

He’s been like a father to me.

“His last dispatch referred to curiously intriguing enemy activity.”

“Curiously intriguing.” I repeat.

“Since that last dispatch, nothing. Silence.” He looks at me. “Find him, Horatio.”

“I intend to but what if the Grasshopper has been captured or if Captain Bracegirdle is dead?”

“You’re a Commander now, sir. You must trust your intuition as well as observe and execute your orders.”

“Yes, sir.”

“I want to find what surprise Bonny’s planning for us.”

I nod.

There’s a knock on the door.

“Enter.” Edward calls.

“Excuse me, sir, but there about to cut the cake.” William says. “Captain Hornblower’s presence is requested.”

“Yes, indeed. You sail on the morning tide.” Edward says.

“You’ll stay for cake, won’t you?” I ask.

Edward looks at William.

“Mister Bush, you’ll prepare the Hotspur for sea.”

“Aye, aye, sir.” William says before leaving.

“Edward.”

“You. You have my permission to sleep on shore.” Edward says touching my side.

“But my duty is to the Hotspur, sir.”

“Well damn it, man. The Hotspur will have you soon enough. It’s your birthday and you should take full advantage of it. You’ll do as I say.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Besides, I seem to have left your gift back in my room at the George.”

I laugh.

He presses his mouth to mine.

“Go on. Go cut your cake.”

“Alright.”

I squeeze his hand before leaving the room.

My friends gather around me and sing before I blow out the candles.

“I’d like to make a toast.” Edward says suddenly.

I look at him.

“I wish a long life and nothing but happiness to the birthday boy, one of the most promising officers in the King’s service.” Edward says raising his glass.

“Here, here!”

“You must be Miss Mason.” Edward says coming closer.

“Yes, sir.”

“Maria, this is Admiral Pellew.”

“Admiral.”

“Call me Edward.” He glances at me before looking back at Maria. “I believe you are right, Hornblower.”

“Sir?” I frown.

“She is indeed a very handsome woman.” He says kissing Maria’s hand.

“Oh. T-thank you, sir.” Maria says blushing.

I clear my throat.

Edward looks at me and I give him a warning look.

He smiles.

“Well, I have important business to attend to.”

“Yes. I am sure it’s extremely important business.” I tell him.

“Of course. I will be expecting you by later, Hornblower. Don’t be late.”

“I wouldn’t dare to, sir.”

“Good. Good day.”

I shake my head at his retreating back.

That man.


	66. Chapter 66

“Sir.” Mister Prowse greets as I step up onto the wheelhouse.

I nod at him.

“We’ll weigh anchor, Mister Prowse.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

He gives the order.

I move to stand beside William.

“So, Mister Bush. I trust you weren’t up all night getting the ship ready.”

“No, the ship wasn’t what kept me up all night. I had a drunken idiot knocking on my door.”

I chuckle.

“Anything to report?”

“No, sir. Nothing. I trust you weren’t up all night either, sir.”

I look at him.

He smirks at me.

“No, Mister Bush. I slept exceptionally well, thank you.”

“Good.”

“You’ll take her out if you please. Plot a course for Brest.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I glance at the dock.

Maria waves at me.

I wave back.

I stand and watch the men work for a while and then I make my way below for breakfast.

“Good morning, sir.” Mathews greets.

“Good morning, Mister Mathews. I trust the men enjoyed themselves yesterday.”

“I’m sure they did, sir. Thank you.”

“I should be thanking you. I know Maria didn’t do all of on her own.”

“No, sir. She had a few willing helpers.”

“I bet.”

“Morning, sir.”

“Styles. I’d like some coffee, please.”

“You may want to wait.” Mathews tells me.

I frown.

“Wait?”  
“Yes. At least until after you’ve seen what’s in your cabin, sir.”

“What do you mean?”

“We had a delivery this morning.”

“What sort of delivery?”

Styles and Mathews glance at each other.

“We didn’t know what to with it so we put it in there.” Mathews finally says. “It’s a present, sir. From Admiral Pellew.”

Edward?

He didn’t say anything about a present being delivered this morning when I left him.

“It came with this note, sir.”

Mathews hands me the note and I open it quickly.

Both he and Styles lean over to see what it says and I turn away.

Nosy buggers.

“Thy need is greater than mine.” 

What in the world did that mean?

I make my way into my cabin.

I stare at the man in surprise.

“Jim Doughty, Admiral Steward. Until now that is. At your service, sir.”

Edward sent me his cook.

I smile.

“Nice to meet you, Doughty. Styles, belay that order. Doughty, I’d like some coffee.”

“My pleasure, sir.”

*************************

I invite William to join me for dinner.

I was sure it would be spectacular.

“Here we are, sir.” Doughty says entering.

William rubs his hands together as Doughty sets the dish on the table.

The smell of the food made my stomach grumble.

Doughty serves us.

I take the first bite and it was delicious.

William digs in with gusto.

“Thank you, Doughty. This is delicious.”

He smiles.

“Sir Edward always enjoyed my royal beef casserole.”

“I can see why.” William says.

“There’s not too much pepper, is there?” Doughty asks.

“No. It’s fine.”

He inclines his head before leaving.

“So. What exactly are our orders?”

“We must find out what happened to the Grasshopper.”

He nods.

“Captain Bracegirdle. What sort of man is he?”

“He’s wise, kind man. And he was once very kind to a nervous midshipman.”

“My apologies, sir.” Doughty says entering. “Mister Prowse requests your presence on deck.”

“Thank you Doughty.”

William and I make our way up to the wheelhouse.

The storm was really coming down on us.

“How does she steer?” I ask.

“Holding steady, sir. But-”

“Always a ‘but’, Mister Prowse.”

“Ship ho!” 

William and I make our way over.

“It couldn’t be the Grasshopper’s people, sir. Not this far north.”

Damn this rain.

It was making it difficult for me to take a good look at the ship.

I can make out a boat making its way towards us.

The waves were going to take them soon.

It looked like they were sinking already.

“Whoever they are we must go to their aid. Mister Orrock, launch the quarter boat.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Mister Prowse, take us to windward.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I watch as the strangers are transported aboard our boat.

Except for the female.

I hear her scream as the waves take her under.

“She’s gone, sir. She’s gone under!” Mathews shouts back at me.

Damn.

“Where is she?” I ask.

“By the bow!” Styles shouts at me.

I take off my coat and my hat before jumping into the water.

I couldn’t let the poor woman drown.

“Help! Help!”

“I’m here!”

I swim my way over to her.

“Help!”

“It’s alright. I’ve got you.”

We make our way back to the ship.

“I thank you, sir. My husband and I, we thank you.”

“Merci, Masseur.” Her husband says coming to his wife’s side.

“He’s a frog.” William says.

What were a French man and an American woman doing all the way out here?

I ask Mathews to show them below and keep them confined to quarters until we know more.

“No sign of the Grasshopper, sir.” Mister Prowse tells me. “In this weather I doubt we could see her if she was right before us.”

“If we can find a boat in the middle of the ocean, I’m sure we can find a ship.”

“How is our French friend, sir?” Orrock asks.

“He’s Swiss.” William tells him. “And you will do well to remember that.”

“I’ve shown our guests to their quarters.” Mathews tells me.

“Thank you, Mathews.”

“Some of the men, sir, they’re asking who it is who’s come aboard.”

We couldn’t tell the men one of our guests was French.

Not with the way things were right now.

“And what did you tell them?”

“I said they were American, sir.”

“Good.”

“With the gentleman’s accent, the men might jump to the wrong conclusion.”

“Indeed they might.”

I didn’t need the men doubting me right now.

And I didn’t need them making trouble.

We had a job to do.


	67. Chapter 67

“Mister Orrock. What do you see?”

“A top mast, sir.”

“Is it the Grasshopper? Can you make her out?”

“I can, sir.”

“What then?”

“She’s run aground, sir.”

I grab my spyglass.

There she was up on the rocky shore.

“No sign of shore battery, sir.” William tells me.

Something wasn’t right about this.

“No. It’s quiet. Uncomfortably quiet.”

“Mister Prowse.” William says. “How far are we from Brest?”

“A day at the most, sir.”

“We cannot assume that Bonaparte has all his troops in Brest alone.” I say.

William looks at me.

“Mister Bush, ready the quarter boat.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“We’ll search for what survivors they may be.”

We make our way to shore.

“Mister Bush, Mathews, Styles, you come with me. Mister Orrock, you stay here with the crew and keep a lookout.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

We make our way to the Grasshopper.

We climb the rocks to get to the ship.

I make my way onto the deck and I look around at the dead crew men.

I really hoped Bracegirdle wasn’t among the dead.

“Poor devils.” William says.

“It seems the sea killed them and not the French.” I say.

I make my way to the Captain’s cabin.

Empty.

“Sir!” Orrock yells. “A light along the beach, sir! It’s a fire, sir!”

I make my way to the window.

Indeed there was a fire.

I look at Bush.

We’d best go find out who was up there.

We make our way out of the ship and down towards my men.

“No sign of the enemy, Mister Bush.” I say.

“They might not be far away.”

“Indeed. Mister Orrock, Mathews. You come with me. Mister Bush, keep watch.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

We make our way towards the smoke.

There were more men.

They were either passed out or dead.

I crouch down to check on one of them.

He’s been shot.

“I don’t think the sea killed this one.”

I jump as we are hit with gun fire.

“Take cover. Quickly, men!”

We make our way further between the rocks.

The shots won’t get to us in here.

I stop as I see another officer.

I crouch down and turn him onto his back.

It was Bracegirdle.

“Another dead one, sir?” Mathews asks.

“No, not this one.”

Bracegirdle blinks his eyes open.

I smile down at him.

“Bracegirdle.”

“Hornblower.” He says.

I was so glad he wasn’t dead.

I help him sit up.

He hugs me.

I swallow down my tears.

There would be time for reunions later but not right now.

I pat his back.

He pulls back.

“It’s so good to see you, lad.” He says putting his hands on my shoulders.

“And you, sir. Now, come on. We have to get back to the rest of my men.”

We make our way back out of the rocks.

Bracegirdle falls and Orrock helps him back up.

I grab him and we press ourselves against the rocks.

“You should not have come for me.” He says.

“Don’t be silly.”

“I fear something worse is going to happen.”

“I fear it too.” I tell him.

“We’re sitting ducks.” Mathews tells me.

“Mathews, Orrock. Give us cover fire. I’ll get Captain Bracegirdle back to the boat.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Ready?”

“Ready, sir.”

“Now!”

I grab Bracegirdle and we run back towards the boat.

Bracegirdle goes down with a shout.

No!

“Captain Bracegirdle!”

I turn him on his back.

He wines in pain.

“Horatio.” He says.

Oh thank god.

William and Styles come to our aid.

They help me get Bracegirdle back on his feet.

We make it back to the boat.

The Hotspur gives us cover fire and I shout at Mathews and Orrock to make their way back towards us.

We put the boat back in the water and we make it back to the ship.

**************************

Mathews and I stare down at Bracegirdle as he lies unconscious in his bed down in the infirmary.

“Why would Bracegirdle risk it, sir, taking his ship in so close? As I remember, he was such a cautious man.”

“Quite. Which means that he must have had a good reason.”

Bracegirdle opens his eyes.

I sit down by his bedside.

“Just like old times on the Indie.” He says. “The three of us together.”

It was.

I take his hand.

“Do you know where you are, Bracegirdle?”

“I’m on your ship, Horatio. I lost my own.”

“But you are still alive and that’s what matters.”

“Aye.” He says quietly.

I pat his hand.

“Why were you so close to shore?”

“I saw boats rowing along the coast.”

I frown.

Boats?

“Something about them. I kept watch for days and then they disappeared into an inland. I don’t remember.”

What had he seen out there?

We leave Bracegirdle to his rest.

He was a bit confused.

I make my way up on deck.

We were back in the storm.

“Enemy ship, sir.” William tells me.

“Captain Bracegirdle saw gun boats heading to an inland somewhere.”

“Gun boats?”

“But not frigates.” Bracegirdle says coming on deck.

He looked better.

“Captain Bracegirdle, you’re with us again.”

“It seems god has second thoughts about me.”

“Mister Prowse.”

“Sir.”

“Don’t bring us closer to shore in this weather. We’ll wait it out here and watch.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”


	68. Chapter 68

“It was my fault. There’s no denying it.” Bracegirdle says.

I serve us both a glass of wine.

“You did what you thought was right.”

“And I was wrong. My ship and half the crew were splintered on those rocks.”

I put a hand on his shoulder.

“You did your duty, as did your men.”

He nods.

“They did not blame me for my actions. They were loyal to me to the last. I think that is the hardest knowledge to live with. I wish I were dead, Horatio.”

“Don’t speak that way.”

He wipes his eyes.

“If you will excuse me.” He says walking to the door.

“If it will help you to know, I believe that I would have done the same.” He turns to look at me. “Whatever the frogs are up to on that island, it is our duty to find out.”

“Horatio.”

“That gamble you took, I would have taken it too.”

He smiles.

“Thank you.”

“You have always been my friend. Let me help you the way you helped me.”

“I do accept your help, lad. But I just need some time to myself right now.”

“Alright.”

I watch him leave.

****************************

I hear gunfire coming from the deck and I hurry to investigate.

Frogs were trying to take over our ship.

I catch sight of Wolfe.

I run up behind him.

“Drop your weapon.” I say pointing my pistol at him.

He turns and points his pistol at me.

“Captain Hornblower. You have something that belongs to France and I’m here to collect it.”

“So you’re still risking your life for Bonaparte.”

“You know how it is. He scratches my back and I scratch his.” 

He lowers his weapon which I find suspicious.

Maguire comes up and fires at me.

I duck.

Wolfe runs at me and I fight him.

“Put the weapon down, Wolfe.” Bush says. “Put the weapon down!”

I see Styles run up but Wolfe elbows him in the face.

I shove Wolfe away but he turns and shoves me into William.

He makes a run for it.

I grab my pistol and I turn as Maguire makes his way towards us with our guests.

I point my pistol at him.

“Stop there Maguire or I’ll shoot.”

“Ignore him Maguire. He’ll never shoot a man in cold blood.” Wolfe says. “But I would and gladly.”

“I will kill him Wolfe.” I say. “I have cause enough. Mister Bush, relieve him of his weapon.”

“He comes near me and I’ll shoot you, Hornblower. So which is it to be? Me or you?”

“What about us both? Kill him, Mister Bush. Let him die for France.”

“I can’t.” Bush says.

I sigh angrily.

“The decent English man.” Wolfe chuckles. “If only you had the guts to match.”

“Obey my orders, Mister Bush! Damn you!”

William pokes me in the back and I turn.

He nods towards Wolfe.

I can see Bracegirdle sneaking up.

I look back at Maguire.

“Alright, Mister Bush. Let us have it your way. Let us surrender.”

Bracegirdle shoots Wolfe.

Maguire tries to make a run for it but William shoots him.

I look at our guests.

“Wolfe’s getting away.” Styles says.

He was dead anyways.

“Who are you really?” I ask the frog.

“My name is Jerome Bonaparte. I am the brother of Napoleon.”

Fear grips my heart.

“Lock him up.” I order. “Lock them both up.”

I spent the rest of the night in restless sleep.

I wanted nothing more than to talk to Edward.

I give up the pretense of sleep and I pace in my room.

Doughty, as if reading my mind, brings me some coffee.

Soon after, Bracegirdle comes to keep me company.

I was glad to see him better.

His spirits seem to have lifted as well.

“You have the brother of England’s arch enemy aboard. I say you have good reason to return to England.”

I look at him.

“Is that what you would do if you were Captain?”

He doesn’t answer.

“I think something else is happening here. Ships cannons on land, gun boats, frigates and now Wolfe. Would you leave and let all these questions go unanswered?”

“We’ve been boarded once and we’ll be boarded again. Bonaparte want’s his brother back.”

“Bonaparte wants the world. He wouldn’t waste such time and effort on family. No. We are but a diversion, I am sure of it.”

“Well, if you are right then let me be the one to go ashore.”

“Bracegirdle-”

“This is still my mission, Horatio. And if I am to face a court-martial for the loss of my ship let it not be in vain.”

“Alright.”

“Thank you.”

He leaves my cabin and I go on deck.

“Mister Bush, a word if you please.”

He comes over.

“When Wolfe held his gun to me you should have shot him.”

“Horatio.”

“Damn it, man! He could have taken the whole ship.”

“I couldn’t do it.”

“You disobeyed me, William. Never again. I command the Hotspur and that is all that matters to me. Captain Bracegirdle has lost his ship and he’s a carcass of a man. I’d rather die than share his fate.”

“I understand. Forgive me.”

I nod before walking away.

I assemble my men.

“The French know we are here so let us keep this brief.”

“Yes, sir.” Mathews says.

“You will go with Captain Bracegirdle to the south of the inland. Mister Bush, you will come with me to the north. Mister Orrock.”

“Sir.”

“I shall leave you in command. If we are gone longer than two hours, you know what you must do.”

“Sail to England, sir, and deliver our guests to the authorities.”

I nod.

“Good. Let’s hope we all sail with it. Carry on.”

We make our way back to land.

“Don’t forget, Captain. We only have two hours.” I remind Bracegirdle.

“I won’t.”

We arrive at shore and I order the Marines to keep a look out as William and I make our way up the cliff.

We hear voices and we peek over the top.

A group of frogs pass us pushing a wagon.

“Another ship’s cannon?”

What in god’s name was going on?

“Come on.” I whisper.

We follow after the frogs.


	69. Chapter 69

We manage to get back to the boat without being detected by the frogs or Wolfe.

I am surprised to see Mathews there, though.

“Mathews, what are you doing here? What’s happened to Captain Bracegirdle?”

“He said he needed more time, sir. He said he won’t be long.”

Damn.

“I sent the other boat back to wait for him.”

“Very well. We have to get back so you will come with us.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

We climb onto the boat and we make our way back to the Renown.

“Good to see you back, sir.” Orrock tells me.

“Thank you, Mister Orrock. How much time do we have left?”

“Dead on, sir.”

“I thought you might want these, sir.” Doughty says handing me the gloves Maria knitted for me.

I take them and make my way up to the wheelhouse.

“Wind has picked up, sir.” Mister Prowse informs me.

“Check there! At the cliff top, sir.”

I look in the direction my crewman is pointing.

“Glass.”

Orrock hands me his spyglass.

I peer through it.

It was Bracegirdle.

Thank god he was alive and well.

Wait.

I lift the spyglass back to my eye as I notice two figures after Bracegirdle.

Frogs.

At least Bracegirdle makes it back to the boat and he did have the Marines to provide cover fire.

“Let’s close the distance for them, Mister Prowse.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

The frogs were arriving at the top of the cliff in droves now and they were heavily armed.

“It’s not a ship’s cannon this time is it, sir?” Bush asks.

“No, Mister Bush. I don’t believe it is.”

Bracegirdle starts shouting something at me but he’s still too far away.

“I can’t make out what he’s saying.”

The frogs fire the cannon and it hits the boat dead on.

I stare in horror as the boat explodes.

I check the water for survivors but I know no man could survive a blast like that.

A fire shell is fired at us.

It lands on deck and I hurry to put it out before it can blow us to pieces.

Thank god I had put on the gloves.

I pat out the fuse.

I close my eyes in relief.

“Three cheers for the Captain!” Orrick shouts.

I stand up and I turn to look at him.

Now as not the time for celebration.

“Resume your duty, Mister Orrock!”

He looks taken aback.

“Aye, aye, sir.” He says moving away.

“Throw the damn thing overboard.” I order.

The Marine takes it and throws it in the water.

I move to the rail and I take deep breaths.

My heart was racing and I felt like I might get sick to my stomach.

Just thinking of how close we came to death….

I make my way below to my cabin before I lost all of my composure in front of my men.

I pace around a bit before sitting down.

I could not let this get to me.

I had to be strong.

My eyes sting with tears and my throat closes up but I force my emotions down.

There’s a knock on my door.

“Enter.”

William pokes his head in.

“Alright?” He asks.

I nod.

“We sail for England. Tell Mister Prowse to plot a course.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Do you need Doughty to look at your hand?”

I look at the red angry blister on the palm of my hand.

“You suppose he has a potion for it?” I smile.

Bush comes in and closes the door.

The smile vanishes from my face.

“Do you suppose he has a potion for Captain Bracegirdle?”

My eyes sting with tears again.

“Horatio.”

I wipe my eyes.

“He was a good man. We saved him only to take him back to his death.”

“It was his choice.”

“I know. It doesn’t make me feel any better though.”

“He was an officer and he died doing his duty.”

I clear my throat.

“I wish to be left alone for a while. I need to write my report.”

“And will you mention your part in the action?”

“What?”

“The shell.”

“What about it?”

“The reason the shell didn’t explode was because of your bravery and it should not go unacknowledged.”

“Don’t presume to tell me I was brave!”

“Horatio.”

“I thought I was going to be blown to bloody rags just like my dear friend.”

He puts a hand on my shoulder.

“You are grieving and that is understandable. But the men and I know we are still here because of you. Duty or not, you are a brave man and we are all witnesses to that.”

“Thank you, William.”

“I’ll give you some time to compose yourself before sending Doughty in to check on your hand.”

“Alright.”

**************************

I knock on the door.

“Enter.”

I walk in and close the door behind me.

Edward stands and he turns to look at me.

“Horatio.”

He comes over and he pulls me close.

I hug him just as tight, fisting my hands on the back of his jacket.

He holds me for a long moment before releasing me.

I wipe my eyes.

“My report, sir.” I say handing him the letter.

He takes it.

“I regret to inform you that Captain Bracegirdle was killed in action.”

He turns away.

“That is to be regretted.”

I watch him walk to the windows.

He is silent.

“He died in the line of duty, sir, and with honor.”

He turns to look at me.

“You should have returned when you discovered the identity of your passengers.”

“Yes, sir. But something’s happening along that coast.”

He frowns at me.

“What do you mean?”

“An army led by a tyrant apprentice. You remember the renegade Wolfe, sir.”

“Oh, god. That damn man is back to haunt us, is he?”

“Yes, sir. And I’d like to return to France to find out exactly what he’s planning.”

“Well I’m afraid, Horatio, that it’s not quite as simple as that.” He comes back towards me. “The diplomatic service has taken quite an interest in your antics.”

“They know I had a Bonaparte on board.”

“Indeed they do and their authority knows no bounds. Their authority, in fact, has quarantined your ship.”

I frown at him.

“Quarantined?”

“Mhm. Less half of Portsmith be privy to maters of state, no one is allowed off the Hotspur and no one is allowed on.”

“Edward.”

“Sorry, it’s not my decision. Mister Bush has already been informed.”

“And how long will this last? Surely this quarantine doesn’t include me.”

“You’d think so.”

I sigh.

“Edward. What am I supposed to do?”

“I’d make the most of this sorry situation.”

“Oh god.”

“At least you are not stuck on the ship.” He says pulling me closer. “Don’t worry, I’ll keep you busy.”

“That’s your answer for everything.”

He kisses the underside of my chin and I forget why I was protesting the quarantine.


	70. Chapter 70

“It’s been three weeks! How much longer are we supposed to wait around for the diplomatic service to end this quarantine? By now the frogs might have left the coast or they could be on their way to us now.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation. I have finally received news.”

“What? Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I was going to have you brought here when you appeared as if summoned.”

I take a deep breath.

“I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be short with you.”

“It’s alright.”

“So what’s the verdict?”

“You are to return Jerome back to France and then you are to come back and rendezvous back with the American ship Liberty and deliver Jerome’s wife back to her father.”

“Why part the couple?”

“It seems Jerome married somewhat in hate and against his brothers expressed command. And now Bony won’t let him set foot on France unless he’s alone and penitent.”

“Which is why we found them rowing ashore.”

“Precisely.”

“So it was not because the captain would not land them but because France would not let him. Not with her aboard.”

Edward nods.

“Well, it seems the diplomatic service have made their orders perfectly clear.”

“Perfectly.”

“I hope your Admiral’s orders are equally clear.”

“Yes, sir. And I shall trust my intuition as well as observe and execute my orders.”

“It seems I have taught you well.”

I chuckle.

He pulls me closer.

“You know, I’ve heard some stories.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. It seems a shell was fired aboard your ship.”

I avoid his gaze.

I had not told him because I did not want him to worry.

“It’s unbelievable what a hotbed of gossip a fleet can be. The wildest tales are circulating regarding that shell.”

“Well, I-”

He kisses my neck.

“May good fortune always go with you, Horatio.”

I kiss his mouth.

“Go on. Go check on your crew.”

“Yes, sir.”

*******************************

The Marines arrive with Doughty in tow.

“I’m sorry to put you out like this, sir.”

“You struck a superior officer! Once we return to England you will face a court martial.”

“And I will hang, sir?”

“They will have no choice.”

“I see.”

“Doughty, why did you do it?”

“Your second shirt needs a button and a darning at the cuff, sir.”

“Why did you do it?” I ask again.

“I don’t know, sir.”

“You don’t know or you won’t tell me?”

He doesn’t say anything.

“Very well. Take him below, put him in irons.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

The Marines take Doughty.

I turn to look out at the sea.

This was supposed to be a simple task.

“Mister Orrock seems forgiving.” William tells me. “He thinks that Doughty was simply trying to defend himself.”

“Doughty was defending my decision to feed the guests. But they’ll hang him no matter what I say.”

William nods.

“Our one aim is to complete our mission. To discover exactly what Bony is up to along this coast.” I look at him. “Nothing must be allowed to distract us from that.”

“That might be easier to complete without our guests aboard.”

I nod.

“Which is why we have to get them off this ship as soon as possible.”

“Yes, sir.”

We reach land that night and I go to inform our guest.

I wake Jerome up.

He looks at me.

“Up on deck. You alone.”

He follows me up to the deck.

It was a good thing we had arrived at night.

That way the frogs would not be able to stop us so easily.

“Where are we?”

“A little south of Brest. You are to be returned to France.”

“This is wonderful. Why?”

“My men will row you ashore.”

He nods.

“I’ll help my wife. Perhaps we can have some assistance with our possessions, thank you.”

My stomach clenches.

“You travel alone.”

He stares at me.

“I what?”

“You depart this ship alone or not at all. It’s your choice. Rot in an English prison or seize the chance to change your brothers mind.”

“So you know.”

“Why did you not tell your wife that Bonaparte does not accept this marriage?”

“Because I love her and because he will accept. I will persuade him.”

“This is the only chance you have.”

“No. I can’t go without her.”

“You must. Mathews, get the boat ready.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“I may be a Bonaparte, but do not judge me as my brother. I am a man in my own right whatever my family name.”

“It’s not my place to judge you. I am merely following my orders.”

“What would you do, Captain? Would you abandon your wife? Leave her without any notice? Tell me, I’d like to know.”

I could never leave Edward.

He was my life.

But my duty came first, the same way it was for Edward.

We both knew that.

I look at Jerome.

“I would do my duty.”

“I suppose that I have no choice but to do my duty, then.”

He turns and walks away.

He comes back with his possessions and he gets into the boat.

He looks at me.

“Tell my wife….tell her I love her.”

I nod.

I watch the boat carry him away until it disappears into the darkness.

Now I had to deliver the news to his wife.


	71. Chapter 71

“We will take advantage of the mist and the snow, Mister Prowse. Mister Bush and I will go ashore so, again, the ship is yours Mister Orrock.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Best make haste, sir. No telling how long this mist will hold.”

“Rest assured, Mister Prowse. I have no intention of leaving you for longer than I need.”

He nods.

I order the boat be prepared for our departure.

William and I board the boat and we make our way to shore.

We sneak to the camp we had escape from before.

We watch as the frogs take down the tents.

As the tents come down, the bay behind comes into view.

“So that must be what Mister Bracegirdle saw.” I whisper as I look at the three frigates.

“And that must be the reason for the cannons in the farm house.”

“Indeed. Do you see how high they are on the water? Their cannons have been removed.”

“Why would they do that? They will need the guns.”

“Come on. Best be getting back.”

We make our way back down towards the shore.

“I still don’t understand.” William says as we row back to the ship.

“How many men would a forty gun ship hold stripped bare?”

“A thousand maybe if they’re packed tight.”

I nod.

“Three ships, three thousand troops. Well trained French men and those frigates. Those frigates are not for fighting. They were used as troop transports and by the look of things, ready to set sail. In Brest 200,000 troops wait to invade England and all our fleets wait sitting for them.”

“Leaving the back door unguarded.”

“Precisely. We shall sail the Hotspur in close enough to smell them.”

“Yes, sir.”

We make our way back aboard the ship.

“Sir. It’s hard to see one end of this ship from the other. Shall I take her out to sea?”

“No, Mister Prowse. Quite the opposite. We will enter the inlet.”

“Sir, there’s rocks as sharp as razors there and it’s as shallow as a portal. We’ll be breached like the Grasshopper.”

“Not if we’re careful.”

“And lucky.” William adds.

“We’ll need a good man on the leadline.”

“Standing by, sir.” Orrock tells me.

“Very good, Mister Orrock. Mathews.”

“Sir.”

“Cast lose the guns and keep the men quiet or they’ll answer for it.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Take us in under topsails alone, Mister Prowse.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Throw up the main sail!”

“By the mark five, sir.” Orrock tells me.

“Steady as she goes, Mister Prowse.”

“Steady it is, sir.”

We watch the bay in silence.

A ship comes into view.

“There’s the first one attempting to leave.” I say.

“It will be like shooting fish in a barrel, sir.” William tells me.

“We’ll be the fish if we don’t find that channel soon, sir.” Mister Prowse tells me.

“Quite right, Mister Prowse. Head two points to starboard.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“Mister Mathews, stand by with those larboard guns.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

“A quarter less four.” Orrock reports.

I look at the French ship.

The glow of the lamps shines bright.

“Where would you say their lights were?”

“Lines up above the main top, sir.” William says.

“Match them. Hoist three the same but keep them covered until I give the signal.”

“Sir?” Mister Prowse asks.

“I wish to deceive them. If we had the same lights, they’ll think we’re part of their fleet.”

“Yes, sir.” William says.

“Pretty clever, sir.” Mister Prowse says.

“Thank you, Mister Prowse.”

“Listen.” William says.

We are silent.

I can hear the frogs talking.

They were getting close.

“Get those lights ready, Mister Bush.”

William leave to do as instructed.

“Bring us close by, Mister Prowse.”

“How close shall I take us, sir?” He asks.

“How close can you get to them, Mister Prowse?”

“As close as you like, sir.”

“Then make is so that I can’t see the water between us.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

William comes back.

“Stand by the guns.” I tell him.

He goes down to instruct the men.

The guns are rolled out.

“Quietly.” I tell them.

I didn’t want to inform the frogs of our intent when we almost had them in our grasp.

“Light on the larboard bow. Two sets, sir.” Mister Orrock calls down.

Now there were two other frigates coming towards us.

“Mister Bush.”

He looks at me.

“Let’s confuse them.”

He orders Orrock to uncover the lamps.

I order my men to be quiet as the French call out to us.

Once they are in range, I give the order.

“Fire!”

“Goddamn it to hell! It’s Hornblower.” Wolfe shouts as he sees me.

I smile.

“Reload!” I order.

“They’re still coming, sir.” Orrock says.

“The grating is smashed through, sir.” Mathews tells me.

“Get below and secure that cannon.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

Bush comes back onto the wheelhouse.

“Mister Prowse.”

“Aye, sir.”

“As close as we can to the other ships.”

“Aye, aye, sir. Come to port!”

“The other two frigates are going about!” Orrock shouts down.

“They’ve guessed who we are.” William says.

Damn.

“If they reach open sea, sir, we’ll have no hope.” Prowse says.

“No need, Mister Prowse. Look.”

“What is it?” William asks.

“Listen.”

“They’ve hit bottom, sir.” Prowse says. “And each other.”

“Precisely.”

We are hit with the other ship we had fired upon.

“Sir, look!” William says.

Wolfe falls onto the wheelhouse and right at my feet.  
I cock my pistol and I point it at his head.

He reaches for his pistol.

“I’ve had my share of prisoners aboard this ship so if you wish to die a martyr.”

He pushes his pistol away.

“I would.” He says standing. “And I’d enjoy it but not by your hand, Hornblower. That would break my heart.”

“Your heart, Wolfe? And where might that be found?”

“I admire you, Hornblower. I really do but I loathe and despise every bloody thing that you represent.”

He draws another pistol.

William shoots him as do the Marines.

He falls dead onto the deck.


	72. Chapter 72

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This had been the longest journey I have embarked on (so far). I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. My only regret is that there are no more ‘Hornblower’ episodes to obsess about.
> 
> Thank you for your comments and kudos.

I look at William as he comes to stand beside me.

“Merry Christmas, sir.”

I smile.

“Merry Christmas, Mister Bush.”

He inclines his head.

“Styles asked me why he and Mathews troubled to save Doughty from a twelve pounder dropping on his head when he could’ve had a cleaner, quicker death than hanging on the end of a rope.”

“And what did you tell him, William?”

“That it was our duty, honor and fellowship to save him.”

“And did he understand?”

“Do you?”

“I do. Have Doughty brought to my cabin.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I make my way below to wait.

There is knock on the door.

“Enter.”

The Marines enter with Doughty in tow.

“You Marines, wait outside.”

They incline their heads and leave the room.

I look at Doughty.

“You’re a good steward Doughty.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“We will rendezvousing with the Liberty in a few minutes.”

“Sir?”

“You can cook and you can swim. Those are both great qualities.”

He frowns at me in confusion.

I was going to have to spell it out for him.

“If I take you back to England, you will be hanged.”

“I still don’t understand, sir.”

“Liberty. That’s a good name for a ship wouldn’t you say? A ship called Liberty sailing to America.”

Realization dawns in his eyes.

I nod.

“It has been a pleasure knowing you, Doughty.”

“And you, sir.”

There is a knock on the door.

“Enter.”

Mister Orrock pokes his head in.

“The ship has arrived and the boat is ready to take the lady, sir.”

“Yes. Thank you, Mister Orrock.”

He nods and exits the room.

I place my hand on Doughty’s shoulder.

“Good luck, Doughty.”

“Thank you, sir.”

******************************

“Well. It seems the diplomatic service is very thankful.”

“Are they?”

“Hmm. So thankful in fact that they have promoted me.”

“What? Edward.” I throw my arms around him.

He chuckles.

“I am so happy for you.”

He releases me.

“I believe you are happier than I am.”

“Oh, come on.”

“It does mean that I will be leaving behind all the men who have served me so well.”

“Well, yes.”

“But before I am to pull my flag down, there is something I must do. As you know, I’m allowed three promotions. Midshipman to Lieutenant, Lieutenant to Commander, Commander to Post Captain.”

If he was asking for my opinion on who deserved the promotion, it was going to be hard to narrow it down just to one.

“My men have served me most notably. Might I suggest-”

“No, no.” He says interrupting me.

I look at him.

He places his hands on my shoulders.

“Horatio, I mean you.”

“What?”

“I am promoting you to post Captain.”

My heart beats wildly in my chest.

“But I-”

“You deserve this and more.”

“Surely there are others who-”

“No. You are the best choice I could make both in my personal life and for the service.”

“Edward.” I say quietly.

He takes my hands in his.

“I know it’s the damnest time to be a Captain in this sorry war but you see things that other men do not. The one thing you do not question is your duty to your King. I only hope that one day you’ll fight for more than England.”

“What is there more than England?”

“You. I hope one day you will fight for what you deserve. You are the best officer and you deserve each and every one of the promotions bestowed upon you. Stop being so damn modest.”

I chuckle.

“I’ll try.”

“Good. Until then, you have me to fight for you.”

“I couldn’t have asked for anyone better.”

I press my mouth to his.

“Of course, this means that you will be given a proper ship.”

“I like the Hotspur just fine.”

“It’s not the ship you deserve. You are being given the HMS Atropos.”

“Atropos.” I say.

It was a magnificent ship.

“I am sure that you will have your fist mission as post Captain but in the meantime, I do believe a celebration is in order.”

“And since this will the last time we will be on this ship.”

He pushes me back towards the table.

I take a seat on the smooth tabletop.

He moves in between my thighs.

I grab his neckerchief with my hand and I pull him closer.

“I plan to enjoy every second of this.” He says removing his jacket.

“As do I.”

I press my lips to his.

He groans into my mouth as I clamp my thighs around his hips.

“I love you.” I tell him.

“I love you more than I can express.” 

He moves his lips down my jaw.

I shiver against him.

“Don’t ever stop.” I gasp as he sucks on a sensitive spot behind my ear.

“I don’t intend to.”

***************************

I take a deep breath, the fresh sea air filling my lungs.

The war with France was over. For now.

No doubt they will continue to cause trouble but we had been victorious this time.

“So, sir.”

I look at William.

“Where are we off to?”

“Marmorice Bay.”

He frowns.

“Marmorice Bay? Isn’t that in the Ottoman Empire?”

“It is.”

“I hope your luck hasn’t run out, sir.”

“What’s the matter, William? Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I do. I just don’t trust the situations we end up in.”

I pat his back.

“Take us out, Mister Bush.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

I sigh contently as my men move about and as orders are given.

I will worry about what awaited us in the Ottoman Empire later.

For now I would enjoy the tranquility that sailing brought me.

 

The End.


End file.
